Rewriting History
by Tiro
Summary: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a bad situation. Time-travel-fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

**UPDATED 2012-02-22**

-o-

**Chapter One**

The war was over. The Light had won. Cheers, screams, tears. Everything was a blur for 17-year old Harry Potter. He could not even bring a smile to his lips when he saw the people's happy faces. He could not feel joy in his chest when all he wanted to do was curl up and cry.

They were dead. Ron and Hermione… dead, gone. Eternally young and forever remembered as two youngsters in love who fought for the right thing. Fought for the right thing, died too early. If he had only been quicker…

The right thing… Harry could not really bring himself to feel they _died_ for the right thing. They said they would die for him. Idiotic. They died in vain. Just like so many others. Names and faces went past his face but three of them kept haunting him.

Ron, smiling widely. _Ron's hand coming to rest on his shoulder_ _always calmed him down_.

Hermione, scolding gently. _Her hugs were the best, just as long as Molly Weasley didn't find out about that particular detail. _

Severus Snape, empty eyes. _White hand clutching his own, blood dribbling out from the man's mouth. Never want to see that again. _

His old potions professor haunted him the most. Harry could not think for one minute before his thoughts returned to the man. What had made him that way? What had made him so strange and impossible to deal with?

The teen, now man, escaped the Great Hall and walked through the empty corridors. The portraits were celebrating as well, but he paid no attention to them. He let his feet carry him and only stopped as he realized he had gone up to the Astronomy Tower. He hugged himself as he stepped into the now chilly room. He looked over the grounds, eyes sad and downcast. Now without the noise, the only thing he could think of was all the people who had died.

Fred and Ron; the Weasleys would be devastated. Hermione, the only child in her family. He didn't even know their name, so would they ever find out about her death? Cho, poor Cho; she had been a role-model to many other students and now the young woman had died. Remus and Tonks… their child now left alone in the world, just as Harry had been.

But his main focus was still Severus. Wait, since when did the man become Severus? Well, no matter; he was still just as dead.

Who would mourn him? If Harry remembered right, the man's parents were dead. Everyone still thought he was Dark but Harry had copied the memories he had seen, the memories Severus had given him before the man died, and sent them to the Ministry already with a note with his signature. The man deserved the honours of being a valuable spy and for saving Harry Potter throughout the years.

Harry suddenly realized he did not want this. He did not want them dead, any of them. Bloody hell, he even wanted the snarky man back so they just could glare at each other! He wanted to change it, he wanted to change it all.

"I don't want this," he whispered. "I don't want this at all."

_If you begin all over, you must know you will no longer be the one who will seek out the Dark Lord and vanish him. It will be another Harry Potter._

"I know," Harry said and closed his eyes. "I will help. I will do anything to help to finish that man all over again, I know I can do that. I just want to make everything alright again."

_Severus Snape was destroyed long ago._

"Then I'll go back and fix him."

_You cannot just go back. Once you go back, you must stay._

"Fine," he whispered.

And for once, Fate obeyed to his wish.

Tbc…

* * *

Does this even deserve being called a chapter? Nope, but I'm posting it either way!

Chapter two: Where will Harry end up? And what happens?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a bad situation.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well!

-o-

**UPDATED 2012-02-22**

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Harry opened his eyes with a groan and rolled over to his stomach, slowly getting up until he was sitting on his knees. He bumped into a trunk, his own trunk, to his left and blinked before looking around. Then he opened the trunk and found to his surprise his entire life crammed into it, no doubt was the trunk under some sort of expanding-spell within. Despite this, he was surprised his whole life fitted in one trunk. Hermione for example, her books alone would have filled five.

Shrinking the trunk and putting it in his pocket Harry struggled to his feet. He heard laughter not far away and looked down at his clothes. He could pass as a Muggle and had a look around. He seemed to be nearby a Muggle neighbourhood. Patting his pockets he was glad to also discover his pouch with money. Having taken everything out of his vault he had at least enough to survive for a while.

He began to walk, away from the park he had landed in and now down a Muggle street. He spotted a few Muggles and saw he wasn't in his own time. He couldn't say when, but he definitely was in the past. His wand, safely against his lower arm, itched to get out so he could get the date but he didn't dare do it right now.

One of the houses was abandoned and he snuck inside it, made sure no one was there and then took out his wand.

"Tempus," he whispered.

_25th of June 1963_

The hand holding the wand slackened a bit as he stared at the date before it vanished. His own parents should be around three years old, same with Severus. Where was the man, boy, anyway? Both of his parents, from what he knew, had happy childhoods; it was the potions master's childhood Harry wouldn't mind changing. He placed the wand in his palm and said:

"Point me Severus Snape."

To his surprise, the tip moved to the old house opposite of this abandoned one. He could see it from the window. Harry walked out of the house and looked closer on the house opposite. Then around the neighbourhood before turning back to the house. And it clicked.

"Spinner's End," Harry breathed out.

That's when he heard a woman's shout. She sounded desperate, almost frantic as she was shouting at someone. Harry rushed over the road, up to the door and wrenched it open, not sure if it had been locked or not. The wand in his hand, Harry stepped into the house.

A man with crazy eyes, Muggle gun aimed at a woman, both not noticing Harry and then the man shouted:

"Go to hell, woman!"

He fired, and Harry gasped. His eyes widened, mouth open in shock. This was something he most definitely didn't expect.

The bullet hit Eileen Prince straight in the chest. She staggered backwards, hand coming up to the chest before she fell, coughing up blood. The man, who could be no one else than Tobias Snape, now saw him and then the wand. He screamed and turned the gun towards Harry but the raven-haired man was quicker, whipping the wand up and sending Tobias flying into the wall.

Then he ran forward, kneeling next to Eileen and took a hold of her hand. The dying witch coughed again, staring up at him with dark eyes before saying:

"Please… _please_, you have to… take care of him."

"Him who?" Harry asked.

"Take care of him," Eileen said, now gripping his shirt, soiling it with her blood. "My child… take care of… _my child_."

She convulsed, the whole body shuddering before blood bubbled up at the corner of her mouth even as her chest stilled. Her eyes glazed over, just as Severus' had done in his last moments, his hand holding onto Harry's and Harry scrambled backwards due to the memories. He sat against the wall for a few moments, trying to breathe, and then heard faint crying.

"Oh god," he said. "It can't be…"

He stumbled up and walked to the crying.

Green eyes met wide, obsidian ones. The child was pale, tears down the cheeks and three-year old Severus Snape tilted his head to the side even as he watched Harry.

"Great," Harry said. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

-o-

Severus was oddly quiet as he gripped and twisted Harry's finger. The raven-haired man had stopped trying to reclaim it, because the boy would only find another finger or start crying again. So Harry let him play with the finger and tried to shield him from all the Aurors that walked around. They had questioned him but he stated he had just been a wandering wizard that stumbled over all this.

The name he had given them was Astus Mentis. Mentis because he had heard of the family before, hoped they didn't have any relatives left that could tell the Ministry he wasn't a real one, and he could just hear Hermione screaming at him for his recklessness. But he had been desperate and hadn't wanted to explain his time-traveller status.

The Aurors were a bit surprised about his age, he shouldn't wander about at just seventeen but he told them he had dropped out when his parents died, leaving him with no money until he turned seventeen. He tried to keep the lies to a minimum, so he himself didn't get confused.

A sharp pain made him look down. Severus had twisted his finger a bit too much and Harry, now Astus, gently pulled it away. The boy's eyes found his and the man said:

"That hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, hurt. Not good," Astus stated. "No more twisting?"

Severus nodded and Astus stretched out his hand again. The small boy grabbed it with both his own and absently tugged at the thumb before holding it up in front of his face. Astus had to confess Severus looked adorable. The potions master, the snarky man, looking adorable? This was not good for his mental health.

"Mr Mentis?"

That voice. Astus looked up. Albus Dumbledore, considerably younger since the last time the young man saw him, beamed down at them both. Astus couldn't believe he got to see his old headmaster again, and have him looking so healthy.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster at Hogwarts," the man introduced himself.

"Evening," Astus said with a twitch of a smile. "Or maybe it's good morning."

"You seem a bit tousled," Dumbledore pointed out as he sat down next to the two.

"It's not every day you see a man killing his wife for no reason," Astus replied. "Ow! Severus, I said no more twisting."

The child looked up innocently at him but Astus didn't fall for it. He pulled his hand away and said:

"No twisting. That hurts. What are you listening with?"

"He's three," the headmaster said. "I heard they are awfully rebellious in that age."

"Perhaps," the young man muttered even as Severus turned and burrowed his head into Astus' chest.

"I do believe you have an admirer. Alas, I am not here for a joy visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Young Severus here has of now no parents, and no relatives that will look after him," the headmaster said. "I am here to take him to a Muggle orphanage."

"What?" Astus said, looking down at Severus who seemed to be dozing of in his arms. The warmth the child radiated was a comfort he hadn't felt in years, and he didn't want to let go of the boy.

"Unless I don't find someone who wants to adopt him."

Astus looked up at Albus. Sending Severus to an orphanage would surely bring some dark, lonely years to the boy. Did he want that to happen to this… child, his old, new, potions professor? Did he want a repeat of Severus Snape, the utterly lonely and broken, cynical man?

Or did he want to change everything? Astus almost laughed. In his mind, he had already made a decision.

"Mr Dumbledore," he said.

The headmaster looked over at him. Astus however was focused on Severus' head. The hair was silky, so soft against his hand. Too soft for him to ever consider the greasy git he had called Severus Snape in the future. Maybe he never had to become a greasy git. Maybe Severus would grow up to be nice.

"Yes?" Albus prompted.

"I would like to adopt him."

Astus swore Albus' eyes were twinkling.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter two done! Yay!

Chapter three: Astus adopts his old potions professor, and sets up to start his new life. First stop; re-take his last two years at Hogwarts! We will see how Astus and Severus reacts when they come to Hogwarts.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a bad situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the chapter!

-o-

**UPDATED 2012-06-28**

-o-

**Chapter Three**

Astus sighed as he saw another set of parchments. The witch behind the desk smiled at his expression and said:

"That's the last of it."

"Finally," he muttered. "It's about time."

Severus giggled from his spot and Astus stuck out his tongue. The boy stuck out his own and Astus turned back to sign the last paper. The witch gathered everything up and said:

"Congratulations, Mr Mentis. You are now a British wizard as well as father to young Severus."

Severus looked up at him shyly before holding up his arms. Astus picked him up, hugging him close for a moment before saying:

"You want to walk?"

After some consideration Severus nodded and he was put down again. Astus thanked the witch, took Severus' hand and came out in the corridor at the Ministry.

"Aah, young Severus and Mr Mentis."

A voice he had never heard before, and Astus turned around to see someone he didn't expect; Abraxas Malfoy. He knew of the man, had seen him from a distance but never thought the man would approach them. Also, the man was unlike his son Lucius in many ways; instead of long, aristocratic hair Abraxas had short, still nearly white hair and tousled in an elegant way. He was dressed in nicely cut blue dress robes that didn't look overly arrogant. The man threw a lopsided smile to Astus, looking a lot like Sirius at that moment with the careless look and stand; a hand on his hip, resting his weight on one leg. Astus liked it. This man was far more relaxed than his son.

"Mr Malfoy is it?" Astus asked.

"Oh, you know my name," Abraxas said. "How wonderful. I heard about Eileen; poor woman. I told her to leave that man while she still had the chance."

"You knew her?"

"Yes I did," the blonde man said as they walked down the corridor, a bit slower for Severus' sake. "I wanted to see the little one before you're taking him home."

"Not much of a home," Astus admitted. "I have to redo two years of school, and the headmaster has already given me permission to take Severus with me to Hogwarts. So he will get his taste of this magnificent castle quite early."

"Will it be too much trouble if I wished to see him?" Abraxas asked.

"No, not at all," Astus said. "I think he would like it very much if you know him, Mr Malfoy."

"Abraxas."

"Only if you call me Astus."

-o-

Severus had been given a toy dragon from Abraxas, and was busy studying it instead of looking around the house Astus had been 'given' by his 'parents'. The last Mentis family had had no children, and Gringotts shockingly had accepted him as the heir. Astus had read up about them so he would know at least a little bit about them. Most people didn't even know about them, which only made Astus happier. Fate was finally on his side, for once and he wasn't going to complain about that.

To finalize the Mentis look, he had done a few changes as well, claiming to have been under a glamour when the Aurors first saw him. A Healer fixed his eyes permanently since the glasses had always annoyed him. He then lengthened his hair to his shoulder-blades but let it be as it turned out; a bit unruly but definitely better than before. However, he couldn't bring himself to change the colour of his eyes; they were his only memory of his mother. With the small changes done, he now looked like a simple pure-blood young man with not too much money left after his deceased parents.

The hell of all things came after that; shopping clothes. He had never done shopping for himself save for school robes, not even Muggle clothing and now he needed a whole new wardrobe for both himself and for Severus. Abraxas had scoffed at his look of despair and promptly taken them out. The man knew how to make the trips shorts (when he wanted naturally) and direct without the witches fawning and cooing over Severus. Astus was surprised when a whole shopping trip only took two hours, with all the measuring and all, and even Abraxas was pleased. The Malfoy had also paid for it despite Astus' heavy protests.

"Got settled in?"

Astus looked up at Abraxas and shrugged.

"Not much to settle in with," he replied.

"Right. Brought you something to drink."

Astus took the outstretched glass with Firewhiskey and Abraxas picked Severus up from the young man's lap. Astus let the burning liquid slide down his throat before looking up at Abraxas only to see the boy tug at the short hair, and the man wincing because of it.

"Seems like he enjoys tormenting you," he said with a smile.

"Aye, that he does," Abraxas said. "He's doing a splendid job, the stubborn fellow."

Astus raised his glass in a toast for that before draining it.

Severus soon wanted back to Astus. He rose up, the glass put down and took Severus in his arms, smiling a little as the boy hugged him as tightly as his small arms could.

"He really likes you," Abraxas said, stroking Severus' back. "He wasn't even this close with Eileen. Then again, Merlin knows what he lived through with that hellish father of his."

Astus nodded absently, resting a hand on the soft black hair. He closed his eyes, felt their grittiness. He was both tired and so sad he felt empty. He had started to realize it. He would never be friends with Ron and Hermione again. He couldn't talk about his life to anyone, not yet at the very least. Everything he had once known was now gone, or changed, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Astus?"

"Don't mind me," he said and gulped down a few breaths. He hadn't cried when his friends died so now wasn't the time. They hadn't been born. They wouldn't be born for a long time, and when they did he would never know them. "Just need some time to melt it all."

Abraxas put a hand on his shoulder, pulled them both in close and Severus tucked his head into Astus' neck. Astus felt a few tears slip down his cheeks but told himself it was justified. He had the right to cry, mourn for lost friends. He stroke Severus' hair, glad to feel the weight of Abraxas' arm around his shoulders.

-o-

"Due to young Severus you will not belong in any house," Albus said, "and therefore I have prepared these rooms for you. There is still over a month left until school and your sixth year but I imagine you'd want to settle in."

"That's very kind of you, headmaster," Astus said. He looked around the place that would be his home for the next two years. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. And remember you can come to me with any problem you may have."

The place wasn't big. They were currently standing in the living room, the walls warm wooden colours with stuffed armchairs and a couch in front of the hearth. The rug underneath them seemed very soft, and Astus had the itching to kneel and feel it for himself. Severus sat on his hip, looking around.

Albus watched as Astus let the boy down and how Severus began walking around, exploring. Astus himself actually kneeled down and did feel the rug, which made the headmaster smile. He saw the young man's cheek colour and said:

"Don't feel embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You haven't lived a comfortable life, have you?"

Flashes of his life at the Dursleys came to the front, and Astus closed his eyes. He didn't dare nod, nor say anything about. Instead he rose up and said:

"Do we eat in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, there is no need to lock yourselves up in here." Albus gestured to Severus who was looking at the few books on the shelves. "And I know most of us want to meet Severus; Merlin knows this castle is too quiet without children."

Astus nodded.

"Then I'll let you settle in, and meet you for dinner in an hour. You remember the way to the hall?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

The old wizard smiled and then left, closing the door carefully behind him. Astus sat down on the couch, breathing deeply and felt a small headache coming. Severus came back and looked up at him before reaching up with his arms.

"You're quiet," Astus said gently as he picked the child up.

"That's bad?" Severus questioned.

"No, not at all."

Astus didn't know Severus very well. Didn't know how he had lived. Maybe he had been punished when he spoke, because he was timid and soft-spoken. But his words rang clear, and he barely had trouble with any sentence he had previously said to Astus.

"Let's have a look at our bedroom, shall we?"

The bedroom was a bit smaller than the living room, and had a double bed for Astus, and a smaller one for Severus. They were both freshly made and Severus easily climbed up onto his own.

"You like it?" Astus asked and received a nod. He couldn't help but wonder if Severus had had a real bed before this. He remembered what he had had in that age, the thin blanket and the confined space of the cupboard.

He sat down on his own bed, feeling its softness and lay down. How long since he slept in a real bed? He couldn't remember. Before he could stop himself Astus was asleep.

-o-

A gentle shake woke him up. He looked up with blurry eyes at Albus who relaxed as he saw the young man awake.

"You missed dinner," the headmaster said as Astus slowly sat up. "You must be exhausted."

"Severus?" he asked instead of being concerned for himself. His speech was slightly slurred, as if he was drunk.

"Currently trying out the wonders our house-elves can cook," Albus said with a smile at the sight Astus presented with tousled hair and half-lidded eyes. "In your kitchen along with Poppy Pomfrey, the medic witch on the school."

Aah, old memories. Madam Pomfrey had to be the scariest woman he had ever met, even scarier than Bellatrix Lestrange. Wait, scratch that; Bellatrix was only crazy. Madam Pomfrey, however… send her out when she was livid and even Lord Voldemort would think twice before crossing her path.

Considering she and Severus never got along he had a sudden urge to laugh hysterically. Figuring it would not be the best time, he tried to stand up, only to have his legs fold underneath him. Tired eyes widened as he realized he would not be able to stop himself from falling to the floor.

Once his dizziness disappeared slightly, he realized Albus was putting him back on the bed.

"You're worn out," the headmaster said. "Rest some more. We'll look after Severus for you."

Astus had barely time to nod before he fell asleep again.

-o-

When Astus woke up he felt much better. He had no headache or aches in his limbs, and his mind was clearer than ever. He looked to his left only to notice Minerva McGonagall, looking considerably younger, sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He blinked in confusion and reached out with an arm. She didn't appear too comfortable.

"Ma'am?" he asked, shaking her gently.

She jerked awake and looked at him, her bundle of hair coming undone.

"Mr Mentis!" she cried out. "Let me get the headmaster and Poppy! Don't move!"

He blinked once she was gone. What…?

Poppy came rushing inside moments later. Severus soon after, wearing some of his new clothes. His eyes widened when he saw Astus awake, and actually said:

"Dad…"

He was tall enough to grab onto the covers and heave himself up on Astus' bed, and Astus' eyes widened in surprise as the boy wrapped skinny arms around his neck and held on tightly. Severus had hugged him several times before during the few days they had spent together, but not this tight.

"Severus, I'm alright, I'm fine," he said and stroke a hand down the child's back. He was up on one elbow but when he tried to sit up Poppy pushed him down flat on his back.

"Stay right where you are, young man!" she all but growled and he went still, Severus half on top his chest. You didn't mess with Poppy Pomfrey; you did as she said, saluted when ordered and absolutely did not try to refuse her commands. Yes, commands; she didn't do requests.

Albus came in at last, followed by Minerva.

"You're awake," Albus said. "Took some time, didn't you?"

"What?" Astus said. "What's going on?"

Then he noticed his trunk had been moved. The bags with his new clothes were gone, and he saw one of them hanging by the wardrobe. Someone had packed everything up. He now looked down at himself and realized he was dressed in pyjamas, not robes.

"You've been asleep for two weeks," the headmaster said as Poppy began casting spells. Severus had dared letting go a little but stayed close, a warm weight at Astus' side.

"Two weeks?" Astus managed. "Why?"

"You are suffering from magical exhaustion," the healer said and looked at him. "You've been using your magic nonstop for the last year."

Astus swallowed. There had been no other choice. The chase, the constant moving, the Horcruxes and Voldemort… he had always been tired, always so ready to give up, give in.

"We checked your wand too," Poppy said. "To see if some answers laid there. You must have been in a war with all those spells."

"Can I…?" Astus began and then closed his eyes. "Can I talk about that later? I don't want to remember it now."

"It's alright," Albus said. "None of us judge you. You will tell when you're ready, and not a moment before that."

"Thank you," Astus said. "I know you shouldn't do that, I know all of those spells aren't Light, but I'm truly grateful."

"Abby," Severus suddenly said.

Abby? Who the hell was that?

"Astus." Oh, Abraxas. Such a name perhaps still posed some difficulty for the child. Astus looked at the doorway, and the blonde man stepped inside. "You're awake. We were getting worried."

"Sorry," Astus mumbled as he finally was allowed to sit up.

"Lucius, come in," Abraxas said and stepped aside.

Lucius. Astus only saw the cold-eyed blonde man in front of him, the cane in his hand. What was his age now? Was he even ten years old?

A boy stepped inside. He had long, blonde hair, same grey eyes as Abraxas and seemed very shy. Astus saw vague traces of Lucius in that young face, even as Lucius mostly hid behind his father. The others left the room and soon the two fathers and their sons were alone.

"Come on now, Lucius," Abraxas said with a smile, "it's only Astus. Severus' new father."

Lucius hesitantly stepped out from behind his father.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"He's not around many people so he's a bit shy," Abraxas explained as he gently herded Lucius forward. "But he's getting there."

Lucius sat down on the bed with his father, and Astus chuckled as the boy offered a formal handshake. There already was some of the grown-up Lucius in him; cool and collected, even when he didn't appear too comfortable.

Severus gazed at the two blondes, blinking slowly.

"He hasn't slept very well," Abraxas explained. "He was worried that you didn't wake up, and… well, he seems to have some nightmares."

Nightmares about Spinner's End no doubt. That crazy look on his real father's face. Did he scream? Did he hit? Astus, even as he grew older, and often during the year with Hermione and Ron, woke up from nightmares where he once more was trapped in that house on Private Drive in Surrey. Where he just sat in the dark and waited for the hellish day to begin.

"You want to sleep some?" he asked Severus.

"A little bit," Severus mumbled.

Abraxas carried him to his own bed and the boy rolled over so he could look at them.

"We won't go anywhere," the blonde promised. "One of us will stay here, so it's alright."

Severus looked at Astus for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said.

The boy looked satisfied with that, and closed his dark eyes. When his breathing deepened around ten minutes later Astus turned to Abraxas.

"How bad was the nightmares?"

"They differed," Abraxas said. "But some of them really upset him. He didn't want to talk about them either. Normally calmed himself right down next to you. I guess he found it peaceful."

"Yeah, I suppose he would," Astus said. "I think I have to get to the bathroom. I need to shower."

"Alright," Abraxas said. "I'll stay here with the kids, but come back to bed later; Madam Pomfrey's orders."

"Joy," Astus said as he slowly got up. "What's the date by the way?"

"August the second."

"Oh… means I'm eighteen."

"What? Your birthday was during the time you were asleep?" Abraxas asked.

"Last of July," Astus said and waved a hand absently. "It's alright; my birthday has never really been celebrated."

"What? Not even when you lived with your parents?" Abraxas said, clearly shocked.

"Not really. It's okay; I'm used to it," the man said as he walked towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"Why are you used to it?" Abraxas asked before he could leave.

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, I say birthdays are important. And what a Malfoy says is true."

Astus smiled a bit hearing it. Such a typical Malfoy-sentence.

"And what are you doing to do about it?" he asked, turning to look at Abraxas.

"You just wait," the man said with a grin. "Go take your shower now."

-o-

Astus looked on in confusion as Albus, Abraxas and Poppy entered the quarters the next day. Severus looked up from the simple children's book he had with him from his childhood home; he didn't know how to read but certainly seemed to enjoy the pictures. Astus had offered to read out loud but apparently Severus didn't want that right now. Instead he had sat down on the rug in front of the hearth and Astus had seated himself on the couch with a book of his own (with a lot more words and a lot less pictures mind you).

Now however, he stared at the three of them.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Mr Malfoy told us about your birthday," Albus said with a smile. "Considering you don't have a family, we took a small trip yesterday."

His hear began to beat faster. What? Had they actually gone out and bought something for him?

"What kind of trip?" he asked and looked at them.

Instead of answering, the headmaster put a brightly-wrapped box next to the young man. Astus stared at it as if the box would jump up and bite him. His eyes widened more when Poppy and Abraxas put two more next to him. His head whipped up and he stared at the three in turn.

"It looks like you've never received gifts before," Albus said.

"I have been given gifts," the young man was quick to reassure. "It's just… they weren't really expensive, and I usually got them through mail…"

"Well, don't wait now," Poppy said briskly. "Open up, and be warned; Albus had a little talk with the house-elves."

"Poppy!" Albus said. "You ruined my surprise!"

"Well, I'm quite sure your surprise involves a lot of sugar, more sugar and lastly, even more sugar!" she said. "You wish his teeth to rot?"

"Well, not everything is sugar," Albus tried to protect himself but Poppy had already launched into a lecture about sugar and the importance of health.

Astus smiled at their argument until Abraxas nudged him and jerked his chin to the gifts. With great hesitation Astus picked up the one Poppy had put down.

It revealed books about parenting, but hidden between them was a book on self-healing. Astus looked at the woman briefly, wondering once more why everyone took her so lightly.

Her smile said all he did not need to say. He may appear fine, but he knew he probably needed that book.

He turned to Abraxas' and Albus' presents, feeling oddly at peace. Maybe it was because he was not Harry Potter here; he was simply an orphan who was going to build up his life again.

He rather liked that.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter three done!

Chapter four: School begins! What will the students say about the strange eighteen-year old who has a young child at his side?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a bad situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

Thank you for all the reviews, and I can say there will be no pairings in this fic that I will make up. Someone, or maybe more than one, seemed to like having Astus and Abraxas together but they will not. They will be close friends though.

-

**Chapter**** Four**

Astus woke up on September the first early, although he did not need to. The rest of the students were not to arrive until dinner time. He took this moment to laze around a bit in his bed. He looked over to see Severus still sleeping and then returned his head to the soft pillow.

He had already adjusted to his new life. He figured he should let the Horocruxes be alone until he finished school. Then he would arrange someone to babysit Severus while he gathered them. He did not know how he was going to destroy them though. Should he try taking the Gryffindor sword or chancing a chat with the Basilisk?

Oh well, he had time to think about that later. What he should worry about was his half-finished Potions homework for the moment.

-

"Severus, sit still."

The boy squirmed and glared at Astus.

"Won't work on me," the man said. "You are wearing the robes, and that is the end of it."

"Having troubles, Astus?"

He turned around to see Albus smiling at the scene.

"Severus is just acting his age, sir," Astus said and finally managed to get the squirming child still long enough to get the robe on. "I'm afraid he doesn't like his new dressing robe that much."

"New clothes are always a hassle," Albus said as he eased himself down. "Aren't you going to wear robes?"

"Not yet. Not used to wearing them actually. Can't walk around in a robe amongst Muggles," Astus said with a shrug. "Severus, you need to get used to the robe. Wear it tonight for me, please? Tomorrow you can have your normal clothes."

"Blackmailing?" the headmaster said, amused.

"It works!" Astus whined before he could stop himself.

Once he realized he had just _whined_ in front of the headmaster, he quickly blushed. Albus merely laughed.

-

Many of the students looked curiously over to the teen sitting by the Head Table with a child in his lap. He appeared to be explaining some things to the child who was staring at the roof with big black eyes.

As the first years came in, Astus gently stilled Severus and looked at their faces. He did not recognize anyone but that did not matter much. He listened to the Sorting Hat's song and then McGonagall began calling out names. Just like in the future. He felt the boy snuggle up to him. Not like in the future. He smiled down at Severus who peered up at him with eyes shining with love for his daddy. _Definitely_ not like in the future.

When the last student was sorted, Albus rose up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said and smiled at them all. "A few things before we tuck into the delicious food. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is shut off to all students. Do not test fate by walking in there alone. I would also like to remind you that pranking-material is frowned upon; which ones you will find a list with Mr Herber."

So Filch was not working at Hogwarts yet? Mr Herber looked old though, so maybe in a year or two Filch would come. Astus mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and caught the last of what the headmaster said:

"And lastly, we have a student who will begin sixth year, Astus Mentis who is sitting with us at the teacher's table. He does not belong to any house and has his own quarters due to his son Severus. Treat him with respect."

They all stared some more at Astus who suddenly found his goblet very interesting. With a chuckle, Albus sat down and clapped his hands. Food showed up and Severus' eyes lit up in delight. The child was hungry.

Astus made sure the boy had food before he began taking some food onto his plate. He did not load on a lot, considering he rarely was hungry and began eating.

"No wonder you are only skin and bone!" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at his plate disapprovingly. "You don't eat enough to satisfy a bird!"

"Not very hungry tonight, madam," he said.

"Is it like that every night?" she asked. "You don't want to spend a night in observation with me."

"I am eating!" Astus objected. "Just…I eat smaller portions but more often."

"Can I trust you on that?"

"Definitely!"

Severus looked up at the two and Astus laughed.

"Look at you, silly," the teen said. "You got food all around your mouth instead of in it!"

The boy scrunched his face up when Astus cleaned the area around the mouth. The child continued to eat the moment his face was released. The teen sighed; it was a lost cause and made ready to use the napkin a lot more tonight.

-

Necks craned to have a look at the young man walking down the halls with a toddler happily babbling away bouncing on his thin hip. Some of the girls blushed and whispered to each other after Astus had passed them by; they seemed to find his entire persona very interesting.

Astus inwardly sighed. He was so not good with girls. He never really understood them, and probably would never be able to. He focused on Severus instead, and his schedule. His first lesson was Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins. What a joy… maybe they were different in the past?

-

Or maybe not. Astus had wisely chosen a neutral spot at the front and let the two houses do as they wished. Severus was sitting in his lap, head buried in his chest and currently napping. Slughorn merely smiled at the sight, and saw how careful Astus was with the child. Once in a while the young man would look down to make sure the boy was comfortable and more than once he ran a hand through the black hair.

He had thrown a small Silencing charm around Severus so he would not be bothered by the sounds the Gryffindors and Slytherins made and for that he was happy. The noise was too much for him, and it would have made Severus a very cranky boy.

"Ease up!" Slughorn eventually barked out. "This is no war-zone but a classroom! Act like you do in a classroom! Lestrange, I am warning you!"

Lestrange? Astus managed to withhold the shiver and glanced back. A sixth-year Slytherin glared at Slughorn, and the raven-haired teen recognized him as Rabastan. Merlin, he was as ugly in school as he had been in the future. Astus turned back to his potion. He did not know Rabastan was that old but stored the information away… just in case.

_Damn you Moody and your bloody constant vigilance._

-

"Had a good first day?"

Astus looked up from his book to see Albus coming inside.

"Rather fine," the teen said. "Noisy students."

"And Severus?"

"During Potions he slept," Astus said and looked over into the bedroom. Severus' form could be seen vaguely, and the child was moving slightly in his sleep. "In Transfiguration he annoyed professor McGonagall by calling her Minnie all the time. I think the Gryffindors found that funny though."

"Oh, she has told me about that," the old man said with a chuckle. "Young Severus seemed quite determined to see her blush before the end of the class."

"Yes, and he managed," Astus said with a smile. "Divination was so dull he dosed off again. And he's already asleep. I can't understand how much he can sleep."

"For what I have heard, Severus has not lived an easy life," Albus said. "Lack of sleep previously is not impossible."

"Does it affect you later?" Astus asked, confused.

"Sometimes. Why do you wonder?"

"Well… I really don't sleep much. Maybe a few hours a night," the teen said. "I've done that my whole life."

"Really now? Even as an infant?"

"Mostly. When I was really little I guess I slept much, but later… had too much energy maybe."

"Maybe," Albus agreed but did not look convinced. "Perhaps you should go to Madam Pomfrey for a check-up."

"Erm, no. I feel fine."

"You felt fine despite your magical exhaustion," the man warned. "And you are a bit too thin."

"I've always been thin," Astus tried to protest.

The old man looked at him. The younger felt himself crumble at the stare.

"Do I have to?" Astus finally asked. "She's scary…"

"The scarier she seems, the more she cares," Albus said.

"If I find her terrifying?"

"Then she has already appointed herself as your new mother."

-

Poppy looked far too happy than what Astus liked as the young man edged into the Infirmary on Saturday after his first week at Hogwarts. Albus was happily watching Severus for the teen.

"Right! Sit down there and remove your shirt!"

Astus sat down and slowly took his shirt off. He did not know what she had been able to see while he had been asleep after his magical exhaustion.

Her gasp said she had not seen anything at all.

"You are all skin and bone!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she walked briskly over to the bed where he sat. She drew the curtains around the bed if a student walked in and then looked him over. She walked over to watch his back, and Astus felt her finger follow one of the scars.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"A lot of things," Astus replied.

"These are… these are from a cutting curse."

"Yeah. Didn't move away fast enough," the teen said and pushed away the memories.

"Who healed you?"

"A friend."

"And where is that friend now?" The woman feared the answer.

"She's dead, ma'am."

Poppy closed her eyes and then opened them again. Astus needed some care, and she was going to help him. She eyed his spinal cord disapprovingly. It stuck out between his shoulder blades and down his back far too much.

"You will have nutrient potions," she said as she walked back again. "Do your joints hurt when you walk?"

"… Sometimes, when I've carried around on Severus for too long."

"Too little body-fat, that's the problem," Madam Pomfrey said. "Your bones take damage and become weaker. You don't want to have weak bones, I can tell you that."

Astus let her prod around and closed his eyes. He felt a bit tired now. Madam Pomfrey saw this and gently helped him to lie down. He tried to protest but she shushed him softly and said:

"School and a child at the same time is a bit tuff, even for someone as tough as you. You need all the rest you can get. I'll do my scans while you take a well-deserved nap."

Before he knew it, he shut his eyes and slept.

-

"He's exhausted Albus, and his body is weak!"

The headmaster looked at irate medic witch and sighed sadly.

"I know he is," Albus said and sat down. "I just don't want him to fall behind too much."

"It's still too much," she objected.

"Poppy, he's eighteen and doesn't know the sixth year very well. How would you feel?"

The woman was about to say something when she thought at the statement. Finally she sighed and lowered the finger she automatically had gotten up to give Albus a lecture.

"I don't know," she admitted and sat down as well.

Severus had stopped listening to them, opting to curl up beside his father instead. Astus was sleeping deeply and Poppy did not have heart to wake him. Her scans showed he was underweight and dehydrated almost to the brink of collapse. He was also sleep-deprived due to taking care of Severus when the child woke up at night, studying and generally feeling too behind as it was.

Albus looked at the sleeping young man and said:

"What do you suggest, Poppy?"

"Nutrient potions firstly, lots of fluid and steady meals," she said. "He also can't take care of Severus all the time, especially during the nights when he needs his sleep. I also suggest he has Dreamless sleep potions once in a while to be fully rested."

"I'm quite sure that we can take turns in watching over Severus during the nights," Albus said. "The only thing is that Severus doesn't sleep at all if he is not in the same room as Astus."

"A teacher is there during the night?" she tried.

"We have to ask Astus first," Albus reminded. "But I'm not saying I'm against it. Aah, he's waking up."

Astus took a deep breath and blinked his eyes open. His arm automatically curled around the boy who snuggled closer. He looked up at both of them and said:

"Why are you two staring at me?"

"We were just talking about you," Albus said. "And Poppy has a few suggestions of what to do with you."

Astus looked at them both for a long time and then said:

"Should I like it, or should I run the fastest I can?"

-

"Hey, teacher's pet!"

Astus tensed slightly at hearing Rabastan's voice. He did not turn around for that would mean being called that for the rest of his time at Hogwarts and he most certainly was not going to accept it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Astus happily wrote on. Suddenly someone slammed his hand down on the table. Astus looked up at Rabastan's face, his own face blank. A small group of Slytherins stood nearby, seemingly amused by Rabastan's anger.

"Is there something you want, Mr Lestrange?" Astus asked politely. Personally Astus wanted to rip the teen's throat open, but the thought of spending the rest of his life in Azkaban did not fully appeal to him.

"Didn't you hear me calling on you?"

"Did you call on me?" the young man said.

"Don't joke around, _teacher's pet_." The name was almost hissed out.

"There is that name again. I have to wonder; who are you talking about?" Astus asked and looked around the table he was seated by, seemingly curious. "I can't see anyone around here."

One of the Slytherins began to snicker. The Lestrange went red in his face and said:

"You think you're in a position to act up against me?"

Astus looked down at his left sleeve with purpose and for too long to just be a careless glance. Rabastan grew pale and withdrew. Astus smirked and said:

"Oh ho… you don't want _that_ out want you now? The little _mark_ on your left arm?"

Now the group of Slytherins all paled. Astus chuckled and continued:

"I'll let you know this; I've fought in war, and against people far, far stronger than you Lestrange. You and your little snarky attitude don't frighten me _one tiniest bit_."

Rabastan backed away slowly and Astus shook his head and turned back to his book.

"Will you tell anyone?" the Lestrange growled out.

"Just give me an utterly tiny reason," Astus said, showing a millimetre distance between his thumb and point finger, "and I'll do it. If you look at me or Severus wrong, you'll find yourself in the lovely company of Dementors."

"Lovely company?" Rabastan sneered.

"Yes, aren't Dementors really lovely creatures?" Astus said with a bright smile. "Especially when they're about to kiss you. I never really appreciated my speed of moving away before that."

They all paled further and satisfied, he turned around. They would not bother him much.

-

Giggling girls never boded well. Giggling and _blushing_ girls meant _run for your life_. At least when Astus was concerned. He had already decided that girls were the weakest side for him. He had no real idea how to deal with them beyond Hermione and Ginny. And those two were not really overly-girly.

"Astus?"

_Oh Merlin I'm fucked_. Astus turned to the girl and said:

"Yes?"

"How's Severus today?" she asked and blushed a bit. She obviously was building up on something. Astus told his legs mentally to _not run away_. It was a girl, not Voldemort! She was not out to kill him! Legs,_ stay put!_

"He's doing just fine," the young man said, missing the weight of the boy on his hip. "He's with Headmaster Dumbledore at the moment."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, I have homework and Severus is a bit too energetic to allow me to concentrate," the man said.

"O-okay." _Please, tell me that was all. Please Merlin, or whoever hears me, tell me she was only interested how Severus was doing._

"Um…" _Damn. _"Astus?"

"Hmm?" Oblivious! He could play oblivious. He was good at that. Too good even.

The girl, a Hufflepuff _what was her name again_, looked around the corridor. The group of girls she had come from giggled and she turned back to him. _Probably betted she could kiss me. Damn. So not good with this stuff. Someone kill me please…_

He took a deep breath and felt after his Gryffindor courage. He found it after a little while, and grasped it tightly. He leaned down towards her and she blushed heavily.

"Is it a bet or a challenge you responded to?" he asked quietly so the others could not hear.

"A… a c-challenge," she stuttered out, blushing to have been caught.

"What was it?"

"A-a kiss on y-your cheek."

_Cheek. Good, can handle that. __Merlin knows Hermione did that enough. And Tonks. And Ginny. And Mrs Weasley. And Fleur… hmm… Maybe I should reverse that. Bet it would surprise them all._

Having finished his inner debate, Astus smiled at her, and laid a hand on her cheek. It was burning underneath his cool hand. She stared up at him, and nearly fainted as his lips brushed against her cheek, warm lips against warm skin, and her eyelids fluttered close for a moment. He straightened up, smiled again and slowly walked away.

She slowly put a hand against her cheek where he had kissed her before her friends all ran up giggling and wanting to ask her all kind of questions. She could only stare after him, thinking that this is what love felt like.

-

"I see you have become quite popular with the ladies."

Astus groaned and let his head hit the desk. Severus looked at his dad's strange behaviour with large eyes while Albus burst out laughing at the sight. Astus dunked his head a few times before getting his head up again and saying:

"Me and girls do not work out very well together."

"It seems like all of the girls in the school are ready to disagree. Most of them seem quite envious at Miss Clearwater, as she has been the only one to receive a kiss from you."

_Clearwater? Wasn't that Percy's girlfriend? Ack, I'm in the past, remember! Must be the mother or something! Gah__, this is way too complicated!_

Severus decided to break Astus' thoughts by raising his arms and a determined 'Up!' came from his mouth. Obediently Astus picked him up. Small arms wound as best as they could around his torso and the small boy closed his eyes as he was right where he wanted; in his dad's lap.

"So, Astus, who are you going to ask out for a date?" Albus asked, just to see the teen blush again.

"Oh please Merlin, stop!" Astus shrieked, blushing heavily. "Forbidden words, forbidden words!"

Albus burst out laughing again, and Severus looked at them both with wide eyes.

-

Astus was a bit nervous about having a teacher in the same room while he slept. But he needed a full night's sleep, and his body was so tired now, his mind sensing it was going to crash any minute and he gratefully slumped down on the couch. Severus curled up beside him, knowing when Astus acted like this the man needed a bit of time alone and quiet.

It would be professor Flitwick this night, and he would be coming in a half-hour. Generally Severus woke up five times a night, and somehow Astus always woke up in the morning with the boy. The teachers explained that he would not go back to sleep until he could sleep next to Astus. The man figured it was alright; Severus had just recently gained someone who really cared, someone who was not afraid of caring for the boy and someone who did not complain when the child needed a cuddle.

Astus must have been more tired than he thought because when he next opened his eyes Flitwick smiled at him.

"Tired young man?"

"Yes, I believe so," Astus said and yawned. "Ready to go to sleep, Severus?"

"Yep!"

"Then go and brush your teeth."

Severus pouted but Astus would have none of it. He nudged the boy towards the bathroom and Severus finally went.

"What about you?" the professor said.

"Already done so," the man said with another yawn. "I will go now. His night-clothes are in the crib."

"I'm sure I will find it. Have a good night, Astus."

"You too, professor. He can be a devil at times."

"Oh, we have all learned the trick by now so he is a sweet angel."

Astus snorted at that and went into the bedroom. He changed quickly, ignoring to look into the mirror. He already knew how thin he was, but at least he was starting to gain some weight. Maybe he should go out flying some, do a little mock-Quidditch… it had been so long ago.

As his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Tbc…

* * *

How do you like Astus and Severus?

Chapter five: More classes, and some Slytherins try to act up. Astus is going to show that no one should mess with him.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

There is no excuse for this horrible laziness of mine! Or… maybe… does uninspired count? Please?

I sit like hours in front of the computer, clicking up story after story yet nothing is coming into my head of what I should write about! My poor brain has been destroyed by school and now when it's over I don't have anything to write about! Work, brain, W-O-R-K! I neeeeed to get things going!

Well, well… let's hope I do better in the future, okay? For now, enjoy this very late chapter!

-

**Chapter**** Five**

Astus bent his head forward as Poppy massaged in the cream on his back, easing the tense muscles. She was extra careful due to the state of his body even though he started to lay on weight. She was glad for that, but still did not like she could feel his ribs and spine so easily.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" she asked with a smile.

"Mmm…"

She laughed a bit and moved to give him the potions. Astus got up his head and took each one without complaint. He thought of the Transfiguration essay he still had to do and then some playtime with Severus. Otherwise it was all cool; all homework was done and he had nothing he had to do for the following day.

"Alright, let's get you up and see your weight."

Astus rose up and dressed in his shirt again before following her. He stood on it and let her do her thing. He never before had weighed himself so it was a surprise when she insisted the first time. Now the medic witch smiled at him and said:

"You've gained 7 pounds!"

"Is that a good thing…?"

"Of course it is!"

Astus looked down at himself; it did not really look like it but he knew what she said was more or less orders.

-

When Albus entered the rooms later that night, he was met by a sight that was becoming more and more frequent.

Astus was sprawled out on the couch, Severus sleeping on his stomach and the young man nearly asleep. Sleepy eyes turned to look at the headmaster and Albus chuckled. They were so sweet, both Severus and Astus. He walked up to the couch and gently lifted the child up. Severus stirred but with some hushed whispers he fell back to sleep. Albus left Astus alone for a moment as he put Severus to bed before returning back to the living room.

"Come on," Albus said with a smile to Astus, "you need to go to bed."

"I'm working on it," the young man mumbled and managed to sit up.

The headmaster supported him as he stumbled into the bedroom. The young man kicked his shoes off before falling onto the bed, curling up in the middle. He felt Albus tuck him in and turned his head towards the older man.

"Don't worry; I'll stay here tonight. I'll make sure Severus is fine. Go to sleep."

Astus was too tired to say against the man.

-

DADA was a really interesting class, but really did he have to have it with Gryffindors? It seemed like sixth year Gryffindors this year was pure hell. Astus nearly wanted to scream in frustration at the loud noises; no one paid attention to what they were supposed to pay attention to.

"Everyone listen up!" the DADA teacher, a man with the name Trevin Fabule, called out. "The class has started, so everyone in their seats and keep quiet!"

At least the teacher was strict. Astus was glad Albus watched Severus at these classes; he now did not have to worry about the boy. Slowly the Gryffindors sat down, some of them eyeing Astus with the normal 'he's so much lower than us'-look. Said man ignored it, although he wished he could hex them… just a little bit. A Hermione-bonk came immediately on his head, he could never really escape her hits anyway true or fake, and he caught himself before he could wince. He did however, stop thinking about hexing them… for a little while anyway.

"Today we are going to talk about the Patronus spell, and try it," Trevin said. _Oh shit_, was Astus' intelligent thought. "Anyone, what does a Patronus do?"

It was one of the first times ever Astus reached up his hand during a lesson. No one else did.

"Mr Mentis?" Trevin said. "Do you know, since no one else seems to know?" He looked around the classroom, raising an eyebrow as if to question why no one did know. They should have heard about it at the very least.

"A Patronus spell rejects Dementors," Astus said. _And boy I am happy I learned that in my third year_.

"Absolutely correct. Can you elaborate with what a Patronus consists of?"

"A happy memory," the young man continued. The Gryffindors watched him; clearly they did not really know what a Patronus was for. "One so happy it overpowers the bad ones."

"Precisely. Now, I would like you all to test this spell. Not many adults can manage it, so don't worry if you can't do it. I just want you to have a feel of how you say it, and how you are supposed to make one. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' while you are thinking of a happy memory."

Astus no longer needed to think of a happy memory, so often had he been in the company of Dementors. He focused on a feeling instead, the feeling of security. He managed this spell much better then but he managed it the best when he did not speak the incantation or use a wand. He had no idea how it would be if he used a wand and spoke the spell itself. Oh well, might as well show professor Fabule he knew some stuff beyond theory.

All Gryffindors rose up, eager to have something practical and not theory. Knowing he had been like that himself, Astus chose to not dwell on it for too long. He rose up as well and leaned against one of the colonnades in the classroom while the students began. That was also one of the less good things with Gryffindors; they were so easily tricked by their mind to tease others. One by one they failed to bring up the faintest mist from their wands, and all of them were ridiculed in some way.

In frustration they had worked through the whole class in matter of minutes and now they all turned to him. Trevin gestured towards the front of the classroom and said:

"Mr Mentis? Would you like to give it a go?"

"Come on, know-it-all," one of the teen said with a grin. "Show us you are all theory and no practical."

Astus sighed inwardly as he stepped forward. He wondered if this is how it had felt like to Hermione. Maybe it was not just all fun in knowing everything. Instead of reaching for his wand he stretched out his hand, fingers spread out like claws. The professor looked at him in confusion as did the students.

However, they all stared when white mist came from his fingertips, falling to the ground to slowly form into a shape. Today Astus was a bit angry at the Gryffindors, and his Patronus he had noted changed depending on his mood. Another thing that made him different. Anyway, so his Patronus changed into what fitted his mood the most.

A shadow of Padfoot rose up from the mist and bared its teeth towards the students. He walked slowly around Astus, daring anything or anyone to come close with a growl. He then walked off to explore the room once sure no one was going to hurt Astus.

"Amazing," Trevin whispered. "Wandlessly and nonverbally. It's practically impossible with that spell, Mr Mentis. Tell me; what memory are you thinking off?"

"I'm not thinking of any memory," Astus said tonelessly. "I use feelings as a starting point in this spell, and draws comfort from that feeling. Also my Patronus changes depending on how I'm feeling. Since I'm feeling irritated today, he shows up."

Said 'he' growled at the students once more before strutting up to Astus and nuzzling his hand. Trevin did not try to hide his shock.

"How do you know so much about this spell?" he whispered.

"You learn from experience," Astus said and left it at that.

No one dared to ask him anything further.

-

Astus sighed as he watched the shadow of Padfoot dance around like a puppy, wondering when the hell the Patronus was going away.

"Astus? The teachers say that dog… or whatever it might be has been with you the whole day," the headmaster said as he walked up to the young man sitting on the couch in the living room.

"It's my Patronus," Astus said. "When I'm irritated, sad or upset they don't want to leave."

"They?"

"Yes, I usually can produce three or four Patronus." '_Oops, did I really say that?'_

"Three or four?" Albus asked in shock. "I am lucky if I can manage two!"

Padfoot was now jumping around a puzzled Severus, although the boy did not complain. Astus sighed and rested his elbows on his knees as he let his head rest in his hands.

"I guess I can do a Patronus better," the teen murmured.

"How many times have you met Dementors?" Albus asked worryingly, sitting down next to the teen.

"Enough to not care about their presence," Astus said, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the various times he had encountered a Dementor. Too many bloody times, if he had anything to say in it. "Enough to not be bothered with them. They just became another enemy we had to defeat."

"Did they… Kiss anyone of your friends?"

Astus closed his eyes painfully as the vivid memory once more was brought up:

"_Ron! Ron, get out of there. Come on!"_

_The redhead was running, Dementors circling in on them. Hermione and himself was screaming at the teen to hurry up, fear clenching their hearts. He was so close to them, to the place where they could Apparate to safety, so damn close…_

"_Ron, no!"_

_One of the Dementors grabbed the Weasley and turned him around. The coldness seemed to make Ron's weak limbs even weaker, and the teen could not do anything. As the face lowered down to meet Ron's, both Hermione and Harry screamed._

"Astus!"

He bolted upright and stared at Albus with wild eyes, then whipped his head around as if a Dementor would pop up anytime.

"Relax, child," the headmaster soothed, rubbing Astus' arm softly. "You need to rest, Astus. Come on."

"Wait… you have taken care of Severus too many days in a row now for me… shouldn't we get another teacher or perhaps--?"

"Don't worry about that," Albus said. "There is another person willing to look after Severus for a night."

"Wha?"

-

Astus looked at Abraxas in surprise as he appeared.

"So… you volunteered to look after Severus while I sleep?" the teen asked. "Aren't you a single parent?"

"Yes, but who said I was coming alone? I hope you don't mind Lucius sleeping in here as well."

Astus watched how the boy came behind Abraxas, peeking out from behind his father. He was dressed for the night and even held a blanket tucked against his chest and secure with one of his arms. This was too weird to be true Astus concluded.

"Astus? Are you feeling well?"

"Just tired," Astus replied and sat down. "Severus is sleeping already, but I don't know for how long. He wakes up pretty quickly and wants to sleep in my bed."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Abraxas said as he conjured a smaller bed for Lucius and helped his son get comfortable. It was weird seeing the strong and arrogant Lucius being cuddled and wanting a cuddle by a Malfoy who acted like Sirius in disguise. Life was full of surprises.

Astus shook his head violently and crawled underneath the covers. His brain was too tired to really make sense of reality right now, and seeing the scene between father and son did not help him one bit.

-

Abraxas looked up from his book when Astus gave out a low moan and moved. He got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed. The young man had the sheets twisted around himself and did not look too comfortable.

"Astus, wake up," Abraxas said soothingly but he did not wake up. His eyes were tightly shut and Abraxas shook him tighter. Suddenly Astus shot up from the bed and looked wildly at the blonde man who said in a soft tone, "It's okay."

Astus let Abraxas help him down onto the bed again and he blinked owlishly as Abraxas vanished from his sight for a moment. When he returned he carried a half-asleep Severus with him. Astus got up on one of his elbows and looked down at the child as he was laid down.

"Thought you might enjoy his company," Abraxas said and smiled a bit to the younger man. "Okay?"

"Thank you," Astus said and gently took Severus in his arms. The boy snuggled closer to his chest, biting onto a finger as soon as Astus had it too close. He chewed on it gently, Astus only chuckling lightly at the action. Satisfied, Abraxas moved back to his book.

He was not surprised when Astus was asleep ten minutes later with Severus safely in his arms.

-

"Hello teacher's pet. You got nowhere to run now."

Astus slowly turned his head to glance at Rabastan. He closed the book he had been reading aloud from to Severus and put it in his bag before rising up with the child on his hip.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"My brother Rodolphus, knows a lot of spells, and says you're nothing compared to us!" _'Really now? Then dear brother Rodolphus needs to learn a few things.'_

"Whatever you want, you might as well drop it," Astus said. "Leave me alone."

"What are you going to do, eh?" Rabastan said with a grin, the Slytherins behind him following. "You can't protect yourself and the brat at the same time!"

With that he shouted a spell Astus did not recognize. An orange light shot towards the man and the child, and Astus felt the rare rage inside of him tear loose.

He whipped the spell aside with a swing of his arm and glared at Rabastan. His eyes flashed, and the teen moved backwards.

"Not so confident now, or what?" Astus said icily. "I am quite serious now; _leave me alone_."

"G… Go to hell! _Incendio_!"

Flames came rushing towards the two even as teachers came rushing out from the Entrance doors, Albus leading and Poppy not far behind.

Astus, too angry to control himself, swung his arm once again and the flames stopped. He spread out his hand again and said quietly:

"_Freeze_."

A cold dust of air came from his hand and froze the flames within moments. Heavy as ice, it fell down onto the ground. Astus had not used his wand or even moved on Severus.

"You are pathetic," he told Rabastan. "Try this again, and you will find your lord's Crucios _merciful_."

Rabastan's wand was wrenched from his hand by the DADA teacher and Poppy came forth to the man and the boy.

"Are you two alright?" she asked even as she ran her wand over Severus.

"He's a bit shaken but unharmed," Astus said and hugged the child close. "I am fine."

"Are you quite sure?" Albus said as he came forth.

"I'm sure," the man said as he looked at the retreating back of Rabastan Lestrange. "He's an amateur."

"He wanted to hurt you!" Albus and Poppy said at the same time.

"And?" he said. "That's no different from what I've lived through."

Severus whimpered and the man shifted so he could hold the back of the child's head.

"Sshh, it's okay," he whispered to the child as he turned from the two gaping adults. "No scary men are here anymore."

"Really?"

"Really," Astus confirmed.

-

"Your brother is a coward and a nuisance, Rodolphus."

"My lord, there was a reason--"

"He started a petty fight today because he didn't have control!" Voldemort shouted at the cowering Lestrange. The blood vessels stood out on the Dark Lord's temples, his anger choking his followers. "Who was it he tried to attack so stupidly?"

"That was the reason, my lord," Rodolphus said. "There is a man at Hogwarts, who are re-taking the two last years. But he knows a lot, too much. He knew Rabastan bore _your_ mark."

That made Voldemort pause. He leaned back on his throne and thought for a while.

"Is that so?" he finally said. "What else about this man?"

"He adopted the Prince brat, Severus after the mother died. He knows Abraxas Malfoy and is seen interact with most teachers and the headmaster informally. According to some Slytherin girl, a charmer."

"But he is Light?"

"Unconfirmed," Rodolphus said. "Sometimes he seems Light, sometimes not. Today he froze the flames from Incendio with a mere command. The headmaster treats him like a Light person."

"Maybe we should have him come here," Voldemort said. "To persuade him… to _my_ side."

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, this took a month to finish?? This is pathetic!

Maybe because I haven't been able to write on anything, thoughts always elsewhere but believe me I tried! And now… here you have it… short, and it took a month to create.

Anyway, chapter six: Closing into Halloween and we all know Halloween plus the Golden Boy does not go well together. So what will happen this year?

Until later (sooner than a month I dearly hope),

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

Thanks for all reviews and sorry for late chapter. I'm getting too good at not writing on this story (BAAAAAD THING) so I hope I will shape up soon enough.

Enjoy chapter six!

-

**Chapter**** Six**

"Rabastan has been expelled," Albus told Astus.

"For his actions against me?" the young man asked.

"Yes, also taken in the fact he has been rather hostile ever since you came here," the headmaster replied. "Any idea why?"

"None whatsoever," Astus said and looked up from Severus. "I'm good in classes and the teachers like me?"

"That's the only reason for him to try to seriously hurt you and Severus?"

"Apparently," the younger of the two said before returning to wipe Severus' mouth clean. "Honestly Albus, did you have to give Severus chocolate?"

"Yes, I had to," Albus said, not reacting that Astus had stopped saying headmaster and such at him. He liked it when the young man called him 'Albus', it sounded more personal then. "And he loves it."

"Yes, but he's making a mess!" Astus said and pinched the boy's little nose. Severus looked up and exclaimed happily:

"Daddy!"

"Yes, daddy's here," Astus replied absently. "And you are taking a bath when we get back."

Severus slapped a chocolate-covered hand on Astus' cheek. Astus' eyes widened a fraction for a moment and the two stared at each other. Then the man gave a deep sigh and said:

"And it seems like I will take a bath as well."

"Daddy looks funny," the child said to Albus who only laughed.

-

"Alright, down you go!"

Severus let himself be placed in the bathtub, the water high enough to cover his chubby legs. Astus cleaned his own face and pulled his hair up in a ponytail before he began to clean Severus.

"Bubbles!"

"Alright, alright they're coming… look, bubbles," Astus said and waved the bubbles to Severus' direction. He used the distraction to pour some shampoo onto the child's black hair and rolled up his sleeves before fully beginning to rub the substance in. Severus ignored this in favour for the bubbles. Astus shut off the water once it reached the child's waist and let the boy chase the bubbles as he sat on the edge and watched. He thought over what homework he had, and decided to do the Transfiguration today and begin on his Charms work.

"Alright, let's get the shampoo out from your hair," Astus said and waved to the boy. Severus dutifully got closer and let 'his' daddy rinses it out. "Want to stay in a bit longer?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, do so."

"Daddy not bathing?"

"Daddy is taking one later," Astus replied. "Don't worry."

"But me want daddy to bath as well!"

Astus considered this. One bath could not hurt, and if he let the water run for another minute it was going to cover him pretty well. And it was not like the tub was little. It was actually rather big.

He stripped down to his underwear and folded the clothes carefully. He then stepped in and shut the water off, leaving the water in the tub perfect warm temperature. As he sank into the warmth Severus climbed up on him and rested his warm body against the man's chest. Astus let him play around while he carefully soaked his own hair after having pulling it out from the ponytail.

After he was done he unplugged the tub, forcing the water to slowly go away and got up. He wrapped a towel around himself and got off the underwear. He took up another towel and lifted Severus into it.

"Comfortable?" he asked as he rubbed the boy's back. Severus nodded, drips of water falling from the tips of his hair. Astus got up his wand, spelled himself dry and spelled Severus' hair dry. He then continued rubbing the child dry as he walked into the bedroom. He got out clothes for Severus, and settled the boy down on the bed.

"Want to dress yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, do so. I'll be back soon."

He grabbed his own clothing and went to the bathroom to change. Once done, he put the dirty clothes into the hamper a house-elf emptied every day and hung up the wet towels.

When he got back Severus was already dressed and was bouncing on the man's bed. Astus fell down, causing Severus to yelp and the man could not help but laugh a bit. Severus turned with an enraged war-cry and landed not so heavily on Astus' stomach.

After several minutes of mock-fighting, the boy was resting comfortably against Astus' chest, both of them feeling tired. The man tried to make himself wake up but figured an hour would not hurt. He set the alarm and drifted off.

-

The man slowly opened the self-healing book he had gotten from Poppy at his birthday. He had not opened it before that, but now he had a free evening and Severus had already fallen asleep. It was with some hesitation he did this though.

He scanned the first page, his fingertips following the words. He flipped over to the first chapter, and looked at the page. _To forgive yourself_. He bit his lip before starting to read.

Reading theory about forgiving yourself was easy but then it came a few things the author wanted the reader to do. Astus stared at the first sentence.

_Tell yourself it is not your fault_. He looked up at the ceiling and said quietly:

"It's not my… fault."

Memories swept pass, Cedric's dead face mocking him in the shadows, Sirius' eyes, the veil, Remus, Tonks, Fred, _Ron_, _Hermione_…

"It's not my fault," he repeated. This was harder then he thought. "It's not **my** fault."

"_Are you so sure about that?"_ a cruel voice whispered.

"It's not," he whispered back, looking down at the book again. It was getting blurry, and his eyes were burning. The voice seemed keen to continue, but he said harshly, "Shut up."

He covered his face, _he was not going to break down for this_, but despite his determination hot tears slipped out from his tightly closed eyes and he let out a sob. Another one followed and he slowly began rocking. His body ached, he wanted to be held, he wanted to be told it was not his fault, nothing was his fault, their deaths _were not his fault_…

He was startled when a hand gently was placed on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look up at the concerned Poppy Pomfrey.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked as she sat down. _Child_. With that little word, it all broke inside of him.

Poppy embraced him as he began to cry in earnest and spotted the book. She closed her eyes painfully and held the fragile young man even closer.

"It's okay," she whispered, having dealt with people with enormous guilt before. But never with one so young. The things Astus should worry about are girls and studies, not about whatever he really did worry about that made him cry like this. She rubbed his back and said the words he desired so much, "It's not your fault."

'_Yeah, that's true… it's not my fault.'_

-

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Astus finally released his grip of the healer and took a few deep breaths. She took great care in dabbing away the tears from his face with a handkerchief before continuing, "Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit," he admitted. He looked at the book and smiled weakly. "I only got to the first chapter."

"You'll get through it eventually," she said. "Self-healing takes a long time, Astus. Don't try to make it happen in an instant."

She helped him up but let him walk to the bedroom while she tucked the book away in a place she knew only he would find. After that she walked into the bedroom, satisfied he had already changed into nightclothes and on his way to bed. He changed directions though and went to see how Severus was doing. She watched as he gently tucked the child in, his eyes red-rimmed and his face pale. It was so unfair she decided, to have let him suffer like that.

She tracked his journey from the crib to the bed with her eyes and was pleased when he slid underneath the sheets.

"I will be in the living room," she stated, "even though this is supposed to be your night watching Severus. I think you need a little break."

Astus was near tears for her small gesture but managed to hold it under control and simply nodded.

"Have a good night," she said before closing the door. Only when he knew she was not looking, Astus let the tears fall.

-

As predicted, Severus woke up in the middle of the night, and Poppy was in before he could make enough fuss to wake the man up. She lifted him from the crib and said quietly:

"You need to learn to sleep on your own soon. Your daddy is very tired now, so please try not to make noise?"

Severus nodded and cast a longing glance at his daddy. Poppy put the child down who snuggled down immediately, pushing his way so he was lying in the man's arms. Astus stirred the tiniest bit and successfully hugged the child secure to his chest. Severus, very satisfied with the action, closed his eyes and went to sleep quickly enough.

"Watch out Astus, you got a Slytherin living with you," the witch muttered before walking out of the room.

-

Astus picked on the food, not looking particular interested in it. Severus next to him was drinking pumpkin juice happily, having eaten his breakfast already. The man sighed a bit and let the fork drop; he was not getting any food down anyway. He took his cup and drained it from pumpkin juice and then looked at the child.

"You ready?" he asked quietly.

"But… daddy hasn't finished," Severus said.

"Daddy isn't hungry this morning," Astus said. "Daddy will do better on the lunch, okay?"

"'Kay…"

He lifted the boy from the chair and put him down on the floor. Severus took his hand and they walked down from the Head Table, no one reacting now to their presence. Except for a few Slytherins who eyed him warily. They knew he was the reason that Rabastan had been expelled, and the Dark Lord was growing angry. He wanted to meet Astus, either to turn him dark or to kill him.

Either way Astus was not going to be allowed to remain neutral.

-

"Mentis."

Astus turned his head to look at one of the Slytherins. His eyes narrowed as he replied:

"Yes?"

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend," the Slytherin said. He could not for his life remember who it was. Astus was never good at remembering people.

"What about it?"

"You will go there, without the child."

"Or else?"

"Just do it," the Slytherin sneered and then walked away.

Astus looked after the Slytherin for a moment before rising up. The young man walked after him who stopped and said:

"Stop following me, Mentis."

"Do you really think I will meet with your master?" Astus said and the Slytherin froze. Maybe the name was Fray. Fray something. Not a name that was known in the future. Oh well, why bother?

"I… I never said that."

"No, but your words convinced me otherwise," the man said and stepped closer. He whispered into the Slytherin's ear, "I don't know what old Voldie is up to, or why he wants to see me, but tell your little _master_ that if he wants me on his side he might as well stop trying. I am not a toy he can use, but rather he should be wary of me. Anger me, and you will see why."

He looked at Fray who stared at him.

"Are we clear?" he asked with a sunny smile.

"Yes. We are clear."

"Alright then, off you go. Better go back to my studies, professor McGonagall is going to have my head if I don't finish that paper," Astus said and strolled back to the library, leaving the shocked Slytherin behind.

-

Severus played with Astus' hair as the man worked on a potion, the child on one of his hips and an arm safely around the child's back. He had chosen to stand up when doing the potion as it allowed him to put Severus down on the chair again.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had all started to leave him alone which made him very happy. He did not want any troubles but knew the one who would give him real trouble would plan his move. Old Voldemort was too good at that.

Severus looked behind the young man and clenched Astus' hair. Astus tugged it away before looking behind himself.

Some Slytherins quickly looked down as the man put down the child on the table. He sighed and continued with the potion, Slughorn looking around the classroom. Astus gave Severus a quill to play with and watched the potion simmer. It had to do so for ten minutes before he could bottle it up.

He once more felt the Slytherins' stares on his back and felt a bit annoyed. Of course, Voldemort tended to do that with him. He had probably ordered the students to stare at him.

Well, he had killed the man once… why not again? Screw the Prophecy and all that shit; it had not been predicted yet. He had some time before Harry was born to fix the man away.

-

"I don't like Halloween."

"Why not?" Albus asked. "Candy, feasting, a time to remember your lost ones… how can you not like it?"

"Because bad things tend to happen to me on Halloween," Astus said.

"Like what?" Abraxas carefully asked. They were seated in Astus' rooms in the living room, Lucius playing with a pendant his father was wearing and not really paying attention to their discussion. Severus looked around at all of them, occasionally taking a bit of the chips on the table next to where he sat in Astus' lap.

"One year I was attacked by a mountain troll," the young man said and looked at the Malfoy. "Just stick your wand up its nose and ask a friend of yours to levitate its club into the head, and voila you've defeated a mountain troll."

"You actually did that?" Poppy said. "You climbed up on a mountain troll?! Why didn't you call for help?!"

"Well… I've been called rather reckless so that might be a bit true…"

"Rather reckless?? How about completely foolish?!" the healer shrieked. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It was just a mountain troll," Astus said and waved it away. Severus copied the move and the young man smiled. "See, even Severus agrees with me."

"He's three!" Poppy said and waved her arms around, making the raven-haired boy stare at her. "Of course he agrees!"

"Alright, what else have happened?" Abraxas said, placing a hand on the healer's arm to calm her down.

"Was accused of petrifying a cat one year," Astus said. "My least favourite I think, because I bloody well didn't petrify a stupid cat on a floor filled with water."

"A floor filled with water?" Albus asked.

"Oh, some brats had fun and made the toilets overflow," Astus lied easily. "It just always happens something that day. I just have bad luck on Halloween."

-

Severus tried to catch the floating candle while sitting in Astus' lap, the man himself looking over the hall in boredom. Halloween was almost over and he had yet to have something strange happening to him. Maybe this was one of the few rare times nothing did happen. He surely hoped so.

-

When the first explosion rang out from the grounds, Astus knew the night would be anything but calm. When the teachers ran into the Great Hall, all bearing panicked expressions, the young man silently cursed Voldemort to hell.

"Escort all students back to their dorms!" Albus shouted. "Take it calmly, there is no need to rush!"

Severus looked around the chaos, shrinking back in Astus' arms. He quickly gave the child to Poppy and said:

"Look after him for a minute for me, okay?"

Before she had time to realize what he was going to do, Astus was already running towards the Entrance doors. Once she recovered she screamed for Albus.

-

Astus saw Voldemort for the first time in this time and was in wonder of how young the man looked. Gone was the snake-like face Astus was used to and instead was a charming-looking young man with tousled brown hair and red eyes, dressed in dark red battle robes. They looked like they had been drenched in blood, and Astus felt a bit queasy.

He was not alone on the steps, students in their seventh year and teachers had gathered, wands ready. Albus came out and stepped in front of everyone.

"Why good evening, Albus," Voldemort said mockingly.

"Why are you here?" Albus asked, eyes narrowing.

"Why not? I am simply here to see this young man everyone seems so taken to," the Dark Lord said. "What was his name? Astus?"

Some of the teachers and students tensed. Astus looked at the man standing in front of his Death Eaters. He was not here to try and make Astus step over to his side. He was simply here to kill the teen before said teen became a real threat.

Well… why not let the poor old man try?

"What do you want?" Astus asked and stepped forward. Voldemort's red eyes sought him out and the man smiled maliciously.

"Big mistake, young man. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green curse speeded towards the young man. People moved out of the way, expecting Astus to do the same. Yet he did not. Albus managed to scream the young man's name before the curse hit Astus square in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the stone wall, then toppled to the ground.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Was it that easy to kill him?" he mused. "If that was the case, I wouldn't have bothered with coming."

Albus felt his heart stop at the sight of the unmoving man on the ground. He faintly heard Severus' cry, and his blood turned to ice.

-

Astus felt pain. He was perfectly content with lying on whatever cold thing he was lying on and simply drift away into the darkness. It felt so much nicer than what he had experienced just a few moments before. He was not aware that the Avada Kedavra hurt like that. Should it? Last time he had been hit with it, he had not even felt himself hitting the ground. Now everything was painfully clear, and as ashamed he was to admit it he had preferred the painless way than this one.

"Come on, mate, get up!" _Ron?_

"Yes, Harry, up you go." _Hermione?_

"What are you waiting for, kiddo? Jump up and give the old fart a heart attack!" _Sirius, damnit, not so loud._

"Don't let Severus down, Harry. Come on, stand up. You're strong, you can do it." _Even mum nags at me… great. I guess I just have to get up then._

"Good, you stubborn Gryffindor! Show them what you got!" _Gee, thanks dad._

"Just ignore your old man; he just wants to see old Voldemort freaking out." _Yeah, but you also want to see that, Moony._

And so, Astus opened his eyes.

-

He wondered though how the hell he was supposed to get up when it seemed every limb was on fire. Painfully slowly he got up on his elbows though and squinted to look around.

Voldemort was laughing, and the Death Eaters were laughing too. The Light was standing frozen, some trembling, one and another crying. The shock had not worn off, otherwise the Death Eaters and their jolly lord had been in trouble.

Well, why not take away Voldemort's pleasure and make him a bit angry? Or as Remus put it, see him freak out? That might be fun.

With a groan he got up and the first student turned around. She shrieked, hurting Astus' already sensitive ears. All attention was turned to her, and the source of why she had screamed in the first place.

Voldemort's mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened at the sight. Everyone else's eyes widened as well.

"Was that… really necessary?" Astus asked and looked at the Dark Lord. His legs were a bit more than just wobbly, and he had a terrible headache already. He wanted to go to bed, and ignore Halloween even happened thankyouverymuch. "That did hurt you know."

"How… how are you alive?!"

"You ask me?" the young man said, staggering forward. "Beats me; I just know that this was the third time I survived Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort's hand that held his wand trembled. Astus had to get them out, away from Hogwarts' grounds. How did they get in anyway?

Hogwarts' gentle manoeuvres told him the ward in the forest had weakened, and had been easy to break into. While the castle could not act very much, it could communicate. Astus laid that on his mind to ask Albus fix it and asked for a little help from the ancient castle.

_Just one push, and they are gone, bye-bye, and I can go to sleep_. Hogwarts found his rambling slightly amusing. But she obeyed, for the first time since the four Founders. It took her a bit of time though to work up the power.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort felt the surge of power and looked around. The Light felt it too, and a wind started. Astus closed his eyes, felt Hogwarts' reassuring magic cradling him. His legs gave away but to the Light's surprise he did not fall at once. A gentle aura slowly helped him down, laying his body stretched out with calm movements and then with one great push, Hogwarts got the intruders away.

-

Abraxas, having been at Hogwarts during Halloween, carefully carried Astus to the Infirmary. The young man was almost asleep, eyes heavy and body limp. Everyone had been shocked to see him rise up after being hit by Avada Kedavra and Poppy demanded a check-up before he was released from her sight.

The medic-witch walked beside Abraxas, Severus on one hip and holding Lucius' hand. The boy looked up at his father and then at Astus, wondering why the two adults were so quiet and worried.

"Place him on the bed," she instructed the Malfoy as they entered.

"Is Albus around and making sure all the students are okay?" the man asked.

"Yes, after that he's coming here," Poppy said. "Alright, Severus, Lucius, can you both sit on this bed and be good boys?"

They both nodded an affirmative and the woman bustled off to Astus. The young man looked at her sleepily.

"Alright, young mister, you got some explaining to do to make up for the scare you gave us," she said sternly. "First of all, is it true you've been hit by that curse three times now?"

"Yes," Astus said.

"The first two times?"

"First time I was too small to remember, just one year old… the second time… was fuzzy. You know, like I really thought I had died and then suddenly I woke up again."

"And this time?"

"Please; I would have preferred Crucio over that."

"That bad, huh?" Abraxas said.

"Worse," Astus groaned. "Would even have preferred meeting 100 Dementors, because at least I know how to chase them away. Pain's more difficult to tell 'go to hell'."

"You're rambling."

"I know I am, why shouldn't I know if I'm rambling or not? Besides, Hogwarts finds it amusing, so I gotta have to keep doing it I suppose…"

"Yes, well, you're freaking us out."

Astus looked at Abraxas, confused, and then at Poppy. He flopped his head back and said:

"Sorry. I feel the adrenaline running. I think that is one of the reasons I'm rambling… or something like that."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you really are alright, so don't try to get up," Poppy warned, her wand pointed at his face.

"Yes ma'am," he said and she nodded, satisfied. As the woman ran her scans, Abraxas went over to the bed where his son and Severus were seated.

A few minutes later Albus and Minerva walked through the doors, and saw Astus lying with his eyes closed.

"He's not dead, just resting," Poppy said and the two relaxed. "He seems to have suffered no damage beyond being a bit sore. I don't know how he survived, and he doesn't know either."

"My friends called me a lucky reckless person," Astus muttered.

"Well, you truly were lucky tonight. Care to share any more reckless doings besides getting hit by a killing curse and survive it?" Albus asked.

"Got bit by a Basilisk once," the man said and opened his eyes. "That hurt like fucking hell."

"Language," Poppy snapped.

"Sorry. Anyway… got chased by a werewolf. Got attacked by just around 100 Dementors… eeh… yeah, fought against a dragon. You know, stuff like that."

"You really want to give me a heart attack," the medic-witch said as she sat down.

"No," Astus said and looked at her. "But you have to get used to that. My friends got themselves iron stomachs and strong hearts to deal with me."

"Oh, I can't imagine why," she said sarcastically.

"I think there is someone who wants to make sure his daddy is fine," Abraxas said and came walking with the raven-haired boy.

"Daddy!"

Astus moved to sit up but thought better of it as pain chorused through his body. He fell back, eyes closely shut and fists clenched.

"Where does it hurt?" Poppy asked, rushing up.

"How about everywhere?" he replied and opened his eyes. Severus stared at him, tears shining in those wide eyes. "Sorry I scared you, Severus. Daddy's just a bit sore."

The boy was put down on the bed and he lay down on the man's side. He found the black hair and strokes his hand over it, sighing. So much for a calm Halloween.

…

Scratch that; so much for a calm _year_.

Tbc…

* * *

FINALLY! I hate it when I start writing on one chapter, then can't find inspiration for a good long while, and finish the chapter in one night! GAAAAAAAH!

Well… now it's out anyway. Good for me.

Chapter seven: Up to Christmas. Astus becomes famous… _again_, due to his survival of the Avada Kedavra. Does Astus enjoy it? Nope, not one bit. At least he gets on Voldemort's nerves… dunno when to expect the next chapter, but hope it will be less than a month away! Currently lost a bit of inspiration for the story, but I'm never giving it up just so you know!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

I definitely broke my promise about less than a month away. Sorry about that. Also note in this chapter that there is an age-difference between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. I presume in the books they were roughly around the same age but not here, Rodolphus is older.

Enjoy the new chapter!

-

**Chapter**** Seven**

Astus woke up the day after with a pitiful groan before turning around and burying his head into the pillow. By now the whole school must know what happened, and most of the students' parents also knew.

Great. _Just bloody great_. What was it with him and surviving Avada Kedavra anyway? First two times he understood although telling Poppy, hell anyone, was out of the question, but this third one? He had no bloody idea why he survived that one. More importantly; why did he allow himself to get hit?! He was never a great planner, but please, he could have avoided that one!

Oh well… he might as well go up and face the school. He sat up.

And promptly lay down again with a moan of pain. Maybe he would not face the school right this moment. His body was still sore, and he was still in a bit of pain mind you, and it all made him just a tiny bit uncomfortable. He dragged the covers over himself and muttered to the pillow about stupid spells and stupid snarky Dark Lords. Oh Merlin, where was ever-planning Hermione when he needed her?

…

Right. She had not been born yet. He just had to wait for about seventeen years or so for her to get born. And then maybe a few more so she could actually think and speak with him.

Hmm. Maybe he should start using his own brain, since without brain he would be dead well before she was born.

"Good morning, Astus. What did I say about your language?" Oh dear, was the healer that quiet?

Astus peeked up above the covers, into Poppy's face. Or maybe it was him who was too deep in his own head. He suspected the latter.

"But he is evil!" the man protested before childishly hiding his face underneath the covers again.

"No need to swear because of that," she said. "Can you sit?"

"I tried just moments ago. It hurt."

"Alright, you're staying here until you feel fine."

"Who is taking care of Severus?"

"Abraxas offered to stay in your quarters. They should be having breakfast soon, and then I believe Abraxas will join us."

"Oh, how nice of him to do that."

"Well, Severus has been a hassle though. He seems intent to make us live through hell. After you fell asleep yesterday, he managed to turn Abraxas' hair neon green."

"He did that?" Astus said. "I feel slightly sorry I missed that."

"And _then_ he turned Albus' hair into blue dreadlocks," the woman continued, tapping her foot into the floor.

"Why do I always miss the fun stuff?" Astus whined and she slumped her shoulders with a sigh.

"How did I know you would only think it was funny?"

"Wait a minute; you thought for a moment I wouldn't think it was funny?" the man exclaimed, shocked. "How cruel!"

"Just sit up properly and I will have breakfast brought to you, you brat." How unfair; he was actually eighteen already!

Astus did so, slowly. He leaned back against the pillows and fingered on the blanket in his lap. He was dressed in a loose T-shirt and wondered where it came from. It was a Muggle attire, and he was quite sure he was not friends with anyone in contact with the Muggle world.

…

Forget that; he did not have any friends in school. He sighed; yet another thing he would feel sad about. Sure, he had Abraxas, Poppy and the professors, and of course Severus, but it would not hurt to have a friend in his own age.

"There is no need to stare at him! State what you want or leave!"

Astus looked up, startled at Poppy's stern voice and his eyes strayed over to the door.

Two teen, boys, maybe in the age of fifteen, stared at him from the spot at the entrance to the Infirmary. He looked away and swore mentally. He hated staring people. Yet again he cursed his stupidity. For hating fame, he sure came looking for it.

The two were almost thrown out and Poppy muttered a spell under her breath at the doors before coming with a tray. She placed it in Astus' lap and said:

"Eat up!"

Astus managed half before putting it away. She looked at him worriedly and said:

"Does it hurt to eat?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't like people staring at me," Astus said and looked up at her. "I get too nervous to eat." Hermione had noted that quickly. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was so thin; it was always someone staring at him.

"I see," she said. "Would you rather like to have food brought to you in your quarters for a while? You know they will stare at you."

"I know. I would appreciate that," Astus said. "Just until I feel comfortable again."

"Then I will talk to Albus today. You will rest; Abraxas should come with the brats in a while."

"Brats, as in plural?"

"Yes, Lucius is here as well. He is a little brat as well."

"What has he done?"

"Nothing much. He's just a brat."

Astus looked strangely at her but she merely winked before striding into her office.

-

Abraxas looked over briefly to where Lucius and Severus were seated before returning to his book. Those two had gotten along very well, and Lucius was currently trying to teach Severus to spell his own name. The blonde man had to smile at his son; Lucius had always wanted a little brother and now it seemed like his wishes had come true.

When he looked at the time again, he put the book away and stood up.

"Shall we go and say hello to Astus?" he asked the two.

"Visit daddy? Yeah!" the black-haired boy exclaimed.

Lucius helped the boy up and they left Astus' quarters. Abraxas had the children walking in front of him, grabbing onto them when they strayed away from his path and ignored pretty much everyone staring at them. They entered the Infirmary and Severus ran up to Astus' bed.

"Daddy!"

Astus moved slowly to lift the boy up but Lucius beat him to it and Abraxas looked at his son. The boy really liked Severus, as he had never done that before with another child. Lucius looked at him and said:

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said absently and transfigured a chair from a flower and sat down. Lucius climbed up in his lap and sat perfectly still as he watched the father and son on the bed. The raven-haired man was sleepy and still in a bit of pain so he let Severus climb around him as the boy wished, although making sure he was not going to fall.

Finally the boy had found a position he liked, lying next to Astus so he could look at the man without troubles. The man's eyes had slid close and he was falling asleep, Severus being careful to not wake him up.

-

The first day back to school was pure hell for Astus, or so he felt. Everyone stared at him. Wherever he went, someone always turned around and stared like he was a dead man walking.

Technically, he _was_ a dead man walking but no need to go in on that. He just wanted to be left alone but it was rare his prayers were answered. Oops, did I say rare? I meant _never_.

Potions was calm as Slughorn had threatened whoever did not pay attention to their potion would fail this lesson automatically. So no one dared to stare at Astus and he let out a sigh of relief. Severus sat quietly in the chair next to him, writing on a parchment. Lucius had taught the boy his own name and now Severus wrote it whenever he could, and also simple words that Astus had showed him. He may only be three years old, but he was a quick learner.

Once the class was over, the last one for Astus, he gratefully put his head on the desk as the others moved out.

"Hard day?"

He looked up at Slughorn and nodded.

"Many people interested in looking at you?" the man continued and the younger one groaned, putting his head back on the desk.

"Honestly, do they have to stare so much??"

"I don't think they've ever seen a person survive an Avada Kedavra, not even hearing about it. They just want to look at the man who lived."

That sounded way too much alike the Boy-Who-Lived, or as Voldemort called him the Brat-Who-Bloody-Refused-To-Die.

"Please don't call me that," Astus murmured as he sat up straight. "I'm just Astus."

"Who survived the Killing Curse."

"I knew I should have just dodged it," Astus groaned. "Why the hell does my brain work so slow in situations like that?"

Slughorn laughed a bit.

-

Weekend, no homework, too much staring and feeling claustrophobic. This was not good at all. Astus was barely aware he was rocking back and forth on the rug in front of the hearth, his eyes staring into nothingness. He was seated Indian-style, hands lying limp in his lap.

He had to be alone, he just had to. No one would know he was gone for a little while; Severus was with Abraxas and Lucius at Malfoy Manor this weekend. He just had to be outside the castle, feel the fresh air around him.

He rose up.

-

Albus met up with Minerva, Flitwick and Poppy at the Entrance gates.

"Have anyone found him?" Albus asked.

"No," Minerva said and looked at them.

They had been looking for Astus for the last two hours and the man was nowhere to be seen. Most of the older students were in Hogsmeade but they knew Astus had not gone. Rather, he was not allowed without a teacher's company due to Voldemort and he had not felt like going anyway with all the people staring at him.

Now he was gone.

Albus moved to go outside and the others followed him. The man felt his heart hammering in his chest of worry for the young man who had looked more and more depressed the more attention he got from the students.

"We should have been harder on the students about the staring!" Poppy said hotly as they walked across the grounds towards Hagrid's shack. "He said he couldn't eat well when he knew people watched him, he's barely eaten anything this week!"

"I know," Albus said and rubbed his forehead. "I know. We will fix this, but let us find him first."

Hagrid looked up once he saw them and approached them with his long steps.

"Hagrid?"

"I told 'im you would be worried, but 'e told me 'e just wanted some time alon'."

Hagrid pointed to the shore of the lake and Poppy said:

"Let me talk to him."

She did not wait for anyone to answer but walked on her own to the shore, one hand holding up her robes from the wet ground. She brushed away some branches to see Astus sitting there, legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees.

"Hi," she said softly and he turned around.

"… Hi." He looked tired.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had to be alone for a little while," Astus said. "I like the lake and no one's here except for Hagrid."

She sat down on the shore, absently noting there was a blanket and shuffled over to lay an arm around his shoulders.

"Is it because of this week you want to be alone?" she asked.

"I hate it, people staring," the man admitted. "I don't really know why," _lie_, "but it makes me feel really uncomfortable. I can't eat very well, I can't sleep, I can't even relax…"

He was rambling, and wished Hermione was there, and Ron, hell he would even have Severus in grown form, snarky and bat like. But they were not here, two not born and one just a child and he had to realize that.

He leaned his head towards her and said:

"I'm so tired…"

She embraced him tightly and he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He was not sure why he was crying, but he felt safe with the healer. He felt safe with all of them, with Poppy, Albus, Minerva, Abraxas… as safe as he had been with the Weasleys and Hermione and Sirius.

He gripped the back of her robes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's okay," she told him. "We'll help you."

It was the most wonderful thing he had heard.

-

Albus, Poppy and Abraxas watched Astus stand by one of the windows in the infirmary and hold Severus in his arms, the boy happily asleep and snuggled up to his father. The young man had a blanket draped around his shoulders and was looking out the window, letting the three others speak undisturbed.

"There's so much we don't know about him," Abraxas said as he shifted position on the chair again. "For me, it's like he's one big mystery that never comes any closer to a conclusion."

"For starters we need to get him back on his feet," Poppy said. "Solving mystery comes later, when he's not destroying himself."

"So he's in bad shape?" Albus asked.

"He barely eats and sleeps, never relaxing… would you be in good shape?" she asked. It was more of an angry snap that a defensive mother might do. Albus and Abraxas leaned a bit away from her, worried one of her fists might land on their heads if they said something she did not agree with. "He doesn't need to stay overnight but we need to start with Dreamless sleep potion again. We can't order the students to leave him alone, because they won't but…"

"What?" both of them asked as they looked at the woman.

"Let me and Astus handle it," she said. She had seen him break down two times, and he had allowed her to see it. The raven-haired man would probably accept her help. She could not make people stop noticing him but she could try and help him accept it and ignore them if he wanted.

She knew he was somewhat of a charmer, a shy one mind you, but some situations had brought out another side of him, a side that was far from healed from all things he had endured in his life. The side that had seen his friends die, the side that terrified the Slytherins to the brink they barely dared to look at him. The side that had stopped Rabastan's curses without any problems with that powerful magic.

A side Poppy was quite afraid off.

-

Astus turned around and looked at them when they had stopped speaking for a few minutes, everyone busy in their own thoughts. His face was a bit worn but calm, and his tone was soft when he voiced his question:

"Something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"We're just thinking," Albus answered. "Shouldn't you lie down and catch a bit of rest? Poppy would have stunned me unconscious if I looked like you."

Astus nodded only absently as he moved to towards them.

"I want to sleep… in my quarters, not here," he said. "It's not that I don't like you, Poppy but… it's too open, you know."

"But of course," Abraxas said and rose up. "Let's go there and we can put Severus to bed; he must be quite heavy when he's asleep."

"It's not that bad," Astus murmured but moved with the blonde as he walked towards the doors. The Malfoy looked back at Albus and Poppy and said:

"We'll speak more about this tomorrow."

The two nodded and the two men disappeared through the door.

-

"I feel weak," Astus said to Poppy a few days later. She looked up at him and he continued while fidgeting a bit, "Before, I was the one who helped others… I didn't start crying over the simplest of things and stuff. People expected me to kinda lead and I did."

"Maybe you're just tired of doing that."

That made Astus think, _hallelujah I think Hermione, you would be so proud over me_, and he blinked. He never once considered of stopping, of stepping down, or if he was tired of it. And now when he thought about it, he realized he was not just tired of it.

He was _fucking_ sick of it.

"I'm not tired of it. I'm sick of it," Astus said. "Every time that happened, I hated them more." Hate was a strong word, one he would only use when it came to Voldemort in normal cases, but he realized he hated some of the people who just stood back and let him handle it all. "They couldn't even fight for themselves." He saw red for a moment. They just stood there. Never did anything. Would never do anything. Just tell him they were on his side and then turn tail and run at the sight of danger, leaving him alone to fight against a darkness that threatened even today to consume his mind. "They put everything on me, a brat twice or even trice junior to their age without thinking. They were just glad they didn't have to do anything." _I hate them all, bloody arseholes, pick your fucking hands out of your pockets and dirty them a bit for Merlin's sake! Fight and live or cower and die! Pick your choice, I don't give a shit if you live or die!_

Poppy looked at him, frightened at the slightly crazy glint in his eyes. What had happened to him in the past? They had made him fight. How young had he been when they first made him fight? Who were they anyway? A group, or the whole world? By the sound of it, he had always fought for _them_, whoever they were. Had he even been allowed to be a child? She gathered herself and said steadily, hiding the note of fear in her voice:

"Then stop being the leader. Stop thinking you have to protect everyone. Why can't you just be yourself?"

They were seated in the infirmary, almost on the brink of curfew and Minerva was watching Severus. It had been weird to speak to Poppy like this, talking about feelings he was not sure how he felt about, but he was known to blurt things out and that way he had to talk about it. Like now.

He began to answer when he stopped, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"I don't… I don't think I know how to be myself," Astus said after a little while. "I've never really been myself." _Thanks to them, I don't know what my real self is. At the Dursleys, I was too scared, and in the Wizarding World I was too important to be allowed acting like normal. Fuck them. Go to hell, all of you. Fight and live, cower and die. Pick your choice, or I'll pick one for you._

"Then find yourself," the woman said, shaking him out of his destructive thoughts before they turned too bad. "It's not that hard when you try. I've done it, many people have done it. You just become yourself and ignore everyone who doesn't like it."

-

Astus felt proud of himself as he seated himself on his normal spot by the Head Table with Severus perched on his knee. The boy looked around the hall in normal fashion, and luckily not too many people stared at the raven-haired man. If everyone had, he surely would have wanted to sink through the floor.

But now not too many stared, and he managed to ignore them as he put food for both himself and the child. He had locked himself up after classes in his rooms the last few weeks, wanting little to no company. He was fine with just Severus, and the occasional visit from Abraxas and Lucius. He would seek out other's company later, but for now he needed to be alone.

Today was the first big test. He was going to eat breakfast, eating it now, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall, and if he could, spend some time in the library after dinner. Not many students hovered around there, so he could be rather fine. As he had not done this for like three weeks, he was a bit nervous.

He firmly fumbled after his Gryffindor courage, Merlin knew he needed that now, and held onto it tightly. He was going to sit here even if it killed him. _Fight and live_. That was his choice.

-

Severus found himself surrounded by girls who cooed with him or talked to his daddy. The boy did not mind much, as it was nowadays rather normal.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" one of the girls asked Astus.

He shifted his hold on the boy and hitched the bag higher up before answering:

"Yes, I and Zack are going."

They all looked in envy at the seventh-year male Ravenclaw who looked back at them in disinterest. The two teens both went in the same DADA-class, the only class Astus went in seventh year. He had started in sixth year but the DADA teacher had quickly realized the young man was beyond sixth year and had placed him in one of the seventh-year classes. Not that anyone of us is surprised over that little fact, right?

"Lovely as you all are, both of us have classes," Zack said to them all. "And you, Astus, are not supposed to carry Severus."

"But he was tired…"

"No excuses, gimme him."

Zack's last name was Delacour, a relative to the Delacours in France, the same family where Fleur would be born in. He had silvery blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but none of the Veela charm. He considered this lucky, as he did not like people in general. He was a bit of an outsider but he liked Astus for some reason.

And, just so you know, he absolutely adored Severus, which was why he took every excuse to carry the child.

"Sorry ladies," Astus said, blinking at them innocently, "Zack is such an impatient fellow. Later!"

He gave them his most charming smile and jogged up lightly to catch up with the quickly disappearing teen, Severus happily bouncing on his hip.

-

"My, my, he seems to be doing better."

Poppy turned to Albus, who inclined his head and the woman turned to look.

Astus was surrounded by giggling girls; Severus blowing them kisses just like Zack had taught him and the raven-haired young man with a pleasant smile on his face, charming every one of them.

"He's getting better," the healer allowed. "But no one fully heals from what he has suffered."

"Is it deep in his mind, the part that still shies away from all healing?" Albus asked.

"It's the part that keeps his dead friends with him," Poppy said. "He will never give them up. He won't let them fall away from memory."

"Has he shown any signs… that he is crazy due to all what has happened?" the headmaster asked, pain laced in his voice. He did not want Poppy to answer yes.

_More than enough_. Poppy hated the little logical voice answering him, luckily not aloud. _It's true, Poppy Pomfrey, the poor boy is crazy and you still protect him_.

"No," she said and looked at Astus. In time perhaps. "He's not crazy, Albus." She purposely did not look into the old man's eyes.

He knew anyway she was lying.

-

Astus closed his eyes tightly, pushing the nightmare away to the depths of his mind where mind-Hermione and mind-Ron could chew it away for him.

He rose up from the bed, hitching the sleeping pants higher up. Damn him for being so thin around the hips. It was not many things that did fit him.

He leaned onto the crib and looked down at Severus. The boy was sleeping peacefully and it calmed Astus down to watch him. As he watched the boy, he began to think out plans.

He would finish his education, and then he wanted to travel. He wanted to enjoy freedom, not feel he had to finish it all on his own again. This time the Order was in its prime. They would fight. Voldemort was not attacking as much as he did in the future, so it was not a major danger just yet.

Astus touched Severus' cheek. He felt bad about leaving them, sure, but he also felt very relieved. Not having to be the one everyone looked up at and expected to save them all. He was not their leader here. He was a young man who managed to piss Voldemort off, that was all.

He smirked; he rather liked that.

-

Voldemort felt anger grow inside him. Anger and fear. It was weak to feel fear yet he felt it so much. It resonated through his veins.

Astus Mentis. Who was it? He had never heard about the brat before, and the brat survives an Avada Kedavra! Plus he rejects Voldemort's offer for power. No one had ever done that before and survived. Yet when he was going to kill the nuisance… the nuisance refused to die.

The Death Eaters knew better than staying in the same room as him when he was angry. It was better to flee the manor while they had the chance.

He looked around the room for something to hurt but found nothing. Nagini hissed by his feet, trying to calm him down.

He was going to get rid of that Astus Mentis no matter what.

-

"What?" Albus said.

"I'm meaning what I'm saying headmaster," Trevin the DADA teacher said. "There is nothing more I can teach Astus in Defence, he grasps it so quickly no one can keep up. It's like… it's his instinct to know Defence."

"Alright," Albus said. He looked around the other teachers and continued, "How is he in the other subjects?"

"I have a guess he's already gone sixth year once," McGonagall said, "because he knows the material very well. I give him on a regular basis seventh-year material to work with."

"Same with me," Flitwick said. "He knows a lot that I have yet to cover in sixth year."

"He's not that good in Potions," Slughorn admitted. "But he's doing his best, considering he's learning everything again. His last teacher did not seem to know what he was doing."

"Herbology is not his strongest subject," Sprout said. "He's doing as well as any other in his class. And he doesn't take anything beyond the basics?"

"No, nothing," Albus said. "I asked him but he said no."

"He has potential," McGonagall said, "but doesn't seem to want to… do anything with it. I asked him if he was interested in becoming an Auror with his skills in Defence, but he was quite convinced not to become one."

"He didn't want to?" the headmaster said.

"Clearly," the woman said. "I have no idea what he should do otherwise. He doesn't feel like the type that will sit by a desk or in a store day in and day out."

"There are more jobs than that, Minerva," Albus said. "No need to worry just yet. He'll have time to think about it."

-

Astus liked when it snowed at Hogwarts. He enjoyed the cold that was not associated with the coldness of Dementors, and the pure white colour all around him.

He watched with a smile as Severus watched the snow fall in wonder, bundled up in a warm robe and Lucius beside him. Abraxas was sitting next to the young man on the snow and said:

"You know we are going to freeze our arses off sooner or later?"

"Old man," Astus said.

"Hey!"

-

Bellatrix Black was only twelve years old but she already knew deep hatred.

She looked on as Astus walked along the corridor, her face scrunched up. He was opposing the great Dark Lord. She was only twelve but had the ambition to become Voldemort's most loyal servant.

She knew better than to jump out and attack like Rabastan had done. He was so stupid unlike his older brother, nineteen-year old Rodolphus Lestrange. He was handsome, he knew a lot of dark spells, he was a fighter and he was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants already.

She knew as she was the oldest in her family, she was going to be the one who would marry Rodolphus. While she may not love him, she respected him and knew Rodolphus could teach her a lot about becoming the perfect Death Eater.

She drew back further into the shadows when Astus stopped and looked her way. Her heart was pounding in her chest; had he spotted her? No, impossible, she used a dark spell to make herself invisible.

"I don't know… exactly what you're doing Miss Black," Astus said and she choked on her next breath, "but I do hope I won't meet you with your wand ready. I would hate to send you back to your parents in bits."

He smiled at her and continued on his way. Once she knew he was gone, her shaking legs folded underneath her. His magic… had overpowered her body, taking it over. It was addicting, his magic… more than Voldemort's were. She had only met Voldemort once and his magic had tried to choke hers.

Astus' magic… had tried to draw her out. Play with him. She did not know who was worse… the Dark Lord or the man whose steps still echoed in the corridor, his smile still engraved in her mind.

-

Severus looked around the shops and then turned his head where he knew his daddy had gone. He stretched out a hand and Abraxas moved him so he could look into the boy's eyes.

"Daddy isn't going to be gone for long," he said soothingly. "We're going to meet up with him in an hour."

Severus looked at him for a little while and then reluctantly laid his head on the man's shoulder.

"You grumpy baby," Abraxas said. "Where do you want to go, Lucius?"

The blonde boy looked around the street and then pointed at Honeydukes. They were in Hogsmeade and Astus was going to make an attempt to find Christmas presents, hence the reason why he had left.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Abraxas said even as he let his son begin to tug his hand and lead him there.

-

Astus was not very good at the Christmas stuff. Never had a real one Christmas when he was young, unless you counted listening on it from inside a cupboard. So now he was at a loss. He had no idea what to give anyone. First of all, his priority was Severus. The boy, although only three, had shown signs to enjoy watching potions. What a surprise… not.

Astus knew Albus had ordered a mini-kit of potions work already, having no chance to say he could buy it himself. So what should he give Severus? Not clothes; that should be pretty clear he already had. He had already bought a few books but wanted something more.

He stopped outside a jewellery shop and looked at the different items in the window.

"You look interested."

Startled, he looked up. An elderly woman stood at the door and smiled once he saw her.

"Come on it, it's cold outside," she said. "I think you will find what you're looking for here."

Bewildered, he walked inside and closed the door. The shop was warm, and he looked at the different necklaces, bracelets and rings.

"What kind of person is the one who you want to buy something for?" the woman asked.

"It's a child," Astus said. "I'm not good with gifts."

"How old is this child?" she asked as she walked over to a monitor. Astus followed her and said:

"He's turning four in January."

"A January-child," she mused and looked at him. "Yours?"

"No. I adopted him."

"That means he's yours," the woman reminded. "Just as you is his. I think he might enjoy this one."

She held up a necklace and let Astus take it. It was quite heavy, probably meant for both children and adults, and in silver. It ended in a simple plate with an emerald.

"The colour of your eyes," she said. "Does he like your eyes?"

"Yes," Astus said. "Quite."

"It's pure silver and can be infused with protection charms, and along with the emerald it's rather expensive. But I've kept it for forty years waiting for someone like you. I will sell it to you for ten Galleons, no more."

He stared at her.

"But…" he began.

"No," she replied. "Ten Galleons, sir."

He paid her that and watched her wrap the gift carefully. She shrunk it and he placed it in his pocket.

"Come here anytime you like, sir," she said.

"Astus," he corrected.

"Well, I guess it's only fair I tell you my name. Merelyn."

"Might you be a female version of Merlin?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I don't have his good looks," Merelyn said with innocently. "Have a good day, Astus."

"You too, Merelyn."

-

Astus met up with them with one bag and said:

"Have you been to Honeydukes?"

"Yes, almost the whole time. What, you want to go there?"

"I was busy finding gifts, so I didn't have time," Astus said helplessly.

"Alright, alright, we'll go there. But no more candy, Lucius!"

The blonde boy pouted as Astus lifted Severus up. The boy clung on tightly and the raven-haired man laughed a bit.

"I'm not going to disappear, Severus," the man said as they walked to the candy store.

"Know that," Severus said. "Stay."

"Yes, I'm staying."

"Daddy not going anywhere?"

"Not without asking you first," Astus promised.

-

"Good morning!"

Astus woke up with a start and sat up. Once he saw Abraxas' grinning face he groaned and fell down onto the bed again and dragged the covers over his head.

"No, none of that now!" the blonde man said happily. Astus growled at the Malfoy and pushed him off the bed. Sudden laughter told the raven-haired man Lucius had snapped on seeing his father tumble off the bed and falling down on the floor.

"Ow! Astus, that wasn't nice! Now up with you, it's Christmas morning and we have two children who would like to open some gifts!"

"Father, the only child in this room is you," Lucius said.

"Exactly," came Astus' mutter from within the blankets.

"Hey, don't gang up on me!" Abraxas complained as he sat up. He grabbed a hold of Lucius, swung the boy up and dumped him on the bed. He then ran over to get Severus and soon all four tumbled in the bed. Astus tried to get away but got caught up.

Fifteen minutes later Astus had two boys gasping at his sides and a grinning Abraxas standing on the bed, his hair more ruffled than usual and his robe wrinkled.

"Mind getting of the bed so I can change?" Astus asked.

"But of course! I shall have breakfast here in ten minutes!" With that said, he swung his son over one shoulder, Lucius shrieking and took Severus under the arm. Severus blinked owlishly up at the blonde Malfoy who marched out of the room. Astus leaned on his elbows, blinking heavily.

"That bloody man is going to be the death of me," he muttered as he rose up.

-

Around lunch Astus was ready to throw in the towel and go to bed again. So far Lucius and Severus had managed to turn Abraxas' hair pink, Albus' beard purple to match his robes and Minerva's hat into a chicken that refused to leave her head. Poppy had escaped them, as she had directed her stern look at them, and that meant messing with Poppy and she would make life hell.

Astus himself had dodged all attempts of eating something Severus and Lucius offered him and making sure he was out of the way once one of them attempted magic.

They had been allowed to open three presents each, one of Severus' had been the mini-potion kit and that was the reason to all this chaos.

"You have a little potions master over there," the Transfiguration teacher said as she sat down next to the raven-haired man.

"I do hope when he grows older he won't be doing this anymore," Astus whined.

"I don't know, it's not so bad," the woman said and glanced up at her chicken. "Abraxas looks to enjoy his new hair colour."

"Well, no one said that man was completely sane from the beginning."

-

Astus lay on the bed, leaning onto his elbows and Severus was lying next to him, almost fully asleep. The young man heard Abraxas gently speaking to his son, Lucius piping up now and then before he seemed to finally fall asleep.

He got up and gently lifted Severus up, walking over to the crib and placing him down there. He should get a real bed for Severus soon, to see how the boy liked it. He enjoyed Astus' bed, but he was not giving that one up. After all that had happened to him in his life, Astus was a bit embarrassed to say he still viewed the nights sleeping in the soft beds at Hogwarts counted like the best times. He had enough of cupboards, small rooms, hard beds and sleeping on the ground.

He walked into the living room and closed the door to his bedroom so Severus could sleep in peace. He sat down on the fur rug in front of the fire and stretched out. He fell backwards and rolled over so he got to a comfortable position.

He barely noticed when Abraxas came into the room again. When a blanket was thrown over him, he lazily opened an eye.

"Hi there," the blonde man said. "Here, take a pillow as well."

Astus managed to catch it and stuffed it under his head. He closed his eyes again and tucked himself within the blanket. Abraxas' chuckles were the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

Tbc…

* * *

Finished. I'm so sorry for the wait.

Chapter eight: Astus meets the Thestrals whilst in the forest and continues to charm all those around him. Oh, and he also is driving Voldemort nuts.

Dunno when to expect this, honestly. It will come when it will come, that's how it is now. But don't worry that I will give this story up because I won't. I refuse!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

Thank you for all reviews!

I've seen some people want to have AbraxasAstus pairing. As much as people may want it, I still keep pairings out. They will have a strong friendship with maybe the occasional husband-and-wife joke ^^

As of now, enjoy chapter eight very much and sorry for the long wait!

-

**Chapter**** Eight**

"Snowstorm…"

Abraxas woke up to the sound of Astus' voice and sat up on the couch.

"Wha?" It took him a while to fully wake up in the mornings and he turned his head to the younger man.

"It's a snowstorm," Astus said and looked outside again.

"Izzit?"

"Abraxas dear, do you require some coffee?"

"Coffee? I dunno… probably…"

"Might I remind you your hair is still pink?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Abraxas got up from the couch, still half-asleep mind you, and looked at the younger man. He then turned to the closest mirror and had a look. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and had another look just to make sure he really was seeing right.

"My eyebrows are pink too," he said.

"That they are," Astus agreed.

"How come your hair looks normal?"

"I'm nice to the children."

"I hadn't done anything… I think."

"You exist, that's enough."

"That's cruel, Astus…"

Astus stuck out his tongue and went to wake up Severus. Abraxas flattened his hair a bit and went to the bathroom.

-

Astus was not quite sure why he was outside in the snowstorm as he could not see much and it was bitterly cold. Yet he stayed where he was, wrapping the winter-cloak tighter around himself and very pleased for the warming spell he had put on it before he went outside.

Severus was staying with Abraxas and Lucius, although Abraxas had not wanted him to walk out in the storm alone. Astus had insisted he was fine.

Within a few minutes of walking, Astus realized he was not quite sure where he was. He looked around but all he saw was whiteness. He tried to call for Hogwarts but she was resting, too deeply to hear his weak call on the grounds.

"Bloody hell," he muttered and looked around. Where did he come from? He could not even see his foot-steps in the snow. Swearing he began to walk again and hoped it would stay light for a little while longer so he actually could get back inside the castle.

He walked into a tree and fell down.

"What the hell?!"

He looked further ahead.

"Great," he muttered as he got up. "I'm at the Forbidden Forest."

He made his way inside and to his relief the storm was not as much noticeable inside the forest. He looked outside and saw the snow raging.

"Looks like I have to wait this one out," he murmured, then shivered. "I officially admit I'm an idiot." He looked around. "But I guess there isn't anyone here to hear me."

He sat down between two strong roots to a tree and curled up the best he could. He closed his eyes and burrowed his head into the scarf he was wearing.

Not before long, he was drifting away.

-

"I know he is outside, and the snowstorm is going to last the whole fucking night!" Abraxas growled.

"I've tried to find his magic," Albus said, "but there is not a sign of him. I hope he has found some shelter until the storm is manageable enough for us to go outside."

"Albus, he's frail," the man said and looked at the headmaster. "He doesn't admit it, and you can't see it on him but he can't handle this weather."

"I know this," Albus said. "I've notified Hagrid; he is not bothered much by a snowstorm like this; he will search the best he can."

The Malfoy sat down and looked outside the window.

"Where the hell did he go?" the blonde man muttered. "What an idiot!"

Albus looked outside as well, hoping Hagrid would find Astus.

-

It was… warm, oddly enough. Or maybe he was so cold it felt warm. Astus opened his eyes.

Blackness. Was it night or what? Wait a minute, the blackness moved. A moment later he looked into the eyes of a Thestral and blinked. The creature was lying down, one wing around him and spreading unusually heat from the gaunt body.

"Hello there," he said. The Thestral now moved up and tugged on his robe. He managed to get up and the winged creature began to walk, further into the forest. Without hesitating, Astus followed.

-

The next day came and the snowstorm had lessened, so now some of the teachers were outside and were looking for the young man, Abraxas with them. Hagrid suddenly called out for them and they all trudged through the snow to the giant man.

"Hagrid," Albus said. "Any signs?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "Leadin' into 'he forest."

"Into the forest?" Albus said. "Astus is somewhere in there?" He pointed into the blackness of the Forbidden Forest.

"I've already alerted 'he Centaurs an' called for 'he Thestrals. 'He Thestrals haven't responded or anythin'."

"They do eat… raw meat, right?" Sprout asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not from a 'hole human," Hagrid argued. "I know were they are, lemme go there."

"We'll go with you," Albus said. The giant nodded and walked into the forest. "Pomona, Filius, I think me, Abraxas and Minerva are enough. Thank you for your help."

"Just be sure to find him," Flitwick piped before they separated.

They walked after Hagrid, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"There ya are."

Hagrid's voice startled them and they turned their heads towards where he was looking. A Thestral stood, as if on watch and looked at them carefully. It then moved backwards, defensive.

"Do they usually act like that?" Minerva asked Hagrid.

"No. It's like… it's like he's protectin' a child," the giant said.

Abraxas walked a bit closer and saw beyond the Thestral. His eyes widened and he said:

"Astus."

The young man was asleep with his head on the belly to one Thestral, the wing spread over him protectively and the Thestrals now all moved up and surrounded the sleeping man.

"We don't want him any harm," Abraxas said.

"I'm not 'ure if they know our language," Hagrid said.

The Thestral looked at Abraxas long and hard and finally moved aside a bit. Abraxas was more than a bit nervous when he slipped past the creature, but the Thestral did not move. Hagrid, Albus and Minerva tried to get out from the shock they had suffered as the blonde man kneeled down next to Astus and gently shook his shoulder. Sleepy green eyes opened and Abraxas said:

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

"Abraxas?" Astus asked. "What, is it morning already?"

"You have the nastiest ability to make me almost jump out of my skin, you know that," Abraxas growled.

Astus only smiled nervously.

-

Poppy looked him over while Astus was sipping some hot tea, Severus in his lap and a blanket around his shoulders.

"You're fine, but I do hope you will not do that again," she said and looked at him.

"I'll try not to," he said with his dazzlingly charming smile.

She smiled back a bit at that; he may have not healed completely but he had gotten past the worst… whatever the worst had been.

"Now, I would like you to stay inside for today, you're still feeling a bit cold."

"I'm fine," he protested.

"Astus…" she warned.

"I'm staying inside," he said at the sight of her glare.

"Go back to your rooms after you finish the tea," she said. "You'll probably feel more comfortable there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Severus moved from his nestled position and hugged Astus around the stomach, yawning.

"Tired?" the young man asked.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, me too. Should we convince Abraxas we need a nap?"

"Uh-hu," Severus said and nodded into Astus' chest.

"Convincing Abraxas it is then."

-

They did not need much to convince the blonde man. He practically threw them onto the bed when Astus said he was a bit tired, and had the younger man along with his adopted son tucked in within moments, all the while Lucius staring at the whirlwind that was his father.

"Abraxas, aren't you overreacting just the tiniest bit?" Astus asked.

"One word, and I'll make you silent forever," Abraxas warned, pointing at the young man as if that would make him listen better.

"You can just say you were worried," Astus pointed out.

"Fine! I was worried, happy now?!"

"Yes," the young man said. "Now stop scaring your son and keep us company until we sleep."

"Seems like Severus has come a good way already."

Astus looked down at the boy, and felt his body was getting limp in the man's arms, his eyelids dropping. The raven-haired man could not help but smile softly at the sight. Abraxas waved Lucius over as he sat down on the bed and Lucius climbed up. The boy leaned over to see Severus and moved back, satisfied when he saw the child was near sleeping.

Astus closed his eyes and followed Severus into a rest.

-

New Year came and Astus woke up early that day. He yawned and stretched, hearing Severus' gentle breathing and the rustling from either Abraxas or Lucius in the living-room. He sat up slowly, sitting on his heels and looked out the window. It was a clear day, sun shining and he smiled a bit. His heart was light.

He got up, padded over to the crib and watched Severus for a long time. Once this was his greatest enemy in school. Now it was a beloved son.

Ah, the irony. With a grin he tucked the child in some more and got a robe on over his night-clothes before walking into the living-room. His grin softened into a smile at the sight.

Lucius had abandoned his own bed in favour to sleep within his father's arms. There lay the great, fearsome Death Eater, _the_ Lucius Malfoy, snuggled up to his father with a thumb in his mouth. Astus felt like laughing. The apparently cruel Abraxas Malfoy acting more of a child than Severus. Astus did chuckle this time and walked into the kitchen.

He sometimes enjoyed cooking. It gave him the chance to not think and that was the best. Sometimes it was good to not think, just act, just do something.

A tug on his robe and he looked down. Severus looked at him sleepily.

"I'm sorry, was daddy too loud?" he asked as he crouched down.

"No, just woke up," Severus mumbled and used a fist to scrub at his eyes. Astus lifted the boy up, settled him on a hip and held him close. Severus gripped his robe, leaning his head so he could watch Astus cook.

Abraxas walked in ten minutes later with Lucius on his hip. It was the first time Astus saw the man carrying his son. The older Malfoy looked unusually neat and Astus raised an eyebrow.

"You're up early," he commented.

"Yeah, guess we had a good rest," Abraxas said. "Lucius isn't that awake though."

"Not Severus either. Breakfast is ready."

"Great." Abraxas lifted the raven-haired child from Astus and settled the two children down on chairs before coming back to take out plates.

-

Severus looked on with wide eyes at the fireworks, Astus' scarf around his neck and the man himself dressed in a thick robe for the chilly air. Abraxas had Lucius on his shoulders, the boy staring straight up at the fireworks coming from Hogsmeade. Students littered the school grounds, watching in little groups and laughing. The teachers stood at the steps to the school, all bundled up and watching the fireworks with contentment.

"Big," the boy murmured, pointing at the sky.

"Yeah, big," Astus commented. "And a lot."

Severus nodded, stretching out a hand and the man had to smile.

"You can't reach it even if you wanted," he said gently.

"We can do it next year too?"

"You want us to get fireworks for next year?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that wouldn't be too hard to fix."

-

**A few days later**

Astus was found walking the corridors on his own this beautiful January day, Severus with Lucius and Abraxas on some business in the Ministry before he would return. Lucius had solemnly sworn to keep Severus safe, his face completely serious that Astus had nearly chuckled at it. Instead he had just nodded and here he was.

A slight movement in the corner of his eyes and he stopped. He heard the girl's breathing.

"Good day, Miss Black," he said softly. A sharp intake. "It's not considered rude to show yourself to the one who speaks to you."

Slowly Bellatrix came into view, her steps cautious. She did not have her wand with her. Also, she seemed… not as hostile as before. Merely careful.

"Good day," he repeated.

"… Hi." Her answer was short. He came to think about a disobedient child being sent to bed against its will, and had a sudden urge to laugh. He stopped it though.

"You just enjoy staying in the shadows or are you following me?"

Bellatrix looked down. He took this chance to study her. The crazy woman who helped killing Sirius. Her insane laughter echoed in his nightmares. Now just a small girl, defenceless… easy to kill… no! She had not done anything yet! She may have ambitions to become and Death Eater but she was no one yet. She was a child.

Suddenly she stepped forward and grabbed his robe.

"I saw the Dark Lord," she blurted out. Her hand tightened on his robe, he could feel the pull. Her knuckles began to turn white.

"You saw who?" he asked, stunned. Did she just confess to him, her lord's enemy, that she had met the lord in own person?? It was enough to drag her to the Order and pump her for information, their methods not meant for a child.

"He… he was bad…" she managed. Weeks ago, she had looked forward to meet Voldemort. She had been nervous after the first meeting but it had been with her in the background, not close to his attention. Now, the second time… "He… he was _so _evil…"

Her small shoulders shook as she bent her head and her resolve broke, making her break down in sobs. Astus stared at her in shock.

"Mama and papa… they just stood there… they just looked… while he… he…"

Astus placed a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly sucked into her memories.

_The girl's screams were hard to listen on as she trashed around on the floor, the Crucio spell still directed on her__, leading back to a passive-looking Voldemort. Her back bent like a bow, her arms waved around wildly and her eyes wide open. She tried to call out for help but no other sound besides a harsh wail came out. Her mama's eyes were cold and hard. Bellatrix could not spot her papa._

_Tears streamed down from her face. She wanted away. Back to school, back to safety, back to the young man who made Voldemort feel fear. Rather him than this pain, __**this life**__. Anything but this, she had to get back to school, and to **him**..._

Astus gasped as he came back and noticed he had fallen to his knees. He was cold and clammy, the aftershocks of Crucio making his muscles twitch. She was sitting in front of him, crying into her hands.

Embracing his hatred for her and pushing it away he now began for real to look at her as the girl Bellatrix Black and not the insane Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. This was the first step to help her remain as Bellatrix Black, as she had seen Voldemort as for whom he was, cruel and insane and she was so young that impression would stay with her. He suspected this had not happened in his time, or Bellatrix had burnt it out from her memory as time passed and she lost all sanity. He of all people knew what childhood memories could do to you. But for now it was about her, helping her. So he did the thing he knew helped him the most.

He hugged her. There was no pushing away, no snarls, just a sagging of relief in her entire body as she hugged him back. He focused and embraced her frame with his magic.

Bellatrix felt safe now. No Voldemort, no evil mama and papa… only a gentle lull of magic, powerful but not evil magic and strong arms around her, shielding her from everything bad in the world.

-

As Astus had no idea what to do next, he brought Bellatrix back with him to his quarters. She could be the second student to see it. The first one had been Zack.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously as he stopped outside the entrance. She still held his hand and made no move to let go.

"It's the secret entrance to my rooms," Astus said and looked her in the eyes. He turned back to the painting and hissed out, "Open."

Bellatrix stared at him in shock; he spoke Parseltongue! The Dark Lord's speech when he spoke to his snake! But Astus' speech sounded softer… kinder. The portrait swung open.

"That's my personal password," Astus said as he let her enter. "The others say another password."

"What is that then?" she asked.

Astus' eyes grew sad, and after a moment he said:

"I open at the close."

She looked at him oddly.

"Weird," she muttered and turned to have a look. He shook his head at her and closed the door. He walked ahead and called out:

"Lucius? Severus?"

"In the bedroom," Lucius' soft voice answered.

"Is it Lucius Malfoy?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes," Astus said. "Abraxas is away at the Ministry at the moment, but he should come back later."

"If I'm in the way then…"

"If I really thought that," the young man said and put a finger underneath her chin, raising her head to face his own, "I would never have brought you here. Okay? You are always welcomed in here."

She nodded, teary-eyed and he smiled.

"Daddy!"

Astus turned to see Severus coming, smile widening and he caught the boy. Bellatrix looked on as he swung the child up and said:

"Were you a good boy while daddy was gone?"

"Yeah!"

"No!" came Lucius' shout.

"Lucius? What's wrong?" Astus asked and suddenly realization dawned on him. "Did Severus have a little case of accidental magic, Lucius dear?"

"It's not funny!" the boy's shriek came from the bedroom.

Astus shook his head and put Severus down close to the still girl.

"Severus, this is Bellatrix," he said to the boy. "Bellatrix this is my son, Severus."

She knelt down and Severus looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hello," he stated.

"Hi," she said.

"Stay with him for a little bit while I try to save some of Lucius' damaged pride, okay? I'll be right back. If Abraxas, a tall blonde man, comes and I haven't come out just direct him to the bedroom."

She nodded and Severus sat down in front of her, still staring at her. Astus patted the boy's head and slipped into the bedroom. He walked behind the bed and saw Lucius curled up in a corner. On top of his head sat a pair of white fluffy cat ears. Astus sat down, legs crossed Indian-style and gently lifted the boy's head up.

"Don't say a word," Lucius sniffed.

"Okay. Shall we get rid of them?"

"Yeah. Who's the girl?"

"You heard her? Yes, it's Bellatrix Black."

"Father says the Blacks are dark."

"Well, one should never judge just because of what some family members do," Astus said absently as he tugged Lucius closer. "She's had a bit of a hard time, so please be easy on her. Now, let's see how to get rid of these…"

-

When Abraxas finally came back, near dinner, he walked into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks.

Bellatrix was currently adjusting a paper crown she had made, and then finally placed it on Lucius' head. The blonde boy, though looking embarrassed, did not take it off. Severus was half-lying in her lap and Astus was reading a book, looking strangely relaxed.

"I'm back," the blonde man announced.

"Abraxas," Astus greeted. "I have a visitor. Bellatrix, why don't you say hello to Lucius' father? Abraxas, this is Bellatrix Black."

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," she said, not rising and bowing as she usually did due to the near-asleep child claiming her lap as a sleeping-place.

"Hello Bellatrix," Abraxas said as he took off his outer robe. "Will you dine in the Great Hall, Astus?"

"No," the young man said. "I want to have a calm night."

"And you say you will receive one with these monsters present?" Abraxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Father!" Lucius shrieked. "We're not monsters!"

"I beg you pardon?" Abraxas said and stalked forward to his son. "Who was it that turned my hair pink on Christmas, hmm?"

He got Lucius up, placed the delicate crown on the floor carefully and flipped Lucius over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" the boy shouted.

Severus blinked heavily and turned to see what the commotion was. Bellatrix slowly got up and carried him carefully to the couch where Astus was seated.

"If you're wondering, he always acts like that," Astus supplied.

She stared at him in disbelief.

-

Bellatrix looked down on the simple necklace Astus put around her neck.

"This will call for you if I need you?" she asked.

"Yes, and it will warn you in case someone tries to attack you, give you time to run," Astus said. "And no talk about one should stay and fight; sometimes it's better to save for a better day."

"Speaking from experience?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied absently. "If you feel you can't win, don't try to. It will only hurt you or a friend in the end."

"Did your friends… die?"

He looked at her. She did not waver.

"Yes," he said. "They're all dead. I had to learn it all the hard way. Don't ever do the same thing."

She nodded. She did not have any friends though.

His next words convinced her he had to be a mind-reader or something:

"Friends don't come on a silver-plate. Sometimes you have to look for them. Now go to bed, and don't worry about Voldemort anymore."

She nodded again.

"I won't go there again," she said. "He's bad. He deserves to die; I don't know why I ever admired him."

"He is bad," Astus said. "But do remember a long time ago he was just a child like yourself. He probably wished to have someone who loved him as badly as we all want. He didn't get anyone, all he got was hatred. That formed him on the path he now is walking on."

"How do you know so much about him?" she wondered. She had never heard about Astus' family before.

"One should know his enemy," the young man said with a simple shrug.

-

Voldemort drummed his fingers on the throne-chair, irritated. All of his followers were gone for the day and he was therefore left alone in the room. Nagini was somewhere in the house, probably chasing something to eat.

The brat Astus Mentis was getting on his nerves already. No one wished to kill him since Voldemort failed. They saw him grow stronger for each passing day at Hogwarts. Voldemort needed him gone from the face of the earth as quickly as possible. But how to do it? The teen had survived the Killing Curse. Should he be poisoned to death, or beaten? Perhaps burned alive, or chopped to pieces? He had a lot of things to try out... he just had to find the right time to do it.

-

Astus looked over where Bellatrix was watching Severus but knew there was little concern for being worried. She was careful and called on him if she ever had any problems she could not handle.

To think she had felt this. She had felt like this in the beginning, a sense of what Voldemort did was wrong but not able to do anything about it. Just slowly but surely going insane and accepting his ideas and beliefs to finally become as crazy as he was, if not more. With her sanity all of her hatred for the Dark Lord had gone as well.

It was not going to happen this time. Who knew, she might become a kind woman. A good cousin for Sirius…

Astus straightened up a bit. Maybe she had already met Sirius!

"Bellatrix," he said and she looked up. "Forgive me for sounding curious or rude, but what is your family like?"

"Besides mama and papa?"

"Yes."

"Well, I got two younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa," Bellatrix said. "They're both nice. I got a cousin I like, he's the same age as Severus. His name is Sirius."

"Sirius." Astus' heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. He's not like the others in the Black family," Bellatrix said and allowed Severus to wrap his small arms around her neck. "He's much happier."

"Young children usually are."

"Are they?"

Astus looked at her for a while, saw her eyes and decided to show her some of the same look she had in her eyes. Her eyes widened and he said:

"Maybe not all of them."

She nodded, understood, and continued:

"The Blacks could do well with some happiness. All in my family, the adults, are stuck up bastards."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, really. What was your family like?"

"Mine? Nothing special."

"That's all?"

"What more is there to tell?"

"Come on, details!"

"I'm afraid there aren't many details," Astus said with an apologetic smile.

"How was your parents?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well… they were okay," Astus said. "Fed me, made sure I had clothes, stuff like that."

"Did they love you?"

"Yes… I suppose they did."

The girl looked at him and said:

"That's more than what mama and papa did."

-

Astus looked out the window for a long time after the girl had left. He felt like stirring the dark side up. It had been too quiet.

"You look rather scary with that steely face."

Astus glanced over at the newly-arrived Albus, then turned his eyes back.

"Perhaps," he said softly.

"What is on your mind?" the headmaster asked as he picked up a discarded book from the floor.

"A lot of things," Astus said.

"Care to share?"

"I rather not."

"Should I feel some level of worry?" Albus said as he sat down.

Astus tilted his head, thinking, then answered:

"It depends how you look on it."

Tbc…

* * *

Again, sorry for the late wait!

Chapter nine: Severus' birthday, the rest of the year with maybe various things happening. Don't expect it too soon, but it will come another chapter in the end! -smiles-

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

Sorry for the late wait! Inspiration-less at the moment, but I'm too stubborn to stop!

Also, I've changed some things in chapter eight, nothing big just a few words or added a sentence or two. Just so you know.

Enjoy this chapter!

-

**Chapter**** Nine**

Severus did not remember his birthdays very well and not when it was. But Astus knew. So when the day came he got up early and made breakfast, even though it was a Thursday. They usually ate in the Great Hall then but Astus wanted to eat it alone with Severus.

The boy had yet not woken up by the time he had finished breakfast and dressed, so Astus carefully walked into the room and lifted Severus up. Sleepily the boy hugged Astus and yawned in his ear. Not minding much, the man walked into the kitchen and sat him down on his chair. Severus rubbed his eyes before taking a look.

"It's not… weekend," he said slowly.

"I know but there is something else today, something special."

"Something special?"

"Yes," Astus said. "Can you guess?"

Severus shook his head.

"It has something to do with you," Astus replied.

"Me?" the boy asked. He looked around the table once more, saw his favourite breakfast and said slowly, "Birthday?"

"Yes, it's your birthday today," Astus said as he sat down next to Severus. "I thought we would celebrate a bit privately."

"I turn four!"

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry you don't get any gift, but you have to wait until dinner when Abraxas and Lucius arrive. Couldn't have your gift lying around, so I told Lucius to hide it."

"No fair!" Severus said.

"Yes, fair. Or would you rather have wanted to find it and spoiled the surprise?"

Severus stuck out his tongue to which Astus responded by sticking out his own.

-

Abraxas lifted up Severus with a grin, the boy giggling and Lucius standing next to his father.

"Is your father making dinner?" Abraxas asked as he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Daddy wanted to," Severus replied. "Bella!"

The girl walked into the rooms, holding a package in one hand and looking a bit uncertain. Severus was put down on the ground again, and Abraxas said:

"You three just relax while I go and help Astus."

Bellatrix nodded and walked up to the two boys, pausing to put her gift to the raven-haired boy next to the others. The blonde man walked into the kitchen and saw Astus by the stove, his hair tied back and sleeves rolled up. The Malfoy noted the wrists were still thin, but said nothing.

"So what are we eating that the house-elves couldn't make?" he asked.

"It's not that," Astus replied. "I just wanted to cook."

"Just that?"

"Plus it's Severus' birthday. I guess I wanted to cook the meal myself."

Abraxas was put to set the table while they heard the children talk outside.

"Albus obviously couldn't come for dinner but he's coming later," Astus said. "Poppy is joining us now though."

"Am I seeing things?"

They both turned to see the healer look at them both.

"It's not that unusual that guys make the dinner… or is it?" Astus said.

"I've never seen any guy do it," Poppy replied. "Should I go back and get some antidotes for food-poisoning?"

"No, I'm not that bad," the raven-haired man said. "But I might do it to Abraxas for fun."

"What?!" Abraxas exclaimed. "Why me?!"

"Well, I can't do it on the children, that would be just cruel," Astus said. "And I know which fights to pick with Poppy."

"So it isn't cruel to poison me?!" the blonde man demanded to know.

"Let me think… not really."

Poppy laughed while Abraxas raged.

-

Severus was amongst his presents and Lucius and Bellatrix sitting near him, all chatting, letting him play with his mini-potions kit and showing them half-finished things that Astus would not dare go near. He did not fancy having his hair turn green on him.

Abraxas' presence near him was comforting in many ways but mostly a friend, a brother. Astus did not know how it was to have a father but if he wanted, he could make Abraxas that as well. Although the man was not really old enough to be his father. Plus they did not look alike at all. Well, not all family is bound by blood.

Poppy and Albus had come and gone, both of them doing the last duties for the evening before relaxing for the night. It was soon time for curfew and therefore, Bellatrix leaving. Abraxas had already volunteered to follow her to the common room, wanting a sneak peak at it for sentimental reason.

Astus had to grin a bit at that; he could never have imagined the Malfoys being sentimental. Well, he learned something new every day.

"What are you grinning at young man?" He turned his eyes to Abraxas and saw him lift an eyebrow. Astus just shook his head and continued grinning. "Alright, that's it; you're scaring me!"

-

Astus was now dealing with two sleepy children while Abraxas was taking Bellatrix back and had them both in his arms, gently putting Lucius down on the bed in the guestroom before carrying Severus into their bedroom. Severus was put down on his own bed, from now on replacing the crib as a gift from Astus. The boy yawned and slowly let go of his daddy's neck.

He himself changed into night-clothes, drawing his hands through his hair tiredly and stretched. He would retire early tonight, and deal with homework tomorrow.

-

Albus looked up from his papers when Poppy entered a sunny February morning. She did not sit down but begin to pace back and forth, lips pursed. Her hands together so tight the skin was white.

"What's wrong, Poppy?" he asked worriedly.

"I have a patient," she replied. "He's not doing so well."

"And?"

"Albus… I don't know… I don't know what to do… it's Astus."

-

Astus absently let Severus play with his fingers, comparing their hands and heard the boy giggle. He himself was so tired he could sleep for a year. His bones hurt, and he felt weary. Is this how an old person felt when death was closing in?

He had pushed himself, he knew that. Go forth one step, jump backwards four plus two just for fun. Just like that. He had been doing better, and of course he goes and screws it up. Collapsing in the hallway, how embarrassing. Not to mention he nearly gave Zack a heart attack.

"Daddy?"

"Mm?" he answered and rolled his head over to look at the child.

"You sleepy?"

"A bit," he said and stroke Severus' hair.

"That's why daddy fell?"

"Yes."

Severus nodded and snuggled closer. Astus could feel the boy trembling, and lay an arm around him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Astus murmured to him. Severus nodded into his chest and took Astus' hand again. The man curled his fingers around the boy's hand, making him giggle lightly.

Nightmares were agony he decided. So not sleeping and the amount of homework he did, it had to be pure suicide. Flashes of his life came whenever he closed his eyes for more than a minute, screams filled his ear when the silence was too great around him, and the slick feeling of blood on his skin made him shudder. He rubbed his hand against the sheet unconsciously before letting it curl around Severus' shoulder again.

"Astus."

He looked over to see Albus come striding inside, worry in his eyes.

"Hi," he said. "Seems like Poppy couldn't resist telling everyone."

"It would come to me eventually. A student collapsing in the hallway, it would never escape unnoticed by me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," Astus said. "Very tired."

"You haven't been sleeping well?" the headmaster asked as Poppy bustled inside and shut the doors.

"I know what the problem is," Poppy said and came over to his bed. "I just talked to Abraxas. He says you don't sleep at all! I found the Pepper-up potions too."

Astus looked down at Severus who now had fallen asleep, clutching one of the man's fingers in his fist. He couldn't do it anymore…

"I have something… I need to say," he said, and looked up at them. "But you're not gonna believe it."

"Try us, young man," Poppy said sternly.

Astus looked at them both for a moment. Then he spoke.

-

Abraxas sat by his bed when he woke up, courtesy of a Dreamless sleep potion. Not that he felt more rested.

"Where's Sev?" he mumbled, turning his head to watch the blonde man.

"He's with Lucius and Poppy," Abraxas replied. "And as you made her promise, Poppy told me."

"Yeah… thought you deserved to know."

Abraxas closed the book, and set in his lap.

"Time-travelling, huh?" he said. "That's pretty impressive."

"What can I say? I'm awesome."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, brat," the older of them said with a grin. Then it faded from view, and he continued, "And to come back for a teacher's sake…"

"You don't know that Severus," Astus said harshly and turned away. "He was in so much pain, Abraxas… he made it look like he was fine, but I knew. He was a good man, but everyone despised him… said he was evil incarnated."

The Malfoy saw Astus bit his lip and said:

"Did you say it?"

"Not that he was evil and meaning it, but he was good at giving me a hard time," the man replied. "Most of the time I just… I just wondered what the hell had happened to make him to the bastard he was." He fidgeted on the bed.

"What made you tell?" the older wanted to know. "Normally people would think you're nuts."

"People has thought I'm nuts ever since I was eleven," Astus said with a laugh. "I'm used to it. Anyway… it was hard. No, correction, it _is_ hard. Dreaming about it you know. Seeing people die… not being able to do a fucking thing about it. Not able to talk to anyone about it."

Abraxas nodded and put the book on the nightstand. He got up and sat down on the man's bed instead. Astus nestled back to his pillow and the soft blankets, yawning.

"You're still exhausted aren't you? How long since you had a proper night's sleep?"

"Maybe a month ago."

"You got a lot of catching up."

"At least I'm ahead in my subjects."

"Hey," Abraxas said, "I'll trade normal-sleeping-Astus over super-ambitious-and-smart-Astus any day."

Astus couldn't help but grin. He moved a bit more to a comfortable position and made ready to drop back to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" Abraxas asked.

"What?"

"Your real name… what is it?"

Astus opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. He chewed his lip for a moment, then said:

"Harry."

"Harry," Abraxas said. "Doesn't really fit you, you know."

"Tell me about it," the young man replied. "But it's the name my parents gave me."

"I guess… well, just wanted to know. It's not like I'll start calling you that."

"Good, not really up for it. I'm used to be Astus."

"And Astus you shall remain," the Malfoy promised.

-

Zack came in and saw the blonde man sit on the bed, gently stroking the sleeping man's hair. Astus looked a bit better now, and that was enough to sever half of Zack's anger. But you just didn't walk around and scared Zack Delacour without consequences, nope! He was going to make sure Astus never did that again. It had been bad for his heart, watching his friend just topple over like that.

"Mr Delacour I presume?"

He looked up to see Abraxas watch him.

"Ah, yes, Mr Malfoy."

"Please, call me Abraxas."

"Then… Zack. How is he?"

"He's been sleeping most of the day," Abraxas said. "But you have to watch him. I didn't once…"

"And what happened?" the teen asked worriedly as he came up to the bedside.

"I've heard screaming before, but Astus'… that one made it to the top of the most horrible ones I've ever heard."

Astus moved a bit, moaning and then coughing.

"Screamed himself raw," Abraxas said as he took up a glass of water. "That's why he's coughing."

Gently he lifted Astus up, holding his head up and once the coughing had stopped he helped the young man take a drink of the cool water. Despite being asleep, Astus drank without problems and rolled over to his side once he was laid down again, curling one arm underneath the pillow.

"Seems like he sleeps better when someone's with him," Abraxas said and put the glass away.

"Abraxas… sir… what has he been through?"

The man looked at Zack, smiled sadly and said:

"Hell I guess."

-

Astus was up and running within a few days but this time he was careful about his recovery and seemed embarrassed with all the attention he received. Girls, and even guys, came up and wanted to see if he was alright, checking on Severus (more often than not melting to the charming smile the boy had) and some of them gave him small gifts.

He didn't really know what to do with the gifts. He was inexperienced with love and gratitude, had no idea what to do, barely managing to say thanks to the person who gave it to him. But he never forgot what each person gave him. He was not sure why but it stuck to him, and he kept it stored. Good to know.

After a few awkward days Zack decided to do something about it.

"You just don't stutter out a thanks and flee from the person the moment you can!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Astus asked as he lifted the half-asleep Severus up to rest on his shoulder. It was in the evening and nearly time for curfew, also way past Severus' bedtime. At least the boy had slept most of the time.

"Merlin, I know there is a charmer in there," Zack said, "and I swear to you I will bring him back out."

"He's already here," Astus said miserably. "This is the entire charmer you have."

"No, I know there is more inside," the teen said. "You just need to coax it out. It's nothing to be nervous about."

"What if I don't know what to do due to the reason no one's ever done it before?"

"What, giving gifts or worried about you?"

"How about both?" Astus asked and looked at the Ravenclaw. "I barely understand the word 'love', how am I supposed to recognize the signs when I'm given something?"

Zack put his hands on his hips, and said seriously:

"If it will be the last thing I'll do, I'll coax you out of your shell."

"Am I allowed to be afraid?"

-

"Zack, no."

"Yes."

"No. I have school robes."

"You were this under those robes, and at weekends."

"No!"

"Yes! Merlin, you are stubborn!"

"Stubborn is my second name!" Astus tried with as he wriggled away. "No!"

"It's not going to bite you!" Zack protested. He held up the pants and blinked innocently. "Please, Astus? For me."

The young man looked at the teen, then back at the pants.

"They're too tight," he protested.

"No, they aren't. You haven't tested them yet!"

"And you don't know my size!"

"I'm very good at measuring with my eyes."

"That's the---Hang on, have you been checking me out?!"

"So what if I have? You got tons of boys and girls who do that anyway!"

Astus blushed and wrapped the robes around himself tighter. Zack groaned, walked forward and yanked the robes aside and away. Astus backed up again, falling down on the couch. Dressed in loose Muggle jeans and a sweater, he looked to be drowning in them.

"You're hiding a perfectly fine body underneath those rags!" Zack protested.

"No, I don't! I look horrible!"

Zack sat down on the couch and placed the pants on the side, then motioned Astus to bring his arms up. Sighing in defeat, Astus did it and Zack pulled the sweater over the man's head.

Underneath he had a thin shirt far too big for him and the teen made quick work of taking it off despite Astus protesting. Zack stared.

Thin scars littered Astus' chest and back and the teen gently touched the chest. Astus didn't move away but only said:

"I know it's ugly… can't help it though."

"It's not ugly," Zack said. "I just didn't expect it."

"It's not?" Zack had to wonder just how low opinions Astus had of himself.

"Girls dig hard men," the teen said with a grin, grinning wider when the young man blushed. "So a man with scars is at the top of their list."

"Shut up," Astus mumbled and took the shirt back.

"No. Astus, you're not going to be dressed in those rags as long as I have a say."

After several minutes of arguments Astus finally stood dressed in an outfit Zack had put together. He looked down at himself, felt the clothes fit snugly to his body but not too tight, just as Zack had said. The pants were black and slim, the shirt emerald and a bit loose on him and the three last buttons undone. He felt fairly uncomfortable.

"Wonderful!" Zack said. "You will have girls drooling over you!"

"I don't want to have girls drooling over me!" Astus whined.

The younger of the two just grinned evilly.

-

Winter began to pass to spring, with the remaining snow melting and being replaced with foul rainstorms now and then accompanied by a little sun, and Voldemort could cheerfully strangle it all. Astus Mentis was beginning to seriously piss him off even though the brat didn't do anything.

Not anything that noticed anyway. It was just he showed up in the Dark Lord's mind all the time, reminding him of constantly of the one nuisance he can't kill. Yeah, and plus Dumbledore of course but he would get the old man one day.

Drumming his fingers against the arm of his throne, Voldemort glared at the wall opposite of him. He had to get rid of that brat. He had to start planning, and try everything. With that decided, he snapped up from the throne and stalked out the room, intent to have some chaos created.

-

Astus had a bad feeling. This kind of feeling that sends a shiver down your spine. He glanced around the hall, gently stopping Severus from eating. The boy looked up at him, confused, until he saw his daddy's searching eyes. Severus leaned back, knowing something was wrong and gently wound a small hand into the young man's shirt.

A Ravenclaw student looked at him one time too much. Astus narrowed his eyes and looked down at his breakfast.

"Astus?" Poppy asked where she was sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't eat it," he replied.

"Why not? It's the same you've always eaten."

"Something's wrong," Astus said. "Severus, you didn't eat anything, right?"

"No."

"Drank anything?"

"No." Severus was honest, and hungry.

"Astus?" the healer stated worriedly.

"People have tried to kill me before without direct approach," Astus said to her. "There's something in my food that shouldn't be there."

She stared at him but his hard glare didn't lessen.

-

Slughorn shakily sat down on the chair, staring at the results. Albus, Minerva and Poppy looked at him.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"That boy Astus knows his deal," Slughorn said. "It was spiced with Basilisk venom, all of it. Even the drinks. He stopped his child, and himself from being killed."

The four looked at each other, then back to the food. Who would want to murder Astus?

-

"Voldemort obviously."

Astus sounded casual even as he checked the cookies the house-elf had brought before allowing Severus to have one. His wand vanished underneath his sleeve again, as quickly as it had appeared. Albus sighed and leaned back.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm a nuisance that didn't die," Astus said. "Can't kill me with Avada Kedavra, and he will try everything else. He's never failed to kill anyone. Well, except you I suppose."

"You're talking about your own life."

"He's been trying to kill me since I was a toddler," the young man said even as he stopped the child to reach for another. "No, Severus, you got four before. It's enough."

Severus pouted but leaned back to the man. Astus felt his stomach contract, feeling the hunger and closed his eyes briefly.

"It's soon lunch," the headmaster said. "I can have a meal ordered up here specially prepared."

"I don't think I would mind that very much," the young man said. He only had one lesson for the day and that was in Potions that would be after lunch. He might as well eat here, as he left Severus with Albus at Potions nowadays. He needed to focus on what he was working at, and watching out for a child at the same time wasn't the ideal situation.

-

After a few days Astus realized what Voldemort was trying to do and sighed. The man must be desperate if he tried all those methods. Was he really that scared to let Astus live?

After having nothing to eat for lunch or dinner, Astus sat in his quarters and sighed in misery. The Dark Lord was nothing but annoying now. So that was why he was beginning on a plan.

Since he knew the sixth year-material rather well in Transformation and Charms, he had begun on the seventh-year material already and was going to take the NEWTs for those at Christmas. He wasn't sure when he was taking NEWTs for Potions, Herbology or Astronomy but guessed next year. After that, he would travel but also finding the Horocruxes and weakening Voldemort's connections with other people and also pretty much thinning out his army.

Astus was already going after the diadem because it was already at the school; he just had to get there unnoticed. If he asked Hogwarts, he was sure there were no problems with that. Plus he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

But for now the only problem he had was getting Severus to bed. The boy looked blearily at him as he brushed his teeth and Astus itched to give Severus a hand. He managed not to for another minute before the child almost dropped the toothbrush. Then the man picked it up and helped his son finish, Severus not complaining about it.

Once he had Severus on the bed and tucked in, the child sat up and held out his arms.

"No, Severus, it's time for bed," Astus said as he sat down. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Not tired," Severus said and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"I don't believe you," the young man said with a small smile. "Lie down."

Severus scooted underneath the covers and blinked owlishly at his father before the eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Astus waited, one hand resting on one of Severus' legs until the boy was out cold before walking out of the bedroom and gently closing the door before going to the bookshelves. He got out something behind the books and enlarged it.

It was his trunk from the future and now he opened it. He had taken out most of the essays and books, disguising them as something else so no one would grow suspicious but some things he had left in there.

Unpacking his father's Invisibility Cloak, he stroke the fabric gently before putting it aside right next to him. The Marauder Map next and he smiled a bit at it.

Then there was the photo-album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He looked at it cautiously and then got it up, held it in his lap. He stroke the cover without really thinking about it and then moved to close the trunk, shrink it and place it where he had gotten it from before putting the photo-album in one of the shelves and picking up the cloak and map before hiding them for a later expedition to the Room of Requirement.

Tbc…

* * *

Horrible, shameless me who dare keep you readers waiting!

I'm beginning to tire to say major writer's block, but that's the only excuse I got and it's horrible. I want to write so much, but not a fucking word comes out!

Chapter ten: Getting one of the Horocruxes, now Astus must decide what to use to destroy it! Will he risk a chat with a certain Basilisk or rather trying to find Godric's sword? And then comes exams and summer, where will he spend it? Don't expect it too soon.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-

I'm very sorry for the lateness! As a try to make it better the chapter's longer than usual!

Enjoy!

-

**Chapter**** Ten**

Astus decided a Wednesday night is as good as any other night to search for a Horcrux and pulled out the cloak and map. Making sure Severus was comfortably asleep, thanks to a few drops of Dreamless sleep potion in his warm milk, the young man slipped out the quarters.

Walking along the dark corridors safely hidden underneath the cloak, he made his way to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located. Thinking hard while walking past three times, he sighed in relief as the door appeared. Looking at the map for any teachers, finding none, he slipped inside and shut the door.

Walking up and down the shelves, he tried to remember where it had been and shutting out the memories of the Fiendfyre that had destroyed the diadem the last time. The smell of burnt flesh, Hermione's screams as she was turned to ashes.

Astus stopped for a few moments, took deep breaths and fought against the memories that threatened to overpower him for a moment. She had died in this room. She had saved his life, in exchange for her own. Her heart was already gone though, having been lost the moment that Dementor sucked out Ron's life.

He felt the heat of the Fiendfyre, reared back and then opened his eyes. No fire. No death. Just rows and rows of shelves, filled with all kinds of things. Taking a deep breath, he began searching again.

-

Returning an hour later, Astus was glad to notice no one had been inside his quarters while he was gone and stuffed away the now not-missing diadem, cloak and map before going and checking on Severus.

The boy was deep asleep, and Astus sat down carefully on the child's bed, watching the chest sink and rise, smiled a bit and tucked a few strands of black hair behind Severus' ear before walking out of the room and closing the door gently. He had an assignment to do before going to bed after all.

-

Exams were not Astus' strong side. Had never been, probably would never be. They were more Hermione's type of thing. Give him a creature to fight though, or a Snitch to catch, and yes, Astus will do that. But exams…

Rubbing his forehead with a small groan the young man walked out of the room after a day with exams. He looked at the time and saw it was close dinner, and Severus had not seen him since breakfast. He wondered how the boy had coped.

Coming into the Dining Hall and to the Head Table, and he found out.

Severus wound his arms and legs around Astus the moment the man sat down, buried his face into Astus' shoulder and promptly refused to move.

"Severus," he whispered gently, stroking the black hair as he heard people beginning to eat. "Severus, it's alright, you're here with me now. Please, can you look at me?"

The boy sniffed and glanced up. Astus smiled and wound an arm around the child's middle, continuing softly:

"It's alright. Aren't you hungry?"

As on cue, Severus' stomach growled but while the boy blushed he still refused to let go.

"Come on, let's get you seated right. I won't go anywhere; you knew I had things to do today."

Severus allowed himself to be turned in Astus' lap but refused to leave it for his own chair. The young man did not try to make him.

-

Trevin could not help but shake his head. He had just finished NEWTs in DADA with the seventh-years, including Zack and Astus, and he knew what Astus deserved. Top grade. There was no way he couldn't get it. The man had talent, a lot of it. The talent, and the grace when fighting. He knew almost too much about fighting and duelling.

He looked after Astus and Zack, Severus on Zack's hip as Astus tried to get his robe on without loosing his books. The girls in the class had drooled when the young man had removed it earlier, showing his black leather pants and red shirt, both items slim enough to show his curves. Trevin had to smile at that. A perfectly fine body, if just a tiny bit underweight, and such low confidence in showing it. Astus had nearly blushed when he met the girls' stares and then refused to say anything else beside what had to do with the exam.

He saw Zack trying to make him walk without the robe but Astus was not having it, tugging it on and glaring briefly at the younger man who merely laughed before letting Severus down, holding the boy's hand as they walked down the hall, away from the Defence classroom.

-

Leaving his quarters at night was nothing new for Astus. He had left his dorms a lot of times in… well, the future. But going to have a chat with a Basilisk? It hadn't really been on his to-do-list.

Yet here he was. Walking into the girl's bathroom, he listened for any signs of Moaning Myrtle. A gurgle was heard from one of the toilets. Sulking then. Okay, he could deal with that. Just as long as she did not actually come out.

Gently hissing the password the opening began to reveal itself. He was under the cloak again, with the map and he dearly hoped Myrtle would not show up to hear was the noise was. As everything stopped moving again, he stood still, barely breathing. Still gurgling, still sulking. He put away the map and stepped inside.

He never liked travelling down to the chambers. Not that he had done it many times – hell, he could count them on one hand – but he still got this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he should not be there. Then again, there are a lot of times he got that feeling. Did he listen?

Not very often.

Landing on the ground, he got up and whipped his wand out, pulling off the cloak. Nothing moved. It would be stupid for him to die here, looking into the Basilisk's eyes so he kept them half-shut, guiding himself with the help of the walls with one hand, keeping his wand raised in case of any possible threats. Not that there was any but one huge, scary Basilisk in the chambers. Unless Salazar Slytherin had suddenly started haunting the place, which Astus hoped he had not.

"_Who are you?"_

The voice stopped him immediately. Hissing, silken and deadly.

"_Are you the great Basilisk that Salazar Slytherin placed within his chambers?"_ Astus asked.

Silence. Then…

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I need your help,"_ Astus hissed, turning towards the voice with his eyes now fully closed.

"_You need the help of a serpent, human-child?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What for?"_

"_There is an evil in this world. Your powerful poison is almost the only thing that can destroy it."_

"_What evil?"_

"…" Astus hesitated, then _here goes nothing_ and said: _"Horcruxes."_

There was a movement as the Basilisk reared up and away, hissing but Astus managed to keep himself still. He felt the great serpent move closer and forced himself to stay calm. When he felt the breath of the Basilisk he knew his heart was racing and he slowly lowered his wand, kept his eyes close even as the cool skin of the serpent brushed against his face.

"_And you are going to destroy them?"_ the Basilisk asked.

"_Yes,"_ he whispered.

"_Open your eyes, human-child."_

Astus took a deep shuddering breath, being this close to a _freaking_ Basilisk made him a tiny bit nervous, _okay_, and then opened his eyes.

The Basilisk's eyes were closed.

"_You need my poison?"_

"_Yes,"_ he said again. The empty bottles were in his pockets.

To his great surprise the Basilisk opened its mouth and showed the fangs. With slightly shaking hands he got the bottles up and caught the venom before it could drip down onto the floor. He made sure it did not make contact with his skin, having no idea how it would react. Getting bitten hurt like hell though and he hoped he would not have to suffer through that again.

The bottles filled, he stepped back and said:

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_Because Horcruxes should not exist in this world,"_ the Basilisk said. _"It should never have been invented."_

"That makes us two," Astus muttered. Louder he said, _"Thank you. This… this is really good."_

"_Tell me something… the Horcruxes… were they made by a child with the name Tom?"_

Astus swallowed.

"_His name's Voldemort at the moment but yes… they were made by him."_

The serpent shook its head sadly.

"_I had great hope in Tom but I guess there wasn't much to be done with him."_

"_He had been too alone for too long,"_ Astus said._ "He just made the wrong choices."_

"_Yesss… I suppose he did."_

-

"Sneaking around in the night I can understand, but the girl's bathroom?"

Oops. Caught in the act. Astus turned around and looked at Albus, smiled broadly and held up the bottles.

"Just getting some Basilisk venom!"

Albus' eyes widened as Astus shut the door to the bathroom.

"From where?" he finally asked.

"From the chamber of secrets of course! Didn't I tell you the entrance to it was in the girl's bathroom?"

"I think you left that little detail out," Albus said as they began to walk.

"Oh, sorry then. Anyway, it's in there. Discovered it in my second year in the future, later I destroyed a Horcrux with the venom."

"Later? Later how?"

"Later that year," Astus said.

"You were twelve when you destroyed a Horcrux?" the headmaster asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, I didn't know what it was at the time. Just figured it was a freaky journal that held a person inside," Astus said. "Basilisk venom through it, bam, person gone, end of story. Didn't think of the journal until I was what, sixteen?"

"Why then?"

"'Cuz that was the year I was told what it was, how many he had made and why Voldemort had done them," Astus said.

"You never told me how many, or why," Albus said.

"Is it really safe to be discussing such things here?"

"I've made sure no one can listen."

"Nice," the man said and continued walking. "In my time, it was seven Horcruxes. His lucky number seven I guess."

"Seven?" Albus asked, horrified.

"The journal, Ravenclaw's diadem, cup of Hufflepuff, the Slytherin locket, his pet serpent named Nagini, whose bite is very good I might add, a ring belonging to his grandfather and then me."

"You?" the headmaster asked and stopped him.

"Yeah, I was the seventh piece," Astus said. "Don't worry though; his soul's gone from me."

"How?"

"How? Pretty easy when you thought about it," Astus said cheerfully as he began walking; he felt exposed if he stopped. "I let him kill me."

The headmaster came up to him, eyes wide.

"I thought I was going to die, final but I didn't," the man said. "Woke up and was fine. Killed him. End of story."

"So… how many do you have?"

"The diadem so far," he said. "I know where the locket is, the ring, might know where the journal is but I don't know about the cup. In my time, it was in Bellatrix's vault."

"Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, she was insane and devoted follower of Voldemort," Astus said with a grin. "She killed her cousin and everything, I totally hated the bitch."

Albus gaped. They had now reached Astus' quarters and he said his password before turning to the older man. The poor man looked to have suffered one too many surprises in one night. Well, welcome to Astus' life.

"A lot of things are going to change," he said to the headmaster, dead-serious. "I'll make sure of it."

-

Exams over, one Horcrux less and Astus felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time in weeks. Nothing to do but hang around the last week, entertaining Severus, being with Zack and Bellatrix and so on. Too bad Zack was finishing school; he had enjoyed the teen's presence. Zack promised to be in touch, and threatened Astus to do the same.

For now he was sitting by the lake, watching the water and enjoying the sun. Abraxas was lying on the blanket next to him, Lucius and Bellatrix taking Severus for a walk. He turned his head and watched the blonde napping, slightly curled up to himself and had to smile. Abraxas was really different from what he had thought the Malfoy would be.

Reaching out Astus stroke the short hair from Abraxas' face, lying down on the blanket himself and made it comfortable for himself.

"Do you know some of the teachers think we are together?"

The voice startled him and he looked into the Malfoy's eyes.

"I didn't," Astus replied. "But I guess it's only reasonable to think that, with the amount of time we spend together and the way we act."

"Hn. I didn't know we acted like we were together."

"Well, we do sometimes argue like a married old couple…"

"That's true," Abraxas said and turned to his back. "And the way the students look at us; you think they think the same?"

"More or less. I don't think Lucius would have complained."

"No… I guess not. He likes you."

"I know that."

Abraxas rolled over to his stomach and swung his legs up in the air, rising up on his elbows and looking down at Astus.

"Do you like me?" Astus asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't know in what way though… maybe like a brother, maybe not."

"It's hard knowing, right?" the young man said with a smile. "I've never really understood love in any way."

"Never?"

"Well, I could understand friendship. That's about the only love I had."

"What of your parents?" Abraxas asked. "Didn't you love them?"

"Hard to love two people you don't remember," the man said and looked over the lake.

The blonde sat up now, placing a hand on Astus' head.

"I guess not," he replied. "You're my friend, Astus. But what we have is more than friendship."

Astus knew that, and nodded.

"It's not the love one feel to his or her soul-mate either… just somewhere in between."

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"That solves the question I guess."

"For us maybe," Astus said, laughing a bit as he sat up. "Trying to explain to others, and they'll just be scratching their heads."

"Well, no one said we had to explain anything for anyone… maybe we should make out in the hall, just for fun?"

Astus threw his head back and laughed, Abraxas chuckling beside him.

-

Astus felt rather cherished at the moment. Instead of returning to the house that was not his home (did he even have a home? He sure felt lost outside of Hogwarts nowadays) he had been allowed to stay in his quarters at Hogwarts as long as he did not go around speaking about it. Normally students were not allowed to live there, but Albus had made an exception for him. Not only because Albus knew he was from the future but also because Voldemort was targeting him. The headmaster felt the young man would not be able to protect himself and Severus at the same time.

Said young man knew he could but he was so tired from fighting he was actually looking forward to summer for the first time in years. He would stay over at the Malfoy manor for a bit though, not that he complained. Only time he had been in there had not been the most pleasant time. It had been… slightly stressful.

Or rather fucking, freaking stressful and terrifying. He had thought he would die there, but was happy he had been wrong.

For now he was sitting at the ending feast, looking around at the students whose voices bounced off the walls, rose and lowered almost automatically and then he turned back his attention to Severus.

The boy had begun sitting in his own chair now, and could eat pretty much by himself but Astus was a bit paranoid and wanted to make sure nothing would happen to the raven-haired child.

Severus was happily chewing away on his food and Astus relaxed slightly, returned to his own food and continued eating. Of course before either of them had begun to eat he had checked over so there was no poison or dangerous potions in the food; he was not going to relax just because it had not happened in a while. Constant vigilance.

After the meal was done and over with Astus just really wanted to go to his quarters and relax but it seemed like some Slytherins did not want that to happen just yet. With a sigh he began to walk out of the hall, knowing if they really wanted something they would stop him.

And so they did. He looked at their faces, Severus clutching onto his robes and turning his head to Astus' shoulder, and then he said:

"Yes, is there something you want?"

"The location where you're staying this summer."

Talk about blunt. And stupid. And idiotic. He almost missed the Slytherins from his time; they had at least a bit more grace than these fellows. And they were all supposed to be seventh-years; pathetic.

"Jupiter," he replied. "You know, big-ass planet out in the universe? Excuse me."

He walked past them when a hand grabbed his arm. They were in the hall, a lot of students milling around and no one suspected anything. A wand pressed into his side and one of them came up to him.

"Tell us now, or we'll end the brat's life right here and now."

Well, they made their point clear. Whatever happened to the sneaking around-thing that Slytherins loved so much? Astus raised an eyebrow at the teen, a seventh year, and replied:

"Alright, I lied. It's on Mars."

The teen's jaw tightened and the wand began to dig in rather painfully into his flesh. He held onto Severus tighter and smiled a bit, chilly and his eyes hard. The smile actually made them rear back a tiny bit.

"Let me go," he said, "or you'll be sent back home in pieces."

"Like you can do that," the teen spat.

"Want me to try?" Astus asked. He could if he tried, but that would also exhaust him due to the wandless and nonverbal magic and possible injure others. He still had to seem threatening. Backing off meant he was weak in their eyes.

They were unsure, looking at each other and then at the apparent leader, the one who was almost nose-to-nose with Astus.

"You wouldn't do it," he said after a while. "Too many people around."

"Well, I most certainly can kill you at the very least."

"You'll be expelled and thrown into Azkaban."

"Not if I said it was in self-defence, seeing as I got a wand pressed to me," Astus said. "Don't waste your life for someone else's foolish goals. Because I do guess you're doing this because of Voldemort."

They stiffened, and he knew then he was right. Foolish Slytherins.

"What's going on?"

McGonagall's clipped tone made the Slytherins almost jump away from him. He rubbed the spot where the wand had pressed in and the Slytherin teen said:

"Nothing at all, professor."

"Well, tell my poor side that," Astus said and looked at him. "With the way you guys pressed the wand I'll have a bloody bruise tomorrow."

"Wand?" Her tone was icy as the Transfiguration teacher stepped up to them. "Exactly what do you mean, Mr Mentis?"

"They had me at wand-point," the man said and smoothed a hand down Severus' slightly trembling back. With the way Slytherins freaked him out, the boy would soon not want to be in that house. "And wanted to know where I would live this summer, so I'm guessing they're not doing it because it was fun. If you please, professor…?" He pointed at the child he was holding and she saw the boy was shaking.

"Go," she said and turned her eyes to the group of Slytherins who now looked nervous. "I'll take care of this. Alright, all of you, we're going to the headmaster!"

Astus walked away hurriedly while speaking softly to his child, Severus clutching onto him. A hand on Astus' shoulder and he turned around. Zack steered him to his quarters and said:

"I saw they got you, but I couldn't get to you before professor McGonagall did."

"I'm fine; I'm more worried Severus will grow up hating Slytherins." And wouldn't that be ironic?

"Well, let's get to your rooms and he'll be fine in no time. Kids recover quickly."

As they came into Astus' rooms Severus was taken from the man's arms and into Zack's. Astus watched on as in less than five minutes the slightly younger man had Severus giggling in his arms, squirming to get away from poking fingers. By the time Zack stopped, he was lying down on the rug in front of the hearth, Severus on his stomach and Astus sitting in the couch, leaning his head into the palm of his hand and watching them, legs crossed and elbow resting on his knee, the other draped over his lap. There was something soothing in watching the two and his eyelids grew heavy as he slowly sank back into the couch.

When Zack looked up, Astus' head had lolled to the side and he was asleep. The teen smiled and sat up, gently hushing Severus and said:

"Daddy's asleep, so let's not bother him."

"Daddy sleeping?" The boy turned to see if that was true, and his eyes widened a bit at seeing Astus. "Daddy okay?"

"He's just fine," Zack said as he rose up, "a bit tired only. Come on, you sit here like a good boy while I'll help your dad to bed?" He put the child down on the couch and Severus nodded. Zack moved over to Astus and within a few moments he had the man in his arms, moving towards the bedroom. Astus had not even stirred which showed the Ravenclaw the man was exhausted. Summer break would be good for him.

Zack placed him down on the bed and unlaced his boots, sliding them off gently before wrestling him out of the robe, deciding to leave the other clothes on and tugged the covers over Astus. Then he walked back out to Severus, leaving the door open a bit.

-

Astus decided to stay in his quarters until he knew the students were gone, eating breakfast on the couch along with Severus, who clearly enjoyed making a mess of them both. Soon Astus had a sticky handprint on his cheek which made him smell like strawberries and Severus had strawberry jelly all around his mouth and on his hands, grinning up at the man who could not help but chuckle at the sight. Just thinking about the older Severus and this one made him shake his head in amusement. This Severus was way too cute.

"Alright, I think we need a bath," Astus said when a house-elf had come and cleared the breakfast away, and he rose up with the child on his hip.

"Smells nice," Severus said, looking as if he wanted to scrub his head into Astus' hair. The man gently refrained him from doing so.

"Even if strawberries smell nice, I don't think I want to have jelly in my face," the man said. "Nor having it all over yours too."

"Don't have jelly on my face."

"Sure you do."

"Nuh-uh."

Astus only smiled as he put Severus down on the toilet. "Come on, you don't say no to a bath. You love bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Severus perked up at this.

"Yes, bubbles. Lots of them," Astus said as he started the water, letting it mix into a pleasantly warm temperature as it filled the bathtub.

"You bath with me?"

"Sure, why not," the man said as he took off his crumpled shirt (he had not changed the clothing in which he had fallen asleep in) and putting in the hamper with dirty laundry. He helped Severus undress as well before plucking him up and placing him in the water. Severus waited until Astus had undressed and gotten in as well before demanding bubbles. Chuckling, Astus made a wave and bubbles appeared in the bath, Severus happily exclaiming 'Bubbles!'

While the child chased the bubbles around Astus scrubbed his face free from any leftover strawberry jelly and then washed his hair, beckoning Severus closer when the boy turned to him a little while later. Severus came back to him and let him wash the black hair, scrubbing gently at the small face to wash him clean, smiling as the child scrunched up his nose.

"Well, you should have thought twice before rubbing your face in that mess," Astus chided him softly.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"_Did not_."

Well, at least he was stubborn as always.

After bathing and dressing again, Astus finally dared venturing outside. The halls were eerie silent and their steps echoed as he moved towards the headmaster's office. Now with all the students gone he had no robe to cover up his clothes, and walked freely in his slim black pants and emerald shirt, the last few buttons undone. Severus also had black pants on and had insisted on one of his green shirts, which led them to look quite alike as they walked down the hall. Except for Severus being much smaller of course.

The gargoyle was at the side, the stairs to the office visible and so Astus climbed up them, slightly slower than normal to match with his child's pace. Before long, he stood by the door that was open and Astus peered inside.

"There you are!" Albus exclaimed and put away the parchments he was currently reading. "You hid in your rooms, didn't you?"

"Well, it was easier than to pretend you were going to the Hogwarts Express and pretend get on it," Astus said. "Plus we needed a bath."

"With bubbles!"

"Well, I didn't need the bubbles but Severus did."

The boy giggled as Astus took both of his hands and lifted him into one of the chairs in front of Albus' desk before sitting down on the one next to Severus'.

"How are you feeling?" Albus said. "I didn't have a chance to speak to you yesterday, when I came by you were already asleep."

"Yes," he said and looked at the headmaster, "I guess I was tired. I hope I didn't keep Zack up all night."

"No, he left Severus in your bed and your quarters automatically lock the outer door whenever it's shut."

"Yeah, I thought that could be good… just in case."

"Few people know where you live, but it's always good with preparations."

"About that, I was thinking about Bellatrix."

"Ah, yes, young Miss Black," Albus said. "She's spending the summer with her aunt Walburga Black. That woman is not the kindest person one may know, but she's good enough."

"And Bellatrix's siblings?"

"They are there as well. We didn't need to persuade anyone, because Miss Black's parents are going away for the entire summer anyway," the man said. "I believe she will be fine there."

"That's good," Astus said.

"Anything else?"

"Not really," the man said.

"Those Slytherins didn't make you nervous did they?"

"No, merely annoyed."

"Well, I shipped them all off with a fair warning and a written letter to their guardians," Albus said. "They were all seventh-years, so it wouldn't surprise me if some of them are the new Death Eaters." He sighed a bit at that, looking sad and weary.

"You can't save all of them," Astus said and looked at him. "Some of them will become Death Eaters yes, but we can't do much to change that right now."

"Why not?"

"They're pushed into a position," Astus said, "where there are only two choices. At least it was like that in my time."

"And those two choices?"

"Join Voldemort or die."

He stroke Severus' hair as Albus processed this.

"You said Miss Black was…"

"Yes."

"Then…" He looked at the boy who had shown no signs he was listening on them.

"Yes," Astus said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know the true reasons why, I guess he wanted approval. And Lucius was too one of them. I don't know why."

"Lucius?" The child looked up. "Where?"

"Not here, silly," Astus said, "but he and Abraxas should be arriving today. You haven't seen him in a while, have you?"

"Lucius!"

"Yes, Lucius is coming, around lunch-time," the young man said and lifted Severus over to his lap. Albus choose to leave the discussion for another time, when Severus was not present, and when Astus was ready for it.

-

Abraxas practically flung himself onto the couch and dropped everything he was holding down on the floor while Lucius looked at his father, unimpressed.

"Well, why don't we just put your things away and spend some time outside?" Astus asked. "Severus has been kindly nagging about that for the last hour."

"Have not!" the boy protested, although he was not quite sure what he had done according to his father.

"Whatever you say," Astus chuckled and watched as Lucius put down his bag before going over to the couch and unmercifully tugging on his father that resulted in Abraxas falling down on the floor.

"Ouch! Lucius, children aren't supposed to hurt their parents!"

"Get up!" With that said Lucius ran to Severus, took the boy's hand and disappeared through the open door, making his way to the Entrance doors. Abraxas got up, grumbling and rubbing his head, making the hair stick up even more.

"Leave your robe," Astus said, "it's ridiculously hot outside today."

"You're probably right," the man said and flung it off. "I don't like it anyway."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"Because I hope it will tear itself one day."

Astus stared at him. "You're a Malfoy, Abraxas; you can just buy a new one."

"Oh… I didn't think of that."

Shaking his head, Astus moved to follow the children, Abraxas not far behind.

-

Astus had never spent a whole summer in a wizard-environment, only parts of it and more often than not he had not been particular comfortable about that.

But here at Hogwarts, with nothing to worry about except his homework over the holiday it was rather nice to be here. And since he was turning nineteen this summer he was allowed to use magic even outside of Hogwarts, which he was glad for. Last time he had used magic outside of the castle was when he just tried to stay alive long enough to defeat Voldemort.

Speaking of the man, here Astus could also step down from his paranoia and not worry too much about the Dark Lord seeing as this was the only place he would not come to. Hogwarts would not allow him entrance.

For now he was lying on the blanket, hearing Severus and Lucius playing by the lake, Abraxas with them, but Astus himself had his eyes closed and sprawled out. He could feel the castle's slow pulse, his own matched with hers and a slow murmur echoed through his head, making him appear boneless. Hogwarts was content, and so was he.

He felt the vibrations in the ground before Hagrid's voice called out, Abraxas answering. Then, slightly lighter steps but faster than the giant's and Astus sat up moments before a big dog came. Not Fang, the dog had probably not been born at this time but it sure looked like him.

"Rufus!"

The dog, Rufus, actually listened to Hagrid's command and did not jump onto Astus. He did however sit down and tongue hanging out, raising a paw to the man and tilting his head to the side. Astus blinked, not aware dogs could be that obvious over what they wanted. Maybe it was just Rufus.

"'ello there, Astus," Hagrid said as he came forward. "So yer stayin' for the summer? Albus mentioned it."

"Yeah," the younger man said and petted the dog's head. The tail thumped onto the ground.

"He's a real sucker for pettin'," the man said as he sat down not far away from the raven-haired man. "Good at huntin' too."

Astus continued petting Rufus who soon fell down on his side, showing his stomach to the young man who chuckled a bit.

Not before long Lucius and Severus came back, Severus staring at the dog as if he had never seen a dog before. Who knew; maybe he had not. Astus coaxed him over and let him carefully pet Rufus' stomach. The dog wriggled on the ground, completely comfortable with all the attention he was receiving.

-

The Great Hall was a bit eerie eating in when there were no students. The tables had all been pushed aside and a smaller one placed in the middle of the room where all the teachers (those who were still there), Astus, Abraxas and the two children were seated. Of course also Hagrid was there.

Severus was being a bit unreasonable cuddly that evening and did not want to sit beside his father but rather in Astus' lap. Being four years old, the young man thought his son had grown out of that. But apparently he had not, and clenched himself like a leech to the man when Astus suggested he would sit on his own spot.

"Alright, Severus, that is actually my ribs," he said with a small wince, "and I do need them."

The boy relaxed his grip slightly.

"Merlin, where did you get that strength from?" Astus asked and looked down at the child. The others were eating and not paying much attention to them. Severus looked back at him, mouth in a pout and eyes narrowed. Those eyes looked way too alike the grown Severus although the pout kinda destroyed that image. "Fine, you get to sit with me. But sooner or later you will have to sit in your own spot."

Severus just turned around now and began to eat. Astus sighed and stretched for his own plate; he was spoiling the boy.

-

"He's unusually clingy to you."

Astus looked up hearing Abraxas' comment, and then looked down. True; while Severus was not clenching pieces of his shirt at the moment he was draped over Astus' lap, lying on his stomach while watching Lucius draw a picture next to Astus.

"It'll pass," the young man said with a shrug. "At least I can blackmail him when he gets older."

The blonde grinned at that, and Lucius looked up at them both.

"Blackmail?" he said slowly and cocked his head.

"Very useful at some times," Astus said seriously. "You'll learn about that when you get older."

The blonde boy looked doubtful but turned back to his drawing and Severus.

"I wonder what happens if you try to move?" Abraxas asked.

"I rather not risk it. Severus doesn't get temper tantrums often but when they do happen…" Astus shuddered. The boy could really get his point across with wailing alone.

Abraxas snickered.

A while later though, Severus freely moved away from his father although looking over at the couch occasionally to make sure Astus was still there. And the man was there, now in a game of chess with Abraxas.

Astus was not that very good in chess, and had the feeling the blonde went easy on him.

"I'm not good at strategy," he protested when Abraxas had waited on his move for two minutes.

"But you are an excellent fighter," the blonde said.

"That doesn't require strategy. In fact, you can be a complete idiot and still be good."

"Are you an idiot then?"

"Not entirely. More like reckless and not thinking ahead."

"Have you ever been taught to play chess?"

"… Not really."

"Why not?" Abraxas asked and looked at him. "Wizard's chess I do hope was popular from where you came from."

"It was but I never play often. And when I did, I always lost because my friend ran me over each time." The almost only thing Ron could beat him and Hermione in. Wizard chess was Ron's thing. Chess of any kind was his thing.

"I'll try not to do that, but have you finished thinking?"

Astus looked at the chessboard and made his move.

-

July was really hot. Annoyingly so.

And no one understood why Astus did not want to take a swim in the lake on the school grounds. He thought they were nuts. They thought he was nuts.

"Astus, come on, you dare sit by the water!" Abraxas called out, holding Severus afloat with one arm, Lucius with the other. The blonde boy was not that good of a swimmer yet.

"I have no wish whatsoever being eaten by a squid!" Astus protested and curled up tighter where he sat.

"Now you're just acting childish. The squid can't get here, it's too shallow."

"Watch it try then…" the young man muttered and looked to the side.

"Astus!"

"Abraxas!"

A vein ticked on the man's forehead. They could shout each other's names for hours with no result except for making the voices hoarse.

"Just come down!" he finally snapped.

"No!"

"Now you're the one with a temper tantrum!"

"You don't want to see me having a temper tantrum!" Astus shot back. One of the few times he really had lost his temper he had nearly destroyed Albus' office. So there! This was no temper tantrum!

"Astus!"

"Blondie!"

"Wha--?! You little brat!"

With that Abraxas walked up from the water, children in tow and settled them down on the ground. "Don't move," he warned them and stalked over towards where the raven-haired man was sitting. Too late did Astus understand his motives and by the time he moved to run away Abraxas grabbed him around the waist and effortlessly lifted him up on his shoulder.

"Abraxas, you will let me down this instant!"

"Never!"

And so Astus did end up in the water. Spluttering, he got up on his feet in the waist-high water and shook his head wildly, sending water flying around him. Severus' mouth was open in shock and Lucius' eyes were wide. They both stared at their fathers; Astus looking like a drenched cat and Abraxas pleasantly smug.

Astus turned his eyes towards Abraxas and the blonde saw they were almost as black as the young man's son.

"Astus, aren't your eyes supposed to be, you know, like green?"

"My friends always told me they looked a lot scarier when I was pissed off," the man growled and Abraxas gulped. A moment later Astus moved his hands downwards and invisible hands grabbed onto Abraxas and pulled him down under.

Now it was Abraxas who came up spluttering and he whipped around only to discover Astus was wading back into the water with Severus and Lucius in his arms.

"Entertain your son," Astus said and handed over the blonde boy to the man. "I'll stay in the stupid water but if that squid comes you're so dead."

Abraxas blinked a bit and then grinned.

"I knew I could convince you!"

"My clothes are already wet, so it didn't matter! And did you call that convincing me?! You threw me into the water!"

"It's a quick method!"

Albus had been only intending to take a short walk but now he had stopped and watched the two argue with each other, a smile on his lips. If they kept this up, everyone would soon believe they were together…

-

Lucius insisted on leading Severus into Malfoy manor and Abraxas took Astus' bag before the young man could say anything and he was left looking at the place. It looked nice from the outside. He had not remembered how it looked like in the future, and would probably live happier if he did not. The events that happened in Malfoy manor was blurry at best, and he was glad he got to see the place without having to face Voldemort or any crazy Death Eaters.

"Are you coming?"

He looked over at Abraxas and walked forward.

"What, have you been in Malfoy manor before?" Abraxas asked.

"Once," Astus said. "Not very pleasant."

"What happened?"

"I nearly got killed," Astus said.

That made the blonde stop. Astus turned to look at him and Abraxas said:

"My son was a Death Eater, wasn't he?"

The young man swallowed; that was one of the few details he had kept away. Eventually he nodded.

"He was… evil?"

"I don't know, Abraxas," Astus said. "Outside, the side he showed others, then I suppose everyone thought he was evil. But deep down… I think he was just trying to save his family."

"His family?" Abraxas said.

"He had a wife, and a son," the young man said. "I won't tell who his wife was, but his son's name was Draco. Hopefully it will be Draco again."

"Draco…" the man echoed and looked towards the doors where he could see Lucius walk towards the main stairs to the second floor, Severus beside him. "You know, it's hard to imagine Lucius as a grown man. I guess it's hard for you to see Lucius as a child."

"I'm getting used to it," Astus said. "But seeing you were kind of a surprise."

"What, was I evil too?"

"I never met you in the future. From what I could gather, you died when Draco was very small."

Abraxas nodded at that.

"Why is it a surprise seeing me?" he finally asked as they stepped through the doors.

"Well, you're acting like my godfather," Astus said and looked around the hall. It was not scary. It was light, and welcoming. He would like this place.

"And that's a shock?"

"I knew the Malfoys as stoic and cold people," Astus said as he walked further in. "My godfather was opposite of them."

"Who was your godfather then?"

The young man looked at Abraxas for a bit. He wouldn't tell the man who Lucius might fall in love with but he could tell him this.

"Sirius Black," he answered softly. "A very dear friend to my real parents."

"I don't think you never said their names."

"James and Lily," he replied and looked over at the two children. They had almost reached the second floor. "I wonder how it will turn out now."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus and Lily met as children," Astus said, smiling faintly. "Lily was the only woman he ever loved. Hell, probably the only person he loved."

"Maybe they will meet at Hogwarts and become friends."

"Yeah… maybe." That would not be too bad. Plus, with a little luck, James and his friends would not bother Severus as much as they did the first time. And if they did… well, then Astus just had to go there and teach them what happened if you messed with his son.

-

The guide around the manor lasted for a two good hours, Abraxas claiming he had too many damn rooms to which Astus only stared at. He had never really been properly guided in a manor and had never lived in one either. You could not count Hogwarts as one, as it was a freaking huge castle with hundreds of inhabitants in it.

Here, only two lived there with a number of house-elves. He wondered if Dobby worked here already or if he came in later during Lucius' time as head of the Malfoy family. He just hoped he got to see the house-elf again, alive and well.

"How many of the rooms are unused?" he asked finally, curious.

"Well… more than half?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Most of them are guestrooms," Abraxas said, "and I have three ballrooms for parties. But since I don't like parties, they aren't used very often. And I don't like having many guests over either. I have two libraries, a formal sitting-room which I hate, an informal one, living room, dining room, kitchen, my rooms and then Lucius' rooms."

"Rooms as in plural?" Astus asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Abraxas said. "We each have a sitting-room connected to our bedrooms, then an informal room for Lucius where he has most of his things, I have a study and both have bathrooms connected."

"This is just too much."

"What did you have?"

"Better part of my life I had a cupboard," Astus said and peered into one of the guestrooms curiously.

Abraxas whirled around and stared at him. "A cupboard?!" the man nearly shrieked. "What the hell?!"

Astus shrugged. "The ones I lived with didn't want to waste space on me, so yeah, a cupboard. With spiders in it. Actually, when I think about it, I did like the spiders…"

"That's not the point!" the blonde hissed. "The fact alone that you lived in a cupboard!"

"What, you that surprised?" Astus asked. "I guess I forgot to mention that when I told you guys who I was."

The older man looked at him and Astus felt himself fidget underneath the stare.

"You won't live like that ever again," Abraxas declared. "If I have to I'll make you live here."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, brat! Don't make me repeat myself!"

-

Astus happily entered the cool hall of Gringotts bank, leaving the humid heat outside in Diagon Alley and let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the place. He walked up to one of the Goblins, who looked up at him and set aside the papers he had been reading.

"I'm here to oversee the Prince vaults," he said to it.

"You must be Mr Mentis."

"That is correct."

"Follow me."

The Goblin hopped down from his place and moved further into the bank, Astus following him. When he had adopted Severus he had not quite expected to be in charge of the vaults Eileen had but here he was. He was to look after it until Severus came in age to do so himself. Of course Astus could use the money as he wished but there was no way he would do that. The money was for Severus. He had his own money, and after finishing Hogwarts he would find new ways to make money.

They stopped outside huge twin doors, making Astus' neck ache as he looked up towards the top. He moved his head back again as the Goblin opened the door for him and bowed.

"Thank you," he said and stepped inside.

"Mr Mentis." The Goblin sitting by the desk was looking rather old but eyes were alert. He put down the quill and waited until Astus had seated himself before continuing, "You are here to check the Prince vaults?"

"Just an overview I suppose," he said.

"As a legal guardian to young Severus you are allowed into the vaults and to withdraw money from the vaults as you wish."

"I know this," Astus said. "I have no need for the money. I could take a trip down to the vaults and see if there is something I can bring back to Severus."

"Then first, the overview," the Goblin said and took out a book. "The money count is stated in the left slot, how much if divided between the vaults in the right."

Astus took a look at the money count and saw to his relief there was a lot. The raven-haired child would be able to live well on this if anything happened to Astus.

"I heard about two estates beside Spinner's End," he said and looked up at the Goblin. "What can you tell me about that?"

"There are currently two Prince Manors, one in England and one in northern Scotland," the Goblin said. "They are currently unused."

"I would like to have access to those," he said. He already had access to Spinner's End although he had only been there once after Eileen's murder to collect a few of Severus' things.

"Of course. The keys to both are in one of the vaults, you can bring them with you. As far as I'm aware there are no wards that will reject people from entering the grounds as long as they have the keys or are of Prince-blood."

He had no wish being rejected by a ward; that hurt. He just nodded and gave back the book to the creature behind the desk.

"It seems to be fine to me," he said. "I'll just have a look in the vaults then."

"I'll take you there."

-

Returning to Malfoy manor Astus saw the occupants were outside and walked over to them instead going into the house.

"Daddy!"

He lifted the boy up and smiled a bit before coming to Abraxas and Lucius.

"Did it go well?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah," Astus said. "I'm going to have a look at the estates tomorrow."

"We can leave the kids with Poppy so I can go with you."

"Sounds fine with me, if Poppy wants to take care of these monsters for the day."

"We aren't monsters!" the blonde boy protested.

"We beg to differ," both men replied.

-

Having entered the first estate safely, Astus had a look around the manor that was strangely chilly despite the hot air outside.

"This place is freezing," Abraxas said as he looked around. "And dusty. Kinda creepy."

"Well, it hasn't been used in a long time," Astus said as he peeked into the dining room. "The one in northern Scotland is more up to date apparently."

"Will you start using this place?"

"I'm thinking of selling the Mentis house," Astus said, "but using one of these… I don't know yet. If I get it fixed up then maybe. I'm not used to big places."

"You've been at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but it isn't my place although I know a lot of secrets places and rooms there," the young man said and walked upstairs, Abraxas following. "I've never had a place of my own either and I don't really know anything about what you need in a home."

"You don't?"

"No," Astus said as he began checking the rooms. Most of them were bedrooms but there was a study and a sitting-room as well. He guessed bathrooms were connected to the rooms. On the first floor was a dining-hall connected to a kitchen, a living-room, a ball-room and a room that was called sun-room. It was a corner-room and it was probably called that name because the walls were windows from roof to floor, letting in a lot of light.

"You're weird," Abraxas said, breaking the other man from his thoughts.

"Perhaps I am," Astus said, satisfied with the check-up. "Well, shall we go and check the other one then?"

-

Before Astus had always thought summers passed too slowly. He wanted away from the Dursleys and could not wait for the new school-year.

However this time he thought it went way too fast. All of a sudden it was his birthday and he was turning nineteen.

Waking up in his room at Hogwarts he lay still in bed for a bit, blinking heavily against the ceiling. The bed dipped slightly and he rolled his head over. His eyes widened.

It was Sirius.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"Considering I'm dead, it has to be right?" the man replied with a grin. "Or maybe it's not… who knows?"

Astus sat up, unable to tear his eyes from his godfather. Sirius looked back at him and the grin turned to a soft smile. The man reached out and tucked some hair away from the younger one's face.

"You look happy," Sirius said.

"I think I am."

"It's time for you to let go, Harry," Sirius said. Astus almost shivered at hearing his real name.

"Let go?"

"Let go of us. You have a life to live now. You can treasure us but don't cling onto old memories and people who are long lost. Let us go."

"I can't," Astus whispered.

"You can," the man replied and moved closer. "I know you can. I'm not asking you to forget us; I just want your best. I want you to start living fully. You and Snape."

"His name is Mentis now actually."

"See, you've already begun!" Astus felt tears in his eyes and Sirius hugged him hard to his chest. "Hey, hey, I don't want to upset you on your day, no crying now. Come on, kiddo, you can do this. We'll always be in your heart but there is a difference between remembrance and hanging on too tight."

Astus fisted his hands into Sirius' robes. It had been years since the man died for him yet it was so easy to sink back into the man's arms, like no time had passed at all.

"I love you, kiddo, remember that. You mum and dad and Moony loves you too. You're gonna be just fine here, I promise. You've lived most of your life without us; I think you'll survive this. Just wanted to swing by one last time for your birthday."

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Only one could go, and they all knew you knew me best," Sirius said. "So that's why they let me go see my adorable godson one last time!"

"Don't call me adorable."

Sirius' chest rumbled with his barking laugh, and Astus closed his eyes, treasuring the sound. They sat like that for a few minutes, then Sirius pressed his lips to Astus' forehead and whispered:

"Goodbye, Harry."

Astus looked up at his godfather and replied; "Goodbye, Sirius."

A moment later he was alone on the bed. For a whole minute he sat still, then he buried his face in his hands and cried.

-

When Abraxas entered the man's room an hour later Astus had fallen back asleep, dried tears on his cheeks. The blonde stepped inside and sat down on the raven-haired man's bed, hearing Severus' and Lucius' laughter out in the living-room. He stroke aside the younger one's hair and Astus stirred.

"Don't you just look awful," he commented as Astus sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the younger said quietly, scrubbing at his face. "Nothing, I just… I just saw someone."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. My godfather. He's been dead for years."

"Did you dream it?" Abraxas asked even as he moved to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"I don't know," Astus replied. "It felt real. He felt real. I don't know, a lot of stuff happens to me that don't happen to others."

"Tell me about it," the blonde said and Astus smiled a bit. "So, what did he say that made you cry?"

"He said goodbye."

-

This birthday was better than previous ones, and by night he was sitting alone in the living-room while Abraxas put Lucius and Severus to bed. Astus poked around his presents and smiled a bit at the different things. Mostly it was books but he had also received some clothing and the odd piece of jewellery. He had never thought about that before, if he fitted in them, he had never thought about if he liked them. It was not like he had owned any jewellery before this.

Zack had come during the day and created chaos along with Lucius and Severus, prompting Astus to take cover behind Poppy whose glare no one dared to go against. Maybe Severus had learned that icy stare from her. Scary…

Luckily there was not so many teachers at the school during the summer holiday so there had been no rush to sing a birthday song (Astus might just have died from embarrassment if someone had indeed sung) but the house-elves had made a wonderful meal to them all, and even a birthday-cake for him. It was probably good he had started to manage controlling his blushing.

"You know, they aren't going to bite you."

Astus whipped his head to the side to see Abraxas watching him.

"How long have you watched?"

"Long enough to see you poke at them, not actually touching," the blonde said and sat down. "Come on, the stuff is yours."

Astus shuffled closer to the table where it all lay; he had been seated on the floor for some reason. He took up the clothes and began looking them over.

"You shouldn't wear robes so often," Abraxas commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have to."

"I have to wear school robes."

"Yeah, but not on the weekends."

"Why are you and Zack so obsessed about what I wear?"

"Maybe because we care how you look like?"

"So I don't fit in robes?"

"No, it's not that! You do fit in them, but you fit almost better without them! Plus you got a lot of clothes that aren't robes; you keep hiding under the same ones!"

Astus sighed; he was not escaping this.

"I've never really been comfortable with how I look," he said after a minute. "I used to be really scrawny and wearing too big clothes. That still stays with me I guess."

"Well, I'm going to make it go away…"

Astus stared at the blonde man.

"How come I feel I won't really like it?" he asked.

Abraxas grinned.

-

Albus laughed when he saw the miserable look on Astus' face a week or so before the school would begin once more.

"What happened?" the headmaster asked as he walked up to the young man.

"Abraxas won't let me wear robes," Astus said, and hung his head. He was dressed in a slimmed pair of black slacks with a silky-looking blue shirt, sitting curled up on a blanket while Abraxas learned Lucius how to throw flat rocks on the lake's surface, Severus watching it.

"Well, that isn't that bad is it?" Albus said as he sat down on the blanket.

"I want to have them," Astus whined and rested his head on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. He looked a lot like a human ball, Albus noted.

"You'll get used to it soon."

"I do hope so."

"Astus, stretch!" Abraxas said as he came carrying both boys, one under each arm. Lucius looked less than impressed at that but did not quite manage to wriggle himself free. "Sit straight!"

The man did so with a pout and as a reward got Severus dumped to his lap. The boy giggled and showed Astus the smooth rocks he had gathered, burrowing himself into the man's chest.

Albus looked on and smiled, the young man was getting better just as Poppy had said he would.

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, I really worked myself up on this one due to the lateness. I gave it my undivided attention the whole evening! And wrote therefore more than ten pages. -thumbs up-

So, that's done, at last!

Chapter eleven: Start of Astus' seventh and last year, up until Halloween. Don't expect it too soon though; it will come when it'll come. With a little luck, it will come sooner than later.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Wow. This is the first time people are encouraging me to make a slash-pairing. You guys really want Astus and Abraxas together.

As I've stated before though, they will not be -sad- but they are already closer than friends, and I have some scenarios in my head where they act a lot like a couple. I look forward to write those -wicked grin-

Plus, I apologize for the wait!

-o-

**Chapter**** Eleven**

"Arms up!"

Severus obliged and raised his arms. Astus had a look and sighed.

"You're having a growth-spurt," the man moaned.

"Growth… spurt?"

"Your clothing isn't fitting anymore," the man said and tugged a little on the shirt. When the boy lifted his arms it rode over his stomach a bit.

"Then there is no choice but to buy him more," Abraxas said as he leaned over Astus' shoulder. "You're growing too quickly for you old man, Severus!"

"I'm not old!" Astus said and dug an elbow into the blonde's stomach. An undignified yelp made him smile in satisfaction, and the black-haired child giggled at that. "I'm actually only nineteen."

"Yeah but compared to Severus you are old," Abraxas complained.

"Then you're ready to lie in your grave to him. I guess we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then," Astus sighed.

"Do you have money for it?" the blonde asked, having recovered from the mean elbow-strike and ignored the lying-in-the-grave comment.

"Yeah," Astus said, lifting Severus up to settle the boy on his hip. "I don't really buy much for myself anyway."

"You should indulge a bit!" the Malfoy exclaimed.

"Why?" Astus asked. "I don't even know what I want. Whenever I walk into a shop I just feel lost."

"You have been destroyed! People in your age should love shopping!"

"I didn't have money!"

"Then I'll shop for you tomorrow!" With that idea in mind, Abraxas shone up and ran out of the room. Astus stared after him, Severus' small hands on his shoulders as the boy tilted his head to the side.

"Why did Abby run?"

While he had begun calling Lucius for his given name instead of 'Lucci' Severus still struggled a bit with Abraxas. Abby was much easier for him.

"Because Abby is weird," Astus said as a matter-of-fact.

-o-

Astus wondered why women liked to coo over children so damn much. He just wanted to finish Severus' shopping but Madam Malkin and her assistants would not let go of his son long enough for Astus to grab him. They made the boy try one outfit after another and the man had to wonder if he would afford it all. He had money, yes, but he should not waste them all at once. He still had a year left at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry." Astus looked up as Abraxas sat down on the arm of the chair the younger one was seated. Lucius climbed up in Astus' lap, as it was easier than trying get up in Abraxas', and made himself comfortable. "I'll pay."

"Abraxas, no, you don't have to…"

"I want to. I got money all up over my ears, I want to make a dent today!"

Astus stared at him. "You have way too much of that shit," he finally said.

"And you're the first person I've heard calling money shit," Abraxas countered.

"Well, for most part money is shit," Astus said absently but the blonde had no time to answer as the ladies finally were done with Severus. Lucius jumped down without being asked so Astus could get up. The boy stretched out his arms as Astus approached, and the young man lifted him up easily, settling him on one hip as some of the assistants giggled at the scene. Abraxas rolled his eyes along with Madam Malkin before the woman wrapped the clothes up in packages and moved them over to the counter.

"I'll be paying," Abraxas said as they came to the counter. Astus turned to look at him, but the blonde glared him to submission before saying, "It's my shit, Astus; I can do whatever I want with them."

"And here I thought you didn't approve of me calling money shit," Astus commented. Lucius giggled a bit next to them.

"Well, sometimes they do wonders for you."

-o-

Slughorn handed Astus his time-table as he sat down by the Head Table, courtesy of Albus as he was too far away from Astus and did not want to startle the man by sending the parchment there with magic. The hall was beginning to fill up with students but he ignored them as he studied it. Normally you would get in at breakfast the following day but he received it earlier, mostly because he sat with the teachers.

"You got a lot of free hours," Slughorn said and looked at the paper. "You ready for the year?"

"As ready as I can be," Astus said. Severus pulled at the parchment and the man gave it to the child.

"What's this?" the boy asked.

"That's my time-table, so I know where to go. You'll have one too, when you're older."

"Old like daddy?"

"Well, in my age I hope you've already graduated," the man said and Severus blinked. "But you see, I got a bit of a special one. I got more free hours than others so if I study hard, I can be with you a lot more."

The boy grinned up at him, and then the new students arrived, Minerva leading them into the hall. Astus took back his time-table and prepared to listen.

Getting into his rooms that night was somewhat of a relief. Having had a whole summer without much noise, and Astus felt his ears were ringing. His body felt tired as well (having a child makes you wake up way too early), and carrying a half-asleep boy was not helping much.

Laying Severus down on his bed Astus slipped out of his robes and redressed for the night. By then, Severus had managed to sit up and now blinked at him owlishly.

"Come on, you need to brush your teeth before you can sleep," Astus said and lifted the boy from the bed.

It did not take Astus long to get Severus into bed after that, the boy simply rolled to his side, closed his eyes and then he was practically asleep.

"If I could sleep that easily," the man muttered before going to his own bed and lying down. He let out all the lights and stared into the darkness for a long time before he closed his eyes.

-o-

"Too bright and early for you, young man?"

Astus looked over at Minerva, whose lips quirked into a smile at the sleepy look he had.

"I hate mornings," the man muttered as he sat down. "At least today I hate mornings."

"What happened?"

"I just hate them."

"Fair enough. I'm guessing Severus had it better."

"Slept like a log." And woke him up before dawn to demand… well, Astus could not remember what now but it had something to do with the mini-cauldron which was alarming enough that the man just said no. He was so not ready to deal with any explosions in his living room before breakfast.

Severus was already munching away on some toast, Astus' fingers itching to draw his wand and test the food for poisons or dangerous potions.

"Nothing harmful in there," the Transfiguration professor said. "I already checked, both his and yours. Now eat up, this will be a long day."

"You're only saying that because I got you first thing," he groaned.

"Of course! Do I look like a woman who takes it easy on her seventh years?"

"You look like you're going to torture them to death."

"I can't do that on two hours; you have to give me three at the very least."

-o-

Severus was getting more used to spending time with three people when Astus had classes; Albus in his office, Poppy in the Infirmary or with Abraxas, who came over with Lucius to Hogwarts and took the boy out when weather allowed it.

So it was with little fuss that the boy was handed over to the headmaster by the time Astus had to go to class; Severus waved at him as he walked along with Albus to the headmaster's office. Astus waved back, adjusted his bag and then went to class.

He kind of missed Zack. With the teen gone, Astus had very few people he talked to beside the teachers. The Slytherins were too scared off him, the Gryffindors (most of them) thought him to be too annoying, the Hufflepuffs kept to themselves and the Ravenclaws remained neutral.

The only one he could talk with freely was Bellatrix, but she was just thirteen years old and she had her own friends in her own age. She was more like a kid he was watching out for, not a friend. The irony. He, looking out of Bellatrix Black. It was almost so sad that he laughed. Well, he had done a good job at turning the world upside-down. Or at least the world at Hogwarts and most certainly his own. He was still learning new things about people he thought he had figured out, and mostly it was a pleasant surprise, not a horror moment.

He walked into the Transfiguration classroom, looked at the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and sat down at one of the front rows on the Slytherin side. No one sat down next to him but he was not that surprised over that fact.

Until the last few students arrived. A male teen plopped down next to him, and to his surprise it was a Gryffindor. Not someone he knew, because he did not know any seventh year Gryffindors. He had spotted Molly and Arthur in the halls, but both were in classes under him, Molly in fifth if he remembered right. He did not know which year Arthur was in.

Back to the mysterious and strange Gryffindor next to him. Said teen was looking at him, and Astus turned to look at him.

"You're Astus Mentis, aren't you?"

"The one and only. Who might you be?" he asked as the talking continued; Minerva had not yet arrived, as class did not start in another few minutes.

"Nathaniel Rivers," he said.

That name did not ring a bell. "I'm sorry to say I haven't heard of you," he said.

"Don't worry, I got here late last year," Nathaniel said. "I went to school in America, then my folks decided to move back to England so here I am."

"And approaching me, the freak of Hogwarts?"

"Hey, just because you're older doesn't mean you're a freak," the Gryffindor said. He then leaned closer and whispered, "You're nineteen, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm twenty," Nathaniel said and Astus stared at him. "I don't look like it, right? I hate that, I look like I'm fifteen or something. No one believes me when I say I'm twenty."

"If you're twenty, why are you still in school?" Astus asked, checking the time. Still a minute or two before the Transfiguration professor would arrive.

"Because I started late," the man said with a shrug. "Don't ask me how I ended up in Gryffindor though; reading about Hogwarts I was convinced the hat would demand to throw me out, shouting at the top of its lungs."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I'm a trouble-maker," Nathaniel said with a grin. "My folks complain I like getting in the jam more than study."

"Do you?" Astus asked as Minerva stepped into the room.

"Just if the teachers piss me off," Nathaniel promised and then the lesson began.

-o-

Nathaniel waved him off once they reached the Great Hall for lunch and Astus travelled up to the Head Table, where Severus was already waiting. He did not start to eat though until his father had gotten seated next to him, and once he did he still kept an eye on Astus like the man was going to vanish at any given moment. Yes, he could be separated from Astus for hours but it was not always he wanted to watch his father wander off again.

Once lunch was over they had to say goodbye once more, and one of the child's tantrum showed up. He did not do it loudly, but instead just sat down in Astus' lap and refused to move.

"It's okay," Astus whispered to him. "It'll just be a little while, and then we'll see each other again."

"I don't wanna," Severus sniffed. "Want you here."

"I won't disappear on you," the man promised. "I just got another class today, then I'll come pick you up in Albus' office. And after that, we'll go to Abraxas and Lucius since they invited us for dinner." Normally it was not allowed of a student to leave just like that, but since when did Astus do anything normal? Besides, Albus was well aware where he was going and the teachers knew as well. His fireplace in his room had been modified so he could travel to the Malfoys that way.

"I still don't wanna."

The boy was hard to be persuaded some days, and this looked to be one.

"Severus," Astus said and looked at the boy. "Look at me, Severus." The child looked up through his bangs after a while, and the man continued, "It won't be long. You don't want to hurt Albus' feelings by not wanting to be with him, right?" Merlin, that felt weird to say. He still got the images of the older Severus from time to time, and could just picture the man's face when seeing a Gryffindor-brat, no, THE Gryffindor-brat, talk to him like that.

This time that tactic worked though, and Astus was free to walk to his class, hearing Albus talking to Severus to keep the boy busy. Once or twice Severus had agreed, then when Astus started to leave he got up and ran after the man in tears. He would rather not see that again, as he hated seeing the child cry. Maybe because the first time he had seen it had been the day Severus' mother had died.

-o-

When they came into the living room in Malfoy Manor later that afternoon, the two Malfoys were already waiting. Lucius barely gave Astus enough time to dust Severus off before he took off with the child through the door and by the sound, up the stairs to his rooms.

"How was your first day?" Abraxas asked as Astus sat down in one of the armchairs. The blonde was seated on the couch next to the armchair, closing a book he had been reading and settling it next to his now empty tea cup.

"Exhausting."

"Really? What happened?"

"First class was with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Can you imagine the noise?"

"What class was it?"

"Transfiguration," Astus said and rubbed his eyes. "Either they grew bold enough to ignore Minerva's death-glares, or they got stupid over the summer."

"I guess she didn't take that for long."

"Nope. By the time the class ended, I'm sure they had their respect back for her… plus they were probably terrified."

"What did she do?" Abraxas asked with a chuckle.

"Transfigured her desk into a mini-dragon and told us to transfigure it back to her desk, exactly as it was. If we failed, she would just turn it to that same mini-dragon… and it spit fire, and howled, and growled, and was generally a pain-in-the-ass."

"Sounds fun," the man laughed.

"Yeah," Astus groaned and sank down further into the armchair. "Hilarious. Merlin, I thought they would never stop screaming."

"You succeeded though?"

"Yeah, in the end a combination of our spells managed. Then she gave us homework, tons of it."

"Well, that's seventh year for you. You're taking the NEWTs in Transfiguration by Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, I am," the younger man said and kicked off his boots so he could curl up in the armchair. He was not wearing a robe but instead had a pair of slacks Abraxas had bought him along with a forest-green shirt, and over that a simple, black vest. "That, and Charms."

"So that leaves you only with Herbology, Potions and Astronomy. You didn't have anything else, correct?"

"No, I quit Divination early. You shouldn't study it when it makes you fall asleep in front of the teacher."

"Smart move. Nothing else? Shouldn't you have History of Magic?"

"Couldn't care less about goblin-wars."

"Oh, those nasty lessons. I remember those were the only ones I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Sure, hear about them a bit, that's fine but for years? Give me a break. I haven't forgotten anything have I now?"

"Nope. Plus, I'm not the study type, so I wouldn't want anything more." Abraxas did not really believe him but Astus said no more about the subject so the blonde let it go.

The two quieted down, Astus watching the fire and Abraxas picking up his book again. The younger felt his body grow heavier in the soft armchair, his eyelids were harder to open for each time and finally he let them stay close. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a light doze.

Abraxas discovered this a little later when he looked up to see Astus' head tilted forward, his deep breathing telling the blonde he was not awake. His legs were resting almost against his chest, his arms loosely around them, making him look like a ball.

The blonde looked over at the block on the wall. Still a good two hours until dinner. The kid, or man was probably the better word, needed all the sleep he could get. Even without many classes, Astus had the knack to make himself exhausted after each day. Abraxas hoped he would get better on this last year when he only had three classes to worry about.

But for now, all Abraxas had to worry about was how to get Astus to the other couch without waking him up.

-o-

Abraxas looked on as Severus climbed up on the couch where his father had enjoyed his slumber, how careful the boy was when he curled close and then Lucius came up on the couch, pressed into the older blonde's side.

"Did you have fun?"

The boy nodded, looked up at him. "Is dinner ready?"

"In a few minutes I think," Abraxas said. "Go and clean up. Take Severus with you."

Lucius nodded and got down again, whispering something to Severus which made the boy, albeit reluctantly, get up from the couch and away from Astus. While they went to wash up, Abraxas put down the book on the table in front of the two couches, rose up smoothly and went over to the sleeping man.

"Astus…" He gently shook the man's shoulder and Astus groaned, blinking heavily. "Hello there. Dinner is almost ready, let's get you up."

Rising up was far harder than Astus thought it would be. Every fibre in his body screamed to him to lie back down but finally he was standing up and looked blearily at Abraxas.

"There you are," the blonde said. "And you got bed-hair."

Astus tried to smooth it down, cool fingers came to rest on top of his and then it was Abraxas threading through the hair, tangling the knots out and the man said:

"Much better. Your clothes are a bit wrinkled."

Astus made a wave, and some of the wrinkles smoothed out before he stepped towards the dining hall, yawning. Abraxas followed, humming.

"What is it?" the younger of the two asked.

"Nothing."

"Abraxas…"

"Alright, alright. It's just that I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Why you're so popular with the ladies. Wearing that clothing, and you'll have every girl staring at your ass."

Astus whirled around, blushing as he spluttered at Abraxas who began to laugh.

"Horrible, horrible man!" he finally burst out and hit the blonde in the chest. "You want me to be embarrassed!"

"I can't help you look cute when you're blushing!"

"You're weird!"

"I know!"

Astus hit him one more time, and Abraxas just grinned.

-o-

Astus was sitting in the library, completing his essay in Charms when he felt someone stare at him. He raised his head a bit and peered at the watcher.

It was a Slytherin. Small one. First-year perhaps? No, wait, that one was a second-year.

"Mr Mentis?" he said. Quiet, almost a whisper. Like he was afraid of something.

"Yes?" he asked, cocked his head to the side.

The boy came closer to him, looked around and then sat down, scooted the chair even closer so that Astus began to wonder what he was doing.

"You are against the Dark Lord, right?" the boy said.

"Yes," he replied, blinking.

"My dad says I have to join when I get older," the Slytherin continued, looked around again and not seeing anyone, leaned even closer and whispered, "and I don't want it. I want away."

Astus stared at the child.

"Away?" he repeated.

"From my family. They're not good, I don't want to turn out like them. I want to work in America, I don't want to be a follower!" The boy sounded desperate, and Astus felt his heart clench.

How many children were there who had the same thoughts? How many could still make it? For how many was it already too late?

He looked at the boy again, whose eyes had begun to fill with tears, and he made a decision.

-o-

Opening the door to the house he had not seen since before he restarted Hogwarts, Astus waved his hand to make the dust clear away. Abraxas followed, shut the door and wrinkled his nose.

"It's too small," he said. "Why don't you use one of the manors?"

"Because they're not mine, they belong to Severus."

"Who is four years old and probably doesn't give a shit."

Astus looked over at the blonde who gave in, threw his hands up and continued:

"Alright, let's do it your way! How many did you say had come after you had promised to help them?"

"Too many. Most of them too young. Some older, old enough to leave their families. This will be their new home until I'm sure they're safe."

"Still, I say it's too small."

"It's enough," Astus said. "Will you help me out or not?"

"I will, I will, don't worry. So what do we start with?"

"Move everything out, replace it. We need to check all the rooms, most of them we are making into bedrooms."

"Then let's not waste more time."

-o-

When Albus came into Astus' rooms that evening, Astus made sure Bellatrix and Severus would not be able to hear them before looking at the headmaster.

"I heard of your decision, to help those youngsters."

"They're afraid to approach an adult. I'm not considered one of the typical ones I guess."

"And what is your plan?"

"I'm going to use the Mentis manor to begin with. There are a few who needs to go to a different place. They need to disappear from their families."

"That could be considered kidnapping, which is a felony even in our world, just so you know."

"Not if they run," Astus said. "Then people won't care."

"You don't know that," the headmaster said.

Astus looked at him. "Maybe not people like you. You would care. But I've seen too many people throwing away their children once they realized their children didn't want to be mindless puppets."

"Was Bellatrix one of those?"

"No. She was moulded into what she became I guess. Tortured to insanity, until all the reluctance had burned out of her body." Astus looked over at the two, Bellatrix reading aloud from a book to a transfixed Severus. "She was crazy, and nothing else. No personality. It probably happened while she was in school, because her cousin didn't hold her in high regard even as young."

"You knew her cousin?"

"Was my godfather," the man said and looked at Albus. "Let's not talk about that right now. Anyway, the manor might not be permanent, but it's a start. Although I think it should be part of something bigger, not just me providing a bed for someone who needs it."

"Who knows… sometimes that's all people asking for help needs; one person who believes them."

-o-

Nathaniel looked around the quarters, whistling. "This is cool," he said as Astus closed the door after them, holding Severus in one arm. "Hey, lemme carry the kid; you look exhausted."

He may have said it carelessly but the man's hands were gentle as they picked Severus from Astus, and the boy only giggled. He had taken an instant liking to Nathaniel, and the man had more or less melted to the child. Astus did not know why he had let Nathaniel into his quarters earlier, but better late than never.

Astus walked over to the couch and sat down, closing his eyes. He was not having lots of classes but they were all preparing him for the NEWTs exams, take that, homework and taking care of both himself and Severus, and Astus was a very tired man from time to time.

"Seriously, lie down for a bit," Nathaniel said as he looked at the slightly younger man. "You can barely keep yourself up."

"Feels like my energy lately are just non-existent," Astus said and peered up at Nathaniel.

"Come on, everyone can't stay on top all the time," he replied as he sat down in one of the armchairs, Severus in his lap. "But yeah, lately it's been a little worse than usual. Know why?"

"No," Astus said, shaking his head. A moment later he held a hand to his forehead. "Or maybe I do."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm forgetting something vital each day."

"Really?"

Astus chuckled a bit, looked at Nathaniel. "I'm very good at forgetting to eat."

"What?!" the man practically shrieked. "You don't eat?!"

"I forget," Astus protested.

Nathaniel looked at the time. "It's an hour until dinner. You are going to eat then."

"I need to get some water."

"No, don't get up! I'll get it for you. Kitchen that way?"

He pointed and Astus nodded, too tired to try get up. He got a lapful of Severus as Nathaniel passed by, and the boy looked up at him.

"Dark rings," he said, pointing at Astus' face.

"Yeah," the man said quietly. "That's just because daddy's stupid."

"Daddy's stupid?"

"He'll try better and become smarter."

"But daddy is smart."

"Oh, I'm honoured you say so," Astus said and Severus grinned. "Then I better live up to that."

"First step to that is to drink this." Astus accepted the glass of water Nathaniel had presented, thanked him and drained it in a few long sips. "Wow, that was fast."

"I was thirsty."

When Nathaniel came back after disposing of the glass, he watched the man for a bit. Severus had climbed down to his side but pressed close, curled up and Astus had started reading aloud to the boy. The child's fingers had tangled in Astus' chest-long hair, and his head rested at the man's chest.

Nathaniel smiled at that and moved towards them, preparing to either listen or try doing some homework.

-o-

Voldemort looked at the prisoner with no enthusiasm whatsoever. His followers watched anxiously at each other. Had he tired of prisoners and wanted to torture them instead?

The man in question sat on his throne, one leg over the other, one hand drumming at the armrest, the other one fingering his wand. His eyes were impossible to read, his head slightly to the side and his robes of a dark green colour for the day.

Finally he rose up, waved at the followers and said:

"Do whatever you want with him. Dismissed."

After he had left the room, the prisoner was nearly ignored as they all looked at each other. What was wrong with their lord? He had never let a prisoner live, or at least be untouched by his wand! Even if he was not in the mood to kill anyone Voldemort usually put a few Crucios on the prisoners. So why was this day different?

Voldemort walked down the hall, muttering to himself and rubbing his forehead. Everything was a nuisance lately, and he did not much feel like dealing with anything. He just wanted to go to his bedroom, lock the door, lie down on the bed and ignore the world existed for a few hours.

So that's what he did.

He was the Dark Lord after all; he was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

-o-

As Halloween was coming up, Astus wondered whether he should pray or not that it would be a calm one. That would be nice, just having a dinner, eat some good dessert, have a nice chat with the teachers before going to his quarters with Abraxas and Lucius who would once more invade his rooms. Not even the teachers were surprised anymore if the Malfoy showed up at the school. The students were now used to the sight of Abraxas roaming the halls, often with his son next to him and saw it no stranger than the ghosts floating along the corridors.

So now he sat by the Head Table with Abraxas next to him, Lucius sitting on Abraxas' other side and Severus one Astus' other side. Looking over the hall he sighed and leaned back a bit.

"Don't worry; sometimes it can actually happen that it'll be a calm Halloween."

"Two years ago, I would say 'Yeah, when hell freezes over' but now I really hope you're right. I just want to have one where everything's okay."

Abraxas chuckled at that, and then Albus rose up to open the feast.

-o-

"See, that wasn't so hard!"

Astus looked over his shoulder as Abraxas closed the door to the younger man's rooms, Lucius pressed to his side and Severus asleep in Astus' arms, his head on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, that wasn't so hard," he finally said. And it had been nice with just a normal Halloween feast, although he had been worried Severus would get his hands on too many sweets. Luckily he had prevented a total hyperactive period for the child who had more or less passed out a few minutes earlier. "I'll go put him to bed."

It did not take him more than five minutes to do so and as he came back into the living room Lucius was laying in a transfigured bed, Abraxas pulling the sheets over him, stroking back the hair and the boy burrowed down. He looked up at Astus and said:

"Some tea?"

Astus smiled.

"Perfect ending of the night," he said.

Tbc…

* * *

Weird and abrupt ending, I know, and it's short, I know that too, and I'm lazy, and that, my dear readers, that's what I'm most aware of!

So… I apologize for this wait. I truly do.

Chapter twelve: Up to Christmas. Details… don't remember any.

It may take some time to get out the next chapter, or it might be fast, I don't know. We'll see.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	12. Chapter 12

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Yeah, it took time.

I apologise for that.

But here it is, so read and enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Twelve**

It was the middle of November when the first snow came to Hogwarts. The snow dwindled down through the air, came to rest gently upon the ground, soon covering the grass in a layer of whiteness.

Severus reached his hand up, seemingly trying to catch the snowflakes and Astus looked up at the sky, Abraxas standing a bit away and watching them both. Lucius was standing with the two Mentis, pressed into Astus' side.

The man closed his eyes as he let snow fall down on his face, a small and content smile on his face. Abraxas walked closer to them, enjoying the feeling of snow underneath his boots and came to a stop next to them.

"No homework?" he asked.

"You should know that."

"We just arrived, I don't know anything."

"Liar." Astus smiled wider when he said it.

"Seriously."

"No," the raven-haired man replied. "No homework that needs to be done today."

It was Saturday, and the two Malfoys had arrived just a half-hour ago, they were going to spend the night with Astus and Severus before returning to the manor on Sunday evening.

The raven-haired man opened his eyes as Abraxas lifted Severus from him, settling him down on the ground and Lucius took the boy's hand before leading him towards the lake. Astus and Abraxas followed a leisurely pace.

"Tell me something," Abraxas said and looked over at him. "Do you regret coming back in time?"

Astus stopped at that, looking at him before his eyes searched out the sky.

"Almost everyone I knew in my time was dead," he replied. "I know I would've gotten over it, eventually, but… I was the famous one. I killed the Dark Lord. I didn't want that. I wanted to help people, not get a medal and have my picture in the paper."

"Did you have it?"

"Well, I hadn't gotten any medals but people assured me I would. I would appear in papers, give interviews, everything… it's just that I hate fame. Or at least when the fame finds me. This… I like this."

"Being your old teacher's father?"

"I didn't think of it much before I went back. I just wanted to give Severus something more than he had."

Now Severus was running back to them, arms outstretched and Astus lifted him up before walking down to where Lucius was, the blonde man following them.

-o-

Nathaniel was good as a baby-sitter. Astus concluded this as he and Abraxas watched the seventh-year take on Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix in a snowball-fight. He more or less let the children's chunks of snow hit him, and fell down in the snow near the lake. Severus immediately climbed on top of him, and the two men heard laughter.

Astus plopped down in the snow, sick of standing and fell back, arms outstretched.

"What are you doing?" Abraxas asked.

"Acting silly," Astus replied.

"Oh, alright." And with that Abraxas fell down as well, staring up at the sky. "This was much more comfortable."

"Standing is boring."

"And it's tiring for the legs," the blonde added.

Running footsteps, and Lucius landed on his father's stomach. Abraxas yelped, then shrieked as snow was pushed on his bare stomach.

"Lucius!"

The boy laughed as he ran away, then gave out a shriek similar to his father as Abraxas started chasing him. Astus only sighed, continuing his staring up at the sky even as snow began to fall. It seemed like it was going to be a very snowy winter.

Shouts and laughter told him Abraxas had joined the snowball-fight. He sat up and looked over. Nathaniel and Abraxas' backs were turned to him. Unsuspecting an attack from behind. Perhaps they were thinking he was not up for a little game.

Astus grinned.

The children broke down in laughter as the two were bathed in snow, screaming at the coldness. They whipped around and Astus tried his innocent face, finishing it up with cocking his head and said:

"Oh my. It appears the snow fell thicker than I imagined."

"You!" Nathaniel screamed.

"Yes?"

"You little-!" Abraxas shouted, pointing at him.

"Yeees?" There was a sickly sweet tone in his voice, and his grin was no longer looking so innocent. More like a predator looking at his prey. Or perhaps a deranged Dark Lord. Whichever worked just fine.

The two ran towards him in a rage. Astus brought his hands up, snow flying from the ground and right on the men's faces, making them tumble down onto the ground.

Snowball-fights were always funnier when magic was involved.

-o-

Bellatrix found Astus in early December in the library, sneaking through the rows with books and sat down opposite of him, her book bag in her lap. He looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her eyes.

"My parents sent me a letter," she said. "They are going to make me meet the Dark Lord on the holidays. I can't go there."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Astus asked as he came to sit next to her. "Can't you be with them?"

"Walburga support the Dark Lord. Says the Mudbloods deserve to die, creating a pure world for her children to grow up in," she spat out. "She's nutty. My uncle… I don't know, he doesn't say much about anything."

"Alright," he breathed out. "Alright, we'll fix it. You won't go home."

"But I can't stay here! They'll figure it out, and they'll come and get me." Bellatrix did not want to see Voldemort. She did not want to meet her parents. She knew her sisters were alright; they were too small to meet the Dark Lord and would therefore safe from harm. But she wasn't.

"You won't be here either," he said, and she looked into Astus' deep eyes. They bore no lies to her. "They won't know where you are, because I'm not going to let them find out."

-o-

Having NEWTs along with getting the shelter ready for the children who needed somewhere to be under Christmas to avoid their parents was not all that easy. However, Astus had no choice but doing both. Luckily it was only Transfiguration and Charms in NEWTs but it still left him exhausted at the end of it, and still he had to go and make sure the manor was up to the task of supporting the kids.

So therefore he arrived there with Abraxas, having left Severus with Lucius in his rooms at Hogwarts, where they would not be alone. Stepping into the house they made a throughout check on the rooms, the bathrooms, the sitting room and the kitchen.

"Can these kids cook?" Abraxas asked.

"A few of the older ones can," Astus said. "But I was going to ask you if maybe you can get a house-elf here or something to help them out."

"Sure, I'll get one today already. My house-elves are picky, want to see the place to make sure everything's there."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"Anything else you require?"

"No, it's pretty much done everything."

Abraxas let the man walk around the house one last time before they could go back to Hogwarts.

"You're either suspicious, or a control-freak," the blonde concluded as Astus locked the house after having one last quick check.

"I've always been suspicious," Astus replied. "Constant vigilance!"

"I suppose someone told you that?"

"Yes, Alastor Moody."

Abraxas muttered under his breath, Astus thought he said, "Should've known it…"

"I'm taking it you know Moody?"

"Yes, he's around the same age as me," the blonde said. "A very… colourful man."

"Crazy," Astus corrected. Abraxas looked at him. "What? He was crazy in my time at least. Or super-paranoid. Is there a difference between those two?"

"Not really."

"Then crazy is shorter to say."

"And he taught you that?"

"Well, usually he was right. Then again, everything in my world got fucked up in the end. Should we be moving back to the school?"

Abraxas nodded, and they both vanished.

-o-

Christmas had come, and instead of going on the train to travel to London Bellatrix was instead seated on Astus' couch, nervously waiting.

She was going to spend her Christmas holiday with the Malfoys and the two Mentis. Astus had accepted Abraxas' invitation and they would stay there the whole holiday.

Bellatrix looked up as Astus entered, it was early morning and for some reason Severus was not very energetic as he usually was.

"He's not getting a cold is he?" the girl asked, worried. She did not have her sisters to worry about here, and she knew they were both in good hands at Walburga and Orion's place. Walburga mostly left the care of children in Orion's hands, and he never protested.

"I had Poppy check him and he's a little feverish," Astus said, sitting down with the boy in his arms. "Nothing that a little sleep won't cure."

Severus snuffled and burrowed in closer to his father, who responded by stroking his black locks. Bellatrix leaned closer, her head almost on Astus' shoulder as she trailed fingers over the child's cheek, smiling as Severus' nose scrunched up at the feeling.

A few minutes later Abraxas arrived, ready to invite them and took Bellatrix's and Astus' bags but not before he had a chance to say hello to the sleepy boy in his friend's arms.

"Cover his mouth so he won't get soot in it," Abraxas advised and then he was off. Bellatrix next, and at the end Astus. He turned the boy's head into his shoulder, threw some Floo powder in and stepped in while saying:

"Malfoy manor."

It still amazed him he had learned to land somewhat gracefully on the other end, but mostly he thought it was because he usually had Severus in his arms; he did not dare falling then.

Severus coughed a few times against Astus' shoulder and he was worried the boy might get sick despite what Poppy had said. He hoisted the child up better and walked over where Lucius was waiting to greet him. The blonde seemed to know though that Severus was not feeling so well and only whispered a few words to the boy, words that the raven-haired man did hear but pretended not to. With that he was satisfied and Severus could take a nap despite it was not even time for lunch.

-o-

Lucius and Bellatrix were out playing in the snow under the supervision of a house-elf while Abraxas went to check on Astus and Severus. The boy had slept until lunch, being able to eat half a portion and then gone back to sleep. Astus had soon walked up to his son, claiming only to check on him.

That was two hours ago, and Abraxas gently pushed open the door to the room where the two was going to live for the Christmas holiday.

Astus was on the bed, Severus tucked in underneath the covers and Astus above, the man gently stroking the child's hair with half-closed eyes. They shifted over to the blonde as he entered.

"Hey," Abraxas said. "You know, he's not going to suddenly disappear even if you left him alone for a bit."

"I know," the raven-haired man said. "I just… I don't know, I didn't want to leave him alone."

The blonde walked up to the bed, looking them both over. Severus' normally pale cheeks were slightly flushed, breaths deep and even though and one fist loosely curled next to his head on the pillow.

"Has his fever worsened?"

"No." Astus brushed his hand over the boy's brow. "He just needs to sleep."

"That's good. You want to be alone with him?"

Astus looked up at the blonde man who twirled a lock of Severus' child around one finger, smiled a bit and said:

"You know me too well."

"Well, you're not the only over-protective parent in this room."

"I'm guessing it hurts your heart to know Lucius is starting school soon."

"I'll survive it somehow."

"Are you going to force him to write letters every day?"

"No way; I'll give him a two-way mirror and pester him every minute I can."

"Sounds like something you would do," Astus said with a chuckle to which Abraxas responded with showing his tongue before leaving the room.

It did not take him long to start stroking Severus' hair again, and even shorter to start thinking about his own experiences with a fever. At Hogwarts, he rarely had them and one visit to Madam Pomfrey cured them.

At the Dursleys it was another affair. Petunia would notice he had a fever, shove some medicine in his hand along with a glass of water before putting him back in the cupboard so he would not get anyone of them sick. He remember lying there in the darkness, his body feeling too hot, the water long gong and he called for more water, more medicine, anything to take the burning feeling away.

Luckily those times had been few as well, and mostly Petunia took him out in the evenings and helped him to have a cool bath. Her hand would lie on his forehead for a moment, the other supporting his neck so he would not get submerged and he remembered those times with fondness. It was the only times she seemed to care for him as who he was; her dead sister's child.

-o-

Lunch was a quiet affair, Severus nearly asleep in Astus' lap and only managing a bit of soup. Not that the man tried to force him very hard. The boy soon fell asleep, head turned to the man's chest while Astus was trying to eat something. He was already thin enough as it was, and not eating would make Abraxas worry, and in turn, the two other children. He did not particularly wish for that.

The blonde man was surprised to see Astus come back down to the first floor after he had put Severus back to bed, and lowered the newspaper he had been reading.

"Where's Lucius and Bellatrix?" he asked, looking around.

"Outside," Abraxas said. "Getting properly wet like normal children, and then probably try to jump on us in their quest to make us wet as well."

"Sounds like a plan alright. Let's hope they won't try it."

"You never know. Ever since Lucius ganged up with that girl and Severus, he does things I never thought he would do."

"Change is good I suppose," the raven-haired one said and seated himself on the couch. "Speaking of which, Severus' fever have lessened. I think he'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's good," Abraxas answered. "Wouldn't want the kid to miss all the fun."

When no answer came, Abraxas looked up from his newspaper and discovered Astus was staring out the window. The blonde man put down the paper on the table in front of him, leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his head on the palm of his hand, watching his friend.

For a moment, Astus looked very old.

"I want him to be a child," the man said after a while. He did not look at Abraxas.

"Really?"

"Yeah… for as long as he can be."

"Why's that?"

"Because… I've never really been one," Astus said. "When a kid has to learn how to cook at the age of three, childhood is pretty much thrown out the window."

"Three? You were three years old when you started to cook?" At the age of three Abraxas had not quite grasped the idea of who was making the cooking. For him it just magically appeared in the dining-hall.

"Just small stuff," the man replied. "Things they knew wouldn't hurt me too much. I didn't reach the stove back then so they'd put me up on a chair in the beginning and let me watch my aunt cook so I could learn."

"Who the hell teach their children to cook for them?"

"I wasn't their kid. I was a free-loader to them," Astus said and looked at Abraxas, smiling a bit. "I guess they thought they had to make me pay them back some way."

"That's wrong on so many levels."

"That was in the past anyway. I don't care. Thanks to them I'm awesome at cooking," Astus said. "Severus won't turn out to be me. I won't let that happen."

"I'm sure you won't."

-o-

As Astus said, Severus was back to his normal self in the morning. So much back to himself the boy even managed to climb up on Astus' bed from his own.

The man woke up, not knowing why until he felt a small hand on his shoulder, then another one by his elbow and finally ticklish hair stroking his cheek where he was lying on his side. He opened his eyes, and Severus grinned down at him.

"Hey there," Astus said with a yawn. "You feeling alright?"

"Feel great."

"That's good." Astus looked over at the time, and groaned. "Sev, it's only five in the morning. Dad needs to sleep more."

"But I'm awake!"

"Yeah, I know, but lie down for a bit with me, okay?"

Severus let himself be pulled underneath the sheets and gazed up at Astus who was closing his eyes again and breaths quickly becoming deeper. One of Severus' hands curled into Astus' hair, held on tightly, his black eyes never leaving his father's face until they closed in sleep.

The time was nine when Abraxas softly knocked on the door and peeked inside. Severus sat up, crawled up from the sheets to the edge of the bed, and the blonde watched carefully as Severus slid down to the floor and then ran up to him. Astus remained on the bed.

"Hey there, sport," Abraxas said and lifted him up, checking his forehead. "Looks like you're fit for fight again."

"Daddy's sleeping."

"Yeah, why don't we let him?" Abraxas said. "Daddy's having a tough time at school."

"School tough?"

"Yeah, sometimes it is," the blonde said even as he gently closed the door to the room, intending to let Astus sleep as long as his body needed to. "You'll see when you get older. But school is also very fun and I don't think you'll have more problem than your father."

"Does daddy have problems?" Severus asked, his eyes showing his worry.

"Well… let's put it this way," Abraxas said as he walked into the bathroom connected to his room, deciding to let Severus wash off quickly; he could get some clothes later, when Astus had woken up. "There's hardly anyone who makes through school without difficulties. You can't be good at everything. Your dad is just one of us."

"Did you have problems?"

"I had my areas," Abraxas said and chuckled as Severus grimaced at the toothbrush that halted the conversation on his part for a few minutes. "But let's have a big breakfast, and bundle you up for some adventures out in the snow, huh?"

-o-

It was closing in on lunch when Astus finally opened his eyes. The room was still dark, as all the curtains covered the windows but here and there strings of light peaked inside. Astus sat up, hair messed up and eyes half-lidded.

Ten minutes later he wobbled down the hall, stomach growling and his brain still half-asleep. Abraxas met him at the end of the stairs, his normally pale cheeks rosy and he grinned at his younger friend.

"You finally got up? Good, we were just about to have some lunch."

"We?"

"Me and the kids. Don't worry; I added warming spells to Severus' clothing so he wouldn't get sick again. He really had a good time."

A blur tackled Astus and he fell back on the steps. Severus crawled up in his lap, clothes cold and wet, making Astus tense up and his eyes widen comically.

"That's cold!"

Severus only giggled.

Lunch was much livelier this time around, Abraxas' making comments about Astus' bed-hair to which Astus got revenge by pulling at the man's blonde hair, making the children laugh at their antics. Bellatrix was much more relaxed here, when knowing nothing could harm her within the wards of the Malfoy grounds.

The raven-haired boy was brought up to the second floor to get properly dressed by Lucius and Bellatrix, leaving the two adults alone at the dining-table.

"You seem tired," Abraxas commented as he finished with the last on his plate. To his dismay, he noticed Astus had only eaten half.

"When I finally get to relax it seems like my body just shuts down," the raven-haired man replied with a shrug.

"It's because you never relax otherwise," Abraxas muttered and stabbed a piece of carrot on his fork.

"Hey, don't be mean to the food."

"I at least eat up all my food."

Astus looked down at his plate with a sigh.

"I wished I could eat more. But I'm not hungry right now."

Abraxas rose up and walked over to him even as they heard the children's laughter.

"I'll let it go for today," he said and hauled Astus up. "If you come out and have a snowball-fight with me."

"What are you, five?"

"You're never too old for a snowball-fight!"

"You are five…" Astus muttered as he let Abraxas drag him out from the dining hall.

-o-

It seemed to Voldemort that it would be impossible to get rid of that Astus Mentis. He was too well-protected, and too observant about everything. He expected an attack all the time, so he was never caught with his guard down. And when he was not at Hogwarts, he usually spent his time at Malfoy Manor, where not even the Dark Lord could come in, or in company of teachers or people who would give him trouble if he tried to attack the boy.

So he tried to ignore the young man, and carry on as usual. It was not as easy as Voldemort hoped it would be but he was not giving up. He was not going to get distracted by the fact he simply could not kill a person he wanted gone.

…

He already was distracted by this, he realized.

Sighing the man leaned back in his chair and glared up at the roof. Was it so hard to get when you were supposed to die? No one, beside Dumbledore perhaps, was this much of an eyesore! He actually had to carefully plan every single little step on the way for this death to come through, and yet he had not been successful!

That, if anything, ate on the Dark Lord's nerves. He, failing to kill one boy? How hard could it actually be?

He had to find away. Astus was a colossal eyesore. And it was giving Voldemort a headache. A severe one. A _constant_ one. Went to bed with a headache, woke up with a headache.

Stupid boy. He was almost as annoying as the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Well…

At least Astus took it easier with the colouring of his robes.

He was still annoying.

-o-

"I'm wondering something."

"And what are you wondering?"

"I'm wondering if Severus has somehow managed to turn my son and dear Bellatrix into very small, hyperactive children."

Astus looked up from his book, and strained to listen. Laughter, yells and running feet could be heard. He then turned his eyes to Abraxas, shrugged and said:

"Even I turn hyper when having eaten too much candy."

"Can't they calm down about that? It's still two days until Christmas."

"They are children, Abraxas. Let them remain children for a little while longer."

"And your excuse?"

"When it comes to candy, I have no self-control whatsoever," Astus stated bluntly.

"You'll eat until you puke?"

"That has happened," the man admitted, "but I don't think I've quite reached that level to let it occur regularly."

"Luckily you can steer Severus away from candy with the promise of some playing with a potions kit. Did you say he was a potions master in the future?"

"One of the best," Astus said with a smile. "I never really liked him, but he was awesome at making potions. Almost every potion at school was made by him."

"That's rather impressive. And to think he's crazy about the subject already."

"At least one thing won't change," the man said. The blonde looked at him. "I mean, I don't think I can see Severus as anything but a potions master."

Before Abraxas could answer, all three children tumbled into the room, Severus running up to his father and climbing up on the couch, wrapping his short arms around Astus' waist.

"Are you having fun?" Astus asked them all, curling one arm around his son's shoulder.

"Tired," Lucius managed.

"I bet," Abraxas said. "The sugar-rush is beginning to fade isn't it?"

The blonde boy sat down next to his father while Bellatrix seated herself at Astus' other side. He looked at them all in turn.

If anyone had told him he would be sitting at Malfoy Manor, awaiting Christmas with Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and his father in the same room as him, he would have told them they were nuts.

Then again, it could be just that he's the crazy one.

Gazing over the room again, he figured he didn't really mind that.

-o-

Severus seemed to get some enjoyment in waking his father up way to early. Astus was not so quick of thinking that was very funny.

Christmas arrived with a boy snuggling up at his back, making him slowly turn only to peer down into Severus' large, dark eyes.

Astus felt too tired to give his son a proper 'Good morning' and instead glanced over at the clock. Five in the morning. Just what in the bloody hell was Severus running on? He grumbled and nestled his face into the pillow again, feeling his son burrow into his chest without a fuss. Good thing Severus was a fast learner.

Otherwise Astus might have been just a tad annoyed.

It wasn't until nine that Abraxas entered the room. Lucius and Bellatrix had been up from eight, Bellatrix still yawning but Lucius running around the manor in his restlessness. Stepping up to the bed the blonde gently sat down, saw even Severus was deep asleep and then he carefully shock Astus' shoulder.

The man groaned and one eye peered open.

"Breakfast is ready," Abraxas whispered. Sleepy and warm arms stretched out, releasing the boy who yawned and blinked his eyes open.

A few minutes later Astus was on his way towards the dining hall, still dressed in his night-clothes, Severus running ahead of him, dressed for the day. Abraxas had gone beforehand.

However, as he was going to take a turn to the right to the dining-hall, the blonde called out from the living-room at the left.

"We're having breakfast in here," Abraxas said as Severus speeded in and Astus joining a few moments later. "Merlin, why aren't you dressed?"

"Didn't feel like it," Astus said and sat down. He had brushed his hair, wasn't that enough? He reached for a steaming cup of tea and dragged his legs up, sitting Indian-style on the couch while watching the children eat by the Christmas tree.

"They're practically vibrating in their seats," Abraxas chuckled and put down his own tea cup. The man was already dressed and showered; rising up early was something he was used to. His clothes were perfect for the day, good-looking yet casual, black slacks with a dark blue shirt, the last two buttons undone and his hair tousled in an annoying refreshing way.

Astus hummed in agreement. He felt awkward in his night-clothes and quickly brushed hair compared to his friend. He dragged at the ends of his shirt, bringing it over his hands and moved so he could rest his head on his knees, his legs pressed against his chest. He was nineteen and could still do this. It made him feel like a child sometimes.

Speaking of children, it seemed like they were waiting to be allowed to open at least one gift. The two men looked at each other, shrugged and Abraxas said:

"Just one. The rest will have to wait."

Wasting no time, the three did just that while Astus snatched a scone from one of the plates and nibbled on it.

"Don't nibble," the blonde said. "Who taught you to eat anyway?"

"No one," Astus said but took a larger bite to satisfy his friend. "All self-taught."

"No wonder you eat so little then. What, no jam on it?"

"Why?"

"Why not? There is plenty to choose from."

That was true, and hesitantly Astus took some strawberry jam and started eating again. The sound of Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix open their gifts were comforting enough for the two men as they sat in silence.

-o-

Astus read about the attack on a small wizard village two days after Christmas. No dead people, but nine critical injured and most homes lost in fires. No doubt the work of You-Know-Who. It was the first time he read it in a newspaper in this time. He never liked saying that. Plain old Voldemort was easier. He didn't get why people got so scared of a name.

"Are you trying to rip the paper apart?"

The man looked up at the blonde who cocked his head to the side. Astus looked down. The newspaper was clenched in his fists and he relaxed them, smoothed out the paper and laid it down on the table.

"Just annoyed," he said and gestured towards the headlines which he knew Abraxas had already read.

"Ah, that. Unnecessary I might add. There was nothing bad with those people."

Astus was glad they were alone in the dining hall. "People don't attack others just because they're bad. Sometimes they attack because they just feel like it."

"I guess you know that better than me," the blonde said.

"Voldemort attack to scare," Astus said. "He likes to scare people. But for some reason, he never scared me. Maybe because I grew up knowing nothing about him until I was eleven. And even though I met him for the first time then, although not in human form, he didn't scare me at all."

"What did he do then?" Abraxas asked.

"I…" What had he felt when he saw Voldemort for the first time? So long ago, on the back of professor Quirrel's head, his gleaming red eyes and hissing voice. What had Astus really felt?

He looked up at the blonde, saw he was waiting for an answer and the truth blurted out loud for the first time:

"I pitied him."

"You what?"

"I felt pity for him. He was clinging onto life so desperately," Astus said. Living as a parasite on another person just to stay in this world… Voldemort was if anything a stubborn man. "He tries to make everyone so scared of him so they can't see how scared he is."

Abraxas stared at the man before him who had a faraway look in his eyes, like he had returned to his past life for a moment.

"Is that what you're guessing?" the Malfoy finally asked the raven-haired man.

"No," Astus said and shook his head. He heard the children laugh, treasured the sound. Turning back to Abraxas, he smiled sadly and continued:

"That's what I know."

Tbc…

* * *

Two months to get this out…

Two months.

Two…

I so suck.

Anyway, it's out now, I made the promise to myself that I was going to post it today and I wasn't gonna break that!

Chapter thirteen: Severus' birthday and the second half of the year all up until Astus' graduation, and right into the summer too, where a startling thing happens.

Do not expect next chapter too early, just a warning. I don't know when the inspiration-bursts will come for this story, it never happens on schedule (why can't it never be like, 'Yes, I'd like a few hours of inspiration on Wednesday, thank you very much' and then it happens? Annoys the shit outta me when it doesn't happen, and I sit in front of the compiter like an idiot, not even able to complete a proper sentence).

Enough of my rant. Look forward to the next chapter!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	13. Chapter 13

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes a new chapter for you to enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Thirteen**

Abraxas mulled over what Astus had told him even as they prepared the fireworks for the evening. Voldemort, scared? Those two things in the same sentence sounded weird. Really weird.

What could the Dark Lord be scared off?

Looking around, none of the children were nearby so he decided to ask:

"Hey, do you know what he's scared off, Astus?"

The younger man looked over at the blonde. He stuck down the last of the fireworks on his side in the snow, wondering if the magical ones worked the same as the Muggle ones and then answered:

"Dying."

"Dying?"

"Yeah," Astus said and rose up, dusting away the snow from his knees. "He fears death."

"Why would he fear death?"

"Because that's the only enemy you can't conquer," Astus replied with a shrug. "Even those called immortals, such as vampires, will face death one day. Either by fate or by their own doing."

"Their own doing?"

"Do you think you can live forever without slowly losing your mind?" the younger man asked. "People you know dies around you while you remain as young as you've always been. Who can live like that in the end?"

Abraxas had no answer to that.

-o-

The youngest children ran up to Astus and Abraxas when they came through the door, snow decorating their robes and they shook them off before hanging them up. It was strange for Astus to see Slytherin children with such careless and large smiles but made his heart ache all the same. They were just kids and they were terrified of what would happen to them. Just like he had been from time to time. Not all of them were Slytherins but all shared the same fear to the future. He hoped this was helping them a bit. The parents thought they were at Hogwarts, but in case they had come looking for the kids they were safe here at Mentis Manor, now turned into a safe-house. Astus doubted he would ever return and live in this house.

He shook his thoughts away and greeted the elder ones. He saw the house-elf, Herma Abraxas had supplied, scurry around in the kitchen and prepare lunch for them all. He heard footsteps at the second floor and said:

"It sounds like a whole horde of elephants have moved in on the second floor."

"Well, they are over twenty children in total," Abraxas said. "Most of them are young, and realize that here they are allowed to run in the house. Plus they're only allowed out when we're here; I can practically feel the energy vibrating in here."

The two adults were invited to eat lunch, and Astus, who now were used to take care of young children, helped those around him when it came to stretching over for the potatoes, they couldn't quite get the salad, the chicken was just out of reach, and some who didn't quite get the point of why to have a napkin.

They barely had any time to rest after lunch when Abraxas shouted:

"Alright, who wants to go outside?"

That was what they had been waiting for. The volume went from two to ten, everyone tried to get their clothes on at the same time, and Astus snatched his robe and dove out first into the snow-filled air. He laughed as the children poured out, and Abraxas ushering the last ones out, even the oldest ones. Their complaints died down when they finally got to run around in the snowy landscape, and soon even the seventh-years were running through the garden, finally allowed to get rid of their energy that had gathered over the days.

Abraxas happily chased the children around, reminding Astus of Sirius. The two men were very much like each other. How had Lucius turned into such a cold man, when he had had Abraxas as a father? The blonde man was nothing but kind and gentle to his son. He could probably be angry but so far Astus hadn't seen something that made Abraxas truly give in to anger.

Maybe Lucius' behaviour had been a façade. Maybe he was like his father, kind and gentle, when dealing with Draco. Maybe something had happened that made him act so cold in public.

But there was still the reason why he joined the Death Eaters, when Abraxas so clearly was against it. Something must have happened in Lucius' early teen, something that made him turn to the dark side.

Whatever that something was, Astus thought as he watched Abraxas be bombarded by snowballs, he was not going to let it happen.

-o-

The day Severus turned five Astus was woken up by the boy who climbed up on the bed by himself. The child's hair was ruffled but his eyes lively, and Astus yawned before sitting up, allowing Severus to climb atop his lap.

"My birthday!"

"Yes, it's your birthday," the man replied as he scooted over to the edge of the bed with Severus still on his lap. Rising up he let the boy slide down on the floor and he grabbed a robe from the bed, wrapping it around him as he walked to the small kitchen they had, Severus hot on his trail.

The man barely managed to catch the boy after they both had dressed, Severus apparently in a hyper-mood and running around the room. Astus hated to leave the boy when it was his birthday but he had classes to go to and Severus would have more fun with Poppy than staring at his father stirring a spoon in a cauldron.

The gifts were presented to Severus after dinner, and he happily tore them open, surrounded by Lucius and Bellatrix with Astus and Abraxas sitting on a coach nearby, Abraxas having a glass of Firewhiskey while Astus had one with pumpkin juice. He was not the alcohol type of person. Nathaniel, who had been there earlier, had agreed with him on that point. Abraxas had sniffed and replied they didn't know what they were missing.

An upgrade of a mini potions set was soon revealed and Severus was on it immediately, getting help to read from the older ones but they moved away slightly as he went to business.

"Should we stay, run or take cover?" Abraxas whispered to Astus.

"I think take cover sounds like a good plan…" That grin on his son's face just spelled trouble.

-o-

Astus relaxed, then tightened his grip on the paper, almost unconsciously, as his eyes flew over the pages, reading the article over and over again, words jumping at him and making his head jerk each time.

_Twenty people dead. More homeless. Vicious attack from You-Know-Who…_

He threw away the paper and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His muscles were tense. He knew this was going to happen. That Voldemort would attack, and that people would die. Astus could not, however much he wanted, stop every single attack that the man did. He was one man only. He can't split into more and spread them out in hope of stopping an attack or two. That was just childish wish-thinking.

Nice childish wish-thinking at least.

That was how Albus found him later, sitting by the kitchen table, head in his hand, palm over his forehead, still dressed in night-clothes and Severus for once sleeping in late. Astus was so glad for it, because he needed the time to compose himself again.

"Astus?" The headmaster saw the paper and picked it up. "I take it you read this." He scanned through the article himself.

"No, it was the crossword that got to me," Astus said in mock-irritation. Albus smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You're suffering from a hero-complex. And from what you told me, it seemed like I did nothing to stop that."

"For the greater good," Astus said hollowly. The older man nearly flinched at the tone. "That was all it was. For the greater good. I open at the close." Astus laughed quietly to the kitchen table.

"I open at the close?"

"I didn't tell you about it," the younger one said and lifted his head. "It was a message from you, along with a snitch. A snitch I caught in my first year. I didn't get the message until the end."

"What did the message mean then?" Albus asked as he sat down, put the folded paper in front of him.

"That it would only open and reveal its secrets when I was about to die. You knew I was going to die. Would've ruined the surprise if you told me." Astus found his hands very interesting.

Albus looked at him for a long time. The only sound was their breathing.

"I purposely neglected to mention to a child he was going to die?" he finally asked.

"If I knew, it wouldn't have worked. The moment Voldemort killed me, it wasn't me he killed," Astus said. "He killed his own soul… the soul that rested inside of me. I was a Horcrux."

He knew he hadn't wanted to tell that from the start. Not to anyone. It was in the past now though, and he could happily say that in past tense. Voldemort wasn't in him anymore.

"Astus… Harry…"

"Don't call me Harry," Astus suddenly said, and to his embarrassment his eyes were filled with tears hearing his name, the name James and Lily had given him. He bent over as in pain, arms crossed over his midsection. "Harry's gone, he's long gone. He was gone even while I was called Harry."

He thought back to the time at the Dursleys. Pushed away the bad things, focused on the one thing he had mulled over and over about since he was eleven up until now.

_It was better to be nameless, because th__en no one could call out to you._

-o-

Astus didn't go to classes that day; instead he followed Albus' gentle order and was helped to the Infirmary. He was not sure what he was supposed to do there, but something had made him drowsy and unfocused, his sight was blurry and his steps uncertain. Severus had walked next to the two, looking up at his father worriedly. Albus had held the man up, didn't wonder why Astus had suddenly gone so lax and unresponsive. He himself knew that the smallest of things could trigger the worst of it all. Astus had gone through a lot. Big things didn't affect him that much. Smaller things tended to do him in, throw him off balance and haunt him at night.

Poppy took one look at Astus and then led him to one of the private rooms.

"He's better off in here," she told Albus as Astus sat down on the bed, head low. "Students come running in and out, he doesn't need that today. Up we go." She lifted Severus up on the bed and fluffed the pillow before telling Astus to lie down.

So small things could make him act so strange. He never allowed it to show this much before. He didn't have time to stop, to check himself over, to ask if he really was alright because then he had other things to do, like saving the Wizarding World.

But here… outside of class, what was his biggest concern was Severus and homework. And of course Voldemort, but he's been told over and over that he shouldn't think about it all the time. He should plan his moves before making them. With Ron and Hermione it was no time to plan. It was all about acting on what little information you had, and hope for the best, and that you didn't get attacked by the Dark Lord himself.

Astus wasn't sure where his thoughts were leading because in the next moment his head rolled to the side and he was sleeping.

When he woke up it was dark outside and a single candle was lit on the nightstand. On the chair next to the bed sat Abraxas. He had leaned his elbow onto the arm of the chair, leaned his head on the palm of his hand and he was sleeping. There was no sight of Severus or Lucius.

Astus sat up; he felt calmer now and brought his knees up towards his chest. He watched his friend. Abraxas' neck must be killing him.

The next moment grey eyes looked at him, and the blonde's head snapped up, then he moaned at the twinge of pain. The man rose up from the chair and as the raven-haired one watched Abraxas carefully stretched his muscles.

"You do know how to sleep sometimes," Abraxas complained.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you've slept all day. What happened?"

"I don't know," Astus said. "It's never happened before."

"Albus said you didn't want to be called by your real name, and that you grew unresponsive. He was worried and brought you here. You fell asleep minutes later."

"Yeah," the man said and rubbed his hair. "I don't know why I acted that way. I just… I was just so _tired_." He took a strand of his hair and twirled it around. Abraxas said nothing.

The door opened a while later and Poppy looked inside. She ushered two children in once she established both fathers were awake, and Astus reached down to give his son a hand to get up on the bed. He fell back, Severus safely seated on his stomach, and the boy giggled, making his father smile and the other two adults relax.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Abraxas said and stood up, wrapping an arm around Lucius. "The hour's quite late."

"I'll see you later," Astus said. He looked over at Poppy.

"It seems that you're just fine," she said. "You can go back to your quarters."

He nodded. Severus was almost asleep in his arms, and somewhere the clock rang to mark the beginning of the eleventh hour.

-o-

The snow started to melt somewhere mid-February, and the days grew a little warmer than before. Astus progressed with school, but a gnawing sensation had started in his body. He was restless. He could notice that his fingers were twitching without his consent, and his legs itched. He was steadily pacing at some part of the day, sometimes with Severus in his arms, sometimes not. He felt confined and locked up, and didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

He wanted out. To be free. To be away. Wanted to see other places, wanted to explore, some days he would dream of packing his things, take a broom and fly away. He often scolded himself for that, to think such inappropriate thoughts. But at the same time he knew why he thought these things.

War had been a constant part of his life. If not large-scale war, like the one against Voldemort, then a small one yet as devastating. The constant war in the walls of the Dursley family. For him it had been war, and he had been steadily losing.

He had to get away from the wars. From the wars battled between Death Eaters and Aurors, and the war of restlessness growing in his soul. Hermione had once told him he was like a person who couldn't settle down. He would go stir-crazy.

Astus was beginning to believe her.

He stared into the fire and heard Severus play with the mini kit, the hissing sounds as the flames burned the wood and then, underneath it all, the steady heartbeat in his own chest. He could feel it pulsate against his ribcage and slowly closed his eyes.

He had made a decision.

-o-

Attacks were not many but they happened, and Astus took a habit of not reading the paper until late evening. Reading about someone's death due to Voldemort always spoiled his day. Often he heard murmurs in the Great Hall but managed to ignore it mostly. He had no desire to hear it. He could read it later, in his living-room, and be a bit angry or a bit sad, and then put it aside. He was determined to not shut down like he had done before.

He was a bit relieved though that Voldemort had apparently stopped his attempts to get rid of Astus. Probably just took a break, researching for something that might work.

The Dark Lord could research all he wanted Astus decided. By the time he had ideas to try out, it would be too late.

Severus' small hand woke him up from his thoughts, and Astus looked away from his potions book to his son. The boy had abandoned his own book by the fire-place and now looked up at his father with large, nearly black eyes. They felt like a bottomless pit sometimes.

"What's wrong?" Astus asked as he let Severus crawl up at the couch with him.

Severus didn't reply. He just stared at Astus and then burrowed closer, wrapping his arms the best he could around his father.

"Severus, what is it?"

"Daddy looked worried."

"Did I? I'm not."

"Looked angry too."

"My, my, you know how I look better than I do," Astus said. "Severus, look at me." The boy did. "I'm not angry, nor worried. I was just lost in thoughts. Okay?"

The child nodded, then burrowed back in. Astus let him.

-o-

Voldemort had pushed away Astus Mentis from his thoughts during the days. He focused on his raids, on his fighting with the ones against him, and had decided to worry about that boy later. A boy who was growing into a man, and who seemed very strong. Surely not as strong as himself, or even Dumbledore. The headmaster may be old but he was stubborn, and in shape.

The Dark Lord twirled around on the wineglass in his hand, watching the liquid move slowly, making him almost drowsy. Nagini's reassuring hissing was feet away, where she lay by the fireplace and took comfort in the heat. The flames sparkled. The manor was empty of people, just him, Nagini and a few house-elves. He was free with whatever occupied him.

He thought of the boy. In the darkness of his own home did he allow the thoughts to enter his mind. Astus Mentis. Never heard of Mentis family before. Made no large impact until he, as a young man, adopted a child he had never met before he watched the child's father kill the mother. Severus Snape-Prince became Severus Mentis and Astus was to start Hogwarts. He quickly wormed his way into Albus' heart, and apparently more of the teachers as the school started.

Impossible to kill too. Voldemort let the wineglass press against his temple, chilling his skin. He remembered the shock, then annoyance that swept through him as the boy had stood up after being hit with Avada Kedavra. He had pushed them away too, with the help of Hogwarts. He was not one to play around with. If the Dark Lord let him grow, Astus Mentis would become quite the threat to the world he was trying to make.

Death was the only option.

-o-

For the first time since he had come back to the past, Astus felt a surge go through his scar.

Nathaniel and Abraxas stopped what they were doing as he suddenly bent down, hand to his forehead and hissing through his teeth at the sharp pain. Why was this happening? His scar should have nothing to do with Voldemort in this time.

Another wave made his knees go out, and he hit the floor. Abraxas' slim hands grabbed a hold of him, voices drowned in the sound of his own pulse and the pain grew for each passing second. This was worse than any other time, maybe it was a final time, a final kick in the gut before it went away, and then his back snapped up like a bow, he threw his head back and screamed.

-o-

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. He had a headache, and something was wrong. He never had a headache. Why did he have a headache now? And it was an annoying to. A surge, pull, then back, pull, then back, like someone was tugging at a string.

He sat down by the desk and leaned his head into his hands. He focused on taking the pain away, make it snap in half and leave him the hell alone.

-o-

When Astus woke up he saw the white roof of the Infirmary. He blinked drowsily, and noted the pain was gone.

He sat up.

Two heads snapped to look at him. Abraxas' eyes were wild, and so was Nathaniel's. Astus himself rubbed at his own eyes and said:

"Bloody hell… that was one hell of a headache."

"Headache?" the blonde man shrieked, and both men in the room winced. "You call that a headache? That was no fucking headache!"

Nathaniel rose up, and forced Abraxas down on the chair again.

"He's a bit hysterical," Nathaniel said. His shoulders were shaking. "But I agree with him; that was no fucking headache."

"What was it then?" Astus asked. It always was a headache. He didn't remember anything beyond the pain.

"You had a seizure," Nathaniel said and looked at him. "You nearly died. Your heart was beating so fast Madam Pomfrey was scared it would burst. You… you kept clawing… at your forehead… as if something was there…"

The pain had been there.

"And then," the man continued, and Astus snapped back to attention. "And then, you managed to tear your own skin away. I don't know what happened but the moment you did… you relaxed. Heart back to normal, you fell asleep."

Astus touched the newly healed skin on his forehead. It itched a bit. He remembered, bits of skin underneath his nails, blood trickling down his face, warm and sticky. It was pushed away.

"Where's Severus?" he asked.

"He wasn't there to see it, thank Merlin," Abraxas muttered. "In Poppy's office. I'll get him."

He wasn't in one of the private rooms this time, but then again, the Infirmary was empty at this point. They must have just hauled him up on the nearest bed. Astus noticed Nathaniel looking at him and turned his head.

"Something wrong?" He still held the tips of his fingers to the forehead, realized it and took them down.

"Besides scaring the shit out of us? Nothing much."

Before Astus could answer he saw one black-haired boy run towards the bed and Nathaniel picked him up, right into Astus' arms. Severus settled easily in there and the man smelt the child's shampoo. He buried a hand in the thick strands and held the boy close, relieved for some reason. As if the attack was the last he would know of his old scar.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue in disapproval when he made ready to leave the Infirmary, but he was fine and she had no reason to keep him there.

"Just make sure the next few visits are social and not medical," she warned. "You're giving me grey hair!"

"I'll do my best, madam," Astus smiled and with Severus bundled up in his arms, left the Healing Wing to get back to his quarters, flanked by Abraxas, Lucius and Nathaniel. Nathaniel said goodbye to them before going to his common room; it was nearing curfew.

"You're staying?" Astus said.

"Might as well do that," Abraxas said.

It took them little to no effort getting both kids in bed, even though Lucius was almost eleven he obediently went to sleep as early as Severus needed. Once more Astus was struck by the thought that these two children used to be two of the man he disliked the most. He had to press down an urge, but of which he was not quite sure; to laugh himself silly or to cry.

While Abraxas was in the bathroom he sat down on Severus' bed where also Lucius was sleeping, and he slowly stroke the blonde's cheek. Lucius murmured underneath his breath, turned to his side and sank deeper into sleep. Severus had one lock of blonde hair in his small fist, holding it loosely. The boy did not look alike a sour teacher at all. Astus' image of that Severus was beginning to fade into memories he would keep but not pay much attention to. That was a time Astus swore would never occur.

Severus whined a little bit and Astus smiled, stroke the child's back and kept on stroking until the small raven head had settled back on the pillow, not with his forehead resting against Lucius' neck.

"That looks almost forbiddingly sweet."

Astus turned his head a bit, a sweep of air that smelled of lavender and then Abraxas was sitting on the bed too. His robes had been cast aside and his shirt undone. The hair stood out in all directions and he smoothed the strands down, looking at the two children.

"You'd want to take a picture of this almost," he murmured.

Astus smiled at that, and replied:

"There is a camera in the bookshelf in the living-room."

Abraxas almost ran out of the room, and the younger of the two chuckled at that. Abraxas was the one who took the pictures. Astus himself didn't know how to act when a picture was to be taken; he always seemed to freeze up and his image was always stoic and barely moved. He hadn't had many pictures taken on him.

A snap, and he turned around. Abraxas lowered the camera, grinning the way he did every time he caught Astus unaware.

"You love to take pictures, do you?" Astus said.

"I got tons of blackmail-material when Lucius gets older," the blonde said. "I like it the most when he was really young, shortly after my wife passed away. Then Lucius was the most precious thing in my life."

Abraxas rarely spoke of his wife, of Lucius' mother. Lucius didn't remember her; he only remembered Abraxas. Astus never asked what had happened; he knew not all people appreciated that. He knew that feeling. When word that Sirius Black had been his godfather and that he had died, everyone wanted to know how he died.

Every single question was like feeling Sirius die again. No wonder he had snapped eventually. Ron and Hermione tried to shield it off, but finally the questions made even Hermione snap and her wand would be in their faces, her eyes almost on fire and she had spit out to leave them alone. She sure was scary sometimes.

"I never said how she died, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Astus said as they walked out of the room.

"You never wanted to know?"

"I know how it feels… having to tell it over and over again."

The blonde nodded and sat down. Was quiet for a while. The camera was on the table in front of them, where they both sat on the couch.

"She always had a weak health."

The raven-haired man turned his head to Abraxas.

"White as snow was her skin, even when she was a child. Her hair was in no better shape. Her family thought of her as… weak. Weak and useless. She was so frail she was told she could never have a child."

"But she did."

"Yeah," Abraxas said. "She did. Should've seen her parents' faces, when she came home and introduced her boyfriend… me, the heir of the Malfoy family."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Hell yeah it was. And when I talked to her, it was even more. She looked like an angel but Merlin she cussed on no end! It was wonderful, and hilarious!"

Abraxas looked into the fire. Astus dragged his legs up.

"She died when Lucius was two," Abraxas spoke after a while. "Fell asleep, just the way she wanted to go. Lucius know how she looks like, and sometimes, he dreams about her voice. I thought about showing him a few memories when he gets older."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Astus whispered.

"Yeah… did you get to see your parents that way?"

"No," Astus said. "I got to see my father be an arsehole when he was a teenager, but my mother… she was kind. She was a friend to Severus."

"She was?"

"He loved her," Astus whispered, and if there was a hint of tears in his voice, neither mentioned it. "He would die for her. He hated me because I was the reminder she had picked another man than him. He hated me because I could have been his son but I wasn't. I was his enemy's son. His greatest love and his greatest enemy's son. Ironic huh?"

"You can say that."

They sat in silence for a long time.

-o-

It became spring, and before Astus knew it he was preparing for his NEWTs. He was soon going to leave Hogwarts. Looking around the corridor as he walked down towards the library, Severus holding his hand, he sighed a bit. He was going to miss the place, even though his whole body longed to get out. It was not due to Hogwarts, no, he loved the castle. It was just that he had gotten used to run free, and he was not about to give that up.

Severus was in the library soon enjoying drawing something on a parchment while Astus went through the last few things he could before the exams would start the next day. He had been preparing for weeks, maybe even two months, and he knew Hermione would be proud of that.

Leaving his son in Poppy's care during the days he suffered through the exams with everyone else, and when he had time thought that he hadn't really made any friends. He had Zack, and Nathaniel, who both had been students. Then there was Abraxas, and Bellatrix who was a bit too young to be called friend (but what else? Child he knows? He's her protector? Complicated…). And also some of the staff, mostly Albus and Poppy, Minerva a little bit. He hadn't really tried to get friends though. He was content with what he had.

News about Voldemort steadily streamed into the school, new raids, new plans, theories of what he was doing, the reporters were wild, just like they were in his time. He found himself laughing at some articles, and guessed that was a good thing.

The end feast made Severus excited. The boy could barely sit still on his chair, and he kept chatting which was unusual but Astus didn't mind. For once he ate quite much, and enjoyed it too.

"Any plans for the summer?"

He turned to look at Madam Pomfrey and swallowed before answering:

"Not really. Relaxing most likely, maybe explore a little."

"Ah, to be young," she sighed and looked around. "Then again, being young is quite hard too."

"That is it," he said softly before looking over at Severus. The boy ate with good manners and the man had to chuckle as the boy even used the napkin to clean around his mouth.

"Daddy?"

"Nothing. You're just such a good boy."

Severus glowered at the praise that fell unusually little from his father's mouth. Astus wondered if Severus knew just how much he had come to love the child.

Judging by the big grin he received a few moments later, he had a feeling the boy did.

-o-

All of his and Severus' belongings fit in two trunks and Astus took a last look around at the rooms that had acted like his home for two years. He wasn't sure if he ever was going to see them again. Patting the wall, he shrunk the trunks, placed them in his pocket and left. Severus was waiting for him outside, dressed in a black robe and before his arms were fully lifted Astus had already picked him up. Settling him on one hip, he let the door close and then walked down the hall.

He wasn't taking the train; he was going to Floo over to Malfoy Manor where he would live. He usually would have felt like he was intruding but knew by now Abraxas was happy to have him there.

"So you ready to go?" Albus asked as he came up at the office. The school was quiet and empty, and it showed even in the headmaster's office somehow.

"Yeah," Astus said.

"I guess I'll see you around," the headmaster said as he walked around the desk and came to them both. Severus hugged the man around the neck. "Ah, yes, I will miss you too, Severus."

Astus hugged harder than he normally would've dared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A smile tugged at his lips; Albus smelt of sweet candy. Why was he not surprised?

"You hug me like you won't get another chance," Albus laughed.

The younger man turned his head into the snowy hair, and a tear trickled down his cheek as he mouthed into the man's shoulder:

"_I'm sorry._"

-o-

Everything went on smoothly until the middle of July. Albus got to know about it first, although Abraxas acted like he knew it would happen.

Then again, he had seen Astus a lot more. May have seen some signs.

Albus took the letter from the blonde and he walked back to Lucius. He tore his eyes from them and focused on the writing:

_First of all, I want you to know I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I figured you wouldn't let me._

_I'm gone. I need to be gone. Need to disappear, just for a while. I took Severus with me; he'll see it as a great adventure, and in a way, it is._

_I haven't gotten an opportunity to get to know myself. I decided this months ago. It was just a question of when. I didn't want to hurt anyone._

_Please don't search for me. I'm good at hiding. I'll make sure to send you letters, to let you know how I am._

_Abraxas is in charge of the safe-house, and by now he knows that. So say hello to the kids from me, okay? Tell them the crazy man's gone out in the world for the stupid quest of learning to know himself. That'll amuse them I bet._

_I guess that's it for now. I hope you don't mind our stuff in the guestroom, Abraxas. I couldn't take it all with me. And sorry Lucius but Severus did borrow one of your books. He thinks of you when he sees it, he says. _

_Take care,_

_Love,_

_From Astus and Severus_

The headmaster sat down. Looked up at the Malfoys. Lucius was quiet. Abraxas looked back at him.

"He's not coming back for a while, is he?" Albus asked.

Abraxas' voice wavered, and his eyes were a bit blank when he answered:

"No… he's not."

Tbc…

* * *

I got that one out! Yay!

Chapter fourteen: Years later there is an Order meeting at Hogwarts in the summer, and they go outside for some fresh air when Albus spots two people coming towards them…

I don't know when to expect next chapter but don't expect it too early, okay? I'll try my best.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	14. Chapter 14

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

A short chapter but a chapter at least! Enjoy it!

-o-

**Chapter**** Fourteen**

Even though it had turned to August it was still hot, and Albus fanned his face a bit as he had a look around. The Order members discussed new plans or instructed the newest recruits about the Order. It had grown larger, and he was proud of that.

But Merlin it was _hot_. His brain would surely melt if he didn't get out of this hall immediately. It was not like they were discussing anything important. He raised his voice:

"Why don't we all go out and have some fresh air, clear our thoughts?"

Since some discussions had bordered to become uncomfortable, this suggestion was greatly appreciated and they all moved out from the Great Hall and to the Entrance doors. Albus took a great breath of relief and Minerva looked over at him.

"I think most of us appreciated that," she said. "They were getting unusually worked up."

"Frustration gets even to the best of us," the man said. "A bit of air, clear the atmosphere and maybe a more pleasant topic before I send them home to their families. No one should go home angry."

People did not wander far from the doors but enough to get out on the grass and let the wind take away their negative emotions.

It was Moody who spotted them first. He squinted first, then turned to Albus and said:

"Did you invite someone to the castle, Albus?"

"No, I didn't," the headmaster replied. "Why?"

"There are two people approaching from the gate."

The gates to Hogwarts' grounds should be locked and warded. No one should be able to get in unless Albus let them. He walked up to the man and looked as well.

One of them was shorter, and walked with the pace of a child. The other, long and graceful steps, unhurried in their path yet efficient. Elegant simply put. It looked not completely correct, so it was probably something this person had learned. The man had long, dark hair and his robe was simple but luxurious-looking, gleaming green when the light hit at a certain angle. Underneath he had a simple black shirt and black slacks. Despite Albus' good eyes he could not see the face just yet.

The child was not dressed in a robe but a shirt and pants. The hair reached his shoulders, and he bounced a little next to the man. His father maybe?

They came closer, and Albus recognized the face. His eyes widened, and they sought out the child, drank the sight in, then back at the man. They were a sight for sore eyes. He had not seen them for too long.

He began to walk.

-o-

Severus grabbed Astus' hand and said:

"Dad, who are they?"

"They must be friends to Albus," Astus replied. He knew it was the Order but recognized few of them. He spotted Moody and a few of the professors and then Albus started to walk towards them.

Astus wondered briefly about Abraxas, then shook it away; he never mixed with the Order officially, making some of the members believe he was with the dark side. Maybe Albus would let him contact the blonde.

"That's Albus," Severus continued.

"Yes, it is. Why don't you go ahead and say hi to him?"

Severus dropped his hand and began to run. The boy liked Albus even though he has not seen the man for a long time. In the meantime Astus prepared himself for anything. He knew he didn't look Light. He had not looked that for a long time, if ever. He was prepared to be met by mistrust and suspicion. He was also prepared to be met by disappointment by Albus, when he found out certain things.

Things as Astus had never let his contact with Abraxas fail. Or that they had met regularly. Or that he had been in England numerous times, just outside Hogwarts' wards and just stared up at the castle. He had walked away for a long time, feeling guilty for not taking courage and start helping in the war. He had been helping, on a more subtle level. But he had needed this time to be able to face it properly.

This time to gather contacts and help. This time to gather power for himself. This time to let himself grow stronger. And this time to let Severus be a happy child. Unsurprisingly, the last reason was the most important one for Astus. He really had grown to be an overprotective father.

Albus was being hugged by Severus now, and Astus took longer steps to reach them faster. His robe was billowing behind him with each step. The headmaster looked up and said:

"Astus."

"Good day, headmaster," Astus said and came to a stop before him. The Order members grew closer, wary of this young man with dark aura around him.

"How many times have I told you?" the older man asked.

"… Albus." Merlin, he had missed the headmaster.

"Young Astus, escaping Astus." With that Albus wrapped his arms around the man and held him tightly. "I missed you, child."

"I missed you too, Albus." Astus' voice was muffled against the man's shoulder. "I have some things I need to confess."

"I know already."

Astus smiled. "How come I'm not surprised?"

Albus held him at an arm's length and laughed. "I can be persuading when I want to be."

He led the younger man and his son to the castle while the Order members parted. All of a sudden Poppy came out from the castle; she had spotted them from one of the windows in the Infirmary, and now she almost ran over to greet Astus. Minerva was next, and then the young man was ushered into the castle.

-o-

The Order looked on as Albus spoke to Astus. Severus was sitting in his father's lap, not minding it at all. He played with Astus' sleeve when the doors banged open. They all turned, and some glared while being confused.

A beautiful woman stood before them, her hair long and dark, curled, her dress black and crossed with straps, long sleeves with slits up the arms so that when she raised them, her hands would slide into view. Her skin pale, her eyes surrounded with blackness, she was an unknown enigma to both the light and the dark.

Her name was Bellatrix Black.

To the Order's surprise, her eyes lit up, a ridiculous grin showed up and she practically shouted:

"Astus!"

She ran through the hall, heels smacking against the stone floor, through the masses of people who in shock parted and she more or less threw herself at the man with a laugh. The crowd broke into mumbles, questions and glancing at each other.

Severus wriggled free and saw another shape at the door. His eyes widened and he was the one running this time, shouting:

"Lucius!"

Yet again they turned for they only knew of one Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy, soon to start his last year at Hogwarts, a tall pale blonde with deep grey eyes, stood at the doors. He smiled broadly, another startling sight for the Order, and opened his arms, picking Severus up and hugging him tightly.

Abraxas stepped into the hall moments later. He hadn't aged at all, and now strode calmly between them all so he could reach the teacher's table where Albus and Astus had been seated.

"I tried to calm her down," Abraxas said to his friend, "but dear Bellatrix didn't want to listen to me."

"I haven't seen Astus in two years!" the woman protested. "I have every right to jump him!"

"That might become slightly misunderstood, dear," the blonde man pointed out.

"How so?" she asked.

"Bellatrix, you're choking me," Astus got out and she finally released his neck. "I'm guessing you haven't told your people that Bellatrix and Abraxas are on your side, Albus."

"Well, I simply haven't had the right opportunity," the headmaster said. "They know now."

"Better late than never," Bellatrix said, sitting in Astus' lap.

"Might I remind you you're sitting on me?" Astus asked.

"I know that already," the woman said. "Want me to move?"

"I can handle Severus' weight just fine but my legs are growing numb."

"You're saying I'm fat?" she asked.

"No, I'm saying my legs aren't strong enough to support you."

"Oh, well, in that case…" She jumped up to a standing position and Astus breathed a sigh of relief.

Moody came closer if only to speak with Albus. He leaned down and said quietly:

"So Malfoy really is with us?"

"That he is," Albus said. "Miss Black too."

"Who the hell is that Astus anyway?"

"He was a student here," the headmaster said. "And about the only person Voldemort feels uneasy about."

"Why's that?"

Albus looked over at Astus who now had gone over to Lucius and Severus with Abraxas and Bellatrix, the small group standing far away from the others who watched them warily. He smiled.

"Because Voldemort cast an Avada Kedavra on him, and he survived."

Moody's eye widened.

-o-

"I have a feeling it'll take some time before they trust us," the blonde man said.

"If they ever will," Astus said. "I'm not too sure they will."

"I don't care," Bellatrix said. "I'll destroy the dark on my own then."

"Aren't we confident?" Abraxas said with a laugh.

"I'll never forgive the Dark Lord," she said and shook her fist at the blonde. "Nor my parents. They allowed me to be tortured. They are evil."

"Evil exists in us all," Astus said. "In all kinds of forms. Remember that, Bellatrix."

Her hand lowered. "I know," she replied. "But I won't let him destroy anyone else."

"We all want that," Abraxas said. "And we'll make sure of it."

He looked over at Astus. The man watched Lucius and Severus. In his time, Voldemort had destroyed both of them. He had made them his servants, making them believe they would have power to change something. In the end they had been enslaved, marked, thrown down on the ground and treated like trash.

He wouldn't let it happen again.

-o-

Abraxas had more or less forced Astus to say yes to move to Malfoy manor, but it was not yet time for them to leave. Albus insisted that they would have some lunch before going, and he had also taken the liberty to contact someone.

Astus felt the magic as the person entered and looked over at Albus. The lunch was being prepared by the house-elves so most sat around and talked. No one had approached him or Abraxas or Bellatrix. Severus was currently showing Lucius the newest potion he had done.

A figure appeared at the doors and some glanced over only to take another look.

It was a man with an area around him that they couldn't quite explain or figure out. But it was a beautiful man although he looked uncomfortable at the fact they were looking at him.

His silvery blonde hair was short, tousled and his clear blue eyes stared them all down. When he was younger, he had none of the Veela charm. As he grew older though, it seemed like some kind of charm had grown with him as some of the men stared shamelessly at him. He scowled and walked forward, arms crossed, swift steps carrying him to the Head table.

"Zack," Astus said, a bit surprised. He hadn't noticed Albus calling him.

Zack Delacour stopped a bit away from him, letting his arms drop as the people returned to their talking.

"You've been gone quite a while," Zack finally said.

"Yes, I have."

"Thanks for the letters by the way. It was good knowing you were still alive and kicking."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," the man said with a shrug.

Zack stepped closer, took a hold of some of Astus' dark strands. "Your hair is longer," he murmured. "And you're a bit taller. Still skinny." His eyes found Astus', and finally the silvery blonde man smiled. "And your eyes still as pretty."

"You've always aimed for the words to make me blush," Astus muttered before Zack laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"See you took my advice with the clothes at least," the man muttered. "I bet your ass looks real hot when the robe's off."

"Zack! I am not ever removing my robe with you in the room after this!"

"Oh, I can just spell it away," Zack said with a leer, and Astus blushed. "Ah, I missed that."

"You're a freak," the dark-haired man muttered, "you know that?"

"Of course I do! I love it! I love to make you blush too. It's been far too long since the last time."

"You're crazy," and then Severus recognized Zack and scurried over to them before hugging Zack around the chest.

"I seem to remember you too," Zack laughed and looked at Severus. "But you've grown taller. When I knew you, you used to hug my legs."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, you weren't any taller!"

"I was!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not, and that's final."

Severus pouted but allowed Astus to pry him away, and got lifted to Astus' hip.

"Did you show the potion to Lucius?"

"Yeah!" The blonde teen was walking towards them. "He thought it was awesome."

"So I'm looking at a future potions master here?" Zack asked.

'Oh you have no idea,' Astus mused.

-o-

"No more vanishing on us?" Albus asked Astus as he stood by the Entrance doors, bidding temporary farewell to the two Mentis, the Malfoys and Bellatrix.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Severus is starting here soon anyway, so I better stick around."

"He'll be at Malfoy Manor," Abraxas said and nodded.

"Is that so?" Astus asked.

"You don't get to have a say in it."

"Oh, alright then."

Albus watched the five leave and smiled a bit. Astus and Abraxas were apparently still bickering like an old couple, still allowing people to misunderstand and just laugh about it. For some strange reason, he hoped it would continue forever.

Tbc…

* * *

This is a really short chapter compared to the other ones. But that's the best I could do. Let's hope I'll do better with the next.

Chapter fifteen: Severus starts school! Meanwhile Astus is getting ready to gather Voldemort's Horcruxes and you get to see flashbacks from their past.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	15. Chapter 15

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

It's late, late, late, I know, I said I was going to post it earlier but something worked against me and I'm glad I managed to save my documents before I had to turn my computer in to be fixed.

Now it's here though! Enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Fifteen**

Astus woke up to Severus climbing up on his bed. He was used to it and merely raised an arm. Severus dove under it and snuggled in close to his father's sleep-warm body. He watched as Astus' eyes fell close again and his breath deepened as his mind eased back to sleep.

It was only a week until Severus was going to start at Hogwarts and to be honest he was a bit nervous, and sad. Nervous because he hadn't really been around many kids his own age. Sad because then he couldn't do this. He had gotten used to it, curling up beside his father early in the mornings and having the man within arm's reach almost always. The boy wasn't sure how he would react when he no longer could do that.

He burrowed in closer, pressing his cheek to Astus' throat and closed his eyes. He had to get as much out of it as possible until he was going. He knew he had to start getting used to not sleeping in the same bed as his father but it was comfortable, and he felt safe there. He felt so safe with Astus' arm around him, the man's steady heart beat in his ear, the warmth of his skin… Severus didn't want to give that up. Not yet at least.

Astus was asleep again but Severus was used to it. It had taken some time before his father relaxed long enough to let himself fall asleep while his son was still awake. That had changed. Astus was at peace. Severus pulled back a little to watch his father's face.

The face had smoothed out. His almost permanent frown had all but disappeared for the moment. His mouth was not in that hard line. He looked relaxed. Looked very young. People still didn't believe him when he told them his age. The boy moved back in, sighed happily and closed his eyes.

Astus woke up the second time to the feeling of fingertips tracing his face. Over his eyelids, carefully around the mouth, the cheeks, the forehead, the nose and he knew it was Severus. The boy had a habit of doing that. He blinked his eyes open.

Severus settled his arm down as he saw his father was awake, and they looked at each other for a while.

"What time is it?" Astus asked softly.

"Almost nine."

"Why didn't you get up?" Severus was usually up and running around before seven. Crazy brat.

"I didn't want to." Which meant he wanted to stay only because Astus was still asleep.

"Okay. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"You should've called a house-elf," the man said as he got up from the bed. "You know Abraxas wouldn't have minded that."

"But now I didn't," the boy said and got up as well.

"You didn't," he agreed. "Shall we go and wake ourselves a pair of Malfoys then?"

Severus' grin told him everything.

-o-

Astus tip-toed into Abraxas' room, hearing Severus going into Lucius'. The man in the bed was completely unaware of Astus, and didn't even stir as he came to a stop next to the bed. Astus carefully put one knee on the mattress, leaning over the sleeping man with one arm on each side, his long hair falling down and gently touching Abraxas' skin. One of the blonde's hands twitched. Astus grinned and leaned down even more.

Abraxas' eyes shot up once he felt hot breath against his ear, and flew to the side, toppling over and falling off the bed. Astus laughed.

"You little brat!" the Malfoy shrieked as he got up. "You damn, little-come here damnit!"

He grabbed Astus around the waist before the man could make his escape and they fell back down on the bed. Abraxas pushed and prodded all until Astus was under him, arms pinned above him and their faces inches apart.

"So…" Astus drawled. "What now?"

"I kiss you?" Abraxas asked.

"Oh, the horror." The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "If you so are insisting, can I at least beg you to not use your tongue? I don't fancy snogging this early in the morning."

Abraxas wrinkled his nose. "Your breath stinks."

"So do yours," Astus shot back. "Stinks garlic, why does it smell garlic?"

"Maybe I ate some before bed, who cares?"

"My nose cares! It's horrible!"

"Garlic is nice!"

"Not a day old on someone's breath! Get off!"

Abraxas grinned evilly, and made sure to use tongue.

-o-

Lucius was just walking out from his room, Severus with him when Abraxas came crashing out of the door. He had bed-hair, his sleeping-shirt was missing and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll bloody murder you! Fucking castrate you and have someone cook your balls for you to eat!"

The blonde man took off running down the hall, Astus coming out from the room, still screaming mind you, and chasing him. Lucius and Severus stared after them.

"Do I even want to know what Abraxas did to dad?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"… Most likely not."

"Thought so."

The two men came to the dining-room a half-hour later, Astus' eyebrow twitching and Abraxas still grinning widely. He completely messed up his son's hair, to which Lucius growled at him, and gave Severus a hug from behind.

"Your father is a very mean man," the blonde man took the chance to complain to the boy.

"No, he's only mean when you're being a pervert at him," Severus replied.

"What? Astus, your son is calling me a pervert!"

"I did teach him to always speak the truth," Astus said.

"What?"

"Father, sit down already," Lucius said. "Your tea will get cold."

Abraxas sat down, pouting. Astus plopped down on the seat next to Severus and eyed his tea.

"I haven't put anything in it," the boy said.

"You better not have done it."

"How come you always put something in mine?" Abraxas demanded to know.

"Because dad's scary when he's pissed," the boy replied with a shrug.

"And I'm not?"

"Not while you're shrieking like a girl," Astus muttered.

The blonde considered blowing up again but decided against it. Instead he drank his tea, blissfully untouched by Severus' potions, and started on his breakfast.

-o-

Severus looked over the things on his bed, things he had yet to pack in the trunk that would accompany him to Hogwarts. Astus had wondered what he was supposed to do with it all but the boy had insisted and the man hadn't really pushed.

The boy picked up the silver knife, perfect for potions, which Astus had bought to him when they had been in Germany. One would think buying a nine-year old child a knife was not very parent-like but Astus had never been a candidate for year's best dad. Although Severus thought he would actually win.

Some fathers only clothed and fed their kids, maybe gave them some presents over the year, one or two 'I love you' a week. Routine.

Astus rarely said 'I love you' to anyone. He wasn't a sucker for hugs either, at least not in public. He could be considered cold by strangers, maybe even evil. His glare kept everyone at a distance. But Severus knew he was the best father the boy could ever have. Severus could tell Astus anything, could talk to him about anything, could ask him anything, and Astus would never turn him away. And the man never made anything routine. If anything, he hated routine. He hated order. He hated neat and in place.

It was why the last six years had been the most fun years in Severus' life. He wasn't kidding if he would tell anyone his dad had showed him the world. Because Astus really had. He even took them to places neither was interested in seeing. It was like an obsession.

Then came the places where Astus calmed down, became docile and that was when Abraxas and Lucius, when he could, came. It was places where Severus saw the gentle side come out fully out of his father, and he loved it.

So all the things he wanted with him were things that reminded him of those times. So he could keep them near him when his father was not. They were a poor replacement but had to do.

"You haven't packed anything yet."

Severus turned his head and Astus was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and looking at him.

"I'm thinking," Severus protested.

"And here I was quite convinced you could think while packing," Astus replied and walked in. He was bare-foot. He usually was when he felt comfortable enough in a house. The man sat down behind Severus. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," the boy said with a shrug and put down the knife. "I was just thinking."

Astus picked up a pillow and chuckled. "I bought this one in Egypt."

"Yeah, you did."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because you said it was okay."

"Okay, but why do you want to have it?"

Severus mumbled something.

"Can you repeat that, please?" Astus asked.

"Because it reminds me of you," the boy repeated slowly and turned to look at his father. "When I look at it, I see you."

The man looked at him for a while. Then a smile appeared and he said, "Keep evolving that, and the ladies will fall at your feet begging for more."

"Stop that!" Severus shrieked even as he felt a blush work up on his face. "That's stupid!"

"It's true," Astus said. "I wonder who taught you that though, because I have no such luck with anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant, you just- you're just teasing me!"

"Of course I am," the man said and wrapped an arm around his son. That felt nice. "It's my job to embarrass you. So, do you need any help?"

"I'm fine. I'll just pack it tomorrow."

"Good, because we're going to stop being bad guests to Abraxas and Lucius and join them in the living room." With that said Astus picked Severus up and marched out of the room.

He was dumped on the couch next to Lucius while Astus took a seat in the second armchair, the first occupied by Abraxas.

"I thought the house had swallowed the two of you," the blonde man said.

"Like it could," Severus replied.

"Well, I've heard crazier things," Abraxas said. "And there was that woman who never came back from a toilet visit…"

"Don't start," Astus said. "And don't give him the impression this is an eating house."

"Why not? It sounds scary, doesn't it?"

"I think you only have to say it's Malfoy Manor and people will get scared of it," Astus muttered.

"True," Abraxas agreed. "Now, what shall we do this wonderful day?"

"Make your hair pink?" Astus asked.

"I vote no for that," the blonde shot back, eyebrow twitching.

"Just a suggestion."

Severus had draped himself over Lucius' lap and the teen's hand combed through the black strands as they watched their fathers. They could sit there all day and still argue, and both Severus and Lucius had to admit they could sit all day and watch them.

-o-

Bellatrix visited them the next day and took both boys out on the grounds, leaving behind the two men to follow at a more leisurely pace.

"She really knows how to drag people around," Abraxas remarked.

"Hope she won't do that to any boyfriend she finds."

"Maybe it'll be someone who likes a woman in command."

"…" Astus looked over at him.

"It happens!" Abraxas protested.

"I know it happens, I just didn't expect the words to come out of your mouth."

"Something wrong with it coming out of my mouth?"

"I suppose not," Astus replied.

"Hurry up!" Bellatrix called out. "You're so slow both of you!"

"You're too fast!" Abraxas called back. "Have some mercy on my poor legs!"

"I don't do mercy!" the woman said and grinned. "By the pond. Come there!" And with that she took off running, with both boys still in a safe grip. They had no choice but to run with her; once Bellatrix Black had a grip on you, she didn't want to let go. She was a fighter even when on the Light side.

"She really is in a good mood today," the blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't understand it."

"Why not?"

"It's sun," Astus said. "It's warm. It's no wind so even hotter than usual. She walks around dressed in three layers of black, and she's not even cranky."

"… Cooling charms?"

"Could be," Astus agreed, "but still. Who wears three layers?"

"She does, apparently. And don't you usually do it?"

"Well, I grow smart during the summer and don't."

"Astus! Abraxas!"

"She's coming this way," Abraxas said, swallowing.

Astus took a look. She was practically sprinting towards them, never mind her high heels and long dress. How did she do that?

"You take left, I go right."

"Agreed."

Bellatrix gave out a scream of rage as her two favourite people split up and ran in each direction. Behind her Lucius and Severus laughed. Just another day at Malfoy Manor.

-o-

The night before the children would go to Hogwarts, Severus came in before Astus had fallen asleep. The man looked up from his book and let the boy climb up and snuggle close.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked.

"About vampires."

"Oh." The boy settled in a bit more and closed his eyes. His father changed page, the smell of old book comforting Severus and helping him relax. Then a thought hit him. "You want to read alone?"

"Silly boy," Astus chuckled. "It's fine; you stay."

Severus asleep in less than two minutes. When Abraxas came in a half-hour later Astus was just putting the book away, one hand securely behind Severus' head and gently laying him down on the bed.

"He's going to miss you," Abraxas said as he sat down on the bed.

"Not as much as I'll miss him," Astus whispered and stroke the boy's forehead. "It hurts already."

"It does in the beginning," the blonde said. "Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"Albus contacted me when Lucius had been there for a week. Slughorn was worried because Lucius had been crying himself to sleep."

Astus looked over at him. Abraxas shrugged and continued, "I know, it doesn't sound like Lucius. But it's true. I met him on the weekend, and he told me how much he hated the place and how he wanted to go home."

"That definitely doesn't sound like Lucius," the raven-haired man said.

"It was just home-sick speaking. That's when I got the two-way mirrors so he could talk to me whenever he wanted. After that it calmed down. You and Severus already have those so you two will adjust in no time."

"I still want him here," Astus said. "Here, right next to me, like always."

"It will pass," Abraxas promised. "Sounds harsh, but it'll pass."

Astus hoped so.

-o-

Severus was more or less plastered to Lucius' side on the train but the blonde teen didn't mind one bit. It was a bit sad he would only be in school another year, leaving Severus alone the next year but by then he hoped the boy had some friends. So far as Lucius knew he was Severus' only one and he didn't want it that way. Sure, he liked the attention Severus gave him but also wanted the boy to have other friends.

He took the boy's hand that was fisted into his robes and squeezed gently.

"Where's Narcissa?" Severus asked quietly.

"She was going to be with her friends," Lucius replied, smiling dreamily at the mention of his girlfriend.

She was the sister of Bellatrix Black but unlike her Narcissa was a pale beauty and could almost pass as a natural Malfoy. It had been love at first sight when they met. Abraxas had adored the girl from the moment they met, and demanded to be allowed to plan their wedding. He would allow them though to name their first child but he wanted to name the second one. Maybe he had said that last part just to see them blush. Wouldn't surprise Lucius one bit.

"What will happen if I don't end up in Slytherin?" Severus whispered.

"It won't matter," Lucius said sternly, "you know that. I'll accept you even if you end up in Hufflepuff."

"How about Gryffindor?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure you won't end up there."

"True." Severus looked out the window. "I want to be in Slytherin. Not all of them are bad as the ones dad met when he went to school."

"They were just idiots now long gone," Lucius said. "He said that himself, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Severus had vague memories of those Slytherins but didn't like those moments very much so he didn't think a lot about them. "Plus you're in Slytherin, and Narcissa is as well. And Bellatrix was, and your father… and you're all good people."

"Some would disagree."

"They are idiots then." Severus closed his eyes, and felt Lucius' wrap an arm around his shoulders, holding him closer.

There was no need for more words for the rest of the trip.

-o-

Lucius almost laughed at the relieved face Severus made when the hat screamed out Slytherin, but made place so the boy could sit next to him. There really was no question he wouldn't, because if Lucius Malfoy told you to move, you moved. Fast.

Severus plopped down next to him and across Narcissa smiled.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Sev," she said. "I really can't understand why you even doubted it."

"He's a worrier," Lucius said.

"Am not," Severus protested.

"Are too," the blonde countered with. "You've been a wreck all week, now you can finally tell your father you ended up where you wanted."

"He'll just tease me for being a worrier."

"It's because you are one."

And they were back at the beginning.

-o-

The first day had gone bad. Or at least it hadn't gone as good as Severus had hoped. Sitting down at dinner Lucius noticed it was something off with the boy at first glance.

"What happened?" he asked as he reached for some potatoes.

"Some of the Gryffindors called me mental," Severus said.

Lucius' magic went still, and over the years Severus had learned that was a bad sign. The boy continued hurriedly with:

"It wasn't that bad, I just ignored them!"

"Who called you that? And why?"

"I guess they think Mentis sounds close to mental," Severus said with a shrug. "And it was only two who did it, really."

"Who?"

"One of them was a Potter, and the other one was Bella's cousin."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. There was only one Potter in the school, and that was James Potter, and the one who had been with him was Sirius Black, the first Black to end up in Gryffindor.

"I suppose you don't want me to do anything about it," he sighed and looked over at the black-haired child.

"It doesn't bother me," Severus said. "Now at least. They think they're being funny."

"If they do something else…"

"I know, I know. I can always sneak to the kitchens and ask the house-elves to put some funny stuff in their food to have a laugh myself."

Lucius grinned at that, and didn't doubt it for a moment.

-o-

It seemed to become their slogan. Mental. They called him that wherever he went, like clockwork. Like routine. Severus was fairly annoyed with it but didn't say anything. It wasn't worth the mess it would create.

But he quickly grew adapted to avoid the four friends in Gryffindor, even though two of them remained passive to him. He didn't care. They didn't stop the other two either.

James was by far worst. He walked with such arrogant steps Severus wanted to wince when he saw it. Sirius was finally free of his 'dark' and 'evil' family and so hung around the ever Light James Potter, and Remus and Peter just tagged along. Severus could tell the last two had come from normal families while James had been spoiled. One may wonder how an eleven-year old could see that but Severus had early discovered his talent in reading people. He practised every day and could read most in his class already.

Sirius hadn't been spoiled but he had been raised in a rich environment. He didn't seem to have enjoyed it much; he always scowled when he talked about his family. And since they had all been in Slytherin, he didn't like any Slytherins.

"Hey, mental!"

Severus sighed and turned his head to see James swagger towards him. It looked pitiful, really. Sirius grinned. Remus had been in the library with a redheaded girl last Severus saw him and Peter was probably off somewhere else.

"Not saying anything?" James continued with.

"I'm actually in a hurry. Is there something you want?" Severus asked.

"In a hurry? You? Where, I didn't know Hogwarts had a section for mental people."

Oh god, that was pathetic. Severus sighed. It had been a month and that joke had come up like a hundred times. He was sick of it already.

"Severus!"

Sirius' eyes grew wide; he knew that voice. The two Gryffindors whirled around.

Narcissa had forgone school robes, it was Friday after all, and was instead dressed in one of her white robes, making her appear like an angel. Her pale hair was undone, face free of make-up (she never wore it anyway) and had light shoes on her feet, making her footsteps quieter than normal.

"We were looking for you!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Luc, I found him!"

Lucius appeared and glared coldly at the two Gryffindors.

"You were running late so we got a bit worried," he said. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, no problems," Severus replied. "Sorry about that; I got lost in a book at the library."

"Potions I presume?" the blonde teen said silkily as Severus walked up to them.

"No, it was about the ghouls in Siberia, you know the ones me and dad saw?"

"Oh… those… they looked icky," Narcissa said and wrinkled her nose. "How can you enjoy reading about them?"

"It wasn't that bad," the boy insisted as he walked between the two, leaving the Gryffindors speechless behind them.

-o-

Astus had proof of it now.

Abraxas watched the man for a while as he stared into the flames, and finally the blonde put aside the book he had been trying to read and said:

"What it is?"

"… My father is a prick," Astus replied. "He's a fucking prick I want to beat the shit out of."

"I gather this is about Severus."

"I mean, when I was their age, I didn't know anything about James," Astus said. "I thought he was the coolest person on the earth. But then I learned of how he had done this best to make Severus' life hell… and here I got the proof. I hate him."

"You don't hate him. You have a slight dislike for him, as any parent would have to any kind of bully. He'll grow out of it."

"Can't he do it now?" the black-haired man asked. "I know Severus is trying to hide it but he really hates that nickname."

"Who doesn't hate being called mental?"

"It's not that. I don't think it's about that."

"Then about what?" Abraxas asked and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his friend.

"It's my name," Astus said and looked at the blonde. "I think he's angry because they're making fun out of my name, ultimately me. I can see it on him."

"… It must be from you he has the ability to read people," Abraxas chuckled and stroke away from hair from Astus' face.

"No, believe me, he has always had that. It was bloody impossible to hide anything from him!"

They were quiet for a while, Astus staring intently into the fire.

"It will pass," Abraxas said. "Either they grow out of it, or we'll raise our voice."

"I want to raise my voice now."

"But Severus doesn't want to cause any troubles. Let him try handling it on his own. Unlike you, he can remain calm when he's angry."

"I do remain calm!"

"Not a chance," Abraxas said. "Have you seen yourself upset? You make the shadows retreat in fear."

Astus' eyebrow twitched.

"You have a five-second start before I'll hunt you down, strip off your skin and fry you for dinner," he said and took up his wand.

Abraxas did the wise thing; he ran.

-o-

Severus was amazed how quickly time passed when he woke up on the morning of Halloween. He stared up at the roof of his bed, knowing by the light it wasn't time to get up yet.

His father never liked Halloween. Last year, when Severus had really been annoying and prodded to him about it, the man had said why. It had made Severus so sad he always had been such a prick on Halloween when he wanted to celebrate and Astus had said no.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over. Astus had never had any parents. They had been murdered on Halloween. Severus knew of the story everyone else thought was true, that Astus' parents had died when he was fifteen but also knew it was fake. He wasn't sure what his father was hiding, but knew in time the man would tell him. Until then he just had to try find out what his father liked and didn't.

And Halloween was not a favourite of his. He had told Severus though to enjoy himself now at Hogwarts, or at least eat some of the food which Astus had grudgingly admitted was simply delicious even by Hogwarts standards.

The boy rolled over, looking at the clock. Ten to six. He didn't have to get up for another hour. It had always been like this, him being up too early and Astus still asleep. His father liked sleeping in. Sometimes he could still be awake when Severus woke up though, so no wonder if he slept to eleven or twelve.

Severus brought the pillow closer to his chest, the one he never used to lie on. He just held it. He would probably be teased about it if anyone found out, anyone outside of Slytherin anyway. His dorm-mates already knew about it and hadn't said anything so far. Severus doubted they ever would.

Astus really bought strange souvenirs from the countries they had been to. Like this pillow. He hadn't even used it to sleep on it, he just bought it. Severus still wasn't sure where he got the money from but suspected part of it was from selling potions. Astus wasn't a potions master by any means but he was good enough to make them without constantly screwing up. That was only part of it though, there was no way potions-selling gave them that much money but Severus knew he wasn't doing anything outright illegal. Astus may be strange, but he would not cross that line. Just test it a little bit.

He rolled over again, bringing the pillow with him. The room had begun to lighten a little bit. He remembered when he used to watch the sun rise when Astus was asleep in the bed next to his own. No matter where they had gone he had looked for the sun to watch. He didn't always find it without having to move from the bed.

He had liked Greece the most though. They had lived right by the ocean, so he woke up to the salty scent of the water and the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. On sunny days they had eaten their breakfast on the beach before Astus normally chased him into the water. It was there Severus had learned how to swim. And whenever he got too tired, and they were far out Astus would let the boy cling to his back and he swam them both back.

Those were the days. He looked at the clock again. Quarters to seven. Time flies when you remember. He got up to get a shower before going to the common room and wait for Lucius.

-o-

Abraxas hovered by the door, wondering if he really should dare knock. It was already lunch and Astus hadn't showed his face so far. The blonde already knew the man hated Halloween but that wasn't a reason so starve a whole day. He straightened up, took a deep breath and banged the door open.

Astus twitched under the sheets and looked at the door.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"I want you to eat lunch with me," Abraxas said.

"Invite one of the house-elves and leave me alone," Astus moaned and dove deeper. "I have a headache…"

"Yeah, the room stink. What did you do, devour a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey on your own?"

"Shut up."

"You did, huh? You should eat."

"I want to sleep."

"You need to eat."

"You need to button your shirt properly."

"I'm not falling for that," Abraxas said and began dragging at the covers. "Up, you."

Astus groaned and curled up as the sheets were thrown aside. He lay on his side, back to Abraxas, and even with the bad light Abraxas could see the spine.

"You're too thin," he murmured and laid a hand on Astus' shoulder. To his credit, the man didn't flinch away. "You're all skin and bone."

"I'm fine."

"Then come eat with me."

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way…" Astus worked himself to a sitting position and glanced up at him.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow and patted the younger man's hair. "You have a serious case of bed hair," he pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm taking a shower. Get out."

"What, I can't watch?"

Later Abraxas would deny that a simple pillow made him topple over and fall on his arse.

-o-

Halloween.

All Hallow's Eve.

Remembering the dead.

_Honouring_ the dead.

Ridiculous. It wasn't like the dead were watching them to see if there was any honouring around.

A hand stretched out, pushing at the wine glass. Slowly pushing it closer to the edge. The wine sloshed gently against the fragile glass. One last push and the shatter would echo back to his ears.

A finger, one nudge and the glass shattered against the stone floor. A kneeling person flinched, didn't look up.

"I said the best," a voice said, belonging to the same person who now had shattered glass just next to his throne like chair. "That was just trash."

"Forgive me, my lord, I shall bring the best momentarily."

"Don't bother."

A face looked up, surprise in the eyes but the Dark Lord Voldemort wasn't looking that way. He stared out the window and waved the Death Eater away. Luckily to still be alive, the man didn't waste his time getting out. The door shut behind him, leaving the Dark Lord alone in the throne room.

He felt incredibly weary. His gathering of people outside of England had gone smoothly until someone started attacking the groups. How this someone found out Voldemort had no idea but it was making him weary and worried. Dumbledore would never be that bold. He kept himself within England unless an emergency. Plus he didn't have any spies within the Death Eaters; Voldemort would have found that out.

The Dark Lord grits his teeth. During the years he had hoped for the support of the main rich families in England, but to his dismay none of the richest had come, either willingly or unwillingly. Abraxas Malfoy, a Slytherin he had known during school, did not even allow anyone to enter the Malfoy grounds. He rarely went out, and when he did Voldemort had expected to see a man in his middle-ages, as Abraxas was over forty years but instead he had seen someone who could pass as Lucius Malfoy's twin, not his father. Malfoys relied on beauty maybe? Or they just wanted to look pretty. Or they were just gifted with the young-looking thing. Didn't matter. Abraxas Malfoy didn't support him.

The Blacks hadn't gone out officially with it but some agreed with his actions. He had met Bellatrix Black when she was a child but soon after that she turned away completely. She turned to the Malfoys, and to this day was fiercely protected by Abraxas. Bellatrix's two sisters followed her lead, Andromeda falling in love with a Muggle and Narcissa ending up together with Lucius.

He had followers. Just not enough of them. And those outside of England had begun to retreat due to the various attacks on them. Not enough to cause a bloodbath, but enough to warn them.

Who was behind that?

-o-

Severus didn't often think about his real parents. He had Astus, and the man worked more than enough as both a mother and a father. But on Halloween, the boy would set aside a few minutes to think about them.

Mostly because it's the period of the year when you honoured the dead and his mother was dead. He didn't know about his father and didn't care. His father had killed his mother. He didn't deserve anyone's concern.

So Severus would think about Eileen Prince, just as he saw Astus think about someone as well. Maybe more than one. His father had lost so many people already, and had said once he didn't want that to happen to Severus. Thinking about the dead made you look back too much instead of gazing forward.

The dinner had been wonderful and he had enjoyed himself with Lucius and Narcissa. He had eaten well, and probably taken too many sweets, and was now feeling sleepy despite all the sugar. He thought of his father too. If he was lucky Abraxas had managed to keep the man somewhat happy, and most of all, not holed up in his room all day. The blonde would never allow it in his house. That was good.

Severus thought of contacting his father but decided against it. He would talk to Astus the morning after. He wouldn't be as sleepy, and Astus would probably be in a better mood.

-o-

"Time is moving too slowly!"

Abraxas looked over the rim of his book to see Astus moodily kick his legs in the air. Said man was lying on his stomach on the couch next to the armchair where Abraxas was seated.

"Astus, dear, are you hugging a pillow?"

"Shut up!" Said pillow was thrown at him.

"Throwing pillows at me is not going to make November and December go any faster."

"It just might," Astus said and readied another one. "If I throw hard enough."

"Don't even try it…"

-o-

Severus wondered if he would get a friend his own age at all. So far no one had really caught his attention and his relationship with the class was formal and a little stiff. They had their groups; he didn't fit with anyone of them. So far he had Lucius but the teen was doing his last year. Next year Severus would be alone.

Or almost alone. Narcissa would still be there, and she had already vowed to bug him all through her last year as well. But after that, when he was going to begin third year, he would be alone unless he found someone. Which wasn't very likely. He liked being alone. He was a peculiar child, he had always known that and not a lot of people would probably stand him for long. He needed his own time, he needed to work on his potions and experiments. Astus knew that. The Malfoys did. Bellatrix and Narcissa knew that too, and none of them minded a bit.

"Um…"

He looked up hearing the voice, and then around to see if it was to him.

It was.

It was a Gryffindor girl. That alone made his eyebrows rise. She had red hair. And green eyes. Almost the exact shade as his father's…

"Hi," she said. "Can I sit down?"

He was in the library doing some research, and he didn't see a reason to reject her.

"Sure, go ahead," he said and motioned to the chair across him. She sat down and took out some books.

"I just saw you with all the potions books," she said, "and then remembered you're very good at it."

"I guess I'm a little better than other my age," he said with a shrug.

"You think you can help me?"

Help…? She wanted… his, a _Slytherin's_, help? He must have looked shocked because she continued:

"I don't care what house we are in. I don't really get all that with house rivalry. It's ridiculous, honestly."

She took up a parchment and he recognized it as the potions' assignment. It was an hour until dinner so he didn't start taking away the books. He had seen her work before, and she was hard-working and stubborn.

"I'm good at Charms and stuff like that," she said, "but somehow Potions is a bit hard for me."

"You'll learn," he said. "What do you need help in?"

"Well, you see, this part…"

-o-

Abraxas walked out onto the grounds, burrowing deeper in his winter coat and looked around. He still didn't know why Astus loved to walk around on the grounds, and never have the sense to come back when Abraxas had asked him to come. That meant he had to look for him; so troublesome.

The blonde wondered where his friend could have gone this time. He liked the forest, but also the lake. Abraxas took a wild shot at the lake today, and set off. The snow had begun to fall a few days ago, and the earth was covered in a fine layer of the white substance.

Bingo. There was a cloaked figure by the small beach. Abraxas made his way over there.

The ice was cracking on the lake. He shuddered at the sound.

"It's laying itself right," Astus spoke. "For the winter I mean. During the night, it sounds a little freaky."

"You heard it a lot?"

"Not always. Just sometimes. I usually went to a place where I could hear it though," he said. "I like hearing it."

"Is that so?" Abraxas sat down next to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"I just talked to Severus," the man said. "He was bubbling."

"Bubbling? That's not usually the word one would use to describe Severus… unless he talks about potions."

"He got a new friend today."

"He did now? That's good."

"She's in Gryffindor," Astus said and looked over at Abraxas. "And her name is Lily Evans."

Abraxas sat still for a moment, brow furrowed and then he realized who it was.

"It's…"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean, she was with James and all…"

"Not until later."

"Really?" Abraxas said. "Sorry, but you didn't share much of this with anyone."

"Severus loved her. He had known her before Hogwarts in my time. The only reason why he protected me was because I was her son. And I had her eyes."

Abraxas wasn't sure what to say so he didn't say anything.

"Severus told me this time her eyes looked like mine," the man said. He curled up tighter. "He's so happy someone beside Lucius and Narcissa finally talked to him in a kind way…"

Abraxas swallowed and thought for a moment. Then he said:

"She seems like a good person."

"Yeah…" Astus looked over the lake. "I wouldn't know. I never knew her. But I'm glad Severus gets to know her this time too. In my time, I think she was his only joy."

"You're being sentimental I'm beginning to cry," Abraxas said and lay an arm around his friend. "Keep it up and I'll make you sleep with me."

"That sounded just wrong."

"Play nice, or you'll have to be nude."

"Pervert!"

"I haven't tried kissing you yet!"

"You looked ready to!"

Abraxas laughed and didn't mind one bit when Astus threw him down in the snow and pushing the coldness under his shirt. He grabbed a hold of the younger man and they went down together this time.

After a while they came to a stop and both stared up at the sky.

"We're acting more childish than our own children," Abraxas said.

"Yeah, we do."

"Are you going to kill me if I ask a stupid question?"

Astus thought it over. "Just as long it doesn't have anything to do with sex… pervert."

"I am not a pervert!"

"Just ask the question."

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

Astus looked over at his friend. Abraxas hurried with:

"I'll get a bed in there, don't worry. I'm just a bit lonely."

"We live in the same house and see each other every day."

"Everyone gets lonely even in company of others," Abraxas said and rolled over so he was next to Astus. "I just kind of want someone in the same room when I sleep."

Astus stared at him.

"You know, forget I said anything." The blonde began to rise up but the raven-haired man's hand shot out and grabbed his friend's wrist. Abraxas jerked back, was pulled down and face-planted in Astus' cloak.

"Is there something you want, my dear?" he asked, voice muffled against the cloth.

"I don't mind," Astus said. "Just don't complain if I snore."

Abraxas smiled a little at that.

"Shouldn't we get inside?" the younger man continued with.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Then can we stay a little longer?"

The cracking sounded again. Abraxas moved so they both were comfortable and he chuckled. Astus glanced over at him.

"What?" the raven-haired man asked.

"We're really weird, dear."

"As long as you call me dear, you're weirder than me."

-o-

James Potter was not a satisfied person. Not by long shot. Nope, never.

He was used to get what he wanted. His parents saw him as an angel whatever he did. Not that he had grown up overly annoying and arrogant. Or well, yeah, maybe he had a little but the boy had tried to push it back.

It had just been so easy to start pick on the black-haired child in Slytherin. He had a weird name, and you could make lots of jokes about it and impress your friends.

Because, of course, James had gotten friends before he even entered the school. Three actually. Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius jumped at the chance to tease Severus Mentis while Remus timidly asked why they didn't do anything else. He never tried to stop them though.

That way James got the attention he wanted. He was the boy with snappy but funny insults. The other Gryffindors in his year admired him.

Except for one. She didn't even spare him a glance. It hurt his pride a little, since she seemed nice and was really pretty but he let it go. He knew he couldn't be the centre of the attention all the time throughout his whole life. He had to learn to live with losses.

But when he saw Lily Evans laugh at something Severus said he saw red. Why did she shower that Slytherin with attention while ignoring her own house?

So James began to give Severus an even harder time. He was sure the boy was going to start crying eventually and run to the headmaster.

However, as they prepared to go home for the Christmas break, James was honestly surprised nothing had been done. Severus hadn't gone to anyone. He hadn't told anyone. Not an adult in any case.

"You're gloomy, mate."

He looked over at Sirius who grinned at him.

"Sorry," James replied and scratched his head. "Lost in thoughts."

"Eh? You even got any?"

James elbowed his friend who danced away and laughed. Then a tall shape swept past them, and they froze.

Lucius Malfoy glanced back at them, grey eyes boring into them and making them shudder. His mouth was in a thin line, and James remembered his parents had said to never make a Malfoy upset. He could see why now.

Then, in front of them, the lines softened in the teen's face, and a smile broke out. His whole demeanour changed. He became warm even in his black clothes, his hair seemed to shine even more and the eyes were full of life.

"Severus!"

The Slytherin boy ran past them, grinning. James was struck how alike the boy looked like Sirius and himself when they were just joking around. Severus Mentis looked just like anyone else.

Lucius wrapped an arm around the boy and said:

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah! I've been ready for the last week!"

"I guess it's good you are more patient than your father."

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown up to kidnap me yet," the boy said with a laugh. "I can't remember it all, but I know when he went here he knew other ways than the Entrance doors to get inside the castle."

Secret paths? The two Gryffindors looked at each other.

"I heard about that from father," Lucius said. "As I recall it your father pretty much knew every inch of the castle. He could hide in plain sight and scare the shit out of the headmaster."

"Yeah, Albus told me about that!"

Albus? Did they hear right? Did the boy just call the headmaster by his first name?

"Oh, that's right!" Severus piped up and turned to Lucius. "Abraxas is coming to get us, right?"

"Yeah, he said Astus was going to murder something if he didn't get us. What about it?"

"I have to make a stop in Diagon Alley."

"Oh? For what?" The two were going to walk past the train station, into Hogsmeade. James didn't want to miss their conversation but in any minute he had to jump on the train so it wouldn't look suspicious. Sirius was just behind him.

"I'm going to find a gift for dad and Albus."

"What about my father?"

"I already got one," the boy said and ran ahead. "Come on; maybe we'll find something before Abraxas gets here!"

"Alright, alright," Lucius laughed and walked faster. They soon vanished from sight and the two boys were left to get on the train and think over what they had heard.

Tbc…

* * *

And here I thought I FINALLY could get a chapter out early! –Cries- But my computer didn't agree with me at all and got a virus!

Well, now the computer's back with me and I finished this chapter first. Now I have to focus on the other stories as well!

Chapter sixteen: Christmas, Severus' birthday and the rest of Severus' first year. I don't know honestly when I'll be finished with it, but I will work the best I can. Swear it.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	16. Chapter 16

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

On with the shooooow! -smile-

-o-

**Chapter**** Sixteen**

Astus knew he was vibrating on the spot. He hadn't held Severus for almost half a year. He dearly hoped he still remembered how to hug someone, as he barely hugged anyone beside his son. That it wouldn't be awkward. That Severus had suddenly changed to the point Astus wouldn't recognize him.

He didn't have to worry.

Five minutes later Severus ran through the door, ignoring everything else until he threw his arms around Astus' middle, pushing out the air in his father's lungs and successfully crashing them onto the floor. Abraxas and Lucius both raised a perfect eyebrow at the scene.

"Sever… us… need to… _breathe_…"

Severus lightened the pressure a bit and Astus could inhale a sweet breath.

"Are you two comfy down there?" Abraxas asked as he leaned down to look at them.

"No," Astus said. "Get a new carpet."

"This one looks nice."

"Not comfy enough. Get a _furry_ one."

"_No way_."

Severus giggled at their argument and was pulled up by Lucius.

"Let's get your stuff to your room," he said. "Father, be a good host and help your guest up."

"Fine, fine." Abraxas stretched out a hand and helped Astus to a standing position. "Lunch is in a half-hour."

"Got it."

With that their sons walked up the stairs. The blonde man looked over at his friend and saw his tense shoulders had relaxed and Astus' eyes were fixed on Severus.

"He's not going to vanish into thin air," Abraxas commented.

"Shush," Astus replied with.

-o-

By the time night had fallen Astus was still listening to Severus' stories, dressing for sleep while the boy was bouncing around on his father's bed. As he took off his shirt, the boy's chatter ceased for a bit as he caught sight of old scars. Astus wasn't really ashamed to show them, he just didn't have much reason to do it.

The man turned around to see Severus watch him. He walked up to the bed and took up the nightshirt.

"Do they hurt?" Severus asked.

"Not anymore," Astus replied. "But once they did."

"Who did that to you?"

"War did this," the man said. "And those who fought in war."

"Oh…"

Astus put the shirt on and sat down in front of Severus, smiling a bit. "Don't look like that. I'm fine."

"I know that, it's just… war's stupid."

The man chuckled. "It truly is. And you are going to bed now."

"But I'm not tired."

"But I am, and unless you want to sleep here with me right now, you get to your own bed."

"Fine." Severus hopped down and Astus scooted back so he could lie down. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Love you." There was a hug around his neck and then the boy was running out of the room. Astus sat still, blinking. Then he smiled, shook his head and lay down to get some rest.

-o-

Severus knew he was eleven. He wasn't stupid. He was considered old enough for a lot of things. Maybe not a girlfriend, but a lot of other things. Creeping into your parent's bed was being _too _old. Simple as that.

But it was three in the morning and he really, _really_ couldn't go back to sleep. He had tried since one o'clock but it wasn't working very well. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep; it was just when his eyes closed they kind of popped open again in frustration when sleep refused to pull him down under. So what to do? The last option was to actually creep into Astus' room and sleep there but he was _eleven_. Didn't matter he had just done it a half-year ago. He should be big enough not to need it.

"_Everyone feels like a very small child from time to time."_

Severus closed his eyes remembering his father saying that. Astus always had something smart and brilliant to say, it was unfair. So he got up from the bed.

Astus woke up to feel the covers moving a little, and turned around groggily. Severus looked at him.

"Not a word," the boy hissed.

The man raised a sleepy eyebrow, then reached out and pulled his son close. "Got it," he mumbled and dragged the covers more comfortably over them both. "Sleep now."

It was ridiculously easy to fall asleep after that.

-o-

Christmas came with a snowy weather and breakfast was eaten in the living room. Severus curled up underneath one of the comforters and tucked in his feet. Lucius sat next to him still in night-clothes, hair a little messy and hands cradling a cup of tea. Abraxas and Astus sat in an armchair each, Abraxas the only one looking annoyingly frisky and neat.

"Why are you dressed?" Astus asked the blonde.

"Because I am," Abraxas replied and swung one leg over the other.

"You're insane," the raven-haired man muttered.

"Yes, I am. So are you."

Astus had no good comeback so he focused on his tea instead. Severus leaned his head to Lucius' shoulder and yawned.

"When can we open our gifts?" he asked.

"Not until later," Abraxas replied.

"When?"

"Does it look like I know?" the blonde asked.

"You're the adult!" Severus protested.

"Severus, you're insulting other adults by implying that thing is a grown-up," Astus said.

"What did you say?" Abraxas said.

"Did I stutter the first time?"

The two children were so used to hear their fathers argue that they didn't pay much attention to them. However, if they started wrestling on the floor, the two had to get up, separate them and wonder why they had been cursed with parents who acted so immature from time to time.

Luckily, there was no wrestling. The two settled for a long stare each, and then truce. Astus leaned back and drank the last of the tea before it went cold. Severus was almost sleeping by now, warm inside the blankets and now fully leaning against the blonde teen. The raven-haired man watched the boy and had a small smile on his lips.

They didn't have much to do other than to wait for the guests to arrive, which were in short Bellatrix and her two sisters. They had come last year too, and their parents didn't really care. They had always been rather cold to their children, and Bellatrix took every opportunity she had to get her sisters away from their house. In Malfoy Manor they would be safe. And Bellatrix got to tease Narcissa and Lucius.

Severus woke up lying on the couch, Abraxas and Astus playing a game of chess and the boy heard the sound of Lucius pulling out a book from one of the shelves. He sat up and rubbed his hair, noticing his father had dressed now. His hair fell gently down his chest, a bit uneven as always but it suited the man just fine. The robes were unfamiliar though, as Severus had seen most of his father's finer dressing, and Abraxas then spoke:

"I gave it to him recently. He has not worn it before, Severus."

"It's a bit tight in the neck," Astus admitted.

"It will loosen up, give it time. Don't stretch it!"

Severus got up and wandered over to their side, Astus moving automatically to allow his son to sit on his knee. One of the man's arms was around the boy's waist to keep him balanced even as he spoke his move.

The queen smashed the knight and Abraxas pouted over the loss.

"You're such a competitor," Astus said.

"Only in chess!" the blonde claimed.

Lucius slid down on the arm of the chair where his father was seated and smirked when Abraxas looked up at him. "You're wrong, Astus. Father's just a sore loser."

"Only in chess!" the blonde stubbornly held onto. Then he realized something. "Lucius, why are you on his side?"

"Because I'm a good boy who's nice to the guests."

To this Abraxas answered with sneaking an arm around his son's waist, and pulled. With a startled yelp Lucius went down and the blonde man locked his arms above the younger one so he couldn't escape.

"Father, this is rather uncomfortable."

"I don't care. You're an evil son, so I'm just taking revenge."

"Father!"

"No, I am not going to move."

"I do hope you will move one of your pieces though before they laugh themselves to death at your silliness," the raven-haired man said.

That put them back to the game.

-o-

Bellatrix tripped into the main hall, dressed in a heavy fur robe which she shook off and revealed a dress full with straps and leather and the like. Her curly wild hair was put up in a nice style and when Astus commented on she grinned and said:

"Actually, Andromeda made it!"

18-year old Andromeda Black wasn't as used to the two men and their sons as her sisters and therefore blushed brightly when Abraxas ran forward and praised her skills.

"Don't worry," Lucius told the young woman, "he's always this crazy."

"Not all the time," Abraxas protested. "Just 99 percent of the time."

"Alright, 99 percent."

"99 and a half," Astus commented.

They finally got to the dining hall and got on with the dinner which was a wonderful little feast the house-elves had put up. Astus hoped the children at the safe-house were having a good time too. He was sad to know that there were still so many children there because they were scared of their own parents. So he wanted to make sure they were happy. He would make Abraxas follow with him, and perhaps Severus and Lucius could tag along. Severus had been there once, last year, and he had liked it.

Andromeda started to enjoy herself watching her sisters interact with these people, and found herself teasing Narcissa and Lucius along with Bellatrix and Abraxas. All three sisters giggled and laughed throughout the dinner, and the manor became somewhat warmer. It was quiet when only Abraxas and Astus lived there.

They finally got to open their gifts after dessert had been served to them in the living room, and Abraxas and Astus stayed put while the others got up to hand them out. Astus didn't really care about the gifts, he was just happy to have his son near him again even if it was only for a little while. He had survived almost half a year, he could survive another and then have a whole summer with Severus before second year started.

And so it would continue until the boy was an adult. Astus wasn't sure if he was looking forward to that. But for now Severus came back with a pile and put it next to the man and said:

"That's yours."

"Is it?" Astus said and took a look. "Oh my, how many there are."

"Dad, don't joke. It's not that many."

"I think it's rather many."

"You're weird," the boy concluded and went to get his own.

Astus wondered if he ever was going to tell Severus the truth of who he was. That presents were still something he was getting used to. Richly done robes, like the one he was wearing, was something he only recently had started to wear. It was hard to explain a past like his to a child. At least it was hard for him to do it.

"You're getting lost in thoughts now." Astus looked up at Abraxas who had his head leaning into the palm of his hand, the elbow resting on one of the arms to the chair. The younger man shrugged and picked up the first gift. "Who is it from?"

"Albus."

"Oh, open them up. I want to see if it's something bright yellow."

"It's him who wants that kind of stuff," Astus reminded. "He doesn't give it to anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Because he obviously wants to keep it for himself, you twit."

"Don't call me that," the blonde said absently. "Come on, show me what it is."

"I'm on my way." The man removed the paper and came to a box. He opened it and tilted his head, then moved the book out of the box. "A novel."

"Lovely. What's it about?"

Astus handed it over and let Abraxas read what it was about while he picked up the second one. The others had simply seated themselves on the floor near the Christmas tree and were on their way on opening their gifts. Narcissa was given a beautiful necklace by Lucius who helped her putting it on. Bellatrix received a wand holster from Astus for which she was delighted over and set out to try it right away. Andromeda got a beautifully done dress in rich red from her sisters with a note written from Bellatrix she should wear it on her first date.

By the time it was closing into midnight Severus had created four new potions from the book of potions his father had given him, and also successfully made Bellatrix a blonde for the evening. Abraxas was glad the boy hadn't tried anything on him, as the blonde man usually was Severus' appointed victim.

When he looked to see how Astus was doing he discovered his friend had fallen asleep in the couch, curled up with a blanket thrown over his legs. He seemed quite at peace despite the noises and Abraxas rose up, went over and tugged the blanket a little higher. The room had gotten a bit chilly and he didn't want his friend to feel cold. He had to remember telling the elves to light the hearths in their rooms before they went to bed, otherwise it would feel quite cold.

Severus was beginning to yawn and Lucius deemed it was time to retire. Even Bellatrix was feeling a bit sleepy.

"Dad's asleep?" the raven-haired boy asked as he was picked up by Lucius.

"He's warm and cosy," Abraxas reassured. Severus didn't look convinced; the couch was comfortable yes, but comfortable enough to sleep there for the night? "Oh, don't you worry you silly boy; I'll make sure he gets to his own bed."

"Okay," Severus mumbled and Lucius prepared to walk them up. The sisters were staying too so they followed his lead.

"Lucius, dear?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell the house-elves to start the fires in your rooms so you won't be cold?"

"I will. Good night, dad."

"Goodnight." Abraxas hid his smile; he absolutely _loved_ when Lucius called him 'dad'. It didn't happen too often the older Lucius got. He heard them wander upstairs, Lucius calling for an elf and then he went to banish all the leftover papers. The gifts were stacked neatly and would remain there until tomorrow. As he went around, Astus didn't as much as stir.

Finally the blonde carefully shook his friend's shoulder and Astus took a deeper breath before waking up. He sleepily blinked up at Abraxas who helped him sitting up.

"Time to retire to bed," the blonde said quietly. Astus wobbled away towards the stairs and Abraxas followed his journey up.

"Where's my room?" Astus asked, eyes nearly closed and the blonde shook his head before leading the man. His friend was such a sweet thing when he was sleepy. Gone was all the stoicism and straight posture and cold eyes; he was looking rather cute like this.

"Here's your room," Abraxas said. "And the big thing almost right in front of you is the bed."

"I know that," Astus argued. "Why do you think I wouldn't know that?"

"Because seeing the bed requires having your eyes open, dear."

Astus opened them halfway and stared at him. "Whatever," he mumbled and went over to the bed, falling down on it. He moved so he was lying and curled up there, above the covers.

"Oh no," the blonde said and rushed in. "You'll be cold even with the fire going and you are not sleeping on top of the covers."

"Leave me alone."

"No." Abraxas tugged the covers away and Astus was sleepy enough to allow himself to be tucked in. "Sleep well."

"Mmm, you as well…" Then he was out.

Abraxas chuckled and made sure the fire wouldn't go out before he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

-o-

All too soon came the time for the children to leave, and Astus was sorry he wasn't there for Severus' birthday. Sure, they had celebrated earlier but he wasn't there when his son actually turned twelve. He had always been there.

"Dad, you're twitchy."

"Am not," Astus replied automatically.

"Your poor fingers are going to break," Abraxas chided. "Leave them alone!"

He stopped twisting his hands and Severus walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the man's chest. Astus hugged him back. They hadn't gone to the station yet, and Astus was sure he was going to hug his son there again. He didn't mind. He didn't even care if Severus minded. He was going to hug the boy again and that was it.

"Dad, you don't have to squeeze me to death," the raven-haired child laughed.

Astus' knees felt weak all of a sudden and Severus noticed his father leaned onto him a bit. "Dad?" he asked, a little alarmed.

"Your dad is just acting like a fool," Astus mumbled into his hair. "Let him."

Severus smiled, then moved to his toes so his chin was resting on the man's shoulder before he whispered into his father's ear:

"Love you too."

-o-

At dawn on January the ninth Severus was woken up by one of the Malfoy owls. He opened his eyes sleepily and the owl hooted, hopped closer. How had it gotten inside?

"It was picking on the window so I let it in."

Severus looked over to one of his dorm-mates, Evan Rosier (A/N: don't know which year he was really born in but to make it simple, in here he's as old as Severus) and replied:

"Thanks."

"Seems eager to deliver the package."

Severus turned back to the owl and it was practically vibrating in its eagerness. "Alright, alright," he said and took the package, then the letter. Now he recognized the owl as Trista, one of the fastest ones. "You know the way to the owlery, Trista."

She burrowed up, hopped to the edge of the bed and Rosier opened the window again. She was out a moment later. While Rosier went to get dressed Severus opened the letter.

_Severus,_

_I was thinking of sending a ridiculous card at breakfast that would sing 'Happy Birthday' annoyingly loud but I changed my mind. I'd like to keep my hair the colour it is thank you._

_Happy birthday to you. I'm sending Trista because she hyperactive and breaking-against-natural-laws fast at flying because I'm writing this letter right before midnight before your birthday. I know, I'm always so late with things._

_I hope you have an enjoyable day and that you like the present. Abraxas sends his love._

_From your father Astus the Great_

Severus shook his head at his father's antics even through a letter and set it on the nightstand before turning to the gift. The others were waking up but he didn't bother looking up as he opened the package. As he opened the box there was some kind of shining. Severus took up the glass sphere and stared at it. It almost looked like a crystal ball for divination but at the same time Severus knew it was not. None of them had any greater love for that particular art.

It was practical. The boy knew that. His father rarely gave him non-practical things. He discovered the note at the bottom and fished it up.

_You know of Pensieves. They are dreadfully heavy and __aren't practical to drag around when you travel light or wish to keep it hidden. So what you hold in your hand is a small version of a Pensieve. When it shines, there are memories in it. When received as a gift it should have been empty. But I have placed memories in there for you to see._

_You asked me last year what exactly happened the day we met. What happened to your mother and your father. I've decided you are old enough to see what happened. _

_I've included others, memories you might be too young to properly remember, like the first meeting with Abraxas, the first time you looked upon Hogwarts and meeting Albus and the rest. Watch them if you like._

_To put your own memories in, just pull the memory out with the help of you wand, just like you do with a Pensieve._

_Astus_

Severus turned around on the small ball. The light was almost shivering. Then he put it on his nightstand; he could look at the memories after dinner, when he was sure he was alone.

-o-

Lucius had had Severus coming into his room once in a while. He was used to it, and made sure to let the boy know he was always welcomed. Narcissa loved the boy's visits too, and greatly enjoyed when he would peek in timidly.

But this time was different. He did peek in but his eyes were red. Lucius more or less dropped the book he had been holding and Narcissa turned around.

"What's wrong?" the blonde male said.

Severus closed the door and tears began to fall. Lucius rushed over and picked him up, Severus responding by worming his arms and legs around his friend the best he could. Narcissa rushed up too and rubbed the boy's back and one of the arms.

"What's wrong?" Lucius repeated, his voice a whisper as he sat down on the bed.

"I saw…" Severus said, voice hoarse. "I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Dad let me see… what really happened. I knew it all from before, but now I _saw it_…" Severus buried his face into Lucius' shoulder and sniffled.

Realization set in for the blonde teenager. Astus had allowed Severus to see his real father kill his mother.

"I'm going to lay you down, Sev," Lucius whispered. "Alright, I won't go away. I'll just lay you down. Do you want me to contact Astus?"

"No, it's fine…" The boy curled up once he was on the bed and Lucius lay down behind him. Narcissa sat down on the bed and stroke the dark hair even as Severus felt his friend's larger body curling around him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, you silly boy," Lucius said and sounded surprisingly alike his father. Severus chuckled at that. "What? Severus, what's so funny?"

"You sounded like your dad."

"I did?"

"Yeah, totally," the boy said. "Right, Cissy?"

"Yes, completely," the young woman said, nodding seriously. "I can't wait to see you impersonating Abraxas with your own son."

Lucius blushed at the very idea of having his own children, and the woman laughed at the sight. Severus looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked. "Maybe it will be yours and Narcissa's."

The woman waggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend with a wicked grin, and both were reminded that she indeed was a sister to Bellatrix.

-o-

Severus had only seen the memory of his parents but now before bed, he decided to see a few of the others. Astus hadn't said they wouldn't be sad or scary but it sounded like they were better than the first one.

And they were. He didn't realize so much had happened just right after Astus had adopted him. He was blushing a bit hearing himself call Astus 'daddy' _constantly_ and was quite sure if Astus ever got to know that he would never stop teasing his son about it. Good thing memories don't speak.

He was also surprised to see now, with older eyes, how small his father had looked back then. So thin and… old. Too old for his age. The tiredness in his eyes in the late evening, when Severus was already asleep or half-asleep against his father's chest. Severus couldn't remember now but he could see should he rest his head against the memory-Astus' chest, he would be able to feel bone. He was glad his father didn't look like that anymore.

And hated the fact he really wanted to hug Astus now. His father had a tendency to do that unconsciously to him. During the summer Abraxas admitted Astus did that to him as well so Severus was glad he wasn't alone about that.

He looked at the sphere later, the memories swirling inside. The room was mostly dark, but the memories shone up quite a bit, the light wavering up and down, and he covered it for his dorm-mates' sake before laying down to get some rest.

-o-

James was not happy with how things progressed. Over a month into the new term and so far he had managed to piss off Lily Evans by insulting Severus, hadn't found any secret tunnels or entries in or out of the school and Severus was not getting upset with him and Sirius teasing him. It was annoying how that Severus Mentis just floated above them, not taking note of them, not even looking at them.

It was in February when he got pissed off. He just didn't expect Severus to get pissed off back.

He spotted Severus ahead. Sirius snickered beside him. Seeing Severus interact so easily with his own cousin, Narcissa, had unsettled and annoyed him. He didn't know why it annoyed him since he didn't like his family at all but if it made him feel annoyed he felt more compelled to track down on the person that made him feel that way.

"Hey, mental!"

Severus looked up at them from the book he was reading and sighed. He put the book away and continued walking. He was soon going to pass them.

"What's up with the ignorance?" Sirius said. "You think you're that high above us, huh?"

"Seriously guys, just give it up," Severus said. "I'm not interested in arguing with you." He actually stopped while speaking and looked them both straight in the eyes. Then he continued walking.

"Mental!" Oh Merlin, was it too much to just ask them to stop? "How long did your daddy have to spend in a mental hospital to be identified with the word 'mental'?" James broke out in laughter after saying that, and so did Sirius.

Severus' steps stopped. He stood frozen. Eyes wide. Magic began to dance on his skin and the two boys stopped laughing feeling that. In a second the boy twisted around and in the next he was on top of James, punching him straight in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Severus shouted. "I don't fucking care what you say about me, but don't you fucking insult my father!"

He kept on hitting until Albus himself found them.

-o-

The elderly Potter pair was glaring at Severus while tending to their son, cooing to him and promising him sweets and revenge. Severus sat still. He had refused to say anything of why he had hit James, at least not until his father was there.

"He's late," Alice Potter said. "That boy's father, has he no sense of time?"

"No, it's a rather hard progress to come to England when twenty minutes ago you were in Asia."

The voice had the Potters turning around. James stared.

Black hair. Emerald eyes looking at them. Pale skin, a rather tall man stood by the door. He was wrapped in a black travelling cloak but the Gryffindor boy could spot something silvery underneath. He wore black boots on his feet and now came to sit down next to Severus.

"I came as fast as I could," Astus told the headmaster.

"It's quite alright. I hope young Potter's pains have eased a little by now?" He looked at James who nodded. "That's good. Now… I would like to know why it all came to this."

Now he looked at Severus. The boy stared at the desk. Astus nudged him and said:

"Severus. Tell us what happened."

"He and Sirius Black have been calling me names," Severus said. "All year. They like to bully me I guess."

"We haven't done that!" James interrupted heatedly. His parents nodded. Their only son was a perfect child.

"That's why I told you that you should've let me bring that up to the headmaster," Astus said with a tight jaw. "I know you didn't want to cause troubles but… gah, I want to hit someone." He dragged his fingers through his hair. "I can guarantee that James Potter and Sirius Black chose to call my son less nice names, and the only reason why I didn't go between was because my son wished that." He directed this to Albus.

The old man nodded and turned to James. "Is that true?"

"We only called him 'mental'," James muttered.

"That's not a kind thing to do," Albus warned, and the boy was shocked into silence. "But also, hitting a person is not kind either, Severus."

"He called dad crazy," Severus spat and glared at James. "You don't know anything about us and yet you think you can do anything to us. You think you can get away with anything you do, or call us."

"Severus, temper," Astus warned and the boy visibly calmed down.

"But he called you crazy," the boy ground out.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. It doesn't matter what he called me, you just don't attack someone because of it! If he was holding a wand pointed at you, sure go ahead, but he was unarmed. You normally think before you act, Severus."

"I can't act like you once in a while?"

"Hopefully not," Astus grimaced. "I was hoping you would have a little more control than me."

Albus looked at them and shook his head. "I think this was a valuable lesson for you two."

Severus and James turned to look at him.

"You will both get away with a warning each," Albus said. "And I will deliver a warning to young Mr Black as well, as I have the impression Mr Potter wasn't alone in his teasing?"

"Whatever," Severus said. "I just don't want to be called names anymore."

The sadness on his face actually made James feel ashamed, and he didn't even look at the Mentis as his parents escorted him out. The door closed and Severus turned to Astus.

"What do you mean it wouldn't be the first time?"

Astus was glad Albus had cast a privacy ward the moment the door began to close. He didn't want them to hear their conversation as long as they walked down the stairs.

"I've been called crazy before. That's all."

"That's not all! Tell me!"

"Severus, calm down."

"No, I'm not calming down! He's been pissing me off and I'm still pissed off, I'm not gonna back down this time, you ARE going to tell me-"

Astus wrapped his arms around the boy and put him down on his lap, and in the next moment Severus broke down, shoulders shaking and crying quietly into his father's shoulder. He brokenly hit Astus' shoulder and shook his head. The man smiled gently and hushed into his hair.

Albus watched quietly. They were so different now and yet they were the same from the past. They had both grown but still fit together so easily. He was glad Astus had said 'yes' to adopt Severus. He was convinced it had brought them both a lot of happiness.

Finally Severus' tears subsided and he sat back a bit. Astus cleaned away his tears and said:

"Feeling better?"

"A little bit," Severus replied. He didn't move from his father's lap, kept his hands on the man's shoulders and after a few minutes he leaned back.

"I have to go soon," the man said quietly.

"I know," Severus said. "Just another minute."

"Alright, you spoiled boy." Astus rose up, lifting Severus with him and smiled a bit to Albus who smiled back. The raven-haired man was happy to carry Severus again even though he was taller and heavier than when he was little. Soon he wouldn't be able to carry his son like this, on his hip with Severus' arms around his neck.

A few minutes later Severus was composed enough to go back to his day but walked his father to the gate. He spotted James not too far away but did his best ignoring the boy. Astus' eyes darted over to the poorly hidden boy but didn't make any move. He was not going to defend Severus from the Potter unless Severus himself wanted that. Or if his son was at wand-point. Then Astus wouldn't mind teaching James a lesson.

"Sorry," Severus said as Astus turned around to say goodbye. "For hitting Potter."

"Don't be sorry. Learn, and don't repeat it," Astus said. "It's in the past."

"He won't stop calling me names," Severus said.

"Don't underestimate him," the man said. "Everyone can change."

Severus looked doubtful but he didn't press the issue. Instead he was given a hug, responding to it and Astus felt him clench some of the man's long hair that spilled down his back. He smiled a bit and said:

"I'll see you before you know it."

"It's months," Severus replied.

"Time flies when you have fun. Don't worry."

Severus watched him go, the man's long, graceful strides that brought him further away from Hogwarts. James moved away quietly. Severus allowed him to leave in peace.

-o-

Lily came up to Severus the next day in the library and sat down. She stared at him until he looked up from his homework.

"Sirius Black was babbling something about James being hit by you," she said. "The whole Gryffindor house knows it by now. Maybe the whole school as well."

"I know."

"Is it true?"

"Yes," Severus said and turned back to his homework.

"Severus! You can't just go around hitting people!"

"I guess they didn't tell the reason why I hit him?" the boy said and looked up again. She shook her head. "He called me names, and indirectly insulted my father. I lost my cool."

She went still. For a moment he considered waving a hand in front of her face. Then her lips tightened and the eyes narrowed.

"I see," she said and slammed her bag up on the table. "I'll have a _loud_ talk about it with dear Sirius."

Severus stared at her.

"If you're uncomfortable about the subject being you, I can change to another subject. Only if I get to make him look ridiculous in front of the other Gryffindors."

Her grin kind of looked like his dad's, and that was never a good sign.

-o-

Astus felt the warming of the two-war mirror and brought it out of his pocket. Opening it, and the first thing he saw was Severus' large grin. He blinked.

"Something good happened?"

"Lily's awesome!"

"Is she now? I should set up a meeting with her with the amount of talking from your."

"That's not the point!"

"Alright, what did she do?"

"She got pissed off at Black spreading the rumour I hit Potter without a reason—"

"Wait, he did what?"

"I don't care, my dorm-mates and the Slytherin know it's not true," Severus said. "Anyway, he spread it and she stormed right up to him and just shouted for five minutes nonstop what an idiot and stuck-up bastard he was. And, she did in the Great Hall, and like everyone was there!"

Astus raised an eyebrow. He knew from stories Lily was stubborn, but he hadn't known she could do that without a problem. He certainly had a lot to learn.

He saw the happiness on Severus' face, and wondered if the happiness was that from a friend, or from something deeper.

-o-

Astus had been right. Time really flew past when you had fun and enjoyed yourself. Because all of a sudden, the last couple of months of the year seemed to speed fast with classes, homework, talking with Lily, visiting Lucius (and on one occasion sleeping in the teen's private room which all sixth and seventh year Slytherins had and no one had to known he had done that), exploring Hogwarts at any free moment (honestly, how _did _Astus find all those entrances and exits and secrets rooms?) and much, much more. He found himself spending some more time with people in his own year and not really having anything against it, and was confident he wouldn't feel alone next year when Lucius had graduated.

March, April and May flew by, and exams arrived. Severus and Lily studied like crazy next to Narcissa and Lucius. Both had abandoned their normally royal-looking robes and dressed surprisingly alike Muggles, Narcissa with her hair up in a loose bun and Lucius with his hair braided, both buried in books of all kinds. Lucius was studying far the most as it was his NEWTs and he wanted to perform at the top of his ability. Abraxas had been a near genius in school in his subjects and the blonde teen was going to make his father proud.

Severus knew he didn't have to study like crazy for Astus' sake but also knew while the man hadn't taken many subjects, he was very good in them. Watching his father perform magic in any kind made Severus see the man as his role model. Astus was fast, agile and strong. His duelling was extraordinary and he cast most spells nonverbally and some wandlessly and nonverbally. Even with heavy robes on he could fight almost like it was a dance. It was beautiful and breath-taking and Severus wanted to become just like him.

A sigh and a thud woke him up. He looked over to see his friend having apparently collapsed on top of his notes.

"Lucius?" Severus asked. Lily stared at the Malfoy as she had never seen him doing anything like that. She clearly needed to see more of Lucius' temper tantrums. They were quite fun to watch.

"I'll never be able to get this in time!" the teen moaned into the table.

"You still have a couple of weeks," Narcissa said.

"It won't be enough! I need four years!"

"You don't," the girl reassured.

"I'm stupid!"

"Oh, is it time for one of those Lucius-must-insult-himself days?" Narcissa asked sympathetically. She patted his head. "It will be alright, don't you worry."

He banged his head into the wood as a response. Lily turned wide eyes to Severus.

"Oh, he does that every time he's stuck on something," Severus reassured her.

She didn't look reassured.

-o-

In the end Lucius seemed to have handled all the test just fine, only that he was exhausted after the last one. Severus, having been allowed entrance into the blonde's room, looked up when said teen came in. He fell down on the bed, causing Severus to bounce a bit, and buried his face into one of the soft pillows.

"Let me sleep for a week," Lucius mumbled. Mindlessly he kicked off his shoes and with an irritated shove, got off his school robe, leaving him in shirt and slacks.

"Was it that hard?"

"Oh, it was _torture_."

"You're exaggerating to make me nervous."

"You're a first year; you're _supposed _to be nervous."

"I'm not. I've done all the exams, they were easy."

Lucius groaned. "I so don't want to hear you say that about OWLs or NEWTs. Come here."

He wrapped an arm around Severus' waist and pulled him down. They kicked, hit and manhandled themselves until they were somewhat comfortable, Severus on his back and Lucius on his side next to the boy, his arm acting like the raven-haired boy's pillow.

"It's only an hour until dinner," Severus said.

"We can rest until then," Lucius said.

The boy didn't really protest. When Narcissa came and softly knocked on the door a half-hour later, she received no answer but gently opened the door. She smiled at the sight she stumbled upon. Lucius and Severus, both asleep with the blonde teen protectively curled around his young friend. It wasn't the first time she found them like that. Lucius had always been overprotective of Severus, and would most likely treat him like a dear little brother for the rest of their lives, whether the raven-haired boy liked it or not.

She took the comforter at the end of the bed and spread it over them. If they missed dinner they just had to call on one of the house-elves to get some, she knew that. She wouldn't mind Lucius sleeping for a bit. He had been up late to study or to check over subjects after he had done the tests to see if he had missed anything. She was bent on spoiling her boyfriend rotten over the summer, and knew Abraxas would lend her a hand on that. Abraxas was very fond of his only child, and wouldn't mind spoiling him from time to time. And let's just face it; Lucius was a little of a daddy's boy. Only remembering one parent, he clung tightly to his father even to this day even if he was better at not showing it the older he got.

The blonde moved on the bed, bringing Severus closer and Narcissa caught a book from falling. It was about potions so there was no question who owned it. She put it on the nightstand and turned back just in time to see Severus roll over to his side, his head coming to rest on Lucius' neck.

Oh, if she only had had a camera…

-o-

A few days before Severus' first year had come to an official end, he received a note from the headmaster. For a moment he was nervous what it was about, if he had done something wrong. It just said to meet the headmaster in his office before lunch.

He came to the corridor where Albus' office was and to his surprise the headmaster appeared to be waiting for him. And with him was…

"Dad?"

Astus turned around and Severus ran up to him. The man hugged his son back, tightly, and then looked over at Albus expectantly. The aged man smiled and swept his hand outwards, a sort of 'Follow me'-gesture and then he began to walk. The two Mentis followed him.

"I was just being a little sentimental," Albus said as they walked along one of the corridors. Astus began to recognize the place and realization dawned. The headmaster looked back and chuckled seeing the man's face. "Yes, we're heading where you think."

"Where are we going?" Severus asked.

They stopped in fact, in front of a painting. Severus looked at it when Astus stepped up and _hissed_. It was so unusual to hear the man use Parseltongue it made Severus' eyes widen. The portrait swung open and a familiar feeling overcame the boy. He stepped inside after his father and remembered.

Everything was the same as Astus had left it. He turned to look at Albus.

"Hogwarts didn't allow anyone to change anything," the headmaster said. "I've only allowed the house-elves in to clean and let some fresh air in. Not even I have been in here since you two left."

"It's my old bed!"

Severus ran up to it and fell down on it. It was a good size for him now but probably would be a bit too small when he was an adult, and it had been huge last time he remembered. And last time he had been about half the size he was now. Still, he rolled over and giggled. How many times hadn't he crept out and crawled up on Astus' bed? He looked over at it. It still looked big in his eyes.

Meanwhile Astus was just standing in the small living room. Most of the books he had taken with him but now he looked at the remaining ones. It was his old school books, and a few more he didn't want to take with him.

"It looks kind of barren," he admitted.

"It should. That means you took 'home' with you when you went. Still a few toys lying around though."

"Yeah, Severus had lost interest in them."

Severus came out again and scurried into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he seems to remember so much about it," Astus said.

"You don't remember much from when you were young?"

"Bits and pieces," the man said. He had probably blocked out most of them unconsciously. "I probably wouldn't be the best one to talk to about childhood memories."

"Maybe not," Albus agreed. "If it's any comfort, even when I was your age, I had terrible memory."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's true. All that was left was fragments. Maybe our heads are just too crammed with other things."

"Yeah," Astus replied. "Maybe."

-o-

The ride home was long and Severus was impatient. He had wanted to go home with Astus a few days prior but knew he couldn't. Or well, yeah he could but Astus had insisted on him staying. The days when you could relax at Hogwarts were few and he should value them.

But now he was at the end of his patience. Lucius had to endure a restless Severus along with Lily who was engrossed in a book. She didn't seem to mind the controlled chaos Severus brought along, and Lucius was too used to it to get annoyed. At one point, some time after the lady with the sweets had come by, Lucius had grabbed Severus' arm and with a tug made him tumble into the blonde's lap. He had been still there and quietly eaten his sweets while Lucius looked outside. Lily had peered over the edge of her book, smiled at the two and gone back to reading.

Narcissa joined them not long after that, dressed in green robes Bellatrix had sent to her a few weeks ago. She sat down next to Lily and inquired about the book. The girls got along very well even though Lily was Muggleborn and Narcissa considered being part of one of the most prejudiced families in the Wizarding World. There were a few exceptions of course, like her and her sisters, her cousin Sirius and a few more. Sometimes it felt like to Narcissa that Bellatrix had been part raising her more than their parents. Bellatrix and Abraxas, and a little bit Astus when he had been around.

Coming to London had Severus almost jumping out the window in his hurry but Lucius grabbed a hold of him, then took Narcissa's hand who took Lily's and together they formed a chain so they wouldn't get lost.

They got onto the platform safely and Lily was preparing to go to the Muggle station to meet her parents when Severus almost shouted in glee. She looked up to see what he was so ridiculously happy over.

And she got to see her friend's father for the first time. Long, raven hair, dressed in black, pale skin, slender and rather tall. And then his eyes. When he looked at her, Lily felt like she was looking at a reflection of her own eyes in his.

No wonder Severus had said their eyes were identical.

"Dad, this is Lily! Lily, this is my dad Astus."

Astus shook her hand, her grip was firm and he smiled serenely at her.

"Nice to finally meet you, miss Evans," he said. His voice was melodic. Not too deep, not too high. Just about right. "Severus has told me _so much_ about you I feared he was obsessed."

"I wasn't obsessed!" Severus hissed.

"You weren't? Oh my, I must have misinterpreted the situation."

"Don't sound like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_." Severus stressed the word and Astus only smiled at his son. "You're teasing me!"

"Of course I am," the man said as if he was deeply hurt that his son hadn't understood that. "You know me, I love teasing. Abraxas must be rubbing off me."

"Don't lay the blame on me."

Lily looked up to see a man startlingly alike Lucius, only a bit older and short, tousled hair.

"You must be Lily! Oh, Cissy has told a lot about you!"

"Cissy?" Lily said uncertainly.

"I forgot. Mostly we call Narcissa Cissy for short. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Abraxas Malfoy, father to Lucius."

Lily shook his hand too and then they were all ushered towards the exit by a woman with wild black hair and a face slightly similar to Narcissa.

"And I'm Bellatrix," the woman whispered to Lily, "Cissy's oldest sister. Please call me Bella."

"Bella…?"

"Yes, and then there's Andromeda," Bellatrix chirped. "She couldn't make it today; she had a date with a dashing hot man so I let her off the hook this time. She's the middle sister, so Cissy is our little darling."

Lily wouldn't necessarily call Narcissa little but she got the point.

Just near the exits they all stopped.

"Well, it's here we got our separate ways," Astus said.

"I better get to my parents," Lily said. "I'll write you, Severus."

"I'll do the same. You have the address?"

"Yes. It was Malfoy Manor, right?" She looked up at the two Malfoys. She didn't know Severus was living with them.

"That's correct," Abraxas said. "We kidnapped them and didn't let them live anywhere else!"

"Yeah, keep fooling yourself," Astus said, arms crossed.

"I could always tie you to a chair."

"I would like to see you try."

She giggled at their antics, got a final hug from Severus, more handshakes, a startling double-hug from the Black sisters and then she was out from the wizard world and into the normal one. She spotted her parents and began to make her way over to them.

She couldn't wait to get back in there in September.

Tbc…

* * *

Whoa, I wrote a lot of it today! Success!

Next chapter: The summer. A little bit of Voldemort, bits of Malfoys, some Astus and Severus, Black sisters, Lily and letters. Maybe some more, who knows?

It probably won't come out before Christmas. I got a lot of other things to write as well.

Well then,

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	17. Chapter 17

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

_Warning_: Abraxas kisses Astus! But they're not together, it will be explained _why _he did it. Okay? Yeah? Good, now go on and read!

-o-

**Chapter**** Seventeen**

Severus was starving when they got to the manor. He had only eaten a few sweets since breakfast and desperately wanting something in his stomach.

"Go and wash up," Abraxas said. "Then come to the dining hall, dinner's ready."

"I'm not dirty," Severus said.

"Your hands probably are. Wash them."

"But—"

"No buts," Astus said. "It'll only take you a minute. The food is not going to run out of the door."

The boy was convinced and ran off to the nearest bathroom. Lucius reluctantly followed. He also wanted to say he wasn't dirty but one look from his father and he caved in. The two men looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you provide with good example and do it as well?" Astus asked.

"How about you?" Abraxas threw back. Both had their arms crossed.

"You are the one who started it."

"You butted in!"

"Only because it was Severus who said 'but'! Provide with good example!"

"You provide it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

By the time the two boys got back the two men were glaring at each other.

"Are we interrupting?" Lucius asked.

"Not at all," Abraxas said.

"Go ahead and sit down by the table," Astus continued with. "We'll be there in a minute."

And a minute later they came, if a bit scorched and ruffled, Abraxas nursing a black eye and Astus had a split lip. Lucius sighed.

"Since when did you two resort to fighting like children?" he asked.

"It's good exercise," Astus replied. "But I wouldn't advice you two starting to do it recklessly with people you barely know."

"Like I'd ever resort to a fist-fight," Lucius said.

"Just look at your father; he started it."

Lucius turned to look at Abraxas. The man shrugged and said:

"I wanted to try it once."

"Now we've done it. Can we please not do it again?"

"You just said it was good exercise."

"There are other ways," Astus said and promptly began to eat.

Abraxas glowered darkly at him. "Lazy ass," he muttered and began to eat as well. Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus who snickered behind his hand.

-o-

That night Severus snuck into his father's room and saw the man half-lying, a book propped up so he could comfortably read it without straining his neck. He spotted the child.

"Severus?" he asked gently.

The boy climbed up on the bed, underneath the covers and wriggled up to settle down next to the man. Astus let the boy use one of his arms as a pillow and kissed his forehead.

"You want to sleep here?"

"If it's okay," Severus mumbled.

"Of course it is. I just want to finish this chapter, go ahead and go to sleep."

Severus turned and moved his head into the crook of his father's neck, away from the light, and felt the man's arm settle around him. It was nice and warm and he was very comfortable so it wasn't hard to nod off.

-o-

When they woke up Severus looked at him sleepily.

"Not a word," he muttered. He was twelve and slept in his father's bed.

"My lips are sealed," Astus promised. "It's not that bad though."

"I'm twelve!"

"Yeah, so? If I had a father when I was twelve I wouldn't bloody leave his side for a minute."

Severus' shoulders slumped. It was so easy to forget that Astus hadn't had a father. Or mother. He didn't have any siblings, he hadn't had anything at all.

"Don't look so down," Astus said with a laugh. "That was a long time ago. I got you now, and Abraxas and Lucius. And I'll bet ten Galleons Lucius has slept in his father's bed when he was twelve."

"No way!" Severus whispered. His friend was big. He wouldn't need to sleep in his father's bed.

"Ask him then. And if he blushes, I'm right!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he's not ashamed of it." Astus moved to a sitting position. "Which I'm quite sure he's not."

Severus mumbled something.

"Severus, there is nothing wrong with wanting comfort from time to time," the man said. "What makes you now so hesitant to let me give that to you?"

"I'm old."

"Severus darling, you're twelve. You're still a child."

"I'm going to school!"

"Yes, I know. Lucius has finished school and Abraxas still treats him like a child."

That made Severus smile. He moved over to his father's side and leaned into him.

"So it's okay to come here when I can't sleep?" he asked.

"Of course. Now, let's go see if we can't dump a bucket of water on Abraxas."

-o-

They could, and Abraxas flew off the bed with a startled yelp. Severus collapsed in a fit of giggles while Astus put away his wand again.

"Was that necessary?" the blonde asked as he shook his wet arms.

"I just felt like it," Astus said with a shrug. "Good morning by the way."

"Morning," Abraxas muttered and moved to the bathroom. "Go and make sure they've started on breakfast."

"What? You're not going to curse me?"

"You'll run away anyway," the blonde whined before he shut the door.

They moved out from the room and met Lucius who was dressed for the day. He had forgone robes to wear black slacks, a dark blue shirt and a dark grey waistcoat over that.

"I heard you woke up father," the young man stated.

"Ah, yes, we can't have him sleeping all day now can we?" Astus replied with a bright smile. "I'm going ahead to alert the house-elves about breakfast."

"We'll take it in the living room," Lucius said.

"That sounds nice." The man moved ahead, leaving the two friends in the corridor.

"Shall we go to the living room then?"

"Yeah."

Lucius didn't mind when a small hand snuck into his but clutched back a bit. He saw Severus' frowning face and grew a little concerned.

"Is something wrong, Sev?" he asked.

"I slept in dad's room," Severus replied. "I thought it was stupid, that I'm too old for it but he said it was okay. Did you sleep in your dad's room when you were twelve?"

Lucius looked down at him, looked around to see that no pictures were listening and then he leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear:

"To be frank, if I truly wanted, I could sleep in my father's bed tomorrow."

Severus stared at him. Lucius smiled.

"As long as I don't hog all the covers, father doesn't mind," he continued. "Even grown people have nightmares they need to be comforted for."

"Seriously? You're still… well, you're still sleeping in his bed?"

"Not as often as before," the blonde said. "I know how it sounds. Ridiculous. I would never live it down should, say, a Gryffindor hear it. There's barely anyone in Slytherin who knows."

Severus nodded. They came to the living room and settled down on a couch.

"You think you're too old to go to your father if you need something?" Lucius asked. He was sitting sideways on the couch, legs crossed and leaning his arm on the back so he could rest his head in his hand.

Severus drew up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. "I don't want to be too old," he muttered. "But it felt like it was too old."

"Who said so?"

"What?"

"Someone must have said something about it. Maybe not directly to you, but you overheard something."

Severus looked over at him. "Potter and Black," he whispered. "They wondered if I was a daddy's boy, and teased me that I probably slept in his bed every night like a baby."

Lucius' free hand clenched, then relaxed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"They are bullies, Severus. They thrive on hurting others. You shouldn't listen to them."

"I know that!" Severus said. "But… then I started to think. That maybe I was the only one who did it."

"You're not," Lucius said. "I can assure you that you're not the only one. And here comes breakfast."

Astus came in hovering with the trays. Steaming tea and coffee, buttered toast and freshly made scones with different jams to choose from. Fresh fruit cut up on plates and milk in high glasses.

"I had to stop them before they started packing me with lunch and dinner too," Astus moaned as he settled them down with a wave of his wand. "Where is your father, Lucius?"

"I don't know. He should be down in a minute or two I suppose."

"He better be. I'm not keeping anything warm for him. Go on then, dig in!"

He helped himself to a cup of coffee and a toast. Severus grabbed a scone and Lucius waved over the jams. The boy broke the scone in half and gave half of it to the blonde who took some blueberry jam while Severus took strawberry.

Abraxas arrived just a short while later and took some tea. The boys had gone over to toasts and fruits and milk, Lucius having no great fondness for coffee and it was way too hot for tea according to him.

Afterwards Severus wanted to go swim in the small lake that was on the Malfoy grounds. He called it small lake while Bellatrix had always insisted it was a pond. Abraxas didn't say which one it was. Astus now looked at his son and said:

"Let the food settle for a bit before you go anywhere."

"But why?"

"It just is that way."

"You gotta have an explanation. I feel fine!"

"It's always good to let the food settle before you do anything," Abraxas cut in. "Wait for an half-hour, and we two might join you."

"Really?" The boy looked between the blonde and his father. "You'll swim with us?"

Astus shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he said. "It's nice weather for it."

Severus whooped of joy but before he could jump up and run around Lucius grabbed him and pulled him back onto the couch. The two settled down, Severus resting against his friend's chest. The two adults settled up the chess board, having decided on a game before they went outside.

-o-

The water was nice and cool and Severus really liked the fact it was not that deep, it had a soft sand bottom all the way around and there wasn't anything living in it. It was like a swimming-pool, only with sand at the bottom.

Lucius waded in behind him and settled down near the shore, sighing softly. All of them had changed into bath-trunks and now Astus waded out as well.

"It's rather cold," he commented.

"It's nice," Severus said. The sun was beating down on them.

Abraxas came out, at the deepest it reached him to the chest and he waded towards that area so he could swim for a bit. The water was almost blue. Severus liked that. Astus sat down next to Lucius and wet his shoulders and arms with his hands. His hair was put up in a half-hearted attempt keeping it dry.

Severus was swimming out to Abraxas, laughing and the blonde man grabbed a hold of the boy, both going under. Lucius splashed a little water with his feet. The sun was warming his pale skin, but he had already spelled it so he wouldn't get burned. Astus has done the same on both him and on Severus. The boy burned terribly easy under the sun. He had learned that in Italy when Severus had been seven, and he wasn't longing for a repeat of that. Severus crying because his skin stung and dried up, he had been bright red and Astus had grown almost frantic in his worry.

No, not a repeat of that, thank you very much.

The two came up, Severus whipping his head from side to side to expel water from his hair. Abraxas laughed at that, hands under the boy's arms and then he let the child go so Severus could swim some more. This time Lucius got up and waded further out, once he was waist-high he began to swim. Astus remained where he was, feeling that the water perhaps was a bit warmer than it had been at the start.

"Astus, come on!" Abraxas called out, wading over to him.

"I'm fine here."

"Come on, swim a little. It'll be good for you." The blonde took his hands and dragged him to a standing position, then began to lead him out. Astus was met by Severus who swam around and then clung to his back.

"Tired already?" he teased.

"Just need a few minutes," Severus argued.

"Alright, alright." Astus began to swim, Severus' light weight around his neck, the boy breathing deeply into his hair.

It took them almost an hour to be satisfied. Astus had by then called on a house-elf and now had several blankets spread out along with a pile of towels and a basket with snacks and drinks. Severus ran up to him and got a towel, the boy settling in front of Astus so he could rub his son's hair. Abraxas and Lucius settled down next to them and Lucius looked into the basket, withdrawing a pear and began to eat on it. The swimming had made him hungry again.

Severus was served an apple not long after that, and the boy bit eagerly into it. Abraxas handed some ice tea over to Astus, already having one himself, and the man gratefully drank of it. Severus settled back against him, a towel acting like a blanket and Astus could hear his son munching on the fruit.

Abraxas settled down a few minutes later, yawning and stretching out on his stomach. Lucius did the same only he was on his back and he draped a towel over his face to shut out as much of the sunlight as he could.

Astus and Severus settled down as well, Astus on his side and Severus on his back right next to the man. The heat helped along greatly, and it didn't take long for Severus to have slipped into a nap. Astus remained awake, taking the towel and settling it over Severus for some extra protection against the sunlight. Then he closed his eyes and let his head tip back. This was quite nice. Severus was older now but somehow it didn't feel much different to previous summers and he smiled. Maybe it wouldn't change. At one point he had heard that no matter how old your son or daughter grew, you would still think of them as a child.

Your child. He looked at Severus. The boy's head was tilted towards him. Astus rolled to his side, damp hair sliding over the towel covering Severus and he let his cheek settle on his son's forehead. The boy smelt of the water and of the sun. The man smiled and kissed Severus' forehead before settling back down.

A nap didn't sound so bad.

-o-

Voldemort was annoyed. Greatly annoyed. And this annoyance had a source, an origin.

Astus fucking Mentis.

That man would drive the Dark Lord insane with his mere presence, Voldemort was sure of that. Ever since the news Astus seemed to be back in England for good the Dark Lord had been annoyed. It was only now when summer started it began in earnest. Astus Mentis was back, and he wasn't a brat anymore. He wasn't a student. He wasn't weak. Of course, the young man hadn't been weak before but he hadn't been particularly strong either.

Now he reeked of power. He reeked of magic. Voldemort had only been at the outside of the wards of Malfoy Manor and still felt it. He hadn't been able to go inside of course. Abraxas Malfoy knew his warding, and he knew it good enough to have it be stronger than Hogwarts. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to enter unless the Malfoys wanted him to.

So he was left feeling annoyed. Of course Astus left the grounds but he was good at remaining unnoticed. Voldemort had caught a glimpse of Severus though. The Prince boy had grown up a lot, and according to rumours he could rival almost anyone in potion making. He was looking at a future potions master that was for sure. Too bad he couldn't get the boy to his side. He would need a good potions master.

The one they currently had couldn't even make a Blood-replenishing potion without poisoning one in the process.

-o-

It was no secret Abraxas Malfoy enjoyed shopping. He could spend a ridiculous amount of it every day for the rest of his life and still leave enough to his son so he could do the same. Malfoys were too damn rich Astus decided.

The blonde man had decided on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Him, Lucius, the two Mentis and the three Black sisters. He also had decided on giving the two Mentis new wardrobes. Meaning new clothes of course. Astus had protested. Abraxas had hit him with a Silencing charm.

So now they entered a clothes shop for casual wizard's wear, and the three girls went off to the women section. Abraxas turned to his son and the two Mentis.

"Lucius, you take Severus with you. Five whole sets," he said and the blonde teen nodded before dragging Severus with him. "Astus, you're with me, darling."

"Kill me and spare me the torture," Astus moaned as Abraxas grabbed his arm.

"You have far too little clothes. You only have a few formal robes, and barely any casual wear. You've been walking around in the same clothing for far too long! I'm sick of it! Plus they're wearing thin!"

"It's good for the summer?" Astus suggested.

"Not good enough to please me," Abraxas growled. "Now, we'll start with pants…"

An hour later Astus had a size-sheet in his hand and shrunken bags in his pockets. Abraxas had, as a last thing, asked one of the assistants if they could check Astus' precise size so they only had to copy the paper and give it to shops when they were going to make individual robes. So now he had one.

Severus' bags were in Astus' pockets and he seemed to enjoy himself a great deal. Lucius hadn't escaped getting a new outfit but he knew better than to complain at this point. The three sisters all had bags and were having fun of Abraxas' fussing over Astus.

"Now we'll go to Madam Malkin's to get casual robes," Abraxas said. "Then I know this great place that makes formal robes and dress robes. I know just the one for you, Bellatrix. It has this lovely shade of _blood red_…"

"Oh, let us hurry then!" Bellatrix said, clapping her hands and dragged as many as she could towards Madam Malkin.

Astus gave the size-sheet to one of the assistants and he and Abraxas browsed through colours and models. Severus was fit into one as he hadn't gotten a size-sheet. Lucius was the one who helped the boy decide on colours.

"Mr Mentis!"

Astus blinked and turned away from the catalogue, looking a bit like an owl. He looked straight at Lily Evans. Behind her were her parents.

"Visiting Diagon Alley, Miss Evans?" he inquired. "And yes, we'll take that green colour, Abraxas. Write it up and choose the last two on your own."

The Malfoy's grin was nothing but predatory. Astus tried to ignore that as he was introduced to Doris and William Evans. Then he noticed the last one. His eyes widened a fraction. He had only seen a picture or two of that long, awkward, sour-looking girl.

Petunia. But now she didn't look sour. She looked sad. Sad because she was being ignored. Astus could see that. Doris and William gushed over Lily before greeting on him.

"This is Severus' father!" Lily said happily. "You know, Severus, my friend from school?"

"Yes, yes, we've heard much of Severus," Doris said and looked at the man in front of her. She had thought at first men in long robes looked weird, and she still had a bit of a hard time, but this man wore them right. He and the blonde. They fit in them.

"Severus is right over there with Lucius," Astus said. "Why don't you go say hello, Miss Evans? Just as long as you don't try making him step off that stool; that boy hates shopping as much as I do."

"Got it!" she giggled and tugged at her parents' hands to make them follow. Petunia remained where she was, just inside the door but to the side so she wouldn't be in the way. Her arms were crossed and she looked out of place with her knee-long skirt and white blouse.

"Excuse me?"

Petunia looked up at him, startled.

"Are you by any chance with Miss Evans and her parents?"

"I'm their eldest daughter," Petunia replied.

"Oh? I haven't heard of you by my son."

"It's because I'm not a witch," she said and Astus heard in her tone she didn't like that. He didn't know why but she didn't like being the Muggle child of the family. "My name's Petunia."

"Petunia," he said, tasting the name on his tongue. It was odd to say it after such a long time, and to say it to a girl soon to be a teenager. Hoping in his heart that Petunia would never meet Vernon he looked at her again. "My name is Astus Mentis, Miss Petunia."

Her cheeks coloured. It was probably the first time she had been called 'Miss'.

"As they are over there chatting, and I wouldn't want you to be alone, would you like to join me and Abraxas? I promise he won't bite."

She glanced over at the man and then nodded, a bit nervously. She stepped up and he walked behind her. Abraxas glanced up and saw the girl. He blinked, once, then turned to Astus and said:

"Do you like purple?"

"It depends how deep it is," Astus said and looked into the catalogue. "Which one?"

"This one," Abraxas said and pointed. "It's quite dark, but when you shift in the light the purple is brought out if you're in the right angle."

"Sounds nice," the raven-haired man agreed. "Abraxas, I want you to meet Lily Evans' older sister, Petunia. She is a Muggle."

"Oh, hello. I'm Abraxas Malfoy." He shook her hand. "How does it feel being in Diagon Alley?"

"Strange," she said. "But kind of funny. I heard two women argue about _dragon liver_."

"Yes, the price has gone up again," Abraxas said and wrinkled his nose. "Luckily there isn't much use for it. I don't t even want to think what they want it for."

"Maybe eat it," Astus mused.

"Astus! Let me tell you any kind of liver tastes _horrible_! Please, Miss Evans, agree with me!"

"Well, I don't like it when mum does it…" Petunia said and wrinkled her nose. "Oh, pretty colour."

She was pointing at a wine red robe. Abraxas grinned and replied:

"I don't know about you, Astus, but this young lady has both taste and style."

Petunia coloured at the praise, and Astus had a feeling that this time around, she might not grow up hating magic.

-o-

It took them almost a half-hour, Severus finishing up at the end of it, to notice Petunia wasn't with them. Doris and William exchanged horrified expressions while Lily grew pale. Then Lucius chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Lily said angrily. "It's my sister, she's missing!"

"Does she have brown hair, dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt?" the blonde asked.

"Yes…" Doris said.

"Then I believe she is enjoying herself immensely with my father, Astus and dear Bellatrix."

They whirled around to see where he was pointing. The sight made the Evans gape.

Petunia was laughing as Madam Malkin laughed as well, pinning a lovely wine red material around the girl's body to fit her with a robe. Abraxas pointed out angles, how the robe should fall and such while Astus was browsing through the catalogue. Bellatrix had joined them and she was running around the girl, giddy about the colour-choice and not caring an ounce the girl on the stool didn't have a magical particle in her body.

"Mum?" Lily whispered. "Tuney didn't like it first. She looked like she hated it. She hated it with us. How come she likes it now?"

"She wasn't ignored by dad," Severus said as he walked past them. He looked back and gazed at them. "Dad doesn't like when parents ignores their child, even if it's unintentionally."

Lucius chuckled as he walked past them. The assistant was currently fixing up the robes and would have them over by the counter when they came to pay.

The woman finished the robe and Petunia suddenly stood there, realizing she looked like them. She looked like a witch even if she wasn't one.

"Off the stool, dear, and twirl around," Madam Malkin said gently. Petunia did and did a spin. Bellatrix was delighted. Abraxas was pleased with the folds and made a spinning motion with his finger. Petunia rolled her eyes but turned again.

"Petunia!"

The girl froze, eyes widening and then she turned to her parents.

"Petunia, get the robe off," Doris said. "You can't have it."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're not a witch, where would you wear it?" the mother asked. "Now, we were here to get Lily's new school robes, not so you could fool around."

"Ma'am."

She looked at Astus.

"Yes, Mr Mentis?" she said.

"With all due respect," he said, "since it's none of my business, but did you look at your daughter before you basically crushed her heart?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You told her she couldn't have the robe because she wasn't a witch," Astus said. "Why not?"

"It's a robe!"

"Yes. And?"

"She can't wear it!"

"Why not?" Bellatrix said. "There are no laws against Muggles wearing robes. For being so loving and dotting with that girl by your side, you sure act hateful against this one." She pulled Petunia to her, and Astus couldn't help but think it ironic. His once Muggle aunt, hater of magic, was defended by Bellatrix, once upon a different time a hater of Muggles.

"I am not!" Doris said, eyes wide.

"Sure looked hateful in my eyes, and believe me woman, I know hate when I see it," Bellatrix hissed.

Petunia didn't look at anyone. She really liked the robe. But she had never gotten anything magical. Her mother had just said she wasn't a witch so she wasn't allowed anything from the magical world. But just this robe. With just this robe, she would be happy. She would remember this moment then. These wonderful people. Abraxas' kind face. Astus' beautiful eyes. Bellatrix with her childlike behaviour.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" Doris insisted. "Petunia, get the robe off and stop embarrassing us."

Petunia took it off and gave it to Bellatrix, tears in her eyes. Then she turned to her mother and said:

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I'm not as good as Lily? I'm not as pretty and perfect as her?"

"Petunia, stop it," William said. "We should have dropped you off at a friend instead of bringing you here." He had a sympathetic expression on his face, and Astus knew it was genuine. But he also noticed it was quiet. William followed Doris' commands like an obedient pet.

From the girl's eyes two tears slid out.

"If you hate me so much you should just have left me in a ditch when you got Lily!" she screamed and with that she ran out. The door slammed shut behind her.

Before anyone had time to react, Astus was out the door and set off behind the girl. Witches and wizards moved away from her, allowing her passage, a few looking after her in concern. Astus ran behind. He had no idea his aunt had felt that way. No wonder she had grown to hate Lily. Lily represented everything she wanted to be. Special, and loved.

He stumbled upon her in one of the small alleys. She sat and stared into the wall. He slid down next to her and said:

"You run fast, you know that?"

"They've been like this even before Lily got the letter," Petunia whispered. "I'm bland and boring and then Lily came with red hair and green eyes and she's been their little angel ever since and-"

He slid an arm around her and she sniffed.

"Severus has black hair and black eyes," Astus said. "Most would call that bland and boring, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You know what he is?"

"No."

"He's almost better than me at making potions, he's got a charm like no other once he starts using it and he's been my angel and life-saver ever since he entered my life. Just because one looks bland and boring doesn't mean you are."

She looked up at him. "Your eyes look like Lily's."

"Severus mentioned that."

"And your hair is kind of wild. At least on top of your head."

"I haven't brushed it today. Normally it looks better."

"It looks cool," she whispered. Never in his life did he think he would hear Petunia utter the word 'cool'.

"Petunia. Do you hate Lily?"

"No," she said and shook her head. "I don't hate her at all. I just don't like how my parents act. I've never liked it. They've always ignored me, and once I got older I had to do chores, simple ones but Lily never had to do anything. Because she was their little baby. She was their perfect girl. I am just a convenient helper who lives in their house."

She felt the same he had felt. He rose up and pulled her up, spelling her free from any dirt.

"Listen to me," he said and looked at her. "That robe will be yours before the day is over. And then I'll give you an address. The address to where I live. And then you can write me anytime you want."

She stared at him.

"And you know…" he said and leaned closer. "Have you been to the bank here?"

"Yes. The Goblins looks cool."

"Yeah, they do. And a little scary but they're not dangerous. What I want to tell you it's possible to exchange Muggle money to wizard money."

She gaped. "So you mean…?"

"As long as you have someone with a wand with you, you can come to Diagon Alley and buy something. I myself suggest books, as you won't have much use of dragon liver." She laughed at that. "What do you say? Should we go back?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But… hold my hand."

He wasn't sure of her age, but she was well on her way to be an adult. However, at that moment it didn't matter. Astus walked the whole way back with her hand firmly grasped in his own.

He pushed the door open and let her go in first. Lily was up on a chair being fitted with robes. She looked very relieved once she caught sight of her sister. Doris and William looked less relieved. Doris came forth, her husband always hung in the background, and she was _livid_.

"What do you think you are?" she said. "You made poor Mr Mentis chase after you, and you're not acting your age! Stop this silliness right now!"

Petunia looked at her. Then at Astus for support. He squeezed her hand. She turned back to her mother.

"You're the one not acting your age," she said and Doris moved back as if slapped. "And he didn't chase after me; he cared enough to look for me. He cared for me." She glanced around until she spotted Severus, and she smiled at him. Then her eyes came back to Doris. "You don't have to be a witch or wizard to buy anything here. You can be ordinary and bland and boring. The book you buy won't yell back at you. The robe you wear won't say it can't be worn by non-magical people. You just want it to be that way because you don't want me to be special like Lily. I'm going to talk to Bellatrix and see how much the robe costs so I can pay her back when I get older."

With that, she dropped Astus' hand and walked past her mother. She was determined and Abraxas caught Astus' smirk before the man wandered over to them. Once he arrived, Severus came to stand next to him and said:

"I like her."

"I like her too. She's rather fierce."

"Can I have her as a friend? She doesn't have to be a witch to be able to be my friend, right?"

"Of course she doesn't have to be," Astus said. "You can have whatever friend you like. Except for perhaps Voldemort; I'd kind of get a heart attack if you come home dragging him with you."

Severus grinned. "Who knows, maybe he's good in potions…"

Astus really wanted to say the man was awful in it because it was true but he wasn't supposed to know that so he only groaned and buried his face in Abraxas' shoulder before crying out:

"My son is tormenting me, Abraxas! Tell him to stop!"

"Severus, don't give your father a heart attack," the blonde said sternly. "I haven't had a chance to snog him properly."

"You'll never have a chance too!" Astus growled and glared at him.

A half-hour later Lily was done and Petunia held a bag close to her chest. Doris had been quiet and she had looked over at her eldest daughter several times. William had actually paid for the robe despite Bellatrix had said she would pay for it. He had shook his head in a no and replied:

"I know it's late… maybe too late… but she really deserves that robe, and much more."

Petunia hugged the bag that held her robe, and she had been delighted when Madam Malkin had informed her it would grow with her, courtesy of magic, and it would never been worn out because of a Permanent spell placed on it. The two spells had been added at Bellatrix's request, and without William knowing she had paid for the spells cost while he had paid for the robe itself.

Lily turned to Severus and said:

"I'll write you. I'll let Petunia borrow my owl."

"Great. I hope to hear from you both!"

The girl winked at Astus, wanting him closer. He came up to her and she tugged at his hair. He winced and bent down so he would get down to her level.

"Thank you for talking to Tuney," she whispered. "I tried but she only looks sad. She probably thought I did it because of pity. Maybe now it won't be so bad."

"She doesn't hate you," Astus said gently.

"I wish she was a witch," the girl said. "I knew she would be good at it. I'm going to let her read my school books until she can buy some other book."

"That is very kind of you."

"She's my sister," Lily said. "I'd do anything for her."

The Evans left the shop a few minutes later, Petunia waving at them along with Lily.

"Now," Astus said and turned back to them. "Are we done?"

"We still have that last shop left," Abraxas said and the raven-haired man groaned. "And you're not getting away from it! Now let's go!"

-o-

Astus threw all the shrunken packages and bags down on his bed and dreaded having to enlarge them again. Severus bounced around though and said:

"Dad, enlarge them! I want to look at my books!"

The man groaned quietly but waved his hand. The magic flared out and suddenly bags fell down from the bed and he groaned louder and collapsed into a chair. Severus dragged away his bag with books, then started to search for his bags with clothes. They had restocked potions ingredients for Severus and Narcissa for the upcoming year even though they hadn't gotten the letter yet. They also had new robes, Severus getting a few of Lucius' old ones, parchment, ink and quills. The books today had nothing to do with school and merely an indulgence for the boy. Well, most had to do with potions so he would have use for them in class anyway.

Astus sighed and got up before starting to pull out clothes and lay them on the bed. Slacks, shirts, and robes started to pile up. Underwear and such he preferred buying on his own. He didn't trust Abraxas not doing anything outrageous on such trips.

"Dad, look at this potion!"

Astus moved over and looked over Severus' shoulder at the potion his son was pointing at. Then he frowned and took a look at the cover.

"Severus… did you buy the school book for the NEWTs students?" He knew he should have checked the books before the shop keeper had shrunk them.

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't even started second…"

-o-

The summer moved on. The sun beat down on them whenever they ventured out onto the Malfoy grounds, which they did quite often. But today was not such a day. Severus stared out as the rain poured down, then sighed and returned to check over his Transfiguration homework. He had nearly finished all the homework for the summer, and once he had checked it over he took the letter he had gotten from Lily just a few days ago.

_Dear Severus,_

_There's not much to do here. I'm doing my homework but I don't have many friends now since I started Hogwarts. They are back with their families in their manors or wherever they live. The children who live in this neighbourhood aren't really people I'd want to be with. They all act silly and most are bullies. _

_I've been exploring the neighbourhood instead on my own, and sometimes with Tuney. Everything has turned for the better since we met you at Madam Malkin's. Mum doesn't make her do chores anymore, and she notices her. I can't believe my own mum hasn't noticed Tuney before. Tuney herself has convinced herself she's bland and boring and I'm hoping I can change that. She's nothing like that._

_Anyway, one day I went exploring with Tuney and we came to the end of the street. There's this old house there, and mum told me when I was maybe three years old there was a murder there. A man killed his wife. He was sent to prison and since then the house has stood empty. But I also heard they had a son. He should be in my age now. How strange to lose your parents that way. I don't think I could bear it. I wonder where he is now. The house is a little odd, and the grass has grown rather high but I guess that's to be expected. There's a sign next to the door. I didn't go onto the yard, it felt like I wouldn't be welcomed. But get this, the house is called 'Spinner's End'. Weird, huh?_

_Tuney liked it. I don't know why but the day after she went out alone and just stood there. She kind of scared me, she just stared at the place. Mum got worried when she found out we had been there. She didn't want us anywhere near that house. I guess she's paranoid since the murder._

_I got to go now! I'll write again. Tuney says she'll write as well._

_I hope you're well, and you're having fun!_

_Say hello to everyone from us._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus stood up and decided to find his father to get clear on something. He knew the man was in the potions lab so he took the stairs down there.

Entering the room he saw his father's back. Astus had shed his robe and stood in black slacks, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. The arms of the shirt were folded up to his elbows to avoid getting any potions on them. He was currently working on four cauldrons.

"Severus, close the door behind you."

The boy did, not even starting to wonder how his father knew where he was. Astus always seemed to know whatever he did. The child tripped up to the bench where his father was working and looked in the cauldrons.

"Dreamless sleep, healing, Fever reducer… but I don't know the last one."

"My own creation," Astus said. "Do not walk near that one." He pointed at the cauldron that held his own creation and looked down at his son. "What is it?"

"The letter from Lily…"

"Yes?"

"She mentioned a house on her street."

"Alright."

"It's abandoned."

"I gathered that much by your tone. What about it?"

"When mother and father was alive they lived at Spinner's End didn't they?"

"… Yes, they did. I told you that."

"Dad. Lily and I lived on the same street."

Astus looked at him. "Is that so? But you don't remember her?"

"I don't think I was outside much," Severus said as he sat down next to the cauldron with Dreamless sleep potion. "I don't remember it anyway."

"Perhaps."

"Dad… what would have happened to me if you hadn't adopted me?"

"You would probably have gone to an orphanage since you don't have any living relatives left."

The boy nodded and folded the letter before putting it away carefully. Then he turned to his father and said:

"Can I help?"

"Sure, finish up the Dreamless sleep. You'll see what stage it's in."

-o-

Astus woke up on July the 31st feeling the bed dip a little bit. He opened his eyes blearily and caught sight of short, blonde hair.

"Abraxas…" he slurred and turned away from the offending morning sun.

"Good morning. And happy birthday. You are now officially twenty-seven years old. How do you feel?"

"Old," Astus muttered.

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Severus and Lucius are waiting downstairs. We're taking breakfast in the living room. Severus wanted to wake you and so did I and Lucius so we did Rock-Paper-Scissor." The three always did it whenever they couldn't decide on something. Sometimes Astus regretted teaching them that.

"And you won?" he asked as he slowly sat up from his warm bed. He mourned the loss even though the room was comfortably warm.

"Yes, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

Abraxas leaned forward, wrapped one hand behind Astus' neck and drew him closer. Too sleepy to comprehend what was about to happen, Astus didn't move away.

The blonde's man's lips were soft and warm and Astus blinked when they moved away.

"A kiss?" he asked.

"Why not. You know, I really should come here when you've just awaken. You're so cute and agreeable. I bet I can get away snogging with you. Maybe feeling you up."

He got a pillow thrown into his face as an answer, and Astus' amused reply:

"Shut up."

-o-

Severus and Lucius waited for them when the two stepped inside.

"Did you do it?" Lucius asked.

"I did! And I'm alive!" It was really hard to believe Abraxas was the head of one of the oldest pureblood-families in the Wizarding World.

"What? You succeeded?" The blonde teen sounded shocked. Then he stared at Astus. "Do you fancy my father?"

Astus looked at him, blinking lazily. "He's got a nice mouth," he replied in the end and sat down. "But we might hold off the wedding until we're sure."

Abraxas rolled his eyes at the reply and took a scone, biting into it. Astus did the same, leaving Lucius and Severus to stare at each other and wonder if he was serious or not.

After breakfast the three Black sisters arrived, Bellatrix holding the gift they had bought for the man. As if that was the cue, Abraxas, Lucius and Severus took out gifts of their own.

"Albus, Poppy and Minerva are going to join us for lunch along with Zack. Nathaniel couldn't come but a letter arrived from him."

The gifts were thrust at him and Astus sighed before opening the one from the Black sisters. It was a pendant with a deep green-coloured gem in the middle. The pendant in all was quite heavy and he thanked them quietly before putting it on.

He got a dark green winter cloak from Abraxas along with a book about defence. Lucius had bought him a musical box the teen had found in a shop he and his father had been to without the Mentis.

From his son he got a ring. But not any ring. He stared at it and then looked at his son. Severus fidgeted and said:

"I got help from Albus. We went to Gringotts that day I went to Diagon Alley with Abraxas and Lucius. They knew about it so we met up with Albus. We got to the Prince main vault and I found the ring."

It was a silver ring with the Prince family crest on it. "Severus…" Astus said. "This is yours."

"No," Severus said. "I have my own. That one is yours. You adopted me; I might as well kind of adopt you into the Prince family."

He got up and walked over to his father, took the ring from him and put it on. It was a perfect fit, and he hugged Astus around the neck. Astus hugged back, hard, and he turned his head into Severus' hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

-o-

After lunch, a few more gifts from the invited, Zack shamelessly poking and prodding at Astus to see if he wasn't too thin, the two Malfoys and the two Mentis were left alone to relax. Astus had assured Lucius he didn't fancy Abraxas (the man had pouted, and Astus had rolled his eyes) and now the two boys were playing chess while Astus read the book on defence and Abraxas watched the game.

Astus looked up once in a while when Severus whooped in joy to have taken one of Lucius' pieces, and then he went back to the book. He didn't even complain when Abraxas settled down on the arm of the chair, leaning down and nuzzling his hair.

The man was used to the blonde's affectionate, if sometimes questionable, manner towards him. Abraxas seemed intent on doing it more and more often, and Astus had to wonder if the man was sex-depraved. He needed a good shag and the raven-haired wasn't sure he could give the man that. Bloody hell, he was practically a virgin. He hadn't told anyone that. There was a limit to what you shared with people. He returned to his defence book, letting Abraxas stay on the chair to his heart's content.

Dinner was eaten in the living room, just the four of them and the table filled with small plates of appetizers. The house-elves had tried out small dishes of foreign food which was happily tested by them all.

By the time they had finished dessert Severus had abandoned his place and settled into his father's lap. The boy was growing quickly, soon Astus wouldn't be able to hold him like this without his legs going numb so he enjoyed every moment. Severus rested his head on the man's shoulder and rubbed the ring he had given to Astus. He had already made his father a member of the Prince family together with Albus on their Gringotts visit. He was the heir to the family, he was allowed despite being underage to include people in the family. Especially when it was explained the one he wanted to include was his adoptive father.

Looking up at Astus he saw the man was getting tired too. Severus hoped he wasn't too heavy. He was happy he was growing taller but he also hated it. That meant he would get too heavy for Astus, and he wouldn't be able to do things like this.

"Tired?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and saw Astus watching him.

"A little."

"Lucius and Abraxas are playing chess. You want to watch?"

"Yeah."

Astus flicked his wand and Severus' eyes widened as he raised the whole armchair and had it floating over to the two blondes.

"Lazy man," Abraxas muttered.

"Hush and continue," Astus replied.

-o-

The Hogwarts letter arrived in the beginning of August, and that prompted another visit to Diagon Alley. This time it was only the Malfoys and the Mentis. They got the books for Severus and then the odd potion ingredient they had missed. Since he wasn't interested in flying Astus didn't spend any money on a broom, plus he still had his Firebolt hidden away in his room. He probably wouldn't take it out unless he knew he would remain unseen.

The robes had already been taken care off, but they hadn't bought a new pair of dragonhide gloves so a new pair was fitted to the boy and it would hopefully last through the second and the third year.

Abraxas insisted on a stop on an ice-cream shop. It wasn't the one Astus remembered but maybe he hadn't opened a business yet. He got himself chocolate ice-cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Abraxas had plain vanilla and Lucius and Severus took the same; chocolate with chocolate bits in it, vanilla, whipped cream and powdered sugar.

They didn't have much else to do after that but for enjoyment's sake they went around in different shops and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day, returning in time for dinner.

-o-

The month passed too quickly for Astus and all of a sudden it was time for Severus to border the train for his second year at Hogwarts. For a moment, the man didn't want to let him go. But then he gathered himself and finished the hug. The boy was looking forward to see Lily. He and she were going to ride with Narcissa on the way there. The young woman was probably already on the train, holding a compartment for them.

"Lily wrote she was going to come here early so she might already have boarded," he said. "Maybe she even found Cissy!"

"I'm quite sure if she did board, she's with Narcissa," Astus said. "So scat."

Severus looked up at him, in a few years they would see each other straight in the eyes, and he smiled. Then he turned to the two Malfoys and said:

"Make sure dad doesn't get lonely!"

"We'll do our very best," Abraxas promised.

"We will," Lucius said. He was to begin to learn about the Malfoy business by his father and then he was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Oi, I'm still here," Astus said, annoyed.

"I'm just making sure you're well looked after."

"Don't make it sound like I'm your pet."

"Whatever you say, dad," Severus said.

"Oh, get on the train you little Slytherin! Go bother Narcissa and Lily!"

"Love you," Severus said and then ran off to get on the train.

Astus waited until the train began to leave. The Malfoys waited with him.

"And so he's gone again," Astus said. He looked after the train.

"You're acting far too depressed right now," Abraxas said. "You need some cheering up. I'm sure Gerda can whip something up."

"Food is not the answer to feel happy again," Astus said.

"When I say whip up, I mean something ridiculously sweet and very much unhealthy," Abraxas said. "And Gerda is best at that." Gerda was the house-elf that made all the desserts. In fact, Abraxas wouldn't let anyone else do it.

Astus rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go and make Gerda whip something up for us."

With that decided, Abraxas wasted no time. He grabbed his son and his friend and dragged them to the exit with a determined face.

-o-

Severus looked around the hall from his spot at the Slytherin table. He sat with his year-mates but could easily spot Narcissa. She shone up like a light with her paleness even when dressed in the black school robes.

He caught Lily's eye and she smiled at him. He smiled back. He glanced over at Potter and his friends but they spoke with each other, not noticing him. It had been calm since he attacked James last year. He hoped it would hold.

The train ride had been alright. Narcissa had read aloud from her History book, the interesting bits, and Lily and Severus had listened with wide eyes. Then they had bought some sweets from the trolley even as Severus unpacked the sandwiches the house-elves had made for him. They had shared on that and chocolate frogs amongst other things. Lily got Severus to talk to her about their year of potions. She had read the beginning of the book but it was some things she didn't understand and as Severus launched into explaining Narcissa had settled back with a novel and a smile. Potter and his friends hadn't even bothered them. Severus had seen them outside the compartment once or twice. It might have been Narcissa's presence that stopped them from entering.

Now McGonagall entered with the first years and Lily saw Severus focus. She herself hadn't been speaking much to the girls her year, just answering a few questions how her summer had been. They all knew she was friends with Severus, and them being rather peculiar Gryffindors, had accepted it without questions. Normally the rivalry between the two houses made a person like Lily an outsider but it seemed like it wouldn't happen this time. Not yet anyway. She only hoped James and Sirius wouldn't do anything to Severus. Remus and Peter were their friends too but they didn't tease Severus. They didn't stop James and Sirius from doing it either. Peter she could understand but Remus was another question. He was responsible yet let his two best friends bully a boy their age. She didn't understand that.

The hat burst into song and she focused. She remembered last year. Then she had stood there. Now she was sitting, she was part of Hogwarts and of Gryffindor. For a whole summer she had just been Lily Evans, daughter to Doris and William Evans. A nice, normal girl living in a normal house with her normal parents.

Now she was back being who she really was; a witch.

She was home.

Tbc…

* * *

Finally! It's done! I hope you enjoyed!

Chapter eighteen: The whole second year. That means it'll take some time to get it out. But look forward to it, and hope I get enough inspiration.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	18. Chapter 18

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

It's been a long time, and for that I apologize! But here's a longer chapter for you to enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Eighteen**

Severus' first day had gone splendidly, even if he had most of the classes with Gryffindor. If Potter couldn't hurt him, the boy seemed to have decided to ignore him. That was perfectly fine with the raven-haired boy so it was with a smile he sat down for dinner. He was with his year mates but he had greeted on Narcissa before sitting down. He missed Lucius a bit. The blonde was his best friend and would probably always remain that. And to think he was at home with his father and with Severus' father irked the boy just a tiny bit. He hadn't minded being there either.

But school was school. And it was important. Astus wouldn't let him grow up without an education. He had even taken it up to himself to teach Severus spells before he started Hogwarts, so the boy knew a variety of cleaning spells, a shield or two, a couple of defence spells and such. But Astus knew he wasn't cut out to teach everything Severus wanted so it was only natural to have him go to Hogwarts.

So he focused on his meal and chatted a bit about the day's lessons, and he was thinking about the potions class they were going to have the next day. It would be with Gryffindors, granted, but he didn't mind. Maybe Lily would sit with him. He wouldn't mind. He was quite sure his year-mates didn't mind either, as they had seen the two together last year. And if they did mind, he'd just ignore them. She was a good friend.

And she would hopefully remain that.

-o-

Lily glared at Potter to make him stop glaring at Severus. It was her choice to sit wherever she wanted in class! It wasn't like the boy _owned _her. Severus didn't seem to notice Potter; he was completely focused on slicing the root in front of him. The knife was sharp and went smoothly through the root with the slightest pressure from the boy's hand. She had to struggle, and she saw others do it as well.

"Severus, how do you slice the root so nicely?" she whispered.

"I was given a special knife-set by my father this summer," Severus said and held up the knife. "He said it was more advanced then what a second-year would need but that I was good enough to handle them."

"They look expensive."

"They cost more than the average ones," the boy said with a shrug. "But if I take care of them, they'll last all my life."

Lily looked down at her own. They might last through her school years. They weren't that good.

"Don't press so hard," Severus said as she began to cut again. "Smooth back and forth motions. It's easier then."

James glared as he saw the Slytherin slime lean closer and say something to Lily. Why did she sit down next to him, to the mental Slytherin? He didn't say mental out loud after Severus had attacked him last year but he thought it a lot when he was irritated. And now he was very irritated. He kind of liked Lily and it annoyed him when she sat so close to his self-proclaimed enemy. It didn't matter that Severus didn't want that, if James Potter said he was an enemy, the black-haired boy was.

Sirius' hit on the arm jerked him back to his own potion. Lily looked up and saw he was focused on his own potion finally. Severus was once more engrossed in his potion-making, making her smile a bit. Surely he would end up as a potions master. There was no doubt of that. So young yet so good.

Severus stirred his potion and actually let a smirk touch his lips when it turned to the redness it should. He took the cauldron off the fire and poured the potions up in vials. They only needed to leave one vial but Astus had taught him to not waste potions. Whatever he made, he stored in a special-made trunk for potions that Astus had purchased when the boy was eight. He had one of his own, but he wouldn't let Severus see what kind of potions he stored. The boy wasn't sure he was ready to know. His father was a dangerous man, and he would be the first to admit that.

But now he stored the five vials into the trunk and shrunk it before writing his name on the vial he would leave to Slughorn. Then he dragged the potions book to him and made a few marks about the potion, how to use the ingredients better and things he had discovered along the way. Lily looked over and said:

"Can't you write that before we make the potion? It'd help me a lot!"

"You'll learn," he said. "There is a lot of ingredients that can be handled different ways than it say in the books, I can write it up for you."

"Really? I'd really appreciate it! Do you need help in anything? I'd love to pay back somehow!"

"I'm getting along. But if I get trouble in something, I'll be sure to ask you first."

She beamed at him. "Do you have time later to start looking, or do you want to start on your own?"

"No, I have time after dinner," the boy said and finished. He saw Slughorn by Potter's work table and comment to the boy's potion. Sirius glared over at the Slytherin and Severus raised a single eyebrow at that. Then he turned back to Lily and continued, "The library after dinner?"

"Deal!"

-o-

Severus ended up coming to the library a bit sooner than his friend and therefore sat down to pen a letter to Petunia. It had only been two days worth of school but he hadn't written to her the last week and he hadn't seen her at the station. He knew she had few friends and had made a vow to write her as often as he could. Besides, she was funny and hadn't minded sitting through a two-hour lecture he had on potions. If anything, she seemed to drink up every word he said.

Lily came when he was half-way done and the girl sat down next to him.

"Beware, Potter is following me," she said with a roll of her eyes and he raised an eyebrow in question. "He doesn't like we're friends."

"He probably didn't even like me when he lay in his mother's womb," Severus said and she giggled. "Honestly, he's still not over it?"

"Apparently not," she replied. "He's awfully persistent. And Black follows him. At least Lupin does try to stop them now."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, he's still careful about it but he tries. I think he's scared they'll stop talk to him or something."

"They may act like pricks towards me, but I don't think they'll just abandon a friend," Severus said and she looked a bit surprised he actually said something semi-nice about them. "How about we'll start then?"

"You know the ingredients by heart or what?" she asked, seeing no books out.

"Wait here," he said with a grin.

Lily ignored as Potter and Black ventured into the library and looked at the letter Severus had begun to write. She only saw the top paragraph and who it was for before she looked away. She wouldn't look at Petunia's letter unless her sister wanted her to. Petunia was calmer and nicer now, not as shy and withdrawn as before they had met Severus and his family in Diagon Alley.

Five books were dropped in front of her and she jumped. She stared at them as Severus sat back down and put away the letter and took out a new parchment.

"We have to read them all?" she asked in horror.

"I thought you liked books."

"But I'm not good with _potion ingredients_!" she hissed and pointed at the books. All of them contained potion ingredients and how to handle and use them.

"We aren't going to read every single one," Severus said. "Some ingredients you can only handle one way and I won't bother writing those up. Besides, I'm writing up the basic ones that are covered in a lot of potions in school work."

"Just a question; just how good at potions are you?"

"I don't know really," Severus said thoughtfully. "I mean, I've always liked it. I liked it even before my dad started with it seriously."

"Is your dad a potions master? What does he do for a living?"

"He's not a potions master," Severus said with a smile. "He just manages to do potions moderately well. He sells them sometimes. As for other things that makes money come in… I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Lily asked even as he instructed her to open one of the books and start reading the ingredients up out loud.

"No, I don't," the boy replied as he took out fast-drying ink; a gift from Bellatrix. "It varies depending on what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"It means he does whatever he wants whenever he feels like it," Severus said. "Except maybe doing stuff for evil dark lords like Voldemort."

She gulped. "I don't hear anyone say his name like that."

"Dad says it. He's not scared of the name."

James looked away and Sirius looked at him.

"He's lying," the boy said.

"How do you know?" Sirius said. "And lying about what?"

"His father probably works for You-Know-Who, he just tries to keep it hidden," James hissed. "He's a slimy Slytherin, which means his dad is working for the leader of the Dark!"

"Not so loud!" Sirius hissed back. "And we can't know that for sure. You're just throwing an accusation at him because you don't like him."

"Why are you defending him all of the sudden?" James asked.

"Because I know how it feels like to be wrongly accused of something," the boy said, "like I'm the son of a Death Eater or something. It's my mother who's obsessed with the dark yet some talk to me like I'm going to become a Death Eater. So yeah, I don't like to falsely accuse people of that kind of things."

Their whispered words didn't reach Severus and Lily but the two heard them talking.

"What do you reckon they're saying?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Severus said. "Hopefully it's not about me. Now, where were we?"

-o-

Lucius hadn't seen Astus or his father for three days. It was already a month into school for Severus and Narcissa while Lucius had begun to learn of the ancient Malfoy history (yes, it was quite boring reading about dead people but his father's look had stopped him from complaining) and a few days ago the two men were going to do something.

They hadn't said it would take them days, and now Lucius felt a bit alone in the large manor. He considered calling Bellatrix until he remembered she was probably working. Her family was not the main branch of the Black family, Sirius Black belonged to that branch, but they still had enough money to support all three daughters without forcing them to work. However, Bellatrix liked to have things to do. As Narcissa was courted by Lucius, he doubted she would ever need the use of that money. He was hoping that they really would have a wedding, and that she would become his wife. He loved her, and as far as he could tell, she loved him back.

Well, anyway, she wouldn't need the money from her parents, and he wasn't sure if Andromeda needed it either. More like she didn't want it. She was seeing Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn wizard with a gentle nature and no care for where she came from. He didn't have that much money, but Lucius didn't know how he would react to have his girlfriend supporting him.

The doors, he was sitting in the living room, opened and he jumped. The house-elves just popped in and so he whirled around to see who it was.

Abraxas cracked his neck and his son stared at him. The man was covered in dust, spider-webs and Merlin knows what. He didn't look all too happy, and now spotted his son.

"We're back," Abraxas said and coughed. "Astus, if this robe can't be fixed I'll kill you!" This he shouted out of the doors.

"Yeah, yeah," Astus muttered as he came inside. Lucius stared some more. Was that blood splatter on the front of the robes? "How was I to know they would throw you into the wall?"

"How about common sense?" Abraxas said, moving his arms wildly up and down as it that would help him. He sneezed at the dust moving in the air due to his arm-waving.

"Stop doing that, you're spreading the dust onto your fine carpet."

"Who gives a fuck about the carpet? What gave you the wonderful bloody idea to go up against some mummified _icky _creatures who lived in dusty underground caves?"

"In that cave was something _very _valuable, Abraxas, and I wanted a couple of samples of it."

"What valuable? Not even their bones were valuable!"

"Water," Astus said indifferently and checked his nails. Abraxas stared at him. Lucius couldn't get enough air to say something… or perhaps start laughing hysterically at them.

"Water?" the blonde man echoed. Astus nodded. "Water? You risked _our lives _for _bloody water_?"

"It's a special kind," Astus said patiently. "And it works too."

"How do you know?"

"While they were playing with you I had time to test it."

"When they were-You mean you let them throw me around so you _could test it_?"

"Worked, didn't it? And I killed them, just not instantly. Oh, Lucius, hi, I didn't see you. Would you mind alert the house-elves we would like some lunch? You'd liked some lunch too, yes? In an hour, so we have time to shower and redress?"

"Of course," he managed finally. "What kind of water was it?"

"Oh, it's a bit like the tears of a phoenix I guess," Astus said. "The stream in the cave is said to contain life, and if you drink it, you heal."

"And how exactly did you test it?" Abraxas asked suspiciously.

"I had a scratch on my arm," the raven-haired man replied. "It healed after I took a sip."

"How much of it did you gather?" the blonde continued.

"Quite a lot. I mapped the location too, and while you were busy screaming your head off at the state of your clothing afterwards; I sealed the cave off so only we could enter."

"You had time to do that?" Lucius asked.

"Your father shouted for almost an hour, of course I had time. I had time to run around the cave five times after sealing it off before he shut up."

Abraxas smacked him on the arm and chased him out of the room. Lucius shook his head and rose up to alert the house-elves the master of the house had returned.

Astus was back down a half-hour later, dressed in new clothes and newly showered. He sat down next to Lucius and leaned over to see what the young man was reading.

"How did you know how to find the cave?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't. I just knew the general area, that's why it took such a long time to find it," Astus replied. "I first heard of it when Severus was seven and he had that fever in the middle of nowhere. Remember?"

Of course Lucius remembered. He had been terrified when they had gotten a call through a two-way mirror. Severus' fever had bordered on the limit of frying his brain and all they had managed to conclude was that it was an infection.

"How did you hear of it there?" If Lucius remembered correctly, the two had been somewhere in a desert that had a series of high mountains nearby with a lot of caves. Sprouting from the mountains or the ground, just holes leading into an unknown world. A lot of caves… He looked at Astus.

"One elderly lady, a medic, came with a bottle," Astus said and took something out of his pocket. He held it out and Lucius stared transfixed at it.

The vial contained only water, if Astus was speaking the truth and Lucius believe that, but it seemed like so much more. The water was _glittering_ even if there was no sun or light to make it reflect the way it did.

"She had gathered the water from one of the streams in one of the caves, never telling which one to protect the water. She simply called it Life. She managed to make Severus take a sip of it, and then wanted me to have a sip as well. I guess I wasn't feeling too good either and she saw it. So I took a sip as well, not knowing what it was at the time."

"What happened?" Lucius remembered as well when Severus contacted them through the mirror just a day later and said he was fine.

"You can feel the life coursing through you," the man said and opened the vial. "Try it."

The blonde carefully took the vial, and glanced over at the man he considered an uncle, a big brother and perhaps a second father. Astus nodded and he took a sip.

Power flowed inside. Everything became lighter and clearer and for a moment he was dizzy as his energy was restored. He widened his eyes and Astus took the vial and sealed it again before placing it back to one of the pockets.

"This feels… wonderful," Lucius said and looked over at him.

"I'm sure," Astus replied. "But don't go around telling people about it. These streams are rare, and shouldn't be abused."

"Why did you seal it shut?"

"Without the guardians, anyone can walk in. You can drain the stream, and I have a feeling it's important that it remains."

"Are you going to recreate it?"

"Who can create life so that it's perfect?" Astus said with a smile. "No, I'm not going to try recreating it. I want them as an emergency solution. Should you or Severus or someone you care about be in serious trouble, near death, I will use it."

"Can it cure infections from creatures like werewolves?"

"I haven't had time to analyze it, your dad didn't scream for _that _long," Astus laughed. "So I don't know. But I think it's more like the phoenix's tears. They heal, they don't undo. They remove poison that will kill you. But it can't remove poison that will change you. I'll check it though, to see if it works. Now, what was that thing you were reading?"

"Family history."

"Oh. Doesn't look too interesting. Good thing I don't have any history books of my family."

"What, you don't want to know where you're from?"

"I know where I'm from," Astus said. "And it's better that few know it."

Lucius didn't really understand what he meant by that, but then Abraxas came and he forgot about it.

-o-

In the middle of October Severus received a package from his father. As this didn't occur often (Astus liked to give gifts personally to his son) Severus was curious as of what it was. Narcissa leaned closer as well as he took away the paper, and the boy glanced around the hall. Everyone seemed busy with their own mail so he opened the velvet box.

Both he and Narcissa found themselves staring.

"What is that?" the young woman whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "Wait, here's a note…"

He shut the box to keep anyone from seeing the shimmering light coming from the vial and unfolded the note:

_Severus,_

_Just a small gift that you should accept on the behalf of your paranoid father._

_It may seem like water, but it's not. The vial is unbreakable but still, be careful with it. Only use it when in dire need (such as near death, although I wouldn't let it go that far, or severe illness or wound)._

_Also, don't go flashing around with it. You may show your friends of course._

_Astus_

"Well, did it explain what it was?" Narcissa asked.

"No, not really," he said. "Just that I shouldn't use unless I really, really needed to."

"Like what?"

"Like near death, severe illness or wound."

"May I have another look?"

He opened the box carefully and they stared at the glittering water. Then he closed the box again and she pursed her lips.

"You'll have to grill him when you see him next time," she said.

"Believe me, I will."

-o-

Abraxas was surprised to see Astus up on Halloween morning. The man was sipping some tea in the living room and turned his head as the blonde came inside.

"Morning," Abraxas said and sat down, seeing breakfast was put up on the table between them. "You're up."

"That I am. Where's Lucius?"

"I'm going to let him sleep a little longer."

"You're spoiling him."

"I like spoiling him," Abraxas protested. "He's still my child."

"I know, I know. Alright, shall we bet something will happen this Halloween?"

"No, I'd rather not. It's like inviting trouble to come to you."

"Abraxas, I invite trouble by simply _breathing_."

The man only shook his head and drank some tea he had prepared. There was a fire going even though it wasn't that cold in the manor but he didn't mind. Astus sat quiet, absently swirling the empty tea cup in his hand.

"So what are we going to do today?" the blonde asked.

"Avoid trouble," Astus replied.

"We're in an unplottable manor, surrounded by wards I strengthen every year, nothing can get in without getting checked over… how can trouble get in?"

"Trouble can always get in," the man said. "Trouble was Voldemort who managed get inside my parents' house even though it was under the Fidelius charm. Trouble was suddenly having a mountain-troll strolling down the corridors of a bloody school. Trouble is somehow managing to open the Chamber of Secrets with the use of a fucking diary and a lonely girl."

"Alright, alright. I guess we'll just sit still and pray no trouble will come."

"And if it does?" Astus challenged.

"Then we'll beat its ass."

-o-

Halloween was a calm affair for Severus. Narcissa showed up for dinner in blinding white, as she stated it was after classes were done and this was her free time so the professors didn't have any say in what she dressed in. A few seemed to disapprove where they sat but none came forward. Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, even raised her goblet a bit to the girl. Narcissa politely bowed before sitting down next to the boy.

"Is that from your father?" she asked and pointed at his clothing.

Severus liked black robes the most. Endless, inky black, layers on top of each other, billowing robes as he marched along the halls. His father had looked at him funny when he first had described the feeling of what kinds of robes he wanted, but a week later Astus took him to a magical tailor who fitted him with one of those robes. That was when he was ten. He had grown a lot since then but his father had new ones made the moment he outgrew the others.

He wore a lot of other clothing but these inky black robes were his favourite.

"Yeah," he replied. "They're new since the others were a bit short."

"Will you ever wear any dressing robes that aren't black?" she mused.

"I do have other colours! I just like black the most."

"As I said, will you ever wear any other colour?"

"I wear what I like!"

Severus didn't know that what he liked as he grew up would be black. The colour of sorrow, of shadow, perhaps of evil and darkness, he would wear it anyway, heedless of what names he might be called.

-o-

The first snow came in the middle of November, just a few days before a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. As usual the tension was heavier in the school due to that, even if Severus did his best to ignore it. Lily often hid out with him in the library, not wanting to have anything to do with the hostile tension that was so thick you could cut through it.

On the day before the game Lily darted into the library and towards the corner where she and Severus hid, only to find the boy already there. Either he had skipped dinner or she hadn't noticed him. Either way, he was writing on some essay, ink on the tips of his fingers and hair put up in a sloppy ponytail.

"No one tracking me today," she whispered as she sat down. He hummed, finished the sentence he was writing before looking up at her. "Not even Potter. He must be busy shouting at the Slytherins."

"I can't believe Quidditch is causing such chaos," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "It's just a game."

"If you believe Potter, it's a matter of life and death."

"Luckily I don't believe him," the boy said. "I'll be done with this in a minute."

"I don't recognize that essay," she said with a frown. "What assignment is it?"

"It's a potions project that professor Slughorn wanted me to do," Severus said. "He knows I'm good so he wanted to test me I guess."

"Wait, he gave you a special project? How come I didn't hear anything about it?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it. It's just potions, it's not like I'm a genius in anything else."

"You're good in other things too."

He only shrugged and scribbled on. After another minute he said:

"Hey, how difficult is it to make Polyjuice Potion?"

"Polyjuice? Like, really hard? You know how hard it is, why are you asking me? Why are you asking the question anyway?"

"I was just thinking about something my dad told me once," Severus said and continued to write. He made a pause to check the writing over and continued, "He mentioned he and two friends made Polyjuice Potion when they were our age."

"Our age?" Lily almost shrieked. "But-but, that's impossible right? I mean, it's really hard to make it and you have to do everything right and what? What—I don't… I don't understand why?"

"Could you speak more clearly?"

"Why did he do it?"

"He didn't tell me why," Severus said and wrinkled his nose. "Even though I bugged him for two days about it. He wouldn't spill."

"But he did it when he was our age… that's kind of amazing. Granted, he had two friends but even so…"

"Yeah. I wanted to learn it, so he let me know how to make it. It takes up to a month to do it."

"A month?"

"Keep your voice down."

Lily slapped her hands over her mouth, blushing. Luckily there was no librarian coming and snooping around to see who was noisy. He chuckled at her reaction and rolled the scroll up, finished for the moment. He would check it over again before handing it over to the potions professor.

"Yeah, a month," he said. "It's not that common either."

"I guess, I mean, I only heard of it because you and L-Lucius discussed it last year…"

"You're still nervous saying his name?"

"It's hard!" Lily said with a pout. "He's scary!"

"He's not," the boy said.

"He is! Plus he's the Malfoy heir. You just have to look at him to see that!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Don't you see it?"

"Well, when I do look at him I'm reminded of things that might not give me that impression," Severus said thoughtfully. "Like he's a terrible drama queen at times. He got that from his father by the way."

"Somehow I can imagine that…" she said, tilting her head as she remembered meeting with Abraxas Malfoy. He was a lively, smiling man.

"Sometimes he's drooling in his sleep," Severus recalled and the blush and widening of those emerald eyes were worth it.

"Are you serious?" she hissed.

"No, as I can recall he's with Potter and harassing Slytherins."

She looked dumbfounded for a moment, then she giggled and slapped him on the arm. "That was just… I don't know, that just was! But seriously, does he really do that?"

"Just sometimes," the boy objected. "It's not like he can control it. He looks kinda cute when he does it anyway."

"Wait, does that mean you sleep in the same room as him?" she asked, now very close to him, green eyes sparkling with interest. What was it with girls and their imagination? Bellatrix always had a too vivid one.

"No," he said, "I got my own room. But I've slept in the same room as him at other occasions, and most of the time when I'm at home I go and wake him."

"Home… you call the Malfoy manor home?"

"Well, first of all, it's not like Abraxas would let us live anywhere else," the boy said and she giggled again at that. "What? He's a possessive prick if I'm allowed to use dad's words."

"Does your father really think he's a prick, huh?"

"No, they absolutely adore each other; they're just too thick to realize that."

"You mean in a romantic sense?" she asked, completely serious. "I mean, they're both guys…"

"Not in the romantic sense," Severus said. "I think… or, well, Abraxas' actions sometimes make me wonder…"

"Actions?"

"His favourite pastime is to get dad to kiss him."

Her cheeks reddened.

"How cute!" she finally squealed and Severus sweat-dropped at that. "So, that's the only reason why you're there?"

"Dad doesn't own a house that we can live in, and he doesn't think it'll be good for me to live in my childhood home, and I'm not allowed to take over any of the houses I've inherited as the sole heir to the Princes."

"The Princes?"

"My mother's family."

"Oh… that means… she's not around anymore?"

"She died the same day Astus came," Severus said, feeling the man's name stick in his throat and having to be forced out. It felt weird saying Astus instead of dad. "If dad hadn't taken me in, I would've ended up in an orphanage, or maybe living with my real father."

"Oh, is he alive?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

Somehow Severus' eyes managed to get darker. Lily quickly apologized but he waved it off and continued:

"I've never thought of him as my father. My dad is Astus, and Astus alone. Because Astus wouldn't do what my real father did. He would never do anything like that."

Lily just nodded. She wasn't sure what Severus' real father had done, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it and she wouldn't push. He had already shared enough.

"But Astus is with you now," she said in an attempt to cheer him up. "I bet he's real protective over you!"

"He is. He has to endure being called mother-hen all the time. Even Lucius and Bellatrix call him that."

Well, she could almost picture it. After all, Astus ran after her sister this summer despite Petunia was a complete stranger to him. Plus he seemed to fuss endlessly around Severus, and everyone he got his hands on. He and Abraxas could have a competition who was the fussiest parent.

"Your family is funny," she said.

"Are they?"

"Yeah. I read about the Malfoys before I met up with you. I read about lots of Pureblood-families. The books made me think they were kind of scary. Plus it didn't really help when Lucius would sweep past me in the corridor looking like he owned the place."

"Yeah, he likes to look that way. Arrogant sod."

She laughed at Severus' disgruntled face. They continued to talk about Malfoys and then the Blacks, moving over to schoolwork and briefly looking over Quidditch and the upcoming game before turning their attention to Wizard's Chess and how Lily wished to learn it better.

The following day Severus found himself sitting on the Slytherin side of the Quidditch pit, wondering what the hell he was doing there. Narcissa sat next to him, politely clapping when Quidditch scored. Her Slytherin scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, small puffs of white when she breathed and her hands protected by thin black gloves that had a warming spell on them. Severus himself sat with his winter cloak, gloves and scarf while reading a book. Somehow Narcissa had managed to get him there but she couldn't get him to fully enjoy the game. She didn't seem to care about that though.

The Gryffindors roared; their team must have scored now. Someone from Slytherin shouted something degrading and Severus winced; what was it with sports that made everyone so barbaric? He buried his nose in the potions book again. He would ask Narcissa later who won.

-o-

The snow began to fall more steadily in December and it looked like they were going to have a white Christmas. Severus was starting to miss Lucius all the more, and sometimes spent hours talking to the blonde, no doubt distracting the young man from any of his history studies. He didn't seem to mind though. Severus also tried something out late one night; instead of disconnecting the mirror with Lucius after the blonde had said his goodnights he let it remain open. He didn't see much but then it moved around a bit, signalling Lucius had simply left the mirror open next to him in the bed. Fifteen minutes later the raven-haired boy was rewarded with hearing his friend's deep breathing, indicating Lucius was asleep. He had cradled the mirror closer and stared into it for a while, comforted and lulled to sleep by the sound.

Of course he missed his father too, and Abraxas. He spoke to them as well, almost every day, either between homework or while doing homework. Astus helped him and Lily sometimes, and Narcissa too when she did her homework with them. It was kind of weird to sit and write something and hear his father's voice through a freaking mirror. He knew he just had to lean over to see his father's face but sometimes the man put the mirror down and all in all, it was a weird experience.

He usually talked a bit before going to bed as well, asking Astus about his day (not that the lazy sod seemed to do much) and telling his father about his day. The glass sphere acting like a memory-holder that Astus had given him on his twelfth birthday rested on the nightstand, usually under a cloth so the swirling memories wouldn't irritate anyone. They had a tendency to shine very bright and bounce on the walls like the reflection of shimmering water.

Now he had the mirror open, but his father had gone to bed, and he was going to try out the same method as with Lucius. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but it was worth a try. He took the glass sphere and held it close to his chest as he closed the hangings around his bed; he didn't want the light to disturb anyone as they were almost asleep all of them. He lay down and took up the mirror, hiding most of the shimmering light with the palm of his hand.

He could hear the faint sounds of sheets moving against each other, someone settling down and then the mirror moved a little. Moonlight shone in over the bed and Severus smiled as his eyes adjusted.

In this angle he could see his father. Astus had his eyes closed and pieces of hair falling down into his face, his hands resting near his head and the covers up to his shoulders. Severus wasn't sure if the man was asleep. He might just look like it. But that didn't matter. His test was successful. So he settled down for some sleep after having watched Astus for a while, and it was only when the boy was deep under that Astus opened his eyes. He looked into the mirror and smiled. To think Severus would go to such lengths to see him… he truly had changed from the Severus Astus knew so long ago. The Severus who would never rely on another human being. The Severus who never grew up close to anyone. The Severus who bled to death, and instead of saving himself he had given Astus the truth and at the same time told him through memories how important Lily had been to him. It still saddened him from time to time to think about it.

But now, as he watched his Severus, his child, mumble something in his sleep, he couldn't be happier that everything turned out the way it did. A lot of people died in his time. Right now, some weren't even born but he was going to make sure that by the time they were born, there wouldn't be any threat coming from Voldemort. He would get rid of the man before that.

One way or another.

-o-

The day the Christmas holiday started arrived, and students milled out from the school to get to the train station. However, two of them were not joining that crowd.

Severus ran ahead towards Hogsmeade, glad to not having to be on the train for the whole day but also a bit sad he couldn't sit with Lily and maybe meet up with Petunia. But they were coming over during the holiday so he wasn't complaining too much. Right now there was a market at Hogsmeade and he was going to be there with his father, the two Malfoys and Narcissa. Bellatrix would pick her sister up later at Malfoy Manor.

Now he turned to await Narcissa who smiled at his eagerness. He whirled around, not noticing Potter and Black look after them as the two made their way into the wizard village. They had been unusually well-behaved around the Slytherin but James still didn't like the fact Lily spent so much time with the boy. Meanwhile, Severus spotted his father and his heart swelled in joy.

"Dad!" he shouted.

James stopped and glanced over before going onto the train, seeing a man open his arms just in time to catch Severus. Astus grinned at his son, both smiling as the boy was lifted up and swung around. They looked happy together. James jumped on the train as Astus let Severus down. He smiled against his will and hugged the boy as Narcissa caught up to them. Abraxas and Lucius would join them in a minute.

"Narcissa," Astus greeted and she accepted his hug, hugged him back just about as hard as Severus had done. He and Abraxas were like uncles to her. "Shall we got and get started?"

To add up the snow had begun to fall in large flakes, somehow making it feel more like Christmas. Severus liked that. The three entered the market, Severus' hand now intertwined with Astus' and Narcissa on Severus' other side. To Astus markets were a rather new thing so he was intrigued by it and didn't mind in the least when Severus wanted to stop to check something. It was also one of those moments he felt sentimental and happy because they were like a family. To his embarrassment the feeling only increased when the two Malfoys joined them. As Severus began to chatter with Lucius, words spilling over themselves in excitement, Abraxas hung back with Astus as the three walked ahead, the black-haired boy between the blondes.

"They look a bit odd," Abraxas said with a chuckle.

"I guess we do as well. Two men walking together."

"Nothing wrong with that," the blonde protested. "Though if we kiss…"

"No, you're not getting one."

"Aww…" Abraxas pouted pitifully at him but Astus refused to give in. "Just one?"

"What are you, horny?"

"You don't like it?"

"Shouldn't you do it with someone else?" Astus asked.

"Who? My shadow?"

"No. I don't know who. Get a girlfriend?"

"I'm over forty."

"That's young. Get a girlfriend."

"I don't want one. I like having the bed for myself."

Astus shook his head and they hurried their steps as Lucius called for them. Abraxas wasn't shy with the money this day, and they ended up buying more than they had initially thought. Narcissa found some small gifts for her sisters, and one for Lucius that Severus helped her buy and have wrapped up so the blonde teenager didn't catch a look of it. Astus found some potions ingredients that Abraxas bought despite the younger man's protests (Abraxas threatened doing something embarrassing in front of everyone and Astus had grumbled and given in) and Lucius found something for his father. When Narcissa asked what he had planned to give her, the blonde male had only smiled secretly and refused to give an answer.

They came to Malfoy Manor, hungry and a bit tired after walking around for a few hours, and within minutes Abraxas had the house-elves making some food for them as they gathered in the living room, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sitting on the carpet in front of the hearth and warming their hands. The food was served in there and they all gathered around the table. Severus plastered himself to Astus' side, not that the man minded, and Abraxas handed over a glass of wine to the raven-haired man.

"What's the occasion?" Astus asked and took a sip. He wasn't too fond of alcohol but one or two glasses once in a while was nice.

"Nothing special. Just felt like it." Abraxas took his own sip.

"Can I have one?" Lucius asked.

The older blonde hesitated.

"He's legal you know," Astus said and grinned at him. "Even if you see him as a five-year old."

"I don't see him as a five-year old!" Abraxas exclaimed even as Lucius laughed. "One glass, Lucius. You can have one glass."

The blonde settled back with said glass and hummed contently. He was much like his father when it came to enjoy a good wine.

It was well over midnight when Astus carried the semi-asleep Severus to his room. Bellatrix had just collected Narcissa and they had gone to their own bedrooms after that, Abraxas only staying to inform the house-elves to close down the house for the night. The extra wards would be activated, the windows and doors locked and the light would be shut down. Most of the fire-places would still be lit though because of the weather.

Severus rolled over once Astus put him down and the man smiled. Drowsy Severus was a rather adorable sight. He rolled the boy back and dark eyes opened slightly.

"Good night, Sev," he whispered and kissed his son's forehead, stroking back the hair. The boy had already been changed into pyjama and his teeth magically brushed.

"Good night, dad," the boy whispered back and slumped down, asleep. Astus chuckled at that and then moved to his own room.

-o-

Christmas dawned for Astus with both Severus and Lucius coming into his room ungodly early. He groaned as they both jumped onto the bed and a short wrestle occurred that ended with him in the middle, Lucius' head resting on his left shoulder and Severus half on top of his stomach.

"Monsters," he muttered. "Unnatural beings, it's not even light outside…" Words continued to pass his lips and the two boys rolled their eyes even as he drew them closer. Thankful they didn't start doing anything, Astus finally sighed and dropped back to sleep.

They were woken up again around nine by Abraxas shaking them awake. Before that he had of course snapped pictures of them, his own son nestled into Astus' side and snoring lightly, Severus curled up like a cat on the man's stomach and Astus himself with half his head burrowed into Lucius' sleep-mussed hair. The camera was now in the safety of his own room, and he would send the film to be developed later. He loved taking photos of them. First, they were cute like hell, and second, the photos made great blackmail-material.

"Come on, up with you," he said and chased them up. "Presents are awaiting you!"

"Aren't we going to wait for Bella, Cissy and Andromeda?" Severus asked and then yawned.

"Well, can't hurt to open one or two now. No, Astus, don't you dare fall back on the bed!"

Abraxas and Astus engaged in a short tugging match of Astus' robe as the raven-haired man tried to get back under the covers and Abraxas struggled to get him out of the room. Lucius and Severus sprinted out of the room and chased each other down to the living room. And no, Lucius didn't feel like acting adult this day. He had the right to act silly from time to time. Hadn't he behaved and read the Malfoy history for better part of half a year? He deserved to act silly.

Severus unpacked a set of potions ingredients along with a book of potions for fourth-years (why Astus just didn't let the boy do NEWTs in potions the man wouldn't know but it might have something to do he wanted to keep the damn brat a child a little longer) and before they knew it he had a potion going.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Abraxas asked as he stretched over the cauldron to get some jam. "I'm getting the jam, right, and it's not some goo you've put in a bottle?"

"You have the jam. Don't take the one next to you though."

"Why not?"

"That's flobberworms."

The blonde took the jam and gagged. "As I said, why am I not surprised?"

"Because you've had years to get used to it," Astus said. "Severus, that's not your bottle, it's my teacup."

The Black sisters arrived just before lunch, laden with more presents and Bellatrix dressed in red and white, her hair put up and cheeks pink after the snowy weather outside. Narcissa was clad wholly in white while Andromeda had red robes and with her she had Ted Tonks. The young man looked terrified as he saw it was Malfoy Manor he had arrived to, but some of that fear seemed to vanish when Abraxas greeted on him cheerfully and promptly pressed a glass of mulled wine into his hand and chattered on like only Abraxas could do. Astus was sure Ted would feel just fine within a half-hour in the man's company.

The house-elves loaded the table in the living room with several plates of small snacks, several Butterbeer and a tray with freshly baked bread. They all took what their favourites and settled back in the couch and the armchairs, Bellatrix, Astus and Severus ending up on the floor but not minding it in the very least.

Ted was a little nervous still, even if Malfoy senior turned out to be a very nice man. He watched them interact and realized they acted much like a family even though in blood they were three separate ones; the Malfoys, the Blacks and the two Mentis.

Bellatrix was having a great time trying to throw food into Astus' face, laughing and acting nothing like the woman Ted had learned to know. She released all restrictions with these people. She felt safe with them. Astus didn't seem to mind getting harassed by her and her food, and Ted recalled hearing something about Astus protecting her from her parents when she was in school. He maybe didn't look like a good guy; in fact he looked kind of scary, but once he smiled Astus Mentis appeared to be quite nice.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked away and stared straight at Andromeda. The girl tilted her head to the side, and he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous. He kissed her cheek and said:

"Just that you got a pretty good family."

She smiled, and agreed.

-o-

Lily and Petunia stared at the hall. They had never seen such a large house before. And Lily had never thought she would actually be allowed inside Malfoy Manor. Severus looked at them, head cocked and then he said:

"What are you staring at?"

"This hall!" Petunia replied and waved her arms around. "It's huge!"

"Is it?" Severus asked and looked around. "I guess I've gotten used to it… doesn't seem that large to me."

"Are you kidding?" the older girl gasped. "It's… it's amazing! The roof is so high! And the width of it… I can't believe it!"

"Petunia!"

Bellatrix ran up to the two girls, grabbed Petunia and swung her around even though it wasn't that much of a difference in height between the two. Lily stared at that too, and then the rest arrived, greeting them and Abraxas ushering them to the living room for some tea and snacks and when they came in there Lily had to giggle seeing Severus' cauldron standing in the middle of it all.

"You better not try to trick me to put anything weird in my tea!" Abraxas threatened the boy as they made themselves comfortable.

"It's not my fault if you don't read the labels before you put something in your precious tea!" the boy argued right back.

He continued right off where he had left the potion, Astus sitting next to him and the others moving around the boy, clearly used to it. Lily and Petunia struggled to do it as well, and soon came in the routine of working around the bubbling potion.

After that Lily and Severus ran off with Bellatrix but Petunia opted to stay with Abraxas and Astus. She hummed lightly to herself as she walked and read the titles of the books in the living room. For today she was dressed in the robe she had gotten during the summer, and Astus had to admit she looked good in it. It was hard to imagine her as the woman he knew her as. Then again, the Petunia he was familiar with was a bitter woman, a woman who had gotten her only sister stolen by magic. And the way the sisters' parents acted, Petunia probably lost them as well. They didn't care about her. Only dotted on Lily.

Astus frowned. Had that bitterness made her ignore him? Had those memories turned her into her own parents, who loved one child and discarded the other? He had never asked about Lily's and Petunia's parents. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen any photos of them. She had tried to fill her new home up with only Vernon and Dudley. It must have hurt to have her nephew thrust into her care. And it had also hurt him.

"Astus?"

He looked up to see Petunia looking down at him. Abraxas was browsing through the books further away, and the raven-haired man had never noticed him getting up. He really must have been deep in his thoughts.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Nothing… you just… you just looked sad all of a sudden."

"Oh… I was thinking about someone," Astus said with a small smile. "From long ago."

"Okay. Was it family?"

"I guess you could call it that," the man said. "But it's in the past. It's better if it stays that way."

"Okay. Can you help me find a book?"

"Sure." He rose up. The Petunia he knew would never be again. If something would happen within her family, if Petunia were to be left alone by the Evans, he would make sure he would stay by her side.

-o-

School began anew, and Severus' thirteenth birthday went by with little to no fuss. Narcissa had come into his dorm (she was good at sneaking in) with a cake after dinner and they had invited a few Slytherins to share it with them. Lily had congratulated him earlier, only thanks to Astus had she known her friend's birthday, and he had been given a card from her and Petunia. Potter hadn't witnessed that so there was no further glaring than the usual ones Severus was sent by him and Black a few times a week.

Severus noticed by late January he had grown taller, and figured by the time summer came he would have to buy new clothes. Abraxas would have a fieldtrip that day, and Severus dreaded it a little. He didn't completely hate shopping for clothes; it was just that Abraxas could do it for _hours_. He must have been training very hard to keep up that long, or he just liked picking out clothes. It was noticed on him too. He was after all known as one of the most elegant men in wizard England. Not to mention he was charming and had women falling over for him all the time. Severus wondered if those women knew his favourite activity was to try kiss and embarrassing his best male friend.

February came with long steps and Valentine's Day arrived. Severus was surprised to actually receive both chocolate and cards but then again, he had been helping out a lot of people in potions. Most of them were thank-you cards and good-luck cards, but some weren't.

Lily lifted an eyebrow as Severus groaned and put his head down on the table in the library.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm being followed by a horde of girls I barely know. It's embarrassing."

"Oh," she said and looked around. "I never thought you were that popular."

"I'm not. At least I didn't think so."

"Must be your charming looks."

Dark eyes glared at her. "Yeah, I look so good with black hair and black eyes. Merlin, I'm bland!"

"Doesn't mean you can't be popular."

"I try to melt in with the crowds!"

"Well, apparently that didn't work." Lily smiled and handed him a card. Severus groaned again. "Don't worry, it's just a joint one with my sister. She wanted you to have one."

"How is she?"

"She's at the top of her class actually," Lily said proudly. "And outside school she devours those books you father let her borrow."

Astus had set up so that Petunia could borrow books from him and have it transported to her by one of the Malfoy owls. Once she was done with one book she sent a letter and would have a new one delivered within two days. Plus thing was she could send the book she had read back with the same owl as the books were carried in a shrinking bag, meaning the owl didn't have to carry such a weight as a book.

"That's good," Severus said. "She's going to be an expert in magic."

"Mum and dad still don't like it too much," Lily said. "They think Astus is going to stop sooner or later, sick of indulging a Muggle girl."

"Dad would never do that," the boy said. "Maybe it's not noticed on him, but he likes Petunia like she's his own kid or something."

"He does?"

"Yeah, sure," Severus said and finally dragged out his books to do some homework. He also took up one of those chocolate boxes, already having asked Albus to check it over for any spells or potions. With a hearty laugh the headmaster had done so and nothing was wrong with the chocolate. "If he was going to stop being nice with her in the future, he wouldn't have started. He wouldn't have gone after her last summer."

"I guess. He does seem to be that type of person. Mum and dad don't see it, but they've never have had tea with him. He seems so nice."

Severus knew most of the time Astus was nice. But he could, and would, also be incredibly cold and cruel to his enemies. He hadn't been witness often to Astus' stone face and the shining hatred in his emerald eyes. Just a few times. It hadn't been directed towards him but it had freaked him out nonetheless. He had never seen his father duel for real but he heard it was a terrifying sight when he was enraged. He didn't tell Lily any of that though.

Some things better remain unsaid.

-o-

In mid-March Lily knew she was being followed not only by Potter and Black but also by someone from Slytherin. A girl in Severus' class. Lily had seen her constantly run for Severus' help or just ask him something, her cheeks faintly pink and she was quite sure that girl had a crush on the raven-haired boy. She was also quite sure Severus knew about that, and hopefully the girl wouldn't do anything weird, like attacking Lily for being Severus' friend. Because that, well, that would _suck_.

She was approached when Severus was down in the dungeons doing an extra project in potions, no wonder, and looked up as the girl came to a stop in front of her. Lily didn't know her name. Wasn't that pathetic? She had brown hair and grey eyes set in a pale face. She wasn't glaring. She wasn't huffing. She was just looking at Lily.

"You're Lily Evans," she said.

"Yes," Lily replied. She saw James and Sirius a few tables away, just out of sight and wanted to grimace. But she didn't. "I don't know your name."

"It doesn't matter. Are you in love with Severus?"

"No," Lily said. "He's my best friend."

"So you're not hanging around him to confess?"

"… No."

"Oh." The girl sat down in the chair in front of Lily. "I'll never have the courage to. He won't look at me that way."

"You don't know that." Sure, this was a weird conversation, at least for Lily but she didn't look the sad look on that girl's face.

"He doesn't look at anyone that way," the girl said. "He hangs around with Narcissa Black a lot so I thought at first… but then I realized she's Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend. She's an angel, and she's just a friend to Severus. You look beautiful, and you're just a friend. I'm a classmate, and I'll never be more than that."

"Why don't you try asking him?"

"I can see it in his eyes," she said with a small smile before rising up. "He likes you all, but he doesn't love. Not in the way I want him to love."

She left the library and Lily sat there, dumbfounded.

"What did that Slytherin say to you?"

She looked up to see James there. She shook her head and replied:

"Nothing."

"She did say something! Was it from that slimy Slytherin? That he didn't want to see your face again?"

"It's nothing like that," Lily hissed. "She's just a classmate to Severus, and asked me a question. Nothing more."

"You looked shocked! What did she say?"

"Do you think my business is your business?" Lily asked and put her things away. "No, no, it's not! You just like to think that but it's not! Grow up, James Potter, and leave me alone!"

She walked out of the library and raced towards the dungeons. She knew she could bother Severus if she wanted, she had just chosen not to do it today. But now she didn't want to be anywhere else. There was something about Severus that calmed her down. He never lost control, especially when he was around potions. He had only been angry once, and that was when his father was insulted. Otherwise he was always calm.

The boy looked up as the door banged open, and Lily managed to stop it with a squeak of surprise and a guilty look towards him. He waved her inside, his other hand never wavering from spooning up a powdered substance and gently turning it into the cauldron. He turned the liquid inside counter-wise two times and moved to the next step.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Potter. Do I need say more?"

"Please, no. Have a seat."

She sat down across from where he was working and put her bag on the desk, watching as he measured ingredients and feeding them to the potion, the colour changing as it was stirred and turned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dreamless sleep potion."

"Oh. I didn't know it looked like that."

"It'll change a bit but I'm at the last stage."

"Where's professor Slughorn?"

"He's in a meeting," Severus replied.

"He left you without supervision?"

"I've made it so far, right?" Severus looked at him and smiled. "But don't tell dad. He'd blow up."

"He would?"

"You don't joke around with potions," the boy said. "That's the first lesson he ever taught me. Make a wrong move, and it can kill you."

"I guess. I mean, if professor Slughorn didn't stop all those potions from exploding into some poor student's face, we would have a lot more casualties."

"Something like that. Most of the time here at school the potions aren't that dangerous if they explode, but they can cause a lot of pain."

"That one?"

"I'm not sure what it'll do if it'll explode on us," the boy said and set the heat down to let the potion simmer for a bit. "Sometimes it does what it's meant to do but only a bit stronger so maybe we'll fall asleep."

"And don't wake up," Lily added. After a moment she continued, "Don't make it blow up. We don't need to know what happens."

"Agreed. Plus it would be stupid of me to let it. That would mean I had to start it all over again," he said and sat down. "Have you done the assignment in potions?"

"No, not yet," she whined. "I was going to do it in the library but yeah, well, Potter…"

She didn't say anything about the girl. She didn't know who it was but she wasn't going to blurt out that girl's feelings to Severus.

-o-

James hadn't gotten Lily to spill what that Slytherin girl had said and was getting annoyed. He hadn't gotten a good look at her either, so he couldn't confront her. He didn't like this. He didn't like Lily spoke so easily with their enemy. Everyone knew Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't supposed to speak to each other, and he had thought she knew that. Until she approached that Mentis and started hanging out with him. James had thought just a passing comment about the hostility between the two houses would be enough. Instead she had lashed out at him. At him, the James Potter!

As Lily stood up he finished up as well and elbowed Sirius in the side who grunted and glared at him.

"Let's go," he said.

"I can't, I gotta finish this essay 'til tomorrow!"

"Can't Remus finish it for you?"

"I have to do something on my own! He's helping me," Sirius said and rolled his eyes. Remus smiled a bit timidly.

"Come on, Remus, we really need to tail her! I'll make it up for you!"

"Why?" he asked. "Mentis doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives."

"It's not about that; he's a Slytherin! It's not natural for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be friends!"

"That's old thinking, James," Remus said with a sigh, and James stared at him.

"Everyone knows evil people come from Slytherin! Sirius, back me up!"

"Not everyone there is evil," Sirius said. "My cousins went there, and they're just fine."

"That's what they want everyone to think!"

"Aren't you overreacting the tiniest little bit?" the black-haired boy said and now James turned to stare at him.

"No, I am not. Slytherins aren't good people; they always use others to achieve their own means!"

"You're just being prejudiced now," Remus said quietly.

"And that prejudice is there for good reason! Where do you think You-Know-Who came from?" Lily had already exited the hall but Severus was still there so it was okay. If only James could make his friends realize the truth!

"That's just one person," Remus said. Peter sat quiet and listened on them; whatever he was going to say would either be ignored or yelled at.

"And all of his followers?"

"Quit it, Remus," Sirius said, "he's not going to stop. But I'm not going to just keep following one Slytherin just because he's friend with the girl you like, James. Harassing is not nice. Believe me, I know that. Remus, let's go and finish the essay in the common room."

The boy followed Sirius and they both left the Great Hall. James sat there, both furious and surprised. Sirius hadn't been the most willing person in James' personal hunt of Severus but he hadn't openly objected it until now.

He wouldn't follow Lily today. He knew he had to make up to Sirius again, so he said goodbye to the still eating Peter and raced after his two friends.

-o-

There was a house in Wales under some impressive wards that had recently been flagged by the Order of the Phoenix as a house being used by Death Eaters. They weren't sure what was in that house but not long ago a large shipment of potions ingredients had arrived there so there could be some sort of potions lab there, and the possibility of Voldemort considering using battle potions.

The Order had gathered in a retreat Albus had bought a few years back, and they were discussing what to do.

"We don't have any ward-breakers," Moody said to the headmaster. "And to get into that place we need one."

"We do have one ward-breaker," Albus said. "He's just not active in the Order."

"Why don't you call him in and make him active, Albus?" the Auror said. "We are in a war and can't afford wanting to remain unseen."

Several agreed on that and the man sighed.

"I've already called him," he replied.

They would just get a shock when they saw who it was.

It was five minutes later when the door opened and three people stepped through. Eyes widened.

In the lead was none other than Abraxas Malfoy in a flexible robe many recognized as sort of battle-robe that also could be worn as a dress-robe. On either side of him, a half step behind was Astus Mentis and Bellatrix Black.

"You called Slytherins here?" Moody shouted.

"And I guess in your vocabulary Slytherin means evil?" Abraxas asked with an amused smile.

"Why does he call me a Slytherin? I'm not a Slytherin," Astus said.

"You act as one," Bellatrix said, "that qualifies in the Light's book of Slytherins."

"What a shitty book," Astus muttered as they came to a stop.

"Mr Malfoy here is a ward-breaker by professional," Albus said, "although he hasn't made a big name of himself."

"Such a hassle," the blonde replied. "I might have to work, you know."

"And that would surely be catastrophic… you lazy ass," Astus said and Bellatrix giggled at that.

"Enough," Albus said. "There is a house in Wales that's been flagged as a hideout for Death Eaters."

"In the northwest?" Abraxas asked.

"How did you know that?" Moody growled.

"My own paranoid friend here keeps tracks on hideouts," Abraxas said and jabbed his thumb at Astus. The man shrugged and said:

"What? I don't want to find out we got Death Eaters as neighbours all of a sudden."

"That means you're paranoid."

"Sometimes I believe I was born paranoid," the man said. "Anyway, I know of the place but I wasn't aware there were any recent activities."

"Last week," Albus said. "There were a few reports of Death Eaters moving around and then a shipment of potions ingredients arrived there. There are some impressive wards in place, and we would like to get in there as soon as possible. We don't want Voldemort," here almost everyone flinched, "to get any use of battle potions."

"Those are annoying," Abraxas said. "Like that potion, when it gets thrown at you it turns into fire you can barely put out. Have you tried making that one, Astus?"

"It gives me a freaking headache," the man replied. "Can't believe people actually use it. Throw an Incendio and you're done."

"Can you get in there?" the headmaster said.

"I need to check it out," Abraxas said, "but I'm pretty sure I can do it. What do you want us to check?"

"You're going now?" Moody said and rose up. "That's stupid, we haven't had time to prepare and organize a group…"

"There's no time like the present," Abraxas said. "I'm in the mood for destroying some wards and breaking into a house tonight; I won't get into the mood later even if you try to force me."

"Plus you're busy rest of the week," Astus added.

"I know I shouldn't have promised Lucius a week in France, but what can you do?" Abraxas said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's looking forward to it. So, what are we going to do there?"

-o-

Bellatrix rubbed her hands together in the April night weather, blowing hot air into them. Astus checked the time; it was over midnight now and then he returned to looking around at their surroundings. Abraxas worked quietly a bit away, and both knew not to disturb him. Astus hadn't been able to identify all the wards but he knew they would be a bit hard to break down. It was Voldemort after all; since when did the man do anything half-heartedly?

There was a pressure-release a few minutes later and both Astus and Bellatrix got up just in time to see Abraxas get up as well, breathing out.

"Done," he said. "I had to take a bit more precaution so they won't notice the wards are broken in at least a few more minutes. Let's hope Voldemort doesn't have an alarm at home signalling this."

"We'll just have to work fast," Astus said.

They began a light jog towards the house, their hoods up and hiding their faces and all three having their wands drawn and ready. The nature around them was quiet; there was no forest nearby and in the distance they could hear the roaring of the sea. There were a few windows that signalled light but there was no sign of life outside the house.

Astus raised the other hand and Bellatrix went one way and Abraxas the other. Astus slowly moved closer to the front door, feeling tendrils of magic in the air. There were people inside. Two lights came from either side; the two were ready. He sighed, brought up his wand and blasted the door open.

Death Eaters fired a series of spells but he was already inside and moving around them. Over the years he had trained and could now adapt fast to new surroundings and multiply attackers. He heard Abraxas and Bellatrix fight as well but couldn't take his eyes off his targets to see if they were okay.

One came closer and he whirled around, kicking him in the guts and heard the satisfying sound of a man howling in pain. One down. A _Stupefy_ took care of another. A fist, although it hurt like hell, knocked out the third. Astus flung out a few more spells, a _Stupefy_ here and an _Incendio_ there and a quick _Aguamenti_ to stop the fire from spreading.

Then it was all over. He stood still for a moment and now glanced over at Abraxas and Bellatrix. The woman had a gash along her cheek and one of Abraxas' sleeves was singed.

"I didn't do that, did I?" Astus asked and pointed at the sleeve.

"No," Abraxas replied, "that idiot over there tried to do it." He pointed at one of the knocked-out men. "Shall we get started? I'm feeling uneasy."

"Alright, let's do this."

-o-

Lucius woke up and groaned at his stiff neck. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep in the living room waiting up for his father and Astus. Now the two got into the living room and Abraxas saw him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I fell asleep," Lucius said and curled down on the couch, dragging a blanket over himself. Abraxas reached over to help, tugging it to his shoulder and stroking the long blonde hair. "What time is it?"

"Just after four. Astus and I are taking a cup of tea before going to bed. Do you want to stay for a bit?"

"Mmm…" Lucius' eyes were already closed and soon he was breathing deeply.

Astus collapsed into one of the armchairs as Abraxas called for tea. "I can't believe they made us stay afterwards," he groaned. "And the noise… do they _ever _shut up?"

"Not while they're awake it seems like," Abraxas said as he took off the outer robe. "At least Madam Pomfrey fixed Bellatrix's cheek."

While the others had 'talked' about what the three had removed from the house Madam Pomfrey had set the young woman aside and healed the gash so there was no scar left. Abraxas had sent her home after that, as she didn't have to be there to hear the geezers squabble.

Astus massaged his temples as the blonde sat down next to his sleeping son. Lucius twitched as the man stroke down the pale cheek but otherwise he stayed.

"I'm glad we don't have to leave so soon tomorrow," Abraxas said. "I do need my beauty sleep."

"And we should give some muscle relaxant to Lucius for his neck. I saw him cringe earlier."

"Yeah, maybe," the blonde murmured and leaned down to press a kiss to Lucius' hair.

The tea arrived and Astus fixed himself a cup, smiling when he saw two bottles of dreamless sleep potions as well.

"Your house-elves are very thoughtful," he said and the blonde quirked an eyebrow at him. "The potions."

"Oh… that might come in handy."

"Just might?"

Astus leaned back as Abraxas started to fix his own tea and the black-haired man closed his eyes with a sigh. There hadn't been much in the house, but it was clear they had planned to use it more. The three had shipped away the whole batch of potions ingredients with them as well as a few weapons and a couple of books. They had left within a half-hour and spent the last few hours trying to get away from the Order meeting. But of course the Light had opinions about everything. First they were back too quickly, and therefore they were deemed evil. Albus managed to make them rethink. Then all of a sudden they were incredible powerful and had to be in the Order, answer all the calls for meetings and of course going out saying they were an Order member. All three had declined. Then they were kind of forgotten as the Order members squabbled amongst themselves. Finally Albus had managed to let them sneak away unnoticed, and Astus didn't doubt they were still arguing.

"Oooh…"

He looked up in time to see Abraxas slump further down on the armchair, tea drunk up and the blonde looking very tired.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Astus commented.

"Tell me about it…"

Between the two they managed to get Lucius up to his own room, given a muscle relaxant that made him almost become one with the bed and then they retreated to their separate bedrooms even as the house-elves shut off the lights and locked down the house.

-o-

Exams drew closer to the students of Hogwarts. Narcissa threw away her robes, put up her hair and drew a Lucius-panicked study look. Severus wondered if they maybe had studied too much together; she was even going hysterical the same way as her boyfriend. Lily at least had fun watching the blonde.

Narcissa had already decided what she would like to do; she wanted to train under Abraxas' wing to become a ward-breaker. It was more or less settled already but she wasn't going to leave Hogwarts with bad results; she was aiming high.

So that was why, for some reason, Lily found the two in the library with Severus speaking out spells, runes, diagrams and Narcissa answering. They looked like they had been going on for a while judging by the amount of thrown papers around them and Narcissa's madly shining eyes.

"Hey guys," she said and Narcissa whipped her head towards her.

"Last one!" Severus called out to get back the older girl's attention. Her head snapped back and stared at him. "Incendio!"

Narcissa made the wand movement, without the wand of course, she didn't want to set any books (or Severus) on fire by mistake, and said:

"Invented 1488 by a woman named Florence of the Hills; she used it to get back on the Muggle population who had begun the witch-hunting. She was sentenced and executed as a witch nine times during her life-time."

"Correct! We're done."

Narcissa groaned in relief and hit her head on the table. Lily stared.

"Why is she acting like Lucius again?" she whispered to Severus.

"Because they're rubbing off on each other," Severus replied. "And sometimes it's bad for their health."

"Whose health? What, what are you saying? What, I already repeated it all." Narcissa looked at them both.

"You need food," Severus diagnosed and gathered all the papers. "And sleep. And once you're done and school's finished, I'm going to invite Lucius because you need some serious snogging with him."

The young woman tilted her head to the side, and a dreamy look appeared. Severus rolled his eyes, took a hold of her wrist and led her out of the library, Lily following.

"Can't I meet him before exams?" Narcissa asked.

"No," the boy decided. "If you do, you'll forget everything and sit like a loon during exams wondering what you're supposed to do."

In response, Narcissa began listing up the potions ingredients used in Veritaserum. Severus groaned and Lily laughed.

-o-

"So how were the exams?" Astus asked.

"I think I did pretty well," Severus said and looked over at Lily who sat next to him so they both could be seen through the two-way mirror. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty confident. Narcissa looks a lot better now."

"Yeah, she's had her snogging session with Lucius and now is back in the groove," Severus said and Astus actually laughed at that.

"Back in the groove? What kind of language are you learning?" the man asked.

"The school kind. Gone are all the educational teaching, sorry dad."

"Considering how much I swear, can't say I'm the role model for educational teaching in appropriate language."

"You don't swear that much."

"Not in front of you," Astus said. "I'm not an idiot. Not a complete one anyway. How did potions go, Sev? Worked it out?"

"Dad, is that supposed to be a joke?" Severus asked. "And what's up with the Sev? Are you too lazy to say my full name?"

"Sev sounds cuter."

Severus' blush and Lily's startled laugh was totally worth the yelling that followed.

-o-

The train ride was long but Lily, Severus and Narcissa filled it with games, talks and fights over candy. The young woman had talked a bit with her friends before searching for the two and she had decided to stay with them for the rest of the way.

One last Exploding Snap (Lily won) and then she changed out of her robes to her Muggle clothes. Severus looked out of the window and grinned as they entered the station.

"No jumping out of the window," Narcissa warned.

"It'd be easier!" Severus whined.

"And definitely more suicidal. We're taking the corridor."

They fought against the students, Lily also dragging her trunk with her and after a full five minutes they managed to get off the train.

"Blondes spotted eleven o'clock!" Severus called.

"And march!" Narcissa shouted, one hand holding Lily's and the other holding Severus'.

Lily was smiling. She had an invitation for both Petunia and herself. To spend one wonderful week at the Malfoys this summer. She was going to make her parents accept it. If she had to beg and plead, she would do it. Not only for herself, but also for her sister. It didn't feel right to exclude Petunia from the magic life.

She spotted her sister, and Bellatrix had her arm around the girl and Lily thought she never had seen Petunia any happier. On her other side was Astus, and he was gesticulating with his arms, making her laugh. Abraxas spotted them and grinned, opening his arms to invite them in. Her parents stood uncertain next to them, smiling a bit as they saw her. Lily knew then they were going to say yes, because they did want both of their daughters happy.

So she was going back to her Muggle life for the summer, but for one blissful week, she would return to the magical world.

And this time…

She was going to introduce Petunia to it.

Tbc…

* * *

Phew. My hands are aching, but I'm satisfied! Be advised, I haven't checked through this chapter very well so there might be mistakes.

Chapter nineteen: Summer. Malfoy Manor is attempted to be broken into. They will learn why you shouldn't try that. Lily and Petunia comes and the manor livens up more than usual. Astus turns 28, and his version of celebration is not quite what the rest expected; a near-death battle with Voldemort.

Don't know when it'll come out but it will! I swear on that!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	19. Chapter 19

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Sorry for the lateness!

Enjoy the new chapter!

-o-

**Chapter**** Nineteen**

Severus had started unpacking when Astus entered the room.

"It's getting late," the man said. "You can do that tomorrow."

"I just want to get the most important out," Severus said.

His father moved over to the bed and sat down as Severus got out some of the clothes, a few books and then the box with the vial Astus had given him; the one with the shimmering substance. Then the memory ball, this one shining with the memories put in.

"Why did you give me that?" Severus asked and pointed at the vial within the box he now had opened.

"I'm too paranoid for my own good," Astus replied with a small smile. "I would rest easier if I knew you had that with you."

"What does it do?"

"It heals you. Granted, probably not everything but most things."

"I'm not going to get hurt," Severus said with a frown.

"I know that, silly. That's why I'm saying I'm too paranoid."

Severus finished up and changed into his sleeping clothes in the bathroom and brushed his teeth before coming back out. Astus stood up when he came back out and Severus yelped as he was picked up and dumped on the bed. He rolled over a bit as Astus tugged the sheets down from under him and then tucked him in. Strands of dark hair fell down on the sides of his father's face and Severus tugged a bit at them. Astus mock-scowled at him, more of his hair falling down as he remained leaned over the boy.

Now he moved over so he brush Severus' forehead with his lips and then he stroke down the boy's face with one hand.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night, dad," Severus mumbled, eyes already closed and his grip on the hair loosening.

Astus stayed, keeping up with hypnotic stroke on the boy's cheek, Severus turning to his side and smiling a little as he dropped off.

-o-

Severus was in Diagon Alley with Lucius and the Black sisters when Astus and Abraxas felt a trembling in the wards.

Someone tried to force their way inside. In union the two rose up from their armchairs in the living room and Astus had his wand in his hand as he walked into the hall, Abraxas following. The attempts of intrusion had over the years been few and it was surprising how people hadn't learned.

You just don't enter the Malfoy grounds without consequences.

Astus recognized the Death Eaters masks and raised an eyebrow at Abraxas who nodded. They both put the tips of their wands to a symbol next to the doors to the manor and activated the defence wards. It was always fun to watch the outcome.

The ground started shaking, first a fine trembling but getting worse until it was like they were suffering an earthquake. Astus and Abraxas remained unaffected while the Death Eaters moved away from the wards. They couldn't see the house, but they knew it was somewhere in there.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," one of them said. "I mean, I haven't heard anyone managing to sneak into the Malfoy grounds."

"Malfoys are betraying the dark!" another hissed. "If we bring Abraxas Malfoy's mutilated corpse to the lord we will be praised! Now don't be such a coward!" It was a woman, and her eyes shone crazily at the other one. The three others remained quiet as they all turned back to the wards.

That's when the charged lightning activated. The moment they closed into the wards, lightning struck out and towards them. The woman got hit and she shrieked as it worked through her body, leaving her panting on the ground seconds later. The wards became visible, sparks of electricity dancing over the surface. Then it vanished and turned to a wall of fire.

"Oh, they're running," Abraxas said. "At the fire? Tch, other people would still try to get in."

"Somehow, they always run away when the wards start to shine bright green though," Astus said. "It's almost as if they think we actually made the walls shot out such a large field of Avada Kedavra."

"They don't seem to know the spell, that's an impossible feat. It can only be shot straight. Not like lightning, or in an arch. There's too much killing intent focused in the spell."

"Well, the less they know, the more fun to watch them," Astus said and waved absently as the Death Eaters Disapparated, apparently not caring that they couldn't see him and Abraxas.

"What does that mark? Seventh group?" Abraxas asked.

"People never learn…"

-o-

The children (Astus was old, he was thinking of Bellatrix as if she was still a child) came back from Diagon Alley not by Floo but by Apparating, and for once, outside the wards. However, since they were all keyed into the wards they could just enter like usual. Lucius noted something different though and when they came in and had been properly greeted by the two men he decided to voice his question:

"Dad, why are there scorch marks along the wards outside?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Something burned maybe?" Abraxas asked and Astus snorted.

"That would be an understatement," he replied.

"Shush you."

"Don't shush me."

"If you don't shut up, I'll press you against the wall and shove my tongue down your throat in front of the kids?"

"Shutting up," Astus said and turned to walk back to the living room.

Abraxas looked mildly disappointed, causing the children (Merlin, was Bellatrix ever going to grow up in their eyes?) to laugh at him.

"What burned?" Lucius finally asked. "Dad, what burned?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Fire maybe?"

"In a long line?"

"Might have been a long fire. Astus, wait for us~~~!"

Lucius growled and followed his father, causing Abraxas to run to the second floor and they heard father and son chase each other around up there. Severus sat down next to his father and said:

"Do you know what burned?"

"Idiots," Astus said. "No, I wanted idiots to burn. The idiots just got scared and ran off with their tails between their legs."

"You aren't gonna tell me what burned, are you?"

"You'll find out one day."

"Why so secretive?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because it's so much fun," Astus said with a grin and Severus growled at him.

-o-

Despite having been to Malfoy Manor once before, the Evans sisters stared around the hall for a moment or two before allowing themselves to get ushered up to the second floor to the room they were going to stay in during the week.

Then their Muggle clothes were off and Bellatrix and Narcissa dressed them in robes before they were swept downstairs for lunch. Lily and Severus chatted up what they had been doing during the weeks they hadn't seen each other and Petunia was being entertained by Astus and Bellatrix who had taken a habit to refer Petunia as her smallest little sister. She gained the nickname 'Pet' and while she looked sour about it for a minute Astus could see the happiness in her eyes.

Petunia looked on as Severus made a potion, Lily sitting opposite of them and reading up for the coming term.

"You're reading up on Potions?" Severus asked.

"I really, really want to get good results, and I think it's good if I understand the theory before I attempt that," she said and gestured to the cauldron. "While you don't need the theory, you just whip something up and it's good anyway."

Severus laughed. "It's not that simple, but I guess everyone's got a natural talent in something. What's yours, Pet?"

"I don't have any," she replied.

"Yes, you do!" Lily protested. "Drawing!"

Petunia blushed. "I'm not that good," she mumbled.

"She's being modest about it," Lily reassured the raven-haired boy. "She's a _genius_."

"Really? Can you show me later?" Severus asked excitedly. "I'm not really good at it but I've seen some who are good and it would be really interesting!"

Petunia, shocked and oddly pleased, could only nod.

-o-

They were granted with good weather the next day so they were all out at the small lake on the grounds. Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix ran out into the water while Petunia stared at it.

"It looks blue," she said. "And there's white sand at the bottom. And I can see the whole bottom from here. And-"

"Yes, it's a special lake," Astus interrupted. "Lake wizard style. If we don't like it the first time, we remake it so it looks good the second time. In the water now, Severus."

"No way, you go in first," the boy protested.

"I'm quite sure I can throw you."

"It's too shallow!"

"What did I just say? Lake wizard style. I can make it deeper. Now in. I'll come in a minute."

Severus glared at him but then waded out. Petunia carefully walked after but smiled in delight when she discovered the water was warm and she ran past Severus, throwing herself in and not acting like herself. Severus yelped and fell backwards, coming up again spluttering and Petunia laughing, and then Lily was running in, making Severus go under again. He came up a second time, arms flailing and found himself being lifted. And yeah, he's thirteen and all that but right there and then he wrapped his legs around Astus' waist and pressed his wet forehead to his father's shoulder.

"There, there now," Astus said and there was laughter in his voice. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Ugh, I swallowed water. It tastes like fish. There is no fish in here, so why does it taste like fish?"

"It's just your imagination." Or maybe it did taste like fish. Astus wouldn't know. "Hmm, you're getting bigger."

"I'm a growing boy, dad," Severus replied.

"Maybe I'm shrinking."

"It's just your imagination," yeah, there was laughter in Severus' voice now as well. "Don't drop me."

"I won't drop you." Astus would never drop Severus. Not in any way.

Severus relaxed when they came deeper out and sighed, moving so he was floating on his back. He heard his father swim further away but wasn't too worried. Instead he stared up at the sky and the sun and sighed wistfully.

He wasn't left alone for a long time though. Soon he was pulled under, this time managing to take a breath and within minutes were involved in a serious water battle with everyone except for Astus who had gotten back up to the shore where Abraxas was seated on a blanket. Andromeda was spending the day with her boyfriend.

"What, not being childish?" Abraxas asked.

"No, I think they're waiting for you."

"How mean," the blonde sniffed. "And here I was going to offer you ice tea."

"You can give it to me anyway," Astus suggested.

"Or else?"

"Or I'll just steal it."

"Hah! As if you can do that!"

Abraxas turned to him but there were cool lips against his cheek and his eyes widened. Astus snagged the ice tea and sat back.

"Told you I'd steal it," the man said.

"You just…"

"I just?"

"You kissed me on the cheek!"

"Are you that sex-deprived you get that excited over a kiss on the cheek?"

"No! It's just that, you aren't usually the one doing it."

"Are you just confessing to sexually molest me at times?"

Astus grinned when he saw the desired result; Abraxas with crimson cheeks and a spluttering mouth. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against his friend's and said:

"Just kidding. Lucius is screaming he doesn't want a new mother."

Abraxas whipped his head towards his son and Lucius stopped shouting.

"I am not getting you a new mother!" he all but shrieked. "It's just-he started it!"

"Dad, I don't want a mother!" Severus said. "Or are you the mother?"

"Rather confusing ain't it," Astus said. "But since I can cook and Abraxas can't, that makes me the traditional wife, ey?"

"Hey-hey, HEY, don't just blurt out things like that!"

It might be cruel to make Abraxas that embarrassed, but Astus couldn't help himself. It was so _easy _to get the blonde flustered.

-o-

"You are like a mother you know."

Astus turned his head owlishly towards Petunia who giggled at the sight.

"How come?" he asked, finishing stacking the books.

"Well, you're tucking us in and we aren't even your kids," Lily said.

"You even treat Bella like your kid," Petunia said.

He didn't really have an answer to all that. Finally he settled for an:

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all?" Petunia asked. "I thought you were good with words."

"I am… sometimes. I don't know why I'm such a mother-hen at times, it's not like anyone was a mother-hen to me… no, that's wrong. I had a friend who mothered me all the time."

"Really? Was it a she? Was she nice? Did you like her?" Lily fired off, grinning.

"If you think you can make me blush you have another thing coming, missy," Astus said and tapped her nose, making the girl giggle. "Yes, it was a she. And yes, she was nice, when she didn't have her head stuck in a book. And yes, she was a dear friend to me."

"Was?" Petunia picked that one up pretty quick.

"Yes," Astus replied and waved his hand, the curtains coming to cover the windows. A snap and the light was gone, now only a single lamp at Petunia's bedside allowing them to see, and the open doorway as well. "She passed when I was younger, before I got Severus."

"Oh…" This was from both girls.

"Don't let that get you down," Astus said. "If I may say so, if I was moping around because she was dead I'm quite convinced her ghost would come and drop the heaviest book she could find upon my head and call me an idiot."

Faint giggles from the girls. He shook his head.

"Now if the ladies excuse me, I have a son to throw into bed."

"Are you going to tuck him in?"

"If I so have to spell him stuck to the bed first."

Turns out, he didn't have to. Severus was already in bed reading when he came inside. The book was about wards.

"Abraxas lent you that one?" Astus said.

"I just wanted to read something about how you protect your house," Severus said. "You don't have to come see me every night, dad. You're really tired from today, aren't you?"

"I want to see you," Astus replied and sat down. "Is that forbidden?"

"No, it isn't. I just wished you wouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I'm not!"

"You are, silly." Severus put the book aside and moved over.

"Did I teach you to talk to your father that way?" Astus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope, all self-taught."

"The horror. What are they teaching you at that school? I ought to withdraw you and have Abraxas teach you manners."

"You really wanna do that, dad?"

Astus thought it over. "No way in hell is Abraxas going to teach you manners."

"Problem solved." Severus smiled. "You've seen me now. Go to bed."

"I would if my legs hadn't decided to turn to jelly."

"You _are_ tired then."

"Just a little bit," Astus complained. "Give me a minute."

Severus tried to keep the smile on but it was fading slowly. His dad was so young and yet so tired. He had walked in more than once on Abraxas kneading Astus' shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them. His dad seemed to have more aches than Albus.

Astus was startled when his son hugged him from behind. So different from the bat of a potions master he once knew. Or thought he knew. Maybe no one had known him. He had walked through life never being loved by anyone. It was tearing him up.

"What is it?" he whispered to Severus.

"Don't overdo it," Severus whispered back. "And don't leave me."

"I won't."

It's not a promise.

It's a fact.

-o-

Lily and Petunia came down to the living room, where they always seemed to end up when eating breakfast, and stumbled upon a strange sight.

Abraxas raised a finger to his mouth and Astus turned in his seat as he sat with his back turned on them. They were both staring at the couch. Or rather, the two lying there.

Lucius had fallen asleep pretty much after his tea, and Severus had managed a half toast before his friend's warmth against his back got too much and he laid down too. Lucius had wrapped an arm around the boy and Severus was now half-lying on top of the blonde.

"It's not unusual," Abraxas told the girls quietly. "It's actually kind of cute, right?"

"Just because you took a dozen pictures of it," Astus said. "You really need to document every embarrassing detail in their lives, don't you?"

"Just because you're the boring parent and don't stock up on black-mailing material." That made the Evans sisters giggle. "I'm preparing for the future. Shall Lucius ever become disobedient, I have pictures that will send him crawling into the basement and never coming out. So I have the supreme power."

"Sadist," Astus snorted and Abraxas gaped at him.

"Astus! Don't use such a word in front of _children_!"

"Just telling the truth."

Their bickering continued even as Petunia and Lily walked inside and got seated on the other couch (that had been put there once they had arrived to the manor from its spot further away from the table and fireplace).

Astus snapped his fingers and the spells lifted from the food, revealing the toasts to be perfect temperature and the juice was chilled just right. The fresh fruit almost melted in their mouths and the two men finished the argument with several glares and then a huff each.

"You two are acting like a married couple," Petunia pointed out.

"Thank you, we've heard that since Severus was what, five years old," Abraxas said.

"Sometimes I think you just start an argument in front of Bellatrix to annoy her," Astus said.

"I like seeing her eyes roll around and how she bangs her head into the wall in frustration."

"As I said, you're a sadist."

"Not this again."

"You started it both times," Astus said and turned page in the Prophet.

"How can you look that ignorant and still embarrass me?" Abraxas asked.

"Isn't that the job of the wife? I think I'd make a pretty good one."

Abraxas groaned. "I am not getting you as a wife," he muttered. "You are far too evil for that. You'd probably steal the covers and kick me out of bed each night. Not to mention what you would do with my poor Lucius!"

"I've raised Severus since he was three and so far he looks to turn out to an alright kid," Astus replied.

"Well… while that's true, I guess- I mean, I don't say he's a _bad _kid, it's just—"

"You're stammering and might as well stop trying to explain yourself."

"Fine. You did a good job raising Severus but you would be a horrible wife."

Astus actually only grinned at that statement and Abraxas replied with sticking his tongue out.

-o-

One of the days they went to Diagon Alley to show Petunia some wizard life and shops. Plus Astus and Severus were both in need of potions ingredients. Abraxas sighed loudly and complained about having two maniac potions makers in his mansion until Astus smacked him in the back of his head and told him to stop sounding like a nagging hag. That sparked another argument and Lily turned to Severus.

"Do they always argue?" she asked.

"Like a married couple," he replied.

"Constantly," Lucius continued with. "I'm surprised they haven't killed off each other already."

"I think they have tried," Severus said. "Three years ago, remember?"

"That wasn't them trying to kill each other, that was just Astus taunting my father," Lucius said as they entered the Apothecary.

"Doesn't dad do that already?"

"Well, I guess they were letting it go a little too far. Or they wanted a duel to vent their frustrations."

"What are you telling them?" Abraxas suddenly asked, having appeared behind them and making all four (yes, even Lucius) jump.

"Nothing," Severus said.

"Liar," the blonde replied. "Lucius?"

"Lily here wondered if you always argued. We just said yes."

Abraxas looked between them all, frowning. "I have the feeling it is more to the story but I'll let it slide for now. Now come on, Astus is already picking out what he wants."

"Not what he needs?" Lucius asked.

"He's never in need in my opinion. All he does is creating death in liquid," Abraxas muttered.

Severus understood what he meant. Astus primarily focused his potion making on battle potions. The boy was not allowed near the bottles that held the potions his father made.

"What did he mean by that?" Lily asked.

"Dad does a lot of battle potions," Severus replied.

"You use potions in battle?" the girl wondered as Severus began to pick out what he was running low on. Petunia was still a bit overwhelmed over all the potions ingredients and Lucius was taking her on a small tour in the shop.

"Yes, it's always been that way."

"Mr Malfoy didn't seem to like the idea of your father making them."

"Well, I guess he doesn't like the fact dad keeps clinging onto a sense of war when he doesn't need to."

Lily was familiar with the war against Voldemort, although the Dark Lord held himself low at this point. "Everyone's involved in this war, aren't they?"

"Abraxas thinks dad's overdoing it, that's all," Severus said. "Anyway, I'm not sure dad knows what to do otherwise. Sounds on him like he's been at war most of his life."

"Severus… isn't your father… rather young?"

The boy turned to look at her. "He's turning 28 this summer," he said.

"What do you mean most of his life?" she asked.

"From what I've heard… from what he's told me… a war began for him when he was eleven. And it's never stopped."

Lily stared after him as Severus turned to pluck down a few bottles.

"Alright, Lily?"

She jumped and whirled around. Astus tilted his head to the side, looking down at her in confusion.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't. I believe you were far off in your own world, Miss Evans. Is Severus soon done?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll go see for myself. You may go find Abraxas; he's at the counter with your sister and Lucius."

Lily nodded and watched him walk away. Since he was eleven? That didn't sound too nice. It sounded way too long too. She turned around and walked back to the counter where Petunia was browsing through a catalogue that held the ingredients for the first years at Hogwarts.

Abraxas proposed lunch after that and they ate at a small and cosy café instead of going to the Leaky Cauldron. A dessert after this would be too heavy on their stomachs Astus decided but promised to whip something up after dinner.

"You can bake?" Petunia asked.

"He makes cakes worth killing for," Abraxas answered for him, to which Astus went slightly pink. "It's true! Remember the chocolate one for my birthday? I swore, hadn't it been Bellatrix who took it from me I would've engaged in a duel."

"Only because you're the only one crazy enough to start fighting over a _cake_," Astus said.

"It was a cake worth fighting over!"

"Don't mind him, he's crazy," Astus told the Evans sisters.

"Astus…"

"Yes, already, I will bake, and yes, you'll get to have a piece so drop the subject. We were going to Flourish and Blotts, right? Let's go there now." Abraxas opened his mouth but Astus beat him to it, "_Now_."

"Alright, alright!" Abraxas said. "Awfully stingy, isn't he?" This he said to the girls as they began to walk to the book shop. They both giggled. Lily soon forgot about what Severus had said about Astus as they lost themselves inside the store, picking out books and seeing if any of them were interesting.

They finished shopping in good time before dinner and went back to Malfoy Manor where Astus began negotiations with the house-elves so that he could use the kitchen to make dessert. Petunia thought the house-elves looked adorable and thanked them every time she saw one. Abraxas complained they were going to be completely smitten with her and refuse to listen him anymore. Astus had smacked him over the head (he did seem to do that a lot) and told him to stop being ridiculous; the house-elves worshipped the ground the blonde man walked on and it wasn't because he scared them into obedience. He would have continued on this argument hadn't Narcissa and Bellatrix arrived, having been invited to the dinner the day before.

After a hearty dinner (the house-elves knew how to make food alright) Astus retreated to the kitchen and wanted an hour to 'whip something up'. Severus claimed he would not be able to eat it. Lucius said the boy would take a piece anyway. After some consideration Severus agreed reluctantly. His father's desserts were too good to say no to.

True to his word, Astus came out an hour later, chased them all into the living room (actually he just whipped out his wand and stroke a finger along the edge, and Abraxas had them all moving even though they all knew he wouldn't attack them… not seriously at least) and they waited for a few minutes before he came into the living room with two trays, another one carried by a house-elf. Astus had shed his robes and now stood in black pants, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and an emerald vest over that. His hair was up in a sloppy ponytail and now he looked at them all.

"What is it?" Abraxas finally asked.

He placed the trays down. Bellatrix clapped her hands in excitement.

"It's chocolate mousse!" she cried out. "Oh, and melted chocolate over that! Did you make the mousse yourself? What are those cookies? Are they made of chocolate? There's whipped cream too? Astus, you're the best!"

This was said almost too fast for Astus and the others to catch and then she was hanging around his neck, hugging him for a moment before snagging a cup of said chocolate mousse and jumping up and down on the couch. It was hard to believe she was a grown woman.

"You're supposed to have the sugar-rush after you've eaten the dessert," Lucius pointed out.

"Do not force me to spell cat ears upon your head again," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, please do," Narcissa said, Lucius looking at his girlfriend in horror. "What? Lucius, you look so adorable in them."

"This is a conspiracy. Uncle Astus, let me stay close to you; Bellatrix wouldn't dare raise her wand in your direction."

"On the condition you stop calling me uncle already," Astus replied. "I'm not even thirty."

"Yet you speak to me as if I'm twelve," Lucius said.

"… Shut up."

"Your father is an old man," Lucius told Severus who rolled his eyes. Petunia hid her smile behind her hand, holding the cup in the other.

"What, no sharp retort?" Abraxas said.

"It would involve insulting you, and I just want to eat this," Severus replied.

"Smart choice, lad, smart choice," the blonde said and petted his head.

"But calling me lad…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Abraxas warned. "Eat and cease talking."

"For once I'll go along with it," Severus said, rolling his eyes at the Evans sisters who giggled.

"Go on, eat!" Astus said. "Or else I'll eat it myself."

"Hah, as if you could!" Bellatrix said, pointing her spoon at him. Narcissa put her sister's arm down and the young woman took a bite before continuing, "You eat like a damn bird. It's hard to imagine your stomach being bigger than an apple."

"I do eat," Astus complained. "I like eating. And if you don't start to enjoy my dessert, I'll have it thrown into your face."

Bellatrix decided she didn't want her treat in her face so she sat back and let the argument rest.

-o-

It was sad to see them leave. Lily and Petunia hugged Severus tightly, and he was slightly put out on the idea he might not see Petunia for another half-year. If he was lucky he would get to meet her briefly when going back to Hogwarts.

Astus hugged the girls briefly and then waved them off as it was Abraxas and Bellatrix who would bring them back to their parents. Lucius stood with the two Mentis until the others had Apparated away. They then went back into the manor and Severus got busy with school work to get thoughts on other things. He had made half of it but he still had the other half left. He was going to save potions to last, knowing it would be easy and then he had something to look forward to.

His father seated himself not too far away in the library, reading what appeared to be a horror novel. Severus didn't know why his father was fascinated with those kinds of books but had grown used to him reading them. He called it a way to relax but Severus had read from one of the books. They were not for relaxing, at least not for him. Horror, it seemed, have a different effect on him and his father.

A few hours later, long after Abraxas had returned and Bellatrix had gone home, Astus had slowly moved closer and Severus was sitting on the ground next to his father, one of his father's hands slowly carding through his hair. The boy was trying to focus on his Transfiguration project but the lulling motion was taking all of his focus. Finally he pushed it away and turned his head to the side, leaning his forehead against Astus' knee.

"Am I distracting you?" the man asked.

"It's not fair," he mumbled in response.

"You have much to learn."

"Liar. You purr like a cat when someone strokes your hair."

"Which is why I avoid it," Astus replied.

"It's not that bad," Severus said.

"When you try to keep an image, you learn to not show certain things," Astus said.

"Hide your weaknesses," the boy said.

"Exactly. Now, you should finish that essay or Minerva will be most displeased."

Severus groaned but Astus stopped petting his hair and gently pushed his head up and away. He nodded and stretched to reach the books, focus back as Astus opened his horror novel again.

-o-

Severus was the one to wake Astus up on his birthday. The boy crept into the room and up on the bed. Astus was still deep asleep, almost completely hidden underneath the covers and only a tangled mess of black hair spread over the pillow. Severus poked his father in the side to which the man replied with a groan, and moving away.

"Dad, wake up," Severus whispered.

"Go away," he slurred.

"Dad, it's your birthday! Wake up!"

"Let me sleep…"

"If you don't wake up, Abraxas will wake you up and he said he would do something horrible to you."

"What, snog me?" Astus said and looked up at his son blearily.

"With the way he was looking, something worse."

"Ugh, better get up then. He's way too sex-deprived for me to trust him in my bed."

"Dad, that's just disgusting. I so didn't want to think about Abraxas as a horny bastard."

"He is one," Astus said. "I think. He makes it sound that way sometimes."

"I think he's doing it for your blushes," Severus pointed out. "Happy birthday, dad."

Astus hugged him back warmly and smiled. "Thank you, child. I hope there is breakfast."

"More like a feast with cake on top."

"Cake sounds good," Astus mumbled. "Alright, give me five minutes to get ready."

The Black sisters had already arrived by the time the two got down, and there was a small pile of gifts at the end of the table.

"A few are popping in for dinner," Abraxas said as he hugged his friend tightly. "If you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," Astus replied. "Do I get to know who are coming?"

"Nope."

"Stingy," he said without much heat and accepted the group-hug Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa gave him. "You ladies look absolutely fabulous today!"

"Don't hit on my girlfriend," Lucius said and took Narcissa back, making her laugh.

"Aw, why not? Severus, wouldn't she make a lovely mother?"

"Dad," Severus whined.

"Alright, how about Bellatrix?"

"Dad!"

"Lucius then?"

Lucius spluttered when Severus paused and gave it some thought.

"No," the boy finally said.

"Why not?"

"First of all, he's my best friend. I don't want to call him 'mother'. Second, he's got Cissy and if we take him from her, she'll become our personal devil. Third, he fusses about his hair _way too much_."

"Hey!"

"Fine, fine," Astus said. "And you sure you don't want Abraxas?"

"That would mean you're the mother," Severus pointed out.

"Never heard the mum ruling the house? I can buy a whip."

"Dad! That's… that-that's just wrong on so many levels! Oh Merlin, please help me get rid of the images, they're burning! Burning!"

"I think you may have traumatized him," Abraxas said.

"Well, that should teach him to stop making leering comments about us in the future," Astus said.

"He's done that?"

"Subtly, like a true Slytherin. How did I get a Slytherin to son?"

"You are an unofficial Slytherin," Abraxas said. "Now, come on, let's eat some breakfast and have you open your presents."

-o-

There were a few people arriving for dinner. Albus, Poppy and Minerva arrived from Hogwarts, each bearing a gift despite Astus' protests. Zack arrived as well, Nathaniel following shortly after. Astus hadn't seen them both in some time and their greetings were long and Nathaniel picked Astus up in the hug, swinging the man around and forcing a startled laugh out of him.

The house-elves had outdone themselves yet again, and if they had thought breakfast was a small feast it was nothing compared to the dinner. Astus was surprised they even had had the time to prepare all of it.

There were some games played afterwards, mostly chess and Exploding Snap while he inspected his gifts. Some rare potions ingredients, some books, a robe from Zack and special-fitted dragonhide gloves from Nathaniel. Severus had given him a home-crafted box to store potions in, and Astus was impressed the boy had managed to keep it a secret from him, and that he had even found the time to work on it.

Astus found himself a few minutes later with Severus curled up on his lap, and to his great pleasure his body didn't think his son was too heavy. He stroke Severus' hair even as he played a game of chess against Nathaniel.

"You've grown better at this," the man pointed out.

"We're not in school anymore," Astus said with a grin. "I've played more than enough with Abraxas to learn some fine tricks."

"I believe your son is falling asleep on you."

Astus didn't mind. Severus was a warm ball leaning against his chest and he quite liked it. He only hummed in response and moved his arms around the boy.

"Isn't he a bit too big for you?" Abraxas asked, leaning over the armchair Astus was seated in.

"I can handle it."

"One would think he would be bigger for a thirteen-year old."

"He's just having a slow start," Astus argued. "Leave him alone. Just because your son grew freakishly tall when he was thirteen."

"It hadn't hurt if he had laid on some weight at the same time," Abraxas said. "He looked so thin a strong wind could snap him in half."

"He seemed to have grown into it."

"Finally," the blonde muttered. "Oh, did we wake you up, Severus?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"I was kinda awake." He moved his head to the junction between Astus' neck and shoulder.

"I think you should go to bed," Astus said gently.

"Don't want to," Severus muttered.

"Yes, you do want to. Come on."

"I'll take him," Abraxas said. "You go on playing."

"I'm sure Nathaniel can wait a few minutes…"

"I'm sure he can but you're still not going. Play, now. Let me take Severus."

With a bit of moving around and Severus was picked up by the blonde who grinned at them before leaving the room.

-o-

It was nearing midnight when Albus received the message. Voldemort was attacking a small Muggle village in the north. Abraxas, Astus and Bellatrix moved after him.

"No," the man said. "It's your birthday for Merlin's sake, Astus. Stay."

"No," the man replied. "I've been keeping myself away long enough. Besides, I don't want the man to forget my pretty face."

"Your son—"

"Will be safe here. Lucius will be here, as will Narcissa and Andromeda. Zack and Nathaniel are staying as well. And trust us when we say nothing can force its way into Malfoy manor without consequences."

Albus sighed but motioned them to follow him. With steps surprisingly agile for a man his age the headmaster made his way to the outsides of Malfoy ground, three shapes quickly following.

"Follow my magical signal," he said once they were out.

Without wasting time, he Apparated. The three followed in swirls of black.

A bright yellow beam came in their direction at sight, and Astus instinctively reflected it with a shield, making it explode into a nearby tree. There were screams in the air, the smell of blood and burnt bodies and fires spreading from house to house. Cloaked Death Eaters viciously cutting down everyone they could see, and then Abraxas with a swipe of his wand tore apart two of them.

"Stay close to Abraxas!" Astus shouted at Bellatrix and followed Albus.

He felt the Dark Lord's magic vibrating in the air. The man himself was there. Albus was making his way over to him. Astus wasn't going to let him fight Voldemort alone; both were equal in power, but that's just it; they were _equal_. Neither could win without some kind of advantage. Voldemort had his Horcruxes so Astus was making sure Albus at least had him. The only person capable of driving the Dark Lord insane with his refusal to simply drop dead.

Even in the midst of battle, Astus had to smile. In his time, when he had been Harry, Voldemort had renamed him 'The-boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die'. It was quite endearing, and he had greatly enjoyed the title just to annoy the man even more. It was so easy to prone Voldemort to anger it was hilarious.

Speak of the devil. Astus ran behind Albus, shooting off spells both from his wand and his free hand, and saw the Dark Lord whirl around the place, dark red robes marking him, his unmasked face a picture of pure joy. Ah, killing… it must be the man's favourite pastime.

Albus deflected a spell and shot off his own. Astus whirled around before Voldemort could see his face and when he turned back, his hood shadowed most of his features. His wand was out and he Stupefied three nearby Death Eaters before they could try to attack anyone from the Order. He vaguely heard Moody's shouting but trusted the man to take care of himself. Plus he wasn't sure how keen he was to receive help from a 'Slytherin'. It still annoyed Astus to be called that, especially as he had never been one.

"Tom!"

Astus had heard about that. Albus would always interrupt their duel with talking. Mostly aggravating Voldemort and subtly taunting him, yet trying to understand. The headmaster had been suspicious of Tom Riddle from the very beginning yet still willing to forgive as long as Voldemort proved he wanted to be forgiven. Albus Dumbledore had a strange mindset but not cruel as some had said. They had called him cruel to push Astus into the position he had ended up in. Astus figured Albus had acted the best he could, even though it still hurt sometimes to know that Albus had known for a long time what resided inside Astus.

Albus was drawn away, no doubt a move done by Voldemort, and the Dark Lord was free to set fire upon the houses. Not for long though. Voldemort whirled around as a spell went right past his head. A man in black robes and deep hood hiding his upper face stood with wand raised.

"Another one of Albus' henchmen? Another chicken from his precious order?" Voldemort taunted.

"No," Astus said. "A shadow behind the play perhaps."

"That voice…"

Astus pulled off his hood. Voldemort stared.

"We meet again," the man said.

"Astus Mentis," the Dark Lord replied. "Yes, we meet again. Unfortunately."

_Avada Kedavra_ came streaming towards Astus. He made a dive, rolled over and came back to his feet, launching an _Incendio_. Voldemort cancelled it with a move of his hand, and moved his wand up in an arch from the ground, causing a break in the earth and dirt hurling itself towards the man.

Astus turned the dirt to dust and had it turned around, temporarily blinding Voldemort who hadn't gotten the time to shield his eyes. Astus ran forward and delivered a very Muggle kick to the man's stomach, and Voldemort stumbled backwards, clearly unused the Muggle method of having a fight. Astus thought it was good time he learned it.

Voldemort deflected the next attack, a fist, but Astus followed it with a kick to the man's side, causing him to loose his breath. The next fist slammed Voldemort's head back and the Dark Lord flew backwards, skidding over the earth in near-flight. Astus whipped out his wand again and had it trained on the man in a second.

"You fight primitive," Voldemort said.

"Or any Muggle in a bar brawl," Astus replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You actually compare yourself to a Muggle? Have you sunk that low?"

"No," Astus said. "I just wanted to mention I fight like someone would in a bar brawl. It sounded amusing."

"Amusing indeed."

Spells were fired. Astus wasn't sure how many. He felt nicks appear on his skin, scratches and burn marks. Didn't care. They were minor. Easy to treat. Severus wouldn't have to see them. The boy reacted rather badly seeing Astus hurt and tended to get angry, sad and clingy all at the same time. It was a stressful situation for both of them and Astus would like to avoid that.

Then it happened.

Astus wasn't sure who fired first. All he knew was that something hit him, and it hit hard even as he heard Voldemort scream. Pain exploded in his midsection, blood pumped out and he coughed up some of the coppery-tasting liquid, feeling dizzy and weak at the same time, stumbling backwards.

He fell unnoticed as the Order began to surround the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He was kneeling on one knee on the ground now, one hand buried in the soft earth along with his wand and the other pressed against his stomach… the only thing preventing his entrails falling out. This was bad. His vision was swimming and black spots had already started to come and go.

"Tom," Albus said, raising his wand. "You're too gravely injured to continue this raid."

"That is why we're retreating," Voldemort wheezed. Astus' spell had broken his right arm and cracked most of the ribs on the right side. Blood gently dripped down from his mouth, signalling a possible lung injury. He was still grinning and that perplexed Albus.

Abraxas and Bellatrix were amongst the Order, yet standing aside. They made it look like they were there not with the Order but on their own choice. The Dark Lord barely glanced over at them. Abraxas was around the same age as him and Voldemort remembered the man from Hogwarts. The blonde Malfoy had always preferred to stay outside any squabbles amongst light and dark. It was surprising to see him fight for the light after having remained in the background for so long.

"Give it up, Tom!" the headmaster called out.

"No," he replied. "We'll meet again. But with a little luck, I won't be seeing Astus Mentis next time."

Abraxas' blood ran cold. "And what exactly do you mean?" he asked icily.

"What do you say, Astus?" Voldemort called out, laughing despite the pain. "Are your intestines falling out yet?"

Abraxas whirled around and screamed.

Astus hobbled backwards, falling onto his behind, face almost white and dark blood welling up from his mouth, his left arm coated in the sticky redness. He looked barely aware of them, but as if to prove them wrong his wand arm whipped up and a wide arch of fire exploded out towards the Death Eaters.

"Move out!" Voldemort screamed.

By then Astus was already falling backwards, one thing on his mind.

_Severus_.

-o-

Severus woke up hearing distressed yells and screams and shot up in a panic. One was definitely Abraxas'… and another was Madam Pomfrey. What was she doing at the house this late?

He couldn't hear his father though. Severus ran out of the room and ran towards the commotion, barely taking note that Lucius' room's door had been opened as well and it appeared the blonde had run out the same fashion he had; clearly non-Slytherin way.

He pushed at the people gathering at the living room door and slipped through someone's grasp even as they yelled 'no' at him. He came into the room and got first view of the scene. He stopped dead in his tracks.

There was blood on the floor. Leading up to a clearly hastily conjured bed. The white sheets were covered in blood too, almost too much blood. His father laid on the bed, eyes half-lidded and lips moving silently, hitching breaths making his chest rise and fall rapidly. There was blood that had dribbled down his mouth and his midsection seemed to be the part gravely injured.

"Dad…?" he whispered.

Astus must have heard it. His head turned with great difficulty. His eyes managed to find his son.

"_Sev… erus_…"

"Get the boy out!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "I am trying to save this man's life for Merlin's sake! Cover the child's eyes!"

An arm came around Severus' middle but with surprisingly agility and movement he got out of it and Albus realized Astus must have taught the boy that. It looked eerily similar to Astus' movements in the battlefield, only a bit clumsier.

He should have slipped in the blood. The boy didn't. They heard the sounds of skin meeting the blood and then Severus was at his father's side.

Astus' right hand came to curl around Severus' arm.

"Don't… look," he whispered.

"Dad," the boy repeated, furiously wiping at his father's mouth and cheeks to get rid of the cooling blood. Tears were already falling from his eyes even as Madam Pomfrey tried to heal the torn abdomen and the insides.

"It's too much damage," she whispered to Albus. "I can't save him."

Astus felt the world slowly move away but held onto Severus' arm and the child's big, dark eyes.

"Abra… xas… will take care… of you…"

"No," Severus said. "You'll be here. You'll be fine."

He wanted to yell at the Order, at the many people, _unknown people_ to get out. They weren't welcomed. Why were they there? What was their purpose to intrude on his father's privacy?

"Severus." The headmaster gently said. "Severus, Poppy needs to focus. Why don't you… why don't you follow me out for a bit?"

"No!"

"Severus…"

"No, you're only saying that! Don't you think I don't know? You only say that when you've already given up! I'm not leaving dad!"

"Sev…" Astus pleaded. "Please… my dear Severus…" He tried to say more but a coughing fit came over him and his face twisted in pain as a faint spray of blood clouded the air just above his face.

Severus' head went overload. His father was dying. He was watching his father die. He was watching his world die. He couldn't let that happen. What could he do? What did he need to do to ensure his father's survival? He wasn't a child anymore it felt like; his mind was too calm, too rational. He summed it up to shock and adrenaline and focused on alternatives. Madam Pomfrey had already given up. There were few healers better than her in England. Besides, it had to be in the middle of the night.

The shimmering light.

The glitter lighting the room up.

The warmth that seemed to seep though the glass and into the palm of your hand, then your arm, then your body.

The substance Astus had given him.

Severus snapped up, eyes wide and his mind with a mission, and he tore out of the room. Abraxas was too shocked to move after the boy.

"Someone follow that child!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Astus, it's alright, Severus is alright…" She strokes his hair, trying to soothe the way and not burst into tears herself.

Lucius was on the floor in front of his father where he sat in one of the armchairs. The young man was in greater shock than his father, and couldn't stop staring at the blood on the floor.

Astus' hand fell limply to the side, over the bed and his breathing grew ragged and uneven. He was fighting for his lungs to work. His eyes widened in panic as the lungs managed to contain less air for each breath. He didn't want to die.

He really, _really _didn't want to die.

Thundering steps down the stairs, Severus came back into the room, pushing people aside with strength not belonging to a thirteen-year old but an adrenaline-filled person with a goal. There was something clutched in his hand and despite the adults' protests he jumped up in the bed and dragged his father's head into his lap. Astus tried to speak but only bright blood bubbled up and his hand flopped uselessly at his side, fingers twitching sporadically.

"Dad, I need you to drink some of this," Severus begged and opened a vial. Abraxas' eyes widened seeing the shimmering between Severus' fingers, the shock clearing a bit. He rose up, stepping around his son.

"Severus, I must ask you to give your father some room," Poppy said, gently, and moved her hands to the boy's shoulders.

He tipped the vial and they all gasped seeing a glittering liquid slide into Astus' open mouth. The man gagged, coughed a little and his throat constricted, then it was going down. There was a moment of silence. Astus' breath came a bit easier, his chest not heaving quite as violently as just seconds ago. His skin seemed to attain a glow, and they all stared at his body in wonder. His limbs twitched for a moment or two but then relaxed and Severus corked the vial, letting it go in favour to hold his dad. It rolled off the bed and down onto the floor, the glass clinking but not breaking. Moody picked it up and said:

"What is this? I order you to tell me, boy!"

Abraxas snatched the bottle from the man. "It is not to be widely known," he said. "But if the Order wishes, they can have one bottle of this liquid. One only."

"We are ordering you to tell us its source!" Moody demanded.

"The source is sealed shut," Abraxas said. "No human will enter there shall I and Astus decide. Not even we will enter again if we can avoid it."

Moody made a move when Severus gasped out:

"Dad!"

They all turned back to the bed.

Astus' wounds were gone, and so was the blood. He was still pale but his face was smoothed out in sleep. He breathed deep, his left hand loosely wrapped around Severus' fingers.

"He's asleep," Poppy whispered. "He…" She moved her wand over the man. "He's healed."

"Then why isn't he awake?" Moody asked.

"His body has taken a tremendous strain," the medic witch said, still looking flabbergasted. "He's exhausted."

Severus was cradling his father's head in his arms and rested his forehead against Astus'. Abraxas sat down and stroke the boy's head even as his shoulders began to shake. He squeezed the vial and whispered:

"Good boy, Severus. You did well, child. You did well."

A silver of Astus' eyes managed to open. His mouth opened to breath. They all held their own breath.

"Severus," came the next breath, and the eyes slid shut again.

He succumbed to darkness.

Tbc…

* * *

Late but it could be worse! -smiles-

Chapter twenty: A bit shorter. Severus stays at his father's side as he recovers from Voldemort's attack, and the boy remembers some memories that had occurred throughout the years. Then, an event that gives Astus a clue as to why Lucius in his time turned to the Dark Lord.

Hopefully it won't take too long to get this one out.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	20. Chapter 20

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry for the lateness! Enjoy this new chapter!

-o-

**Chapter**** Twenty**

Severus strokes the hand with a finger, hoping to make it twitch. Nothing happened. He flipped it over to the palm was up, tickling the sensitive side of his father's hand, knowing when he was awake it definitely made the whole him twitch. There was nothing.

His father was too deep under to even feel life. He didn't look to just be sleeping. Hadn't it been for the rising and falling of his chest Severus would have thought him dead. By no means was his father a restless sleeper but he barely ever slept on his back. Astus had the tendency to roll to his side and curl up when asleep. He lying motionless on his back meant he was hurt.

Only thing that spoke against that was that he had no actual injuries. They were all healed but the fast healing rate had exhausted his body and mind. He had been minutes from death, perhaps even seconds. Having been pulled back from that in less than a minute and there was reason for him to be out cold for a while after that.

Still, Severus didn't like it.

"Severus…"

He looked to the doorway where Abraxas now entered. He carried two teacups with him and handed one to the boy.

"Lucius is out," he said. "Should be back by dinner. We can eat it in here if you want to."

"Thank you," the boy replied. He tried another stroke. Nothing.

"He will wake up," the blonde said. "He just needs some time."

"I know that," Severus said. "Yet I want him up now. I can't stand this waiting. I want him up."

"I know," Abraxas said. "So do I. So do Lucius. So does Bellatrix and Narcissa and Andromeda. They are all worried about him. He does have a tendency to give people reasons to worry."

"What happened? You never told me."

"It was the Dark Lord," Abraxas said. "During a one of his raids. They both got in a lucky shot on each other."

Severus put away his tea and moved closer to Astus, stroking his father's forehead and then his hair.

"It's tangled," he commented.

"It is," Abraxas said. "He'll want a shower when he wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"That's up to him, Severus. It's entirely up to your father and his body."

"Is it selfish of me if I want it to be now?"

"We all want it to be now," Abraxas said and moved to sit behind Severus on the bed. "He scared us all."

"Do dads always do stunts like this?" Severus asked.

"Not this extreme, but yes, sometimes we do stunts like this," Abraxas said. "Not that I would ever duel with the Dark Lord himself, I'm not that suicidal."

Severus reached out and strokes away his father's hair again. This time Astus' head moved a little but nothing more. It wasn't enough to reassure Severus. It wasn't enough to make him calm again.

"Come on, drink your tea," Abraxas said and held onto his shoulders.

Tea… Severus looked over at it. He didn't remember much of his time on Hogwarts while Astus went to school there, but the clearest memory from his early childhood was in France the autumn after Astus had left England.

_Severus looked over the coffee table, holding onto it and watched as his father stretched for the cup the boy knew had tea in it. Astus sipped the hot liquid and turned page in the newspaper laid out in his lap.__ The open breeze from the countryside made the curtains rise and fall at the window._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The boy looked up hearing Astus and saw the man watch him with a small smile on his lips._

"_Why do you drink tea all the time?" Severus asked, coming closer and climbing up on the sofa next to his father._

"_It's soothing," Astus replied._

"_Sooth… what?"_

"_Soothing," the man repeated. "Drinking tea calms me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have good memories of it," Astus said and put aside the newspaper._

"_Like when?"_

"_Like when I sat down with Albus, or Abraxas, or even Minerva and had a cup of tea with them. You'll probably understand it better when you grow older."_

_Severus looked into the cup and the dark, steaming liquid. _

_"Can I taste?" he asked._

Severus remembered that taste. First, it had been burning hot because back then Astus didn't put any milk in. Thinking about that, his father started putting milk in after that. Severus smiled at that and moved so he could lay down with his head on Astus' shoulder.

He was surprised he remembered the taste. It had smelt of vanilla, and had tasted like it. Sweet and lingering. It had always been Astus' favourite. Something simple and familiar. Severus wasn't sure where that familiarity came from, but Astus took comfort in drinking tea. He had good memories connected to that.

"Dad likes tea," he said and looked over at Abraxas. "He drinks way too much of it."

"Day and night," the blonde said and rolled his eyes. "I think he's thinning out his blood with vanilla tea."

Severus actually laughed a little, and for the moment, let his father rest.

-o-

Severus couldn't remember all the places he and his father had visited during the years. It seemed they had been everywhere at some point. Sometimes they were in the desert, sometimes in a forest. Sometimes they were living far off the ground, up in the mountains, and more than a few times on a boat.

He had his favourites of course. Severus wasn't too fond being on the open water but he had loved living next to the sea, preferably on the beach itself. Moving around had never been much trouble; Severus hadn't been interested in seeking the company of other children most of the time, and he liked exploring new places just as much as his father did. Maybe not when they went to Greenland or really cold places. Severus preferred then to stay inside a magical heated cabin and read books about the country instead of being outside like his obviously crazy father was.

He had loved places like Greece and Italy, near the ocean and near ancient civilizations that could still be seen. Old buildings, statues, temples… so many things. He had even convinced Astus to go to Pompeii, and the two of them had spent several days going there and actually having a lot of fun. In Greece they had searched up old relics from the past, and read about Greek mythology. Severus had already back then felt that Astus had been deprived of much, especially access to history he wanted to read and know about. He was making up for it, and it had been a hell of a ride.

The boy got up on Astus' bed and sat down next to the prone body with a book in his hands.

"I know you probably can't hear me," he said, "but I was going to read for you. I know, totally weird for me to read for you but I found this book yesterday when looking through my room. I remember you read it for me when we travelled. And yes, I know I was too old to be read a goodnight story but call it some strange after-effect from the stormy beginning of my life. I don't remember it but from what you told me, it was stormy."

He opened the book and looked over at Astus. The man was moving in his sleep now, but he still hadn't woken up. Abraxas made sure to not let him sleep all the time in the same position but for now the man was on his back, dark hair spilling over the pillows.

"Do you remember this book?" he asked. "I'm not sure if you do, you got so many other things to think about. I did forget where I put it, but I never forgot what it said. I know the story. I even remember you reading it."

_It was a storm outside. Even the rain was pounding on the __windows that were already rattling because of the wind. Severus looked outside, huddled underneath the covers and Astus came into the room with two cups of hot cocoa and a book under his arm._

"_One for you, and one for me," the man said and handed one of the cups to the nine-year old. "I listened to the radio, seems like the storm will go on all night."_

"_Is it a normal storm?"_

"_Actually… I think there might be one or two magical people being a little bored, and turning a rainfall to this."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can feel the magic outside. Very thin, but it's there. So don't worry; they won't let anyone get hurt."_

"_Do you do things like this when you're bored?" Severus asked._

"_Not really," Astus laughed. "I tend to get lazy when I'm bored, you know that."_

"_Sprawling out on a couch and refuse to move? Yeah, I know."_

"_Don't get cheeky on me. You want me to read or not?"_

_Severus settled in and Astus got in the bed next to the boy before opening the book. The storm roared on outside but the boy didn't care. He had heard the story before, but he wouldn't mind hearing it again and again._

"I was so obsessed with this book," Severus said. "It's a wonder you didn't go crazy from it."

Astus did shift, and let out a soft sigh. The young teen crawled up and moved so sit next to his father, close enough that Astus' shoulder touched his hip.

"You ready?" Severus asked. "Because you only got one shot to tell me to shut up."

He didn't really wait around for an answer, and began reading _Bilbo_ out loud. Sure, it was a Muggle children's book. That didn't really mater; it had dwarves, it had Goblins, it had elves and finally, there was a dragon. All was good.

-o-

"Isn't your lazy father getting up soon?"

Severus looked up, startled, to see Lucius leaning against the doorway into the room. The blonde pushed himself up and walked over to the bed where Astus and Severus was, and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I can't exactly control it," Severus said.

"Tickle his feet. Dad hates it."

"I already tried it," the boy added. "He twitched but that's about it."

"Stubborn man."

"More like stubborn body. Why aren't you with Narcissa?"

"Bellatrix took her and Andromeda out shopping," Lucius said and moved so he was lying down next to Severus. "While I do like going shopping, I can't keep up with the Black sisters."

"It feels like running a marathon, and kept from eating or drinking the whole day," Severus said. "No one can keep up with them. Maybe your dad."

"That's because he's a freak."

"And has endless energy."

"I think he's taking some Muggle drug, because no one can be that energetic all the time," Lucius moaned and laid his head down on Severus' shoulder.

"He's not taking some Muggle drug, he was just born that way," Severus said. "I think at least. You should know better."

"I just want to pretend it's something that will pass."

"Hey, are you falling asleep on me?"

"Shut up," Lucius mumbled. "I was up all night reading, I'm sleepy now."

"Why were you up all night?"

"Couldn't sleep then."

"So you're falling asleep on my dad's bed?"

The blonde nodded and yawned. Severus thought about it for a minute and then closed the book he had been reading. He managed to put it aside and turned to his side, towards Lucius and the man's head slipped off his shoulder. Grey eyes opened slightly to look at him, then closed again.

"It's alright," Lucius mumbled. "He'll wake up soon…"

Severus smiled at that and tucked himself into Lucius' arms despite knowing he could be considered far too old for that. Beside them, Astus slept on.

Abraxas stepped inside a half-hour later and by then, both Severus and Lucius were down under and he walked up to the bed, drawing a blanket over them. It was always nice to see that again, despite the fact his son was considered an adult.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Astus' sleeping form. "I'll take a picture so you can see it later."

-o-

For some reason, when Severus woke up, he was thinking about boats. Wizards normally didn't travel by boat, it took a long time and was complete, well, unnecessary when you had Floo, or Apparating, or even brooms. But still, he was thinking about boats.

Because he had been on boats. More than once. Astus had wanted to ride boats, so they had. They had even been on a cruising. A Muggle cruising of course, wearing Muggle clothes and not talking about the Wizarding World. It had been unexpectedly pleasant.

_The salty breeze hit Severus in the face as he stared across the ocean.__ The sun was high in the sky and there was barely a cloud in sight. Astus had warned the eight-year old boy there would be a storm coming later though, and by tonight it would probably be raining. That didn't matter in that moment. There was just the water, the smell and the strong sun._

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

_Astus leaned next to him and smiled. His long hair had currently been tamed and put in a ponytail because he couldn't actually stand putting a spell so his hair retracted and grew short. The man had always been fond of his long hair once he got it, and it hadn't earned him too many strange looks from people. Some had looked at him disapprovingly, of course, but Astus hadn't looked very worried about that._

"_It smells really strong," Severus replied._

"_Yeah, it does. That makes you certain that you know where you are, right?"_

"_Why did the people keep looking at your hair?"_

_Astus sighed. "We're with Muggles, Sev. In our world, it's more normal for men to have long hair. It's kind of stylish I suppose. But in the Muggle world, from what I can tell, you appear a bit… well, unkempt with long hair."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't know. I can't possible start to understand their logic. Can't they see I brush my hair every day?"_

"_You don't brush it every day."_

"_Shush now, let's pretend I do…"_

There had been other boats too, smaller once but each as pleasant. A few times it had been with wizards and those times had been even more fun, because Severus didn't have to wear typical Muggle clothes and he could talk about potions as much as he wanted.

Looking to the side, he confirmed Lucius was still sleeping. Turning his head the other way, he confirmed Astus was also sleeping. Still sleeping. He had moved a little though. That was a good sign.

Severus still wanted him to hurry up though.

-o-

Astus was dreaming. It was raining, which wasn't that unusual and he was sitting in a room, at the window sill, looking outside. The raindrops made small noises as they hit the window. He didn't quite recognize the room but thought it resembled the living room at Malfoy manor a bit.

Beside the rain, there was no other sound. He was quite comfortable to remain there, hadn't it been for the fact that there really didn't appear to be anyone else but him in the whole house. Or whatever it was; he hadn't ventured outside the room. He just sat and listened to the rain falling outside.

Should he be going anywhere? Should he wake up? How could this dream feel so real? The man's fingers touched the glass. It was cold and damp, and he withdrew. The room was warm enough to not make him shiver, but he had been in warmer places.

It was lonely, in this dream. Astus finally stood up. The room had no personality, nothing to make it look homely and well-lived. All it had was furniture to sit in, bookshelves to keep your books in, and a bleak fire going. There was no sparks from it, no sounds. Just the rain that now pounded down on the roof.

The hall was empty and dark, and Astus began to wonder maybe this is meant to encourage him to wake up. He was used to loneliness but it was a long time since he had enjoyed it.

But how was he to wake up? It felt like he had been there for weeks. With only the rain as company. No sun, not even the sounds of birds outside. Not a soul to talk to. No Abraxas ready for a game of chess, no Lucius with a heavy book and complaints, and especially, no Severus. He was completely alone, and frankly…

He was sick of it.

Astus opened his eyes. The room was bright. The sheets were warm. His body was aching for sleeping so long. He reached up with a hand and scrubbed at his eyes and heard a gasp. The man removed the hand and looked to the side.

Severus' eyes were wide, and the boy dropped the book he had been reading. They were alone in Astus' room, the boy sitting in an armchair next to the bed. For a moment there was only silence. Then Astus' ears took in the birds' singing from outside, the wind, Severus' breathing and then he said with a smile:

"Good morning, Sev."

Severus managed a whimpered reply before climbing up into the bed with Astus who answered by hugging him tightly. The boy's shoulder was shaking, and his tears were warm against Astus' throat.

"Oh child," the man whispered. His voice was slightly hoarse but it didn't stop him from speaking. "My dear child, I'm so sorry to have made you so upset."

"That water isn't a miracle," Severus sobbed. "It can't be there every time."

"I know," Astus soothed. "I know. I'll be more careful next time. No playing. No dodging around. I'll be careful. I gave that bottle to you to use on yourself, not on your old man."

"You're not old."

"I know," the man said with a laugh that miraculously didn't hurt his throat. "I just always wanted to say that. And I am fifteen years older than you."

Severus made himself comfortable in Astus' arms and wrapped his own around the man. Astus kissed him on the forehead and stroke the black hair gently.

"Severus, I'm fine. A bit stiff, but I guess that means I slept longer than I thought?"

"You've been asleep for almost a week," Severus whispered.

"Oh," the man said. "Definitely longer than I thought. Again, I'm sorry."

Severus burrowed in and his tense shoulders relaxed. With some amusement Astus watched him more or less pass out within minutes. A bit later it knocked on the door and Abraxas opened the door. His eyes widened seeing Astus awake and Severus asleep and then he moved over to the bed.

"How are you?" he asked the raven-haired man gently.

"I'm fine," Astus replied, slightly leaning into the touch on his forehead. "I feel a bit stiff and a bit greasy. Any chance I'll get a shower anytime soon?"

"If we tuck your exhausted son in, I think you can have one within ten minutes."

Severus rolled up tightly where Astus had lain, burrowing into the warmed sheets and Astus slowly stood up with Abraxas' help. The man stumbled slightly as the blonde tugged at his arms, making them collide, and then Abraxas was holding him tightly.

"… Abraxas?"

"Don't make me worry like that again," the Malfoy said. "I don't like it. In fact, I hate it."

"Abraxas… I'm sorry."

"You silly child," the blonde whispered. "You're such a silly child. And reckless. Do you really have that little regard to your own life?"

"Wha-? No, I-"

"You have, don't deny it," Abraxas said, hugging him tighter. "I'm sick of seeing it. You think nothing of yourself in situations like that, you don't think you are worth anything. You don't care about yourself, and it hurts to look at. Don't you think Severus won't notice that one day? Perhaps on your funeral when one of your stunts have gotten you killed."

Astus tore away and looked at him. The blonde stared right back.

"I… I don't…" Astus wasn't sure what he was trying to say. In fact, he didn't have anything to say. Because it was all true. All that mattered in his life was Severus. Of course Abraxas and Lucius mattered, and the Black sisters, and perhaps even Albus but Severus always came first. And in response, he threw away all else.

His head landed on Abraxas' shoulder and his hands dug into the man's biceps. Abraxas gently held him by the elbows.

"I've been here for how long?" Astus whispered. "Has it been ten years? Or more? Does it matter? For seventeen, I lived my life as being a non-existent, faceless person. I was only useful in war. I never… I never thought about what would happen afterwards. Because I never expected I would survive it."

"Well, you did," Abraxas said. "So you're going to stop throwing your life away, because you only have one, and it's not just used to take care of Severus. You mean so much more. You're not here for war, even if you've made it that way."

Astus hated crying, yet he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You're making me cry, you bastard," he finally managed.

"Well, it'll probably do you some good. Now, you're getting a refreshing shower, new clothes, food and then we're going to play chess and annoy each other like usual."

Astus looked up at Abraxas again.

"I did live for myself here," he said. "And I did that by running away."

"I wouldn't call it running away," Abraxas said as they entered the bathroom. "More like… finding yourself."

"Can't say I did a good job of it," the man muttered.

"At least you got to see a lot of new places," the blonde said. "And you did have a good time, didn't you?"

"… Yeah, I did. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to sound like an old man now, but they were probably the best years of my life."

Abraxas laughed. "Definitely an old man. Jump into the shower, you geezer, I'll have new robes set out for you. Come to the living room later."

-o-

When Severus came running down the stairs a few hours later, lunch were being readied and he found his father sitting in the living room, playing chess. He looked just fine, sitting cross-legged in one of the armchairs and appearing to be winning over Abraxas.

"You're getting too good at chess," the blonde grumbled.

"Or you're going easy on me."

"I can assure you, I'm not. However, your moves don't make sense, so I can't use normal strategies with you."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Astus said with a grin. "Means you have to work a bit more to be able to win."

"Yes, well, right now I just want to know who designed your brain, and I want to hit him or her over the head."

"Why?"

"Because you don't make sense!"

Severus sat down on the arm of the chair Astus was seated in and the man turned to look at him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lunch should be ready soon."

"Did you eat before?"

"I ate, don't worry. Abraxas watched every bite."

"I did not."

"Alright, every second bite. And you kept trying to force more on me!"

"You kept eating like a bird!"

"I hadn't eaten in a week," Astus complained even as he tugged Severus down onto his lap, hugging his son close. "My stomach was cramping despite the potions."

The lunch was served not long after that, perfectly for Lucius who just arrived. He actually hugged Astus and refused to let go for a minute or two, and then swore that no, he wasn't crying in relief.

News travelled quickly and by the evening Astus had gotten visits from the Black sisters (Bellatrix flinging herself at him without abandon and repeatedly telling him what a reckless idiot he was), Poppy, Minerva and Albus. Zack and Nathaniel had spoken to him through the fireplace and he had gotten a good yelling from Zack who strictly forbade him to participate in further fighting.

The next few days Astus wasn't allowed to do much of anything, and found himself being quite spoiled by everyone. On the fourth day, he and Abraxas had managed to convince Severus to go with Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa to Diagon Alley and soon the manor had gone quiet.

"He doesn't want to let you go," Abraxas said.

"From what I remember, and then was told, I'm not surprised," Astus said. "Had I seen my guardian inches from death, I would have clung onto him as well."

"Well, I guess it's good you haven't then."

"I don't know about that," the man said and looked over at the Malfoy. "My godfather… he wasn't my guardian but I wanted him to be. I didn't care what others said about him, he genuinely cared for me. And I didn't stand a chance."

"Stand a chance when? And against what?"

"When he died," the man said. "One second he was there, and the next he wasn't."

"How do you mean?"

"He died in the Ministry," Astus said. "He was hit by a curse cast by my time's Bellatrix Lestrange, and fell through an archway. An archway leading directly to death. There… there wasn't even a body I could mourn over."

He wasn't sure why he was talking about something that hurt so much but soon Abraxas had joined him on the couch and now the blonde's hand was on his shoulder.

"Stop crying," Abraxas said but Astus hadn't noticed he had even started. "I hate to see you cry."

"I hate crying," Astus said with a breathless laugh and wiped away the tears. "I just… I guess I still miss him, even though I've said my goodbyes to him. Everyone assumed I thought of James and Lily Potter as my parents but I didn't. I knew they were, but I never knew them. The closest parental figure I had was him, even though he was more childish than me at times."

He didn't really want to say anything more after that. Abraxas didn't force him either, and they sat in comfortable silence after that.

-o-

Not too long after that, Abraxas managed to coax Astus out of the house (once he had stopped obsessing with keeping the man inside) and the two men went to Diagon Alley while their two children stayed at home.

Diagon Alley was bustling with energy but even more so today. Astus looked around, wondering what was going on even as they went through the shops they needed to go to (the clothes shop was completely unnecessary in Astus' opinion, however his opinion didn't matter much for Abraxas and so Astus was fitted for a new robe despite protests) and finally he voiced his curiosity out loud.

"Oh, it's a mock-duel," Abraxas said.

"Mock… duel?" _What the hell? Since when?_

"Yeah, although it's been a while since the last one. People gather and watch as people mock-fights."

"That's kind of stupid," Astus said. "Just put them on a battlefield and they can watch some stupid fight."

"Mock-duels aren't something you like?"

"The only duels I've ever done are the ones to keep myself alive," Astus said. "I don't see the fun in watching any."

Abraxas only nodded but on their way they had to pass the place where they held the tournament. Astus glanced around as they weaved through the crowds. All Light people. No dark one would stay and watch he supposed, with all the Light ones standing around and looking at dark corners suspiciously.

A new duel began. They were moving away from the spot, hearing the curses and spells, shields coming up to deflect, movements around them and then a scream:

"Watch out!"

Astus turned first, instincts pounded into him making his body react faster than his brain and his eyes widened.

The spell came hurling towards Abraxas who had turned around by now. He was on his way getting his wand up but Astus, all of them, saw he was too slow.

The duellist screamed again, he apparently knew what the spell would do and obviously didn't want it to hit but before the spell could impact on the Malfoy a shield deflected it and Astus moved his wand up in an arch, throwing the spell up into the air where it vanished.

The crowds now stared at the raven-haired man. His movements had been too fast for them to see. He lowered his arm, adrenaline pumping through his veins, looked over at the duellists and said:

"If you can't keep control of your spells, then don't use them in crowded places."

The tone was icy and then he turned back to Abraxas. He looked around and saw some people muttering to each other, others glaring at Abraxas for some reason.

"Got any problems?" Astus snapped at one of them.

"Nothing," the person answered muttering while flushing.

"You look almost disappointed the spell didn't hit him," Astus said and tilted his head to the side. They avoided his eyes. "Alright, you are disappointed it didn't hit him. Let me tell you one thing; don't think like that, and if you do, and I catch you doing it, you'd rather be tortured by Voldemort than facing me."

They all flinched hearing the Dark Lord's name and Astus rolled his eyes before pulling Abraxas away from the spot for the mock duel. The blonde followed without much protest until they were gone from sight. Then he stopped them both.

"Astus," he said. The man turned to look at him. "Thank you for that. I recognized the spell."

"And?"

"It wouldn't be a pretty sight of me afterwards," Abraxas said and laughed a little. "Actually, I was nearly hit the last time they had the mock duel here as well."

"You were?" Against his will Astus' heart began to speed up.

"Yes, by the same spell as well! It's almost eerie."

Almost was an understatement. "The same spell? And when did this happen?"

"Well, normally it's yearly but because of the war there hasn't been one in some year. Last time was about ten years ago, I think," Abraxas said as they began to walk again. "I was actually planning to head to the Leaking Cauldron but made a de-tour at the last minute. So if I hadn't made that de-tour, I probably would have been hit back then."

"You, Abraxas Malfoy, made a de-tour?"

"Shut up, it was for a good cause!"

"What was that then?"

"I went to the Ministry," Abraxas said and looked at him. "To say hello to Severus Mentis and his new father… you."

It was that long ago. Astus stopped him again and said:

"Do you know exactly what that spell does? Because I don't."

"I know, I checked it up the last time."

"And?"

"I'm lucky you saved me both times," Abraxas said with a nervous laugh. "When I read about it the first time I got goose bumps and stuff like that because it would have most likely crippled and killed me eventually. Probably before Lucius even turned fourteen."

Astus' blood ran cold as memories of the older Lucius assaulted him. The memories of this cold-hearted man in billowing robes and his cane and gloves. His sharp demeanour in public, his support to Voldemort… and also his fear to the Dark Lord. In the war, when Voldemort used Malfoy manor as hide-out, Astus knew Lucius had done nothing but fear him. Even despite that he didn't have anywhere else to go, no one to turn to.

Had Abraxas been hit by that spell all those years ago… history might have been somewhat the same. The mock duel was known to only have Light wizards and witches. If a fourteen-year old Lucius had known what caused his father's death, and had been left alone in a hostile world and a war, he probably wouldn't have turned to the Light. No matter what his father may have thought about the dark. But what of the rumours he had heard about Abraxas not dying until Draco was an infant? Were they false? Did Lucius make them up to reassure the Light they hadn't killed his father? Had he hid the truth all along, had he made his father's absence look normal? Astus supposed he would never know now, and frankly, he was glad none of it would happen.

"Astus?"

He looked up. Abraxas' hand was on his shoulder and he was looking at Astus worriedly.

"Are you alright? You looked lost for a moment there."

"I'm fine," Astus said. "Just thought about… some old memories."

"Really? About what?"

"I just think I figured something out, finally."

They began to walk away from the scene and Abraxas looked at him curiously.

"What did you figure out then?"

"When I first met you, I didn't quite expect it. You didn't act the way I thought you would."

"I didn't? What did you expect?"

"I still had your son on my mind when I first came to this time," Astus said and looked down at the ground. The people around them didn't pay them any attention. "That's why I was so surprised to see you smile so openly and friendly. It was like I was meeting my godfather disguised as a Malfoy, it was rather eerie."

"What do you mean?" Abraxas wasn't smiling anymore, and now he stopped Astus with a hand.

"Lucius was a Death Eater in my time, Abraxas, you know that," Astus said and looked at the blonde man. "But I never did tell you why I was so surprised to see a Malfoy act so friendly. Lucius… he didn't smile as much as smirk, and when I was twelve, I was terrified of him. He… he was scary, Abraxas, even people older than him were afraid of him."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"I wondered why," Astus said. "After meeting you, and then him, in this time, I wondered what made him that way. Why was he so cold and distant? Why did he turn to Voldemort, when you obviously were against the man? And even after he had done that, I saw later… much later, when the war was at its highest, I saw how scared he was of Voldemort. Voldemort terrified him, and yet he had turned to him. And now I think I know why."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself. Had the spell hit you, it would have crippled and killed you. Perhaps even before Lucius turned fourteen. But you made a de-tour. To see me. Where I came from, that time, Severus wasn't adopted by me. You didn't made a de-tour. You were probably hit by that spell. You died, and Lucius was left alone as a child in a world of war. That mock-duel is known for being all Light. Do you really think he would have turned to them for support, had he known they caused your death?"

Abraxas swallowed, and began to lead them away from the street. Stopping in an alley, the blonde leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"I never thought about that," he confessed. "Perhaps I was too quick to accuse you of throwing away your life when I seem to do the same. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad… I'm just glad Lucius is the way he is now."

"You are?"

"Yes. When I was a child, I was terrified of these people. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix in particular."

"Why?"

"She killed my godfather, remember" Astus said. "She was crazy. Like a wild animal. Plus she had been in Azkaban for a long time."

"Oh dear Merlin… anything else shocking you want to tell me?"

"Nothing in particular. Lucius did survive the war."

"He did?"

"Yes. Him, his wife, and his son. They all made it."

"You still won't tell me more about his son?" Abraxas said with a pout.

"I'm sure you'll meet that son sooner or later," Astus said with a smile.

"You always say that. I want a grandchild now!"

"I don't think you want to tell your son and his girlfriend that."

"Why not? I've always wanted to see my son drop dead in a faint," Abraxas said. "And I'm guessing our dear Narcissa will be his darling wife?"

Astus looked at him. "I never knew Narcissa very well back then. She always seemed so distant. In fact, I had no idea how much they even loved each other."

"You got any proof of it?"

"Not really. Just one thing…" Astus still remembered it, lying there in the Forbidden Forest, Narcissa's shaking fingers on his pulse, her whispered request, his reply. She had more or less saved his life.

"What?" the blonde wanted to know.

"Narcissa risked her life to know if her son was alive," Astus said. "She was willing to die at the hands of Voldemort just to know that Draco was alive."

"Let's hope she doesn't have to do that again."

Astus nodded, and they walked back into Diagon Alley again. They didn't speak more about the mock-duel tournament, the fatal consequences the spell could have had, and pretty much went straight back to Malfoy manor. Both Lucius and Severus greeted them in the hall, and Lucius was the one most surprised when Abraxas for no apparent reason threw his arms around his son and hugged him tightly.

"Father?" Lucius managed. "Astus, did he get drunk or what?"

"No," Astus said even as he gently kissed the top of Severus' head. "He just missed you I guess. We parents are that way sometimes."

Abraxas withdrew but still held his arms thrown over his son's shoulders. Lucius tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly.

"Is everything alright?" he wondered. "Dad?"

"Everything's fine," Abraxas said and laughed.

And for the moment, everything was.

Tbc…

* * *

Gah. It took me some time that.

And next chapter will probably take a long time too, but this time I'll write about the whole third year! Yeah, that's right people!

Chapter 21 will have following: Severus' third year, Voldemort realizes some of his Horcruxes has been destroyed, and resolves to try protect the remaining ones (in this story, Nagini is one of the Horcruxes already but yes, I know she was turned into one much later in the books). A shaky truce between Severus and one of the Marauders, and Astus' hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

I truly don't know when this will be out, but be patient!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	21. Chapter 21

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Short about the Horcruxes; yes, I know Nagini didn't become a Horcrux until much later and she didn't even meet Voldemort until much later, but still I include her all the time. So she is a Horcrux in here, alright? I've mentioned her before and no one's said anything, so I assume you all are alright with it. Just thought of pointing it out.

And yes, I didn't include the second half of the year. I was running so late with this so I just wanted to give you something! The inspiration for this is running a bit slow at the moment, but I'm trying my best.

Other that that, enjoy the story (late as it is)!

And a tiny piece of Abraxas-Astus couple teasing, just mentioned in a few sentences.

**UPDATE** 12th november 2011: A couple of you guys have commented about the writing of Ted Tonks having not been in Malfoy Manor so I've changed that. Because you were right, of course ^^ I was the one who had forgotten, thanks for pointing it out to me.

-o-

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Severus was packing for his third year when Astus came into his room.

"Just two more days, huh?" the man said.

"Yeah," Severus replied, folding a shirt and placing it in the trunk.

"Time flies by when all you want is for it to slow down," the man continued. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished," the boy said.

"Got all of your books?"

"Yeah, those I packed first. The trunk is fine for now but I had a bit of trouble to fit in all my potions ingredients."

"It's because you have too many of them, you little potions master," Astus said and sat down on the bed. He peered into the trunk. "I guess we should invest in a new one, perhaps with a separate compartment for your potions things."

"That sounds nice," the boy agreed and folded a pair of pants before looking it over. "I think that's all."

"Usually kids doesn't start packing until the night before," Astus said and tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Severus said. "I just don't want to panic on the last day!"

"Alright, alright, I believe you."

Severus dragged the trunk down from the bed and sat down on the bed next to his father.

"Where are Abraxas and Lucius?"

"In the living room I think," the man said. "Lucius always ran late with his packing."

"That's because Lucius is lazy," Severus replied and Astus smiled at that. "And so are you."

"Yes, and I'm proud of it. Glad though you didn't turn out the same. Now let's go!"

Astus pulled his son with him to the living room where the two Malfoys looked up from a heavy tome, and Abraxas closed it.

"Malfoy history again?" Astus asked.

"It takes time to go through it all," Abraxas protested. "Plus Lucius gets headaches."

"I can't believe we actually have to read about our family history this diligently," Lucius moaned and fell back against the couch. "I feel like I'm back in school again. I'm sure there will be an exam at one point or another."

"Oh, I was planning on one about the general affairs the Malfoys had with the Ministry during the 18th century," Abraxas said with a straight face.

The look on Lucius' face was priceless.

-o-

Severus met up with Lily and her family at the station, much to Petunia's joy. Astus marvelled over how his aunt was now, both as young and someone who had been accepted by magical people. She even ran over to him and hugged him tightly, making Severus and Lilly laugh at the shock on his face.

The young woman chatted a mile a minute with him while they waited for the train, and Astus did his best to keep up with her train of thoughts. But he never told her to be quiet, or to change subject, or to do anything to make her change what she was doing. Because he could see how happy it made her, and honestly, as long as she was happy he was as well.

The train arrived at last and Petunia said her goodbyes to Lily while Severus turned to his father. Astus opened his arms and the young teen stepped into them, hugging Astus' chest tightly.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" the teen murmured and felt Astus' chest vibrate with his chuckle.

"Isn't that what I am supposed to tell you?" he asked.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't get into as much trouble as you do, dad," Severus deadpanned and the man huffed.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to behave," the man said. "But no promises."

"Don't worry; I'll ask Abraxas to chain you to the manor."

"You better not," Astus whispered, and the boy looked at him, confused. "The old man could get some naughty ideas."

"Oh, dad, no, I _so_didn't need to hear that!"

Astus laughed heartily at that and Severus blushed.

-o-

Lily and Severus separated at the entrance of the Great Hall, she going to the Gryffindor table and he to the Slytherin. He felt a bit lonely as he sat down; he wasn't particularly close to any of his year-mates, and both Lucius and Narcissa had graduated. The best friend he had was sitting across the hall with her own net of friends. Lily never lacked friends. For a moment Severus wondered if the house rivalry would push them apart. Gryffindor and Slytherin friends often didn't make it from what he heard from Lucius. Eventually it was too many differences, and they had walked separate ways.

Severus didn't want it to end up that way with Lily. So he wouldn't push her into anything or cling onto her like she was the only friend he had, because he did know some of the Slytherins. He might as well get familiar with a few of them, as he did like company from time to time, even when in the Slytherin common room.

The new students were led in and after they were sorted Albus greeted them all a welcome back to the new year of Hogwarts. With a wave of his hand the food appeared on the tables and the students eagerly began to eat.

Time flew by and soon he was lying in his bed in the dorm he would be sleeping for the rest of the year, and the others called out good night at him, Severus replying before they ordered lights out. Severus wasn't sure of the time, but someone had said nearly eleven at night and he wanted to rest well for the start of school, and none of his year-mates were different. So they had all decided to go to bed at the same time, and so not be kept awake by someone else.

Severus lay underneath the covers and held a sphere between his hands. It was the miniature Pensive he had gotten from his father when he turned twelve. He had some of his own memories in it now but still Astus' memories remained in there. Severus knew they probably always would. He held it tighter, it was charmed indestructible and could take lying with him in bed, and Severus curled up around it. The shivering light was comforting and he stared at the memories dancing around inside the sphere before succumbing to sleep.

-o-

September passed quickly, and one night Astus sat in the darkness of the living room after Abraxas and Lucius had retired to bed, and he stared out the window. He wasn't feeling tired, and he had too many things on his mind to even lie down and resting.

He was thinking of the Horcruxes. So far he had managed to keep it hidden from his son what he had chased, and what he was searching for.

Over the years he had tracked down and collected three of Voldemort's Horcruxes, of which all he had destroyed with Basilisk venom. The diadem while he was at school, the ring when Severus was six, and the locket he had managed to get from the cave two years ago.

It left the diary, the cup and Nagini. He wouldn't be able to get to Nagini until the very end, but that still left him the diary and the cup, and he had no idea where to find them. In his time, the diary was in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Seeing as Lucius had nothing to do with the Dark Lord in this time, he could pretty much cross them out. Besides, he had already asked Abraxas about it, and no, they didn't have any super-evil diaries lying around (Abraxas' words, not his).

And the cup had been in Bellatrix's vault, but seeing as she wasn't on his side either that proved a problem. Astus had deprived the man of two of his former strongest people, but he didn't feel too bad about it. Just a bit frustrated that he had no idea where those Horcruxes were.

The fire in the hearth roared up, and he jumped, only to spot Abraxas in the doorway.

"I knew you hadn't gone to bed," the blonde man said. "It's three in the morning, Astus."

"I wasn't tired," Astus replied. "You should sleep some more. Weren't you going to help Lucius with the books tomorrow?"

"I won't be able to rest until I know you are resting as well."

Astus sighed. Abraxas came closer and tugged at his hands until the man stood up.

"Come along," the blonde man said. "Up to your room."

Astus let himself be led, still thinking about the Horcruxes. Absently he helped Abraxas when the man tugged at his robes, and he redressed in sleeping attire. Abraxas produced a bottle from his own robe, hastily put on over his nightclothes, and Astus had a look at it.

"It's Dreamless sleep potion," he said.

"You need it tonight. Go on, in the bed."

"You're pampering me," Astus said, amused, as he slid into the bed.

"It's only because you apparently don't know how to take care of yourself," Abraxas muttered and opened the bottle. "As much as you can drink."

"Aren't you curious what I was thinking about?"

Abraxas smiled a bit. "I'm sure we have time for you to tell me. Now, you're stalling. Drink this."

"You're worse than Madam Pomfrey."

"Kindly cease talking before I force you to call me 'mother'," Abraxas said.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the mother?"

"Oh shush, and drink."

Astus grinned at him, it was so fun to rile the man up, and tipped the bottle back, managing two swallows before the world began to fade away. Abraxas caught the bottle and helped Astus lying down.

"No more of you worrying yourself into a collapse," he heard Abraxas whisper, and then he slept.

-o-

Severus had in addition of the normal classes chosen Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. His interest still lay mostly with potions, so he didn't want a lot of other subjects distracting him or keeping him from his passion, but he had been curious about Ancient Runes and magical creatures so it was ideal to chose those two.

His father hadn't had any additional classes from what Severus had heard. In fact, he had only done enough to pass school, seemingly not interested. Severus knew for a fact that Astus was interested. He was interested in runes, creatures, spells, potions, so many things. He was curious as well, his father, and never ceased trying to find new things.

That was why Severus thought it odd he hadn't done much in school.

Then again, Abraxas had told Severus that Astus hadn't had the easiest time there. Perhaps Astus hadn't had the energy then, as a teen. He had to start sixth year when he in reality already should be done, and in addition to that burden, he also had had Severus.

Now when the boy thought about it, Astus had been only eighteen when he adopted Severus. No wonder he hadn't wanted any extra classes; he was probably enough busy with the basic ones while taking care of Severus.

"Was it hard to take care of me?"

Astus stared at his son through the mirror. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What is this all about?" the man asked.

"During your sixth and seventh year," the boy said. "Was it hard to take care of me at the same time?"

"What brought this all on?"

"I'm just wondering, since you never had any additional classes."

"Oh. Well, I had help. But back then I guess I was tired of school. I just wanted to have grades in case I started looking for a job."

"And to think now, around ten years later, you haven't had a job. Not an official one anyway."

"I sell potions."

"Privately," Severus said.

"Those money are buying your books and clothes," Astus pointed out. "But yes, I admit, I haven't had a job so far. But it's always good to have grades from school, just in case one has to search for a job."

"You won't need to," Severus said. "Abraxas would just tell you to use his money."

"He's already telling me that," Astus sighed. "Enough about that. How's school going? You like the new subjects?"

"I like Ancient Runes a lot," Severus said. "I recognize some of the symbols from Abraxas' books but it's still hard work. Care of Magical Creatures it's a little dull right now, but that's because we haven't really moved onto any interesting animals."

"They will come, don't worry."

"I've read about quite a few though. Do you know how a Thestral looks like?"

Astus remembered the first time he saw one. The surprising, overwhelming sight of being almost the only one seeing it. He swallowed and said:

"Yes. I know how one looks like."

"How does it look like? It wasn't very well described in the book," Severus said.

"Enough people should have seen it to at least make a drawing," Astus muttered. "They're winged horses with a skeletal body, and their faces have reptilian features. The Ministry thinks they're dangerous, but that's mostly because everyone can't see them."

"You have to have seen someone die to see one."

"Not just having seen one die," Astus said. "You also have to understand the person is dead. I saw someone die when I was around a year older than you. But I didn't see the Thestrals at first because I didn't understand that he was dead."

Severus nodded carefully.

"But when I was near Thestrals the next time, I could see them. I admit, I was terrified," the man said. "I seemed to be the only one who saw them. I thought I was going crazy until someone told me what they were."

"You, going crazy?" Severus sounded amused.

"What? You've seen me go crazy… sort of. It happens to every sane man."

"Have you any idea how fundamentally wrong that sentence was?"

"Oh, I think you're starting to learn big words. I've got to tell Abraxas that."

"Oh, shut it, dad," Severus said and rolled his eyes. "By the way, where is he? For that matter, where are _you_?"

"I'm on top of the manor," Astus said with a straight face.

Severus was lost for a moment or two.

"What?" he said.

"I am. On top of. The manor. As on, on top of the roof. On the roof."

"And what the hell are you doing there?"

"Enjoying the view. And dear me, I think Lucius just found me."

Severus was just about to ask how, when he heard his friend's voice through the mirror:

"What the bloody hell are you doing you crazy man?"

Merlin, Lucius could have a shrill voice when he wanted…

Judging by how his father was laughing, Astus probably had the same thought in mind.

-o-

Petunia's first letter to Severus arrived soon after that. Severus was pleasantly surprised by this, and barely contained himself from opening it at breakfast. Sure, he was accepted by the other Slytherins but who knows what they would say if they saw him read a letter from a _Muggle_. No, he would open it later, when he could relax and really enjoy it.

That opportunity came before dinner, since he had some free time and no homework to complete, so the boy settled down in the library, tucked snugly into one of the dark corners he often settled himself when Lily wasn't around, and began to read:

_Hi Sev,_

_I hope you're doing well! I am. Right now I'm taking art classes, and looking around for my own flat. I know Lily doesn't want me to move, but I want to be able to live on my own, and I think I'll manage to bribe her with the offer I'll visit often and she can come sleep over. If I get a flat before next summer, maybe you can visit as well? The Muggle world can't be very interesting for you, but I'd be happy to see you, and show you around a bit._

_How's school going? It feels like I should ask you myself, despite Lily reporting back everything to me. She calls you a genius, and that when she says that to some people in her year, they look disgruntled. Not friends with them are you?_

Lily probably mentioned it in front of Potter and Black, so no, no friends there.

_I don't know really what else to write. Oh, I remember now! I wanted to ask you for Bellatrix's address, I forgot to ask her, because I'd like to write her as well. And maybe Narcissa too. And Lucius… if I dare. I don't know if I even dare write to your father. I know I'm almost an adult, but I still feel nervous around him. He's got this aura, if you get what I mean._

Oh, he certainly did. Some people were terrified of Astus, and they didn't know how idiotic he acted sometimes.

_I hope everything's alright, and that you have fun and learn lots! Maybe next time I'll send with some sketches I've made. Mum and dad don't really agree with my classes, they think I'm wasting my intelligence on doing doodles on a paper, but I like it._

_Love,_

_Pet _

Severus thought it funny that she had started with the nicknames quicker than Lily, who still called him Severus. Petunia though loved to call him Sev, and insisted he could call her Pet. Lily called her Tuney, which was kind of funny too.

He took some parchment and quill, and started to pen back an answer, with addresses to Malfoy manor, and to Bellatrix's and Narcissa's place, and with encouragement to write to his father. Really, she had nothing to be nervous about. Sure, Astus had 'this aura', as she called it, but when it came to Petunia he was just, well, himself. Shifting between being much older than his age to then behave more immature than Severus, always with a smile on his lips, and more often than not glittering eyes that just spelled out troubles.

-o-

Halloween came speeding around the corner and Astus lit a candle for his parents, even though they were kids in this time. That didn't mean he had to neglect the memories of his own time. He lit one too for Ron and Hermione, and one for all those he knew had died. He didn't really tell Abraxas that but he was sure the blonde man understood.

At Hogwarts Severus had a good time. He had a good time with his dorm-mates at the Slytherin table during dinner and they returned to the common room talking about anything that came up in their minds. Of course Slytherins were more reserved, but they could engage in small-talk as well.

The boy had earlier that day lit a candle for his mother, Eileen. Lily had gone with him to the lake and they had sat there quietly for a bit before returning to the castle. She hadn't tried to say anything, as she didn't really know what he felt about the woman.

Truth was, Severus didn't remember her very well. Sometimes he saw flashes of her face, her dark eyes, just like his own, and a sad smile on her lips. He can't remember her looking happy. He had photos from their old house, the one just down the street from Lily's house, and she hadn't smiled in a happy way in any of them. Severus wondered when she last had been truly happy. Abraxas had known her a bit, but not well enough to be able to answer the boy truthfully.

He contacted Astus before going to sleep, and smiled when his father showed up.

"Aren't you sleeping yet?" the man asked. "What time do you get up anyway?"

"I'll be fine, it's not that late. What about you, are you even going to bed tonight?"

"Of course I am," Astus said with a sniff. "I do sleep."

"Not enough according to Abraxas."

"Sneaking around my back again, you two?"

"Of course, dad. Otherwise it wouldn't be as fun to tease you."

Astus rolled his eyes good-naturally at his son and asked him about the day and homework. Severus rolled over to his stomach and called out goodnight at his dorm mates as they went to bed one by one while simultaneously talking to his father.

But soon he was so tired the mirror was just barely balanced in his hand, Severus lying on the bed. Astus laughed softly and tilted his head to the side.

"I think we should say goodnight, sleepy head."

Severus yawned and it tore at Astus' heart to see it. So open and vulnerable, the exact opposite of the man he had once known. This Severus would never turn out to be like that.

Astus wouldn't let this Severus suffer like his old potions teacher once had.

-o-

Voldemort was suspicious.

Well, more than usual. Voldemort was otherwise _always_suspicious of something. Bordering on paranoid even.

But now he was suspicious of the Light side. They were quiet, they didn't attack much, just defended. It left him slightly unnerved.

He had also been trying to keep track on Astus Mentis but the fact that the man hadn't done anything unnerved him even more. The Dark Lord couldn't imagine a man like Astus to just stay put and do nothing. There was a war waging, even though Voldemort hadn't started serious attacks and raids. He was planning for it. He would set England on fire. If he couldn't do whole England, he would at least break down the Light.

He couldn't let his nerves fail him. He refused to let them fail him. He didn't fight this hard, gave up this much, only to loose in the end.

So he would find out why the Light made him suspicious, beside the obvious reasons, and he would take care of it.

-o-

It had been surprisingly quiet from Potter's side when it came to Severus but the boy couldn't help being happy about it. As long as he was left alone, it was fine. He didn't want to fight them, he just wanted to go to school, learn and have a good time.

Of course, they were Gryffindors. Bravery seemed to be in their genes, despite Black being, well, a Black, and Severus knew they would come at him sooner or later. Only this time he wouldn't involve any professors. He wouldn't cause any troubles. He would just ignore their attempts.

November came and he progressed in his studies. He and Lily made their homework in the library whenever they could, and letters from Petunia came regularly. She always had something new and fun to tell, and her letters made the boy smile. Maybe he could get her to visit during Christmas. Or he could visit them. He wasn't sure how keen her parents were on having wizards coming to the house, but he could always ask.

Soon he had a range of sketches from Petunia, all from nature to people and he had to admit she was good. She was very good. He showed some of them to Astus through the mirror, promising a closer look during Christmas break.

In the meantime, Astus was surprised that Petunia had a talent in art. But then again, the Petunia he had known was someone who desperately tried to shun away from anything that wasn't normal. She could very well have suppressed her own gifts for the sake of normalcy.

He had also received letters from her, shyer than the ones to Severus but still some of her bubbling character came through the words. Astus could hardly believe she was the same person he used to know. This Petunia and that Petunia were two different people, complete strangers to each other.

Also, that Petunia had been his aunt. This Petunia was his son's friend, and his son used to be his potions professor. It was so confusing sometimes, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Christmas rolled around soon enough and Astus waited at the train station along with Abraxas and Lucius, who had both wanted to come and greet the young teen with him. Petunia had found her way to them, her young face vibrant and so alive, so unlike how it had looked in the future. Astus kind of hoped she would never end up with Vernon Dursley. He was quite sure that man would change her, and not in a good way.

Astus readily accepted the hug Severus gave him, hugging tightly back and smiled into the teen's dark hair.

"How are you?" he asked as they separated.

"Just fine," Severus said. "Lily cheated on the card game."

"I did not!" Lily shrieked and Severus laughed at her. "I didn't! You just don't want to admit you lost!"

"I didn't lose! I was winning when you cheated."

"I didn't cheat!"

Astus spotted James Potter and his envious glare at Severus. The man hid a smile. So it ran that far, his father's crush on Lily? Or was it just the sheer fact she rather spoke to a Slytherin than a Gryffindor? It was rather funny to watch.

Lily's and Petunia's parents soon ushered the girls towards the exit, and the Mentis and the Malfoys Apparated back to Malfoy manor.

There a lovely dinner with the Black sisters and Andromeda's boyfriend waited on them. Severus took his father's hand as Astus sent his luggage up to his room, and the man looked down at his son.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "Come on, I'm starving."

Astus let the boy lead the way and Abraxas poured some wine to the man as Lucius offered Severus pumpkin juice. Of course before the boy could sit down, or Astus for that matter, Bellatrix and Narcissa insisted on hugs and kisses. Andromeda said hello, a bit nervous about being at dinner in the Malfoy manor, despite her having been there before. With her in tow was Ted Tonks, who was as nervous as her. He had spent more time with her sisters but hadn't had a chance to meet the Malfoys or Mentis since the last time. But he greeted on Astus and Severus warmly as the two finally was allowed to sit down.

The night grew late before Severus finally got to bed, and he looked up as Astus entered.

"Still not asleep? I thought you would fall asleep while brushing your teeth," the man said and sat down on the bed. Severus had wrapped himself up in the covers and peered up at his father.

"I'm going," he mumbled. "Gimme a minute…"

"I was just going to say good night," Astus said quietly and kissed his forehead. "Have good dreams, alright?"

"You too, dad…"

Astus stayed for a minute as the boy fell asleep, and just watched him. A shadow blocked the door and Abraxas smiled at him.

"He's not going anywhere, you paranoid sod," he said and Astus rolled his eyes before moving away from the bed.

He closed the door to the boy's room and said:

"What of Lucius?"

"Still reading. I've made sure the sisters and Mr Tonks got home alright. They'll be back for lunch on Christmas. Andromeda is having some troubles with her parents due to Mr Tonks, so she'll be staying with him for Christmas."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the Black's hostility against Muggleborns."

"Well, hopefully the new generation will teach them new things," Abraxas said. "Bellatrix is quite fond of Petunia, who hasn't even got magic! Quite fascinating. Narcissa likes her as well, and from what I hear, Sirius Black is not half-bad."

"I know," Astus said. "In the future, he wasn't half-bad either. His mother was a horrid person though. Kept shouting at us whenever we walked into the house."

"What house?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"That's their family home," Abraxas said.

"I know," Astus replied as they walked into the living room. Lucius was up reading in his room so they were alone. "After everyone had died, Sirius got it. Despite being hated by his parents for choosing friends from Gryffindor. Might have been something with him being suspected of being a Death Eater."

"But he wasn't?"

"The Sirius I knew would rather die," the man said. "He inherited the house but a portrait of his mother was in the front hall. And Merlin, she could scream. Heathens we were. Filthy half-bloods and Mudbloods the lot of us. Quite funny actually. We all got to scream back at her."

"She would need that in real life," Abraxas muttered. "It's not often I've met her but she truly is insane. In that aspect, I like her husband far more. Even he is sick of her nagging. She keeps going on and on about blood-purity. She even accused me last time we met I was becoming a Muggle-lover."

"Are you?"

"To tell you the truth… I was one before I met you." Abraxas grinned. "I can't help it. They're so funny, all of them. Always changing, not like us wizards. We stay the same for centuries while they change so drastically."

"I never thought I would hear a Malfoy admit liking Muggles," Astus said with a laugh.

"Times changes. Doesn't it feel good, to be proven wrong over and over again?"

"It does feel good," the man said. "It actually feels wonderful."

"So many things seem to have changed for you," Abraxas said and made himself comfortable on one of the couches. Astus seated himself next to the man. It was nearly one in the morning but neither of them was tired just yet.

"I didn't really know much about the Wizarding World," Astus said and that was the truth. "I was ignorant of it until I was eleven. I only got to know about what would help me to defeat Voldemort."

"Ah, yes. That tale. The Boy-who-lived."

"I would rather have it be a tale and nothing else," Astus said. "Many thought I was a hero. They wanted my picture, my autograph. They never really understood my life. Or the lack of life I suppose."

"How many years hadn't they been fed the story? They must have thought you were some sort of god."

Astus was quiet and leaned back, staring into the fire. One minute a god, the next a nutcase. It was never enough for those people. He was startled when Abraxas draped an arm over his shoulders.

"You think too much," the blonde man said. "It's Christmas, Astus. You should think about that and nothing else."

"I usually do that," Astus said. "Think too much. It makes me tired at least."

"Good. Tired enough to go to sleep like our sons are doing? They're much smarter than us."

Astus pushed himself up. "Sounds like a good idea."

-o-

It was an ordinary Muggle street they came walking down on, Severus and Astus. Both were dressed in Muggle clothes, and were the first to arrive.

At Petunia Evans' flat. She had gotten it just last month and had invited them in for tea before Christmas. So they were basically going to invade her. First the Mentis, then the Malfoys along with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

She wasn't late to pull the door open, and for a moment she looked so happy Astus couldn't breathe. She was happier without Vernon, he decided. She was just so happier.

The young woman brought them in and showed them around. It wasn't a large flat, but it was her own and the girl was undoubtedly proud over it. Sketches and drawings hung on the wall of the living room, and were spread out on the tables. It wasn't dirty, the flat but it was definitely a bit chaotic. And she seemed to thrive in it.

"Looks like dad when he's rampaged the library," Severus noted.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Astus pointed out while Petunia giggled. "And I'm not this good at drawing."

She cleared some space at one of the tables while Astus prepared tea and some sweets to go with it. Severus and the woman went over a few of the drawings and Petunia talked a bit about her classes, explaining what she was doing and how she was doing otherwise, and Astus let them talk. Soon Petunia would repeat all this to the others, but he had a feeling she wouldn't mind.

-o-

Severus wasn't often in Muggle London, so Astus took him and Lucius with him along with Petunia to explore a bit. It had snowed a little, so part of the ground was white. Lucius was fascinated with all the shops and sights, and Petunia seemed to be happy getting out of the flat and spend some time with them.

"How's Lily doing?" Astus asked her as Severus and Lucius were busy looking at the Tower Bridge.

"She's fine," Petunia said. "A bit sad I'm not living there anymore, but she likes the flat. She's sorry she couldn't make it to see Severus though."

"I'm sure," the man said. "But they'll see each other soon enough."

"Yeah, they see each other almost more than I see her," Petunia said. "What are they doing?"

Astus looked over at Severus and Lucius. "Hopefully nothing stupid." Severus was leaning over the fence and staring into the Thames with Lucius leaning against it and staring up at the sky.

"I can see that. But what exactly are they looking at?"

"Lucius is star-gazing it appears, and Severus… Severus, what are you doing?"

The boy turned around, and seemed to wake up.

"Oh," he said and stretched. "Nothing. Just thinking. Is it time to go back?"

"We might as well get ourselves something to eat before getting back to the flat," Astus said. "Been a while since I ate in a Muggle restaurant."

"You have done that?" Petunia asked.

"We've done it a lot," he replied as they started walking along the river. "Me and Severus. We didn't always live in the wizard world you know."

"You haven't?"

"No," Astus said as Severus ran ahead with Lucius. He chuckled at their antics before continuing, "We've travelled a lot, me and Severus. Been to more countries than cities here in England."

Petunia was in awe. She had never been outside the country, and happily listened to his stories as they searched for a restaurant.

-o-

Severus woke up on Christmas early, and wondered briefly if that was a habit from childhood. Nonetheless he got up and snuck quickly into his father's room.

Astus lay facing the door, still deep asleep and Severus sat down at the edge. He didn't want to wake the man, but he was too wide awake to go lay back down.

So instead he ignored his age, which was thirteen, and the fact he was about to crawl into his father's bed like he always has done. Severus wondered how long he would do that.

Astus didn't even stir as Severus settled down next to him. He didn't even twitch and Severus smiled at that. It was a good thing his father slept deeply. Nightmares were too often present in the man's head, so it was a relief when he got a break from them.

Severus picked at the books at the nightstand and picked one on Charms before settling down to read some.

When Astus woke up the boy was dozing, blinking sleepily while looking out the window. Snow had begun to fall, and it looked almost too idyllic to be true.

"How long have you been here?" Astus asked.

"Couple of hours. You're really quiet when you're asleep, do you know that?"

"People have told me," Astus said and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and Severus snuggled down where he had just been lying. "Oi, aren't you getting up?"

"What for?"

"Gifts and breakfast."

"Just five more minutes…"

Astus rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, striding to the bathroom to get dressed.

They came down to the living room a half-hour later, and Abraxas was there and reading the newspaper. He had yet to been dressed, and he had a bit of bed hair.

"Good to see someone up," he said. "Lucius is still asleep."

"Seems like the aspects of gifts isn't enough to get him up on Christmas," Astus said.

"He usually got up because he didn't like to be alone," Abraxas said as Severus helped himself to tea and toast. "It's good to see he's grown out of it."

They didn't really have anything planned beside a dinner visit from Bellatrix and Narcissa, so no one of them bothered to wake Lucius up. He would come down when he was well-rested.

Severus opened a few gifts, mostly from his dorm-mates that consisted of candy and the odd book. He also opened one with a robe from his father, made out of light silk, black as usual but with silver streaks here and there, making it kind of shimmer when in the right light. It was lovely.

"But when am I supposed to wear it? I grow so quickly…"

"I know that. So it will refit your body as you grow," Astus said and turned page in the Daily Prophet he had nicked from Abraxas. "You don't have to worry about just wearing it during parties. Wear it whenever you want."

"But it looks so formal…"

"Where?" Astus asked and looked up with a smile. "It's only got a tad silver in the fabric, that's all. I think it would be great during weekends at Hogwarts. Or during the evenings."

Severus held it up and said:

"How come you don't have any of these? I mean, noticeable? You're always walking around in dark, depressing colours."

Astus laughed a little. "I guess I don't have a fashion sense," he said, and it was true. He had never been given clothes that fit or looked good on him so of course he didn't really know. He had only started to learn when Zack had insisted.

Lucius came down a few minutes later, not dressed but hair neat and eyes alert. He made some toasts and Severus took a second helping while Astus and Abraxas settled for another cup of tea.

The two sisters arrived after lunch and they spent a few fun hours outside in the snow. Astus and Abraxas however had reclined on a blanket nearby while Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius joined Severus in childhood plays.

Abraxas had an arm around Astus and had thrown part of his outer robe over the man which Astus gratefully accepted.

"You don't have any ulterior motives with this?" he asked.

"I gave that up years ago," Abraxas said. "It's not as easy to make you blush nowadays."

"I'm too used to your perverse nature."

"I'm not perverse," the blonde man muttered.

"Yes you are. Don't deny it, because I know better than you."

Abraxas only laughed, not really upset and pressed his nose to Astus' hair before turning back to watch the young women and his son act like children.

They were ushered in for dinner, and they had taken a likening to eat in the living room. None of them minded having the plates in their laps or constantly having to stretch over the small table between the couches and armchairs.

While the others were talking afterwards while waiting for dessert, Bellatrix sat down on the arm to Astus' chair. She wrapped an arm around him and said:

"Remember Sirius, my cousin?"

"Yes," Astus said. "All too clearly after all of Severus' conversations."

"Yeah, I know. He's a bit of an idiot, I'll admit that. But he's getting a tad smarter."

"Why's that?"

"He's celebrating Christmas with a known Light family," she said. "Alright, it's the Potters but you can't ask for an instant miracle. He's refusing the noble Black way of being nutty and evil."

Astus knew what would most likely happen. He would be thrown out of his own family, and being accepted into James'. He still smiled at Bellatrix and said:

"Well, I think you and your sisters were the first ones."

"Yeah, but he's done it pretty much himself," she said. "He's in bloody Gryffindor! No Black has ever been in there before him! At most Ravenclaw, but never Gryffindor."

"Times are changing," he said. "And that's a good thing."

"You're sounding a wee old again," she said with a laugh and hugged him.

He was feeling a bit too old so he took comfort in her hug, not caring if he looked like a child wanting a cuddle.

Most of the gifts were nice, he quite liked them but all that mattered for Astus was being with his newfound family. Severus, once his teacher and professor and now his own son. Lucius, the man he never really knew and now, like a nephew. The Black sisters, especially Bellatrix whom he had hated, and now loved and thought of as a daughter. And Abraxas, the man whose name he had only heard once or twice, a man long forgotten by the world but held dearly in his son's heart.

"What are you smiling at?" Abraxas asked later when Severus was busy trying to beat Lucius in chess and the sisters had gone home for the night.

Astus, a bit giddy after the wine he had drunk for dinner, and the Firewhiskey resting in his hand, smiled wider and touched Abraxas' cheek.

"I'm just happy I met you all," he said. "I just never thought…" He paused, trying to not make a fool out of himself and then did it anyway: "I didn't think I would ever have a family."

Abraxas' smile was soft, and he took Astus' hand.

"Well, good that you were proven wrong. And if we hold hands much longer, we might as well kiss and admit we act like married people."

"I thought I already was the mum."

Abraxas' laughter was music in his ears.

Tbc…

* * *

It was so late so I thought, 'Fuck this, I'm going to give my readers this!' You'll have to wait for the second half of the year, that's it! Or something like that… ^^

Anyway, chapter 22: The second half of the year, and the summer that follows. It probably will be late, as inspiration comes short-handed on this one right now, and I gotta focus on my non-fanfiction works.

But never think I will abandon this one, it's too good to be abandoned!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	22. Chapter 22

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Is there any excuse for this lateness? I don't think so. But I do know why; lack of inspiration and been busy with school. Writing my own original stuff takes up more time than I thought.

And I've become obsessed with Sherlock Holmes. Not very good.

_Yeah, and one thing. I might as well start here. I've been playing around with Astus and Abraxas now for a loooong time. Who would like to see them get a bit closer to an official couple? I have a vague plan, but let's see how many would like them together. Okay?_

And now, I'm not gonna keep you from reading anymore. Enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Severus got his present for his birthday with him as he left Malfoy manor, but with the strict instruction from his father not to open it until his birthday. That would suck, having it and not being able to open it but he chose not to complain about it. It wouldn't do him any good anyway, just adding fuel to his father's teasing. And Astus really didn't need more material than he already had.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was long and boring, as Lily was with her friends in Gryffindor and he didn't really want to spend time being glared at. So he was in a compartment with his year-mates and tried to read while they spoke of the upcoming term. The others got along easily enough but Severus had always been somewhat of a loner. They didn't taunt him for his friendship with Lily which was a plus. He was after all going to school for another few years, and he hoped to have at least someone to talk to while he was there.

Albus welcomed the students back in the Great Hall, and asked them all to remember the victims of Voldemort's latest raid. It had happened during Christmas, Severus had briefly read about it before both Abraxas and Astus had chosen to chuck the newspaper into the fire. The young teen hadn't dared to complain about it.

The food was good, conversation sparse (it was Slytherin after all) and after that, they were all herded off to bed. Not that Severus complained. He wanted to be well-rested for the start of the classes the next day, and he wanted it to be his birthday quicker so he could open the present Astus sent with him.

At last it was the day, his birthday, but Severus tortured himself through the day and didn't open it until night, right before bed. He had received a few gifts throughout the day, one from Lucius at breakfast, and one from Lily during lunch. His dorm-mates had some candy to him, as a sort of congratulation combined with thank you's, as he had a habit to help them with potions.

It was a pendant. He had a few of those, as necklaces and pendants were the only jewellery Severus felt comfortable wearing, and he picked it up from the box. The chain was heavy, made to be worn throughout life, and the pendant itself was silver, and imbedded in that, a smouldering black onyx.

Severus grinned. It was the sort of gift his father would give. Something meant to be carried until death. And along with formal robes, this one would make a hell of a good impression.

-o-

In early February Lily brought someone with her to the library. Severus glanced at Remus Lupin, up and down, before returning to his homework and greeting Lily.

"He promised to help me out with Transfiguration," she said. "Can't always ask you, you got enough homework on your own without playing teacher to me."

"You can do it pretty fast," he said.

Lupin sat down next to Lily and hesitantly began to speak with her. It wasn't often he was away from Potter and Black so Severus wondered if they were going to show up. And what they would call him if they saw their friend sit at the same table. Wouldn't end pretty, he knew that much.

The two Gryffindors began to speak quietly about their homework and let the Slytherin work in peace, which he appreciated. He even found himself not minding Lupin's company that much.

-o-

Classes and homework took up much of Severus' time but he did spend a lot of free time outdoors. Mostly alone, and mostly sitting by the lake or at the edges of the forest, looking at what few floras there were during the winter.

The gate-keeper Hagrid caught him one day in early March, but instead of sending him off to the headmaster for being too close to the Forbidden Forest he instead lent Severus a book about the flora around the forest. The young teen must have looked surprised because the next thing Hagrid did was laugh and tell him, just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean he was bad or that Hagrid felt any ill intent towards him.

"Jus' stay clear off the forest, ey?" Hagrid said as Severus prepared to go back to the castle for dinner. "If yer want to have a look closer to summer, just com' get me, 'lright?"

Severus nodded and was off. He told Astus later that night about it.

"I think he liked me," Severus said. "But I'm a Slytherin."

"And while many are prejudiced about that doesn't mean everyone is," Astus replied, wishing he could reach out and smooth away that frown on his son's face. "You are just a child, and one who wants to learn. I'm quite sure Hagrid was pleased to see that. And you accepted the book didn't you?"

"I-Yeah. I've never really been close to the forest but I've gotten interested in what's in there."

"I'm sure Hagrid would be happy to tell you about what he knows."

"Do you know him?" Severus asked.

"Not too well," Astus said. "But he's got a good heart."

Astus didn't know how well Severus had known Hagrid back… back in the future. He wasn't even sure if they had spoken to each other outside school business. He was hoping Severus wouldn't find any reason to tease Hagrid for his heritage, as it was hardly his own fault.

After the teen had said goodnight Astus stayed where he was, at the desk in his room. The rest of the manor appeared silent, but he was quite sure Abraxas and Lucius were still up. He just wasn't sure if he wanted company or not.

Figuring he won't get some sleep just yet, not for quite some bit, he joined them in one of the smaller get-together rooms. Warm and cosy with a roaring fire. Lucius was on the only couch in the room, tucked in and half-asleep. Abraxas had dragged over the armchair quite near so the hand not holding a book could card through Lucius' hair. The young man was obviously most pleased by this and Astus shook his head before sitting down and dragging a blanket over his legs.

"You alright?" Abraxas asked.

"I'm fine. Severus met Hagrid today," he said.

"Was he doing something bad?"

"He was checking out the flora near the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid gave him a book to read about it instead of him venturing inside. Most kind of the man."

"Yes, certainly. He's perhaps not amongst the cleverest of wizards," Abraxas said, "but he certainly loves his job. And he likes curious students."

Lucius had nodded off and Abraxas carefully extracted his hand from his son's head. The blonde remained asleep.

"He's asleep early," Astus remarked.

"Yes, well, he's been at those books all bloody day," Abraxas said. "His eyes are knackered."

"You do tell him it's not hurry, right?"

"Yes, I do but you know Lucius. He hates just sitting around doing nothing. He's started to get interested in politics."

"And you're not?" Astus asked.

"Oh, please. Me? I can barely even tell who the Minister is this year!" Abraxas moaned. "I'm not a political person. I mean, it's fine Lucius wants to pursue politics but I won't know where to start with that."

Astus looked over at Lucius. He didn't know if the interest for politics had been real in the future. Perhaps he had taken the position, learnt all that for Voldemort. But now it was genuine. He smiled at Abraxas and said:

"Well, at least one of you will know who the Minister is."

That had the man chuckling.

-o-

Over the course of a few weeks Lupin joined Lily and Severus infrequently in the library, and Severus was convinced by Lily to at least call him Remus.

Remus didn't tell his friends where he went, and after some thinking Severus felt that was for the best, for all three of them. Sirius maybe didn't tease him, but he didn't stop Potter from doing it and Potter still hated his guts. This time it appeared for getting more attention from Lily than Potter got.

Oh, he so had a crush on the girl. Severus wondered if he even realized Severus and Lily were just friends. He didn't have any romantic feeling towards the girl. Just because a girl and a boy were friends didn't mean they were interested in each other.

But apparently Potter didn't get that.

One day Lily had to find a book and left Remus and Severus alone. Severus continued with his Ancient Runes-work while Remus fiddled with his quill.

"Do you like her?" he asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Severus replied.

"Lily. Do you like her?"

"As a friend, yes. As a potential girlfriend, no," he replied. "Why? Do you?"

"No, she's a friend, it's just… well, James thinks you fancy her."

"Well, fancy this; he can't tell the difference between the two then."

"You should tell him that," Remus said. "He's only angry at you because of that, nothing else. If you make it clear he should stop."

"Yeah, I just have to pull his head out of his arse first," the Slytherin muttered. "He'll think I'm lying."

Remus was quiet for a bit. "I'd want him to listen," he said after a while. "You're okay. But I like being James' friend as well, and I don't know what he'll do if he knows you're kind of my friend too."

"If he's got a sensible bone in his body he'll do nothing," Severus said and looked at him. "We can't like everyone, but you just can't start hating someone just because they're friend with someone you don't like."

"Yeah, but I take your expression 'I just have to pull his head out of his arse'," Remus said. "James' parents are kind, but they're…"

"Prejudiced against Slytherins?" he asked, and Remus nodded. "And passed it onto their son."

"They do it unconsciously," he said. "They don't mean to."

"But bad people come from there," Severus muttered. "Right? That's what everyone thinks. Yeah, bad people come from Slytherin. But they can come from anywhere. My best friend is Lucius Malfoy, he's from Slytherin, from a known Dark family and he likes Lily. He thinks she's funny and clever. He doesn't even mind Petunia."

"You know about Petunia?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Course I know," Severus said. "She's spent time in Malfoy manor. She writes me letters. And she writes to Bellatrix Black as well. Bellatrix adores her."

"Wait, Bellatrix Black?" Remus said. "But her parents…"

"She's not her parents," Severus said, and then looked to the side. "Oh, did you find the book?"

"Yep!" Lily said, grinning as she sat down. "Had a good chat? Or did you two just work?"

"Mind your own business," Severus said.

"Oi!" She smacked him on the arm. "Play nice!"

"That's not what Abraxas says."

"Well, he's a bad influence on you. Listen to your dad instead."

"He doesn't tell me to play nice," Severus said. "He tells me to stop punching people in the face."

"Well, that's a version of 'play nice'," she said and he finally shrugged. "So, chat or homework?"

"We talked a bit," Remus said, "don't make this an interrogation. Now, the book. Let me see if I can find what we're searching for."

-o-

There had been an uprising in raids and attacks. More and more made it into the papers. The Ministry was striking back at the Dark Lord the best they could, but the attacks were random, not on a schedule. The Death Eaters managed a lot of damage before the Aurors made their way to the scene.

Albus and his Order tried their best as well, but their best wasn't always good enough. People's lives were lost, and families split apart.

Astus read that almost every day. It was painful to read.

And then he started to dream.

Lucius was woken up by a shout. He bolted up as another one sounded, and got up just in time to see Abraxas barge into Astus' room.

The man was twisting around in the bed, occasionally calling out someone's name. Lucius didn't know whose, but he sounded desperate, and sometimes he screamed like he had been hurt. Abraxas rushed up to the bed and grabbed Astus' arms. The man woke up with a gasp and stared up at the blonde.

"It's alright," Abraxas said. "Calm down, it's over now. It's alright now."

Lucius came closer to see the wild panic slowly fade from Astus' face. His face was clammy and the skin cold before he lurched up to a sitting position. Abraxas let him go and carefully asked:

"You alright?"

"No," Astus said with a quiet laugh. "But… better. Thank you for waking me up."

"What was it? A nightmare?"

"More like a memory," Astus said. "Dementors. Everything going to hell. I lost a good friend."

"Lucius," Abraxas said. "Go back to bed."

The blonde looked at them both. Astus turned to him with a shaky smile and said:

"Go, really. You shouldn't have to hear about things like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go to bed."

Lucius left them and closed the door behind him with a quiet click. Astus buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply.

"Who?" Abraxas asked.

"Ron," Astus replied. "It felt like losing him all over again. Dementors aren't even fighting in this war so why do I dream about it?"

"Because that happened in your war," Abraxas said quietly. "I think you need a drink."

"God, yes," he said. Astus didn't drink often but right now all he wanted was a Firewhiskey to burn down his throat.

A half-hour later they were in the living room, a fire lit and Astus on the couch with two blankets over himself. It was a quarter to four in the morning and neither he nor Abraxas felt sleepy. Abraxas was nursing a glass of wine sitting in an armchair, eyes watching the flames. Astus was on his second Firewhiskey and gazed into the fire as well.

"Hermione hated Firewhiskey," he said all of a sudden. "I mean, she really hated this stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It burned too much," Astus said. "She wasn't much of a drinker. She… she didn't exactly have the time to become one."

"But you did?"

"Infrequent times," he said with a chuckle. "Being on the run doesn't allow much time to drink. But a few times, you just had to get away. Pretend for a tiny little while that you're not on the run. That you're not playing with death every day by just existing. Sometimes we drank. Sometimes we acted like kids again. Sometimes Hermione would tell us about the Muggle world. A different one from the one I lived in. A much more beautiful world. She and Ron told me about parents. I only had an aunt who couldn't stand the sight of me."

Abraxas looked over at him but Astus stared into the fire.

"They died too young," he said. "So many did. So many wasted lives. For what? A crazy man wanting the world to kneel to him. In the end he was just a scared little child. A simple human being terrified of death."

"I went to school with him," Abraxas said and drank some wine. "Same year in fact, even if he doesn't remember that. He charmed most of the ones in the house. Got favours. Got worshippers."

"And you?"

"I think he was annoyed that I didn't fall for his charisma," Abraxas said. "Because I won't deny he had that. That, and the determination to show he was no simple half-breed or a Mudblood."

"He is a half-breed," Astus said. "Just like me. He has a Muggle father, I had a Muggleborn mother."

Abraxas looked at the man. "You're not Voldemort," he said.

"He once said we were alike," Astus said and chuckled. "Orphans. Both lonely. Both hated for our magic. Both wanting the approval of adults around us. But I can't say we're much alike beyond that. He had an ambition. I never had. I just… I just wanted to _live_. That's all I asked, and I got it. I got to live while everyone around me died."

Astus downed the drink and sighed.

"I didn't ask to come back to save Hermione and Ron. I didn't beg to be taken back to save Albus. The one I wanted to save was a man who had tormented me."

"And look at that man now," Abraxas said. "Safe and sound, sleeping at Hogwarts, growing up to be a brilliant person. A person so different from the Severus you told me about."

"The bat of the dungeons," Astus said and chuckled. "Hermione told us to be respectful to him, but no one ever listened. I wonder what would have happened if we did. If I hadn't been such a prat to him."

"From what you told me he had had a hard life. And you gave him a better one."

Astus smiled. "Yeah. I actually did."

"And I dare say you got a better one as well," the blonde continued. "You might not have the friends from your childhood with you, but you're alive. And most of the time, you look happy enough."

"Don't be silly; course I am. As long as we kill Voldemort, and then I'll be even happier."

"Happy enough to dance with me?"

"Is that an invitation or a suggestion?"

Abraxas laughed, and reached out his glass so they clinked together, Astus' now filled with another Firewhiskey, and then he said:

"Figure that one out on your own."

-o-

Voldemort had been going through the reports from the Death Eaters before finally retiring. However, there wasn't much sleeping. He had too many things to think about. Sleep could come later. Much, much later.

The Ministry was upping the stakes. Taking in more and more people to go through basic Auror training. More and more troops dispatched on every raid. It wasn't too bad, most of them weren't any good but it was annoying. It caused confusion, the Death Eaters had too many to aim at and they were all running around like scared chickens.

He scoffed as he looked into the fire he had lit just a few minutes ago. He was in the bedroom, the Dark Lord had made it that far but he was seated in an armchair he kept near the hearth. Nagini had slithered off earlier, and he was in no hurry to call on her.

Voldemort rubbed his forehead, sighing. It was not getting harder, this war, but not easier either. A stale-mate he was sick and tired off. Nothing was getting worse but he was so utterly frustrated by it all.

He released the grip of the glass he had been holding, before he broke it. He had been breaking a lot of glasses lately. The eyes found the fire again and he tapped the arms of the chairs with the tips of his fingers.

Nothing new on Astus Mentis either. He was laying low. What little he had heard from Death Eater's children about the son, Severus, was that the young teen was a genius at potions and a hard-working student. Quiet, well-behaved, except for one physical attack on a Gryffindor. Voldemort had smiled at that. The boy knew anger. Unlike his father. Voldemort had never seen Astus angry. Had never heard of it. There had to be anger somewhere inside him. All you needed to do was to lure it out. Anger was distraction.

Voldemort could do with a distraction when it came to Astus Mentis. He could always focus on the Ministry and Albus' Order but that Mentis managed to keep himself in the Dark Lord's mind. Not all the time of course, but he snuck into the man's thoughts when Voldemort the least expected it. And when he didn't want to be distracted.

He sighed and leaned back into the chair. It didn't help to think about Astus Mentis. Actions would be taken at some point, and while Voldemort didn't have any plan what to do at the moment, he was determined to find one.

-o-

Easter came and went with not too many casualties on either side, but not much progress either. Severus read about it all in the papers, and had experienced more and more hostility against Slytherins. That was to be expected; Slytherins hadn't exactly been very welcoming from starters, most of them preferring to be alone or with limited amounts of people.

But surely they must realize not all Slytherins are dark? Severus fancied himself being on the Light side, even if his mother's family made his magic dark. Most of the Slytherins he was with were neutral. Their families didn't like the hassles of war. He could hardly blame them. Astus preferred to keep Severus out of it, and be on the front line himself, but ever since the near-fatal accident last summer Astus had become more cautious.

Potter and Sirius had other things to worry about than him, and Severus didn't complain about that either. He was left alone; wonderful. He progressed in his studies without interruptions from them; even better. He couldn't say about him and Remus; it was still too fragile to tell. But they did talk a bit, and the Slytherin had begun to enjoy seeing the Gryffindor.

At Malfoy Manor celebration of Easter were sparse but still there, mostly because Abraxas wanted to celebrate Muggle Easter. Astus had no clue how it was properly celebrated though, and so they had to contact Petunia in order to know someone's ordinary Easter. She admitted in the letter the request had made her laugh, but the two men didn't mind. They were supposed to be wizards after all; for some reason most wizards and witches remained completely clueless about the Muggle world.

Lucius hadn't minded what his father and almost-uncle cooked up for the occasion; he had learned to go along with what they did and so they had a nice few days.

Astus had begun searching for the remaining Horcruxes but it wasn't easy when he had no clue as to where to look. However, Voldemort had in his time handed them over to trusted Death Eaters; he might have done the same here. Just other Death Eaters. Someone as loyal to him as Bellatrix and Lucius had been. Or, as loyal as Lucius had pretended to be.

"You're thinking too much for this time of the day."

It was early one April morning, and Astus turned around. Abraxas came closer and sat down next to him on the couch in the living room. The blonde man lit the fire in the hearth with a flick of his wand.

"And you are up far too early," Astus replied.

"Doesn't matter. What are you thinking off?"

"Horcruxes."

"Unpleasant subject," Abraxas said and called for tea.

"But a necessary one. For now." Astus leaned back and sighed. "I need to find the last ones."

"No such luck?"

"No. I have to get more information about the Death Eaters I think. Voldemort would entrust the Horcruxes to a person within the ranks he somewhat trusts."

"Yeah?"

"Well, at least he did it the first time I searched for them," Astus said. "But now I've deprived him of those people so I have to find new ones."

"Perhaps not this morning. Tea?"

Astus accepted a cup and sighed again. He had no leads, nothing to go on. He didn't know what other Death Eaters Voldemort trusted.

Rodolphus Lestrange? A vague possibility but not too trustworthy. Astus didn't know much about the man. Most focus was put on his then-wife. Rabastan had been an annoying person at school but not too much of a threat. Too easily angered. Voldemort wouldn't go to him.

What of people financing the war? Surely war costs even Voldemort, and where the hell was the money coming from?

"Astus?"

He blinked and looked at Abraxas who smiled gently.

"Where did you wander off to?" the older man asked, reaching out to stroke the side of his face.

"Thoughts," Astus replied. "Just… thoughts."

"Drink your tea. And you should get a few more hours of rest."

Astus finished the tea but didn't feel like walking up to his room. Instead he lay down and plonked his feet in Abraxas' lap, toes kneading the man's thigh.

"Astus, that's distracting."

"Deal with it," Astus replied and the blonde quirked an eyebrow. Astus wriggled his toes as a response and gave in, turning to his side.

One of Abraxas' hands closed around his ankle before covering him with a quilt and casually waving over a book. Astus looked into the fire for a while, mind spinning with half-remembered names and places before his eyes no longer could stay open. The buzzing slowed down, and he soon succumbed to sleep.

-o-

June approached, the final tests in school and then summer vacation. Severus looked forward to it, to spend some time with Lucius again and his father, and Abraxas. He had missed them all, despite the letters and calls through the two-way mirror.

News of more attacks had dwindled. The war between dark and Light was subdued, but the Light were kept on their toes. Silence from the Dark Lord was never a good sign, and the Ministry doubled their security.

They wanted to do the same at Hogwarts but Albus knew the wards were enough. His Order was ready anytime though to come should an attack against the school come. They were ready to aid whoever needed help.

Severus wasn't sure where his father was standing. Not with Voldemort, that much he got. But Astus wasn't seen as an active part of the Light, and certainly not accepted as one. He was considered dark, along with the Malfoys and the Blacks. Severus wasn't even sure what his father's magic was, if it was dark or Light. He certainly knew enough spells of the dark, but he could produce a Patronus like no other.

His quest wanting to know about that though had to wait, as he tried to study for the finals.

"You've been scribbling non-stop ever since we started talking," Astus said one night. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing."

"How can you do that while talking to me?"

"It's good training," Severus said.

"I would've been lost on both accounts," Astus muttered.

"Give yourself some credit, dad."

"That's the thing, I'm not academic. I hated it. Still do. Reading a book about a school subject is so _bloody _boring."

"But reading other books are more fun?"

"Well, at least I get to choose what to bloody read."

Severus finished the lines and focused on his father.

"You're smart," the teen said.

"Yeah, only when I want to be," Astus said. "You should see me with magic history; I'm rubbish. Not much better with Muggle either. There I plain suck."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yep. Didn't work. Didn't hold my interest. Oh, are you finished?"

"For tonight," Severus replied. "Where are Abraxas and Lucius?"

"Out," Astus said as he rolled over to his stomach on the bed. "Some fancy dinner I didn't want to tag along on."

"So… did you eat dinner alone?"

"Nah, Bellatrix came by," Astus said. "She made sure I ate."

"She still there?"

"No, she had to get back home," he said with a sigh. His elbow crinkled some parchment and he shoved them aside. Names written, crossed over, and he looked away from them.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Nothing… you just looked a bit weird."

"I'm fine," Astus said. "Just put my arm in some stuff."

"You got too much stuff around you, you know," Severus said.

"I was never known for being neat, that's all you," the man said with a grin.

-o-

Severus was alone on the train. He wasn't sure how he got a whole compartment to himself but he wasn't complaining. Lily and Remus had gone off with their friends in Gryffindor and his Slytherin mates had better places to be apparently. He didn't mind that either.

Gave him plenty of time to read, and eat from the food the house-elves had given him. Astus had given up the secret way into the kitchens and the house-elves were only too happy to serve him.

By the time the train pulled into London though Severus was glad it was over. He hadn't wanted to drag out a lot of books out of his trunk, and so he had been stuck with the same one that he had already read twice.

Getting out wasn't easy and he cursed his still relatively short height as parents mixed with the students. But then he spotted Abraxas' and Lucius' blonde hair and dove into that direction.

Astus was standing next to Abraxas, sporting a black eye that Severus stared at.

"It used to look worse," Abraxas said and that didn't really reassure Severus much even as Astus hugged him.

"I'm fine," Astus assured.

"What happened?" the teen asked.

"A raid," his father replied. "I ducked from a curse and got a chair thrown at me instead. Hence, the nice black eye."

"Why isn't it healed?"

"It is," Abraxas said. "You can't expect miracles to happen all at once. Sometimes you got to let the body heal naturally."

"It's not that bad," Astus said and looked at his son. "It doesn't hurt… well, as long as no one touches it."

Severus didn't like seeing his dad hurt. He doubted few kids wanted to see that. But Astus' smile made up for it… kind of.

They only had time to say hello to Petunia and Lily's parents as Abraxas and Lucius dragged the two Mentis out on dinner. Severus didn't even have time to change clothes, although Astus took his trunk, shrunk it and kept it safe.

Severus didn't know the place but it was nice, small and cosy. The owners knew Abraxas, gave them the best table and the best service. Severus was famished despite the house-elves' food, and was only too happy to see all the choices he could order.

Astus kept it relatively light, but Abraxas ordered two meals, one for himself and one to share with Astus. He also ordered wine and whatever non-alcoholic drinks Severus wanted.

"You're spoiling us all," Astus told Abraxas once Severus and Lucius were engaged in a conversation about Severus' final in Ancient Runes.

"Well, I like doing it from time to time."

"Does from time to time count as all the time?" Astus asked, slightly tipsy.

Abraxas only laughed.

-o-

Finally arriving at Malfoy Manor at midnight Severus had no more energy than to brush his teeth and change into night-clothes. Astus was sitting on the bed when he came out from the bathroom.

"Hi," Severus mumbled as he climbed into the bed. "You look a little drunk."

"I think I am," Astus said with a smile. "Shouldn't have let Abraxas force that last glass into me."

"More like the last three, dad. You're slurring."

The man shook his head, rose up smoothly for being drunk, and adjusted the covers over Severus before stroking his forehead.

"Sleep well," Astus said.

"You too. And go to bed already."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Astus didn't even manage to change into his night-clothes before he fell into bed. He was still in trousers and shirt but didn't care. He had magically brushed his teeth before trying to unclothe himself, and mentally thanked himself for that. Now he curled up on top of the bed and fell asleep not long after that.

He was rudely woken up by someone tugging at the blankets under him. He growled faintly in his throat before realizing he was quite cold.

"That's it, you daft idiot," he heard Abraxas say. "Just roll over a little. It's too cold in here for you."

Astus rolled over and glanced up blearily in time to see Abraxas tuck him in.

"Wha's 'ime?"

"I assume you're asking about the time," the blonde said and got an exhausted nod. "Just after one. I'm going to bed now, you drunkard. Sleep it off."

"Shu' up," Astus mumbled. "You… you made 'e drink."

Abraxas laughed quietly at him and stroke his hair.

"Go to sleep, darling."

Astus didn't even have the energy for a snappy comeback.

-o-

The first thing Severus started with was the summer homework. He was determined to get it finished as soon as possible so he could start reading up for forth year.

"You do know you're not finding out what books you're supposed to have for another month?" Astus asked as he watched his son struggle on with the Herbology report.

"Plenty of others to read," Severus said and waved at the bookshelves around them in the living room.

"Are you even going to see the sun at all?"

"Maybe. With a book," the teen said. "Or something cold to drink."

At least he had changed out of his black robes, going for somewhat Muggle-like with three-quarter shorts and a shirt. Astus remained in black slacks and a white shirt but he'd added cooling charms so he was quite comfortable in the warm living room. The sun roasted on outside.

"Severus," he said. "I'll be going away for a bit."

"Away as in away for a couple of hours, or away longer than that?"

"I don't know how long," Astus said and the teen looked up. "I'm sorry but there is something I need to find."

He had a lead on the diary that housed part of Voldemort, and he needed to follow it now. Severus frowned and said:

"How long do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," Astus said. "Could be a couple of days. Could be a month."

"What are you looking for?" the teen asked, forgetting about homework.

"I can't tell you."

"Dad…"

"Severus, don't press me on this," Astus said and leaned forward. "I don't want to tell you. If I can get away with it, I will never tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not something anyone should know," the man said. "Honestly? It's better left to become forgotten."

"Dad, what's going on?"

Astus regretted it, but mostly his searches hadn't interfered with his time with Severus, and when it had, the teen had been too young to question why.

"We're at war," he said. "I'm fighting in it, but not in that sort of direct fighting-way. Albus needs me."

Severus looked at him. The dark eyes were narrowed, calculating, and Astus had a flashback of the older Severus, the Severus Snape with those dark eyes trying to figure everything out.

"It's alright," Astus said and came over to sit at his son's side. "I'll be fine. Won't be near any battles."

"But what are you doing then?"

"I told you, I'm looking for something."

"But…"

"No buts, Sev," he said and pressed a kiss to the teen's temple. "It's fine. It'll be fine, and I'll try to finish it as quickly as I can."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days." Astus looked at him. "Do you think you can let homework wait two days for me? I just want to spend some time with you."

"Don't make it sound like you're never coming back," Severus bit out.

"Sorry. I just… I want to relax, eat ice-cream, bathing… you know, summer things. Only I wouldn't enjoy it as much if I knew you were in here working away."

Severus looked at his father and then closed the book to Herbology.

"I got another month before I know the course-books," he said. "So get changed; we're taking a bath. Can we push Abraxas into the lake?"

"Course we can. We'll have Lucius help us."

-o-

Astus found himself in Rome two days later, ducking wizards and witches in the wizard-part of the city.

One follower to Voldemort had a vault in a bank in magical Rome. This follower was not a Death Eater; however he was rich and funded Voldemort in the war. He was trusted, or as well as Voldemort would trust someone, and Astus had to figure out a way to get into the bank to check if the diary was there.

Good thing it wasn't run by Goblins; that it wasn't another Gringotts. Breaking into the place once was more than enough for a lifetime. He'd get somewhere to stay for a while and try to find something out about the bank.

It started well for once. The map of the bank was easy enough to memorize, and locating the vault only took a couple of spells on one of the workers before swiping the interrogation from his memories.

Getting into the bank to see it first-hand was just fine. He had a story ready and they all swallowed it. It was going so great Astus started to wonder where things would start going wrong.

It didn't.

Well, not until _after _he got the diary. He was on his way out of Rome when hell broke loose, and before he knew it, Astus had Apparated to Romania. He took off running as soon as he landed, and sure enough, Apparition sounds behind him told him he had been followed.

Twisting through the trees in a nearby forest he ran as fast as he could to get away from his pursuers. He was endlessly glad he was wearing a glamour, so that when (don't think _if_, seriously don't) he got back to England he wasn't going to be hunted down.

His magic draining after running, Apparating and firing off spells for three solid hours, and Astus stumbled across a cave. He dove into it and sealed off the entrance, made it look there was no cave and hoped for the best.

Thankfully they fell for it, and Astus lay back on the stone ground, gasping for breath and his heart hammering.

"It's a human."

The voice made him snap up, wand out and light shining even as Astus scrambled backwards.

He was caught in a gentle, but firm grip and came face to face with a vampire.

Out in the sun. Without burning. Or at least complaining about the light. Astus' wand-tip stopped glowing and the vampire tilted his head.

"You are exhausted," he stated, looking over Astus. "Your heart-rate quite high, and magic trembling. You need rest."

"Are you really a vampire standing in the sun or have I gone delirious already?"

The vampire's skin was cool, and Astus heard the shouting of his pursuers returning towards them. Before he could say anything, do anything, even more, the vampire whispered something and everything went black.

-o-

Severus had once more abandoned his homework to have a picnic with Lucius and the two Black sisters. Andromeda was spending the day with Ted and his parents. Abraxas had some tedious business with the Ministry and so had opted to leave Lucius at home with Severus.

The two women were picking at the different sandwiches the house-elves had made while Severus sipped some cold juice. Lucius had been drinking ice-tea but right now he was lying down on the blanket and dozing in the sun.

It had been almost a week since Astus had left the manor. Severus hoped he wouldn't be late for his own birthday. It would suck not being able to celebrate it, since it sounded like in his young days Astus didn't do much of a celebration.

"Thinking too much, or is it the sun?"

Severus looked down at Lucius who blinked up at him.

"A bit of both I think," Severus replied. "Why aren't we having a sunshade?"

"You mean like a Muggle parasol?"

"Aren't parasol and sunshade the same thing?" he said. "But yeah, whatever. Why don't we have one?"

"I don't know if there is one in the manor," Lucius said.

"Well, it would be nice with some shade. It's too hot."

"Go cool yourself in the lake then."

"I don't want to get wet just to cool down," Severus and lay down.

"If that's all you're asking for…"

Lucius flicked his wand at Severus and the teen sighed in relief as the cooling charm settled over him.

By the time Abraxas returned though all four were in the lake, and most of the food was gone. He settled himself for the leftovers and watched over them, despite three of them being legal adults.

-o-

Astus woke up refreshed, and with the immediate memory of whom he had lost consciousness in front of. He sat up abruptly and the same vampire he had seen then perked his head up.

"You are feeling better, yes?"

The man nodded. The vampire came forward with a goblet.

"Water," he said. "We have not harmed you."

Astus realized his hand was up at his neck, feeling for wounds. He had been reading too much fiction of vampires, and smiled apologetically as he put down his hand.

"I don't know much about vampires," he said. "Forgive my ignorance."

"It is understandable. Our cousin kin has created our reputation."

"Cousin kin?"

The vampire settled down next to the bed, and Astus took a moment to look around. It was in the cave, but obviously it ran through mountains as the room was large, roomy and high to the ceiling. Wooden furniture covered the cold walls and rugs on the stone floor must make it more comfortable.

"The ones who can only walk by night," the vampire said. "We are the day-walkers. We can walk under the sun."

"I… I didn't know there were two."

"Few know. Pardon me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Frewen."

"Astus," he said and shook the vampire's hand. "You… you don't happen to have grabbed a bag I was carrying?" If the diary had been found by the pursuers again, Astus surely wouldn't see it ever again.

"We did," Frewen said. "It contains evil."

Astus was handed the bag and picked out the diary. Frewen moved away from the item and said:

"How can you stand its touch?"

"We don't feel the same way you do I guess. We humans… so much more ignorant," Astus said. "Not to say it feels comfortable holding it. I know what it contains, and what it can do."

"What is it?"

"It's a Horcrux." Frewen rose from the chair and backed away. "Not mine," Astus hurriedly added. "I found it… to destroy it."

"Why do you seek to destroy it?"

"Because it belongs to a man who tries to cheat death," Astus said. "And he will do much harm to the world if he's allowed to continue. He's been lost to his own madness and I'm just trying to stop him."

"You are speaking of the lord rising in Britannia."

"Yes." Astus put the diary away and rose up. "I should be going. A lot of people must be looking for this right now, and I don't want to endanger you."

Frewen stepped closer and removed a bracelet from his wrist, one of many, and he took a hold of Astus' hand.

"Beware of other day-walkers," he said as he put on the bracelet on Astus' arm. "A few of them joined the lord, broke our laws and feeds on unwilling humans. We only drink from those who consents it."

"What is this?" Astus asked and looked at the bracelet.

"Precaution. If you are in need of help," Frewen said and smiled. "You feel like a good person. But far too lonely. It will also aid your speed and strength, give you advantage of your hunters so you can go home to your son safely."

Astus looked at him. "How do you know I have a son?"

"It is not hard to see it," the vampire said. "At least not for me. The pursuers still lingers, so we will show you another way out. Do not look back when you run; it will only slow you down."

Astus, feeling mighty confused, wordlessly followed Frewen. His head was spinning. Two different kinds of vampires? One who walks by the night, one by daylight? And vampires with Voldemort? He had never encountered a vampire in Voldemort's army before, not when he was Harry Potter, and not during his time as Astus Mentis. Perhaps they hid. Or didn't go where he was. So many different explanations, and so he stopped trying to figure out how. Werewolves existed so why not vampires?

Twenty minutes later he was out, running through rocky grounds and not once looking back.

-o-

Almost a full two weeks after Astus had left, he came bursting into Malfoy Manor and causing Albus, Moody and Minerva to turn around while Abraxas stared at him.

A nick on the forehead had made blood spill down the right side of his face, one sleeve was badly burnt and he looked quite out of breath.

"And what the hell have you been doing?" Abraxas demanded to know.

"Found a Horcrux, met vampires, destroyed a couple of Voldemort's information nets and an awful lot of running," Astus said and grinned. "I got the bloody diary, Abraxas."

He held it up, and they could all feel the dark magic radiate from it. The blonde man stared at the diary.

"Why haven't you destroyed it yet?" he asked.

"Because I lost the venom when I was running for my life," Astus said. "Severus in?"

"No, he's in Diagon Alley. He should be back with Lucius within the hour."

"Good, means I'll have time to destroy this fucking diary, shower, tend to my wounds and scare the life out of him," Astus said happily. "Oh, and hi, Albus, Mister Moody, dear Minerva. Sorry I don't have time to stand around chit-chat, I got a Horcrux to utterly and completely demolish. Oh, Voldemort's gonna hate me."

"Doesn't he do that already?" Abraxas asked as Astus sprinted up the stairs.

"Well then, he'll hate me some more!" Astus yelled back at him and then door to his room slammed open. "Abraxas, where did I put the Basilisk venom?"

"Somewhere Severus couldn't find it!" the blonde called back.

There was a bit of silence. Then a crash, and Astus calling back:

"Couldn't I have put it under the sink like normal people hiding things?"

"That'd be too easy," Abraxas shouted. "Now destroy it and get into the bloody shower!"

"Just don't imagine me naked, you pervert!"

Abraxas looked over at the three Order members and muttered under his breath before fleeing into the living room.

When Lucius and Severus returned Albus, Moody and Minerva were gone but Astus sat in the couch with a plate of food balanced on his knee and hair still a bit damp.

"Dad!" Severus ran up to his father and Astus managed to move the plate away before hugging his son. "When did you get back?"

"Only about an hour ago," Astus said. "Have you been good?"

"Yeah. Finished all my work. Lucius let me buy some books today."

"Only because that was the only way to make him stop whining about it," Lucius replied. "He drooled at them through the window."

"I did not!"

"You so did," the blonde young man said before seating himself in the armchair next to his father. "We had lunch as well, so don't worry about that."

"Lovely," Abraxas said. "And after you've eaten up you look like you could use some sleep, Astus. How long since you actually lay down on a bed?"

"Bed?" was the answer all of them needed.

-o-

It took Abraxas actually a while to discover the bracelet, and by then it was on the morning of Astus' birthday.

Severus and Lucius was downstairs preparing the tiny breakfast-feast for the man. Abraxas snuck into the room and saw Astus still deep asleep with his back to the door. The blonde man toed over and leaned over Astus, one knee on the bed when he spotted the bracelet.

One of Astus' arms was stretched out and the bracelet shone slightly in the sunlight. Abraxas frowned and leaned closer, reaching out to touch it. It was cool, then hot, then cool again and he picked up Astus' arm to get a better look. It looked like silver, felt heavy yet still light, with not a single mark upon it to show where the man got it from.

"Abraxas…?"

He looked down to see Astus blearily looking up at him.

"Morning," Abraxas said. "You got a new bracelet. Happy birthday by the way."

Astus took the kiss on the cheek in a stride and yawned.

"Yeah, I got it from someone," he replied.

"Where?"

"Romania I think. I was running… got saved," he said and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Did you know there are two types of vampires?"

"Two… types? No, can't say I was aware of that."

"Well, there is," Astus said and looked at him. "I met day-walking vampires."

"Day-walking vampires? I didn't know such things existed."

"Well, he was one. Quite nice. Gave me this, said it would help me. And it sure did. Merlin, the energy it gave me!"

"And it's not dangerous?"

"He didn't say it was," Astus said. "Considering he saved my life and let me rest in their home, I didn't exactly pry for any details. But he knew I have Severus. And I felt safe there."

Abraxas looked at the bracelet again. "Well then, that's alright. Go and freshen up; I'll pick out a robe for you, and I'll have you know Lily and Petunia is coming over."

"Really? What for?"

"Because Severus invited them," Abraxas said. "Petunia already knew your birthday so she probably would've come anyway. Whether she found the manor or not."

"Lovely. Any other I should know of?"

"Nate and Zack will be in for lunch," Abraxas said. "Narcissa and Bellatrix will come after that, and Andromeda and Ted will come over for dinner. Other than that, might come one or two so just in case, keep on smiling."

Astus only groaned at that.

-o-

Four days after Astus' birthday it was a raid.

No, it couldn't be called a raid. It was a slaughter.

Twenty people had been killed brutally, and their tiny village completely wiped out. The Order members gathered along with Ministry personnel, and Astus was there with Abraxas. Abraxas rubbed his arms and moved as if he was uncomfortable.

"Can't handle the blood, Malfoy?" Moody growled.

"More like can't handle the rage of the magic," Abraxas snapped, eyes dark and stormy. "This is disgusting, using the magic for such hatred… it's so much rage here."

"He must know then," Astus said quietly. Abraxas looked at him. "They knew what I stole, alright? That's why I was chased."

"Stole what?" Moody said and stepped up to him. "You stole something, huh, and this is the punishment? You cold-hearted bastard!"

"Voldemort will continue living if I don't steal his most precious possessions," Astus said and looked into Moody's eye. "So before you make any assumptions, stuff it up your arse and go home to mummy. You fucking coward. If you think you can steal Horcruxes in a better way, go do it then."

Moody's face drained of colour when he heard the word 'Horcruxes' and Astus smiled coldly at him.

"Besides, I'm only missing one now," Astus said. "I know where the final one is, and frankly, I didn't know he'd kill a village in his anger."

"Are you really sure he's done this because you took the diary?" Abraxas said.

"Very sure. I'm surprised it took him this long to act though. I took it some time ago," Astus said.

He looked over the ruins of what had once been home to twenty people. Should he be alarmed how little he felt for them? Looking down on the ground he saw their blood, pieces of the people who had occupied those homes.

"Astus," Abraxas said, taking his arm. "We can't do anything here. Let's go."

"Now hold on a minute!" Moody said. "We called you here, so you ain't leaving until we say so."

"There's nothing to be done," the blonde said. "For Merlin's sake, what will we accomplish by just standing around here?"

Astus watched the splatter of blood on one of the few walls still standing, and then turned to Abraxas. He took a hold of the man, nodded once to Albus and Apparated away.

He ran all the way to the bathroom before vomiting. Abraxas was not far behind and Astus looked up at him.

"I didn't feel anything," he moaned. "I'm turning into that fucking bastard! I didn't think about their pain, I didn't care!"

"That doesn't mean you're like Voldemort," Abraxas replied. "Alright? You're not him."

"He said before… he said we were so alike each other," Astus said and leaned back, rinsing the sickness out of his mouth with a glass of water Abraxas provided. He could hear Lucius murmur quietly to probably Severus outside the bathroom, and put his head in his hands.

"Then he was wrong," Abraxas said.

"He wasn't. He hated so much, and I did as well. He was alone, and so was I. We were taunted by Muggles and wizards alike. Even with my friends my heart was slowly turning into stone."

"But it hasn't," the blonde insisted. "Or are you saying your love for your son is just a play?"

"No!"

"Then you're not like Voldemort," Abraxas said. "I went to school with him, remember? All he ever did, not matter how charming his smile was, was to manipulate things to his favour. He had a smile, yes, but they never reached his eyes. Never. When you smile, it's in your eyes you can see it. Alright? You're fine."

Astus shook his head but let himself rest against Abraxas. They sat quiet for a while.

"People grew scared of me in my second year," he said suddenly. "I spoke Parseltongue, and after that everyone accused me of being the heir of Slytherin."

"They were children."

"The teachers looked at me that way," Astus said. "They're supposed to be smart adults, but they were scared. Terrified. Only Severus wasn't. In a world that constantly changed between hating and loving me, his anger at me was the only constant thing. I appreciated that."

"Appreciated someone's anger?" Abraxas chuckled. "You were a strange one."

Astus shook his head tiredly and was helped up to his feet.

"So, have we established that you're not like Voldemort?" Abraxas asked.

Astus looked at him for a bit. Then he said:

"Yeah… I think we have."

-o-

Shopping for school things was quite different to do when Astus wasn't the one buying for himself. He had done it for a few years now but he still wasn't quite used to it. He mostly let Severus do the running around and getting what he needed, but if the teen approached Astus for help he would of course help.

But for now he could stand back in the book shop and have Severus get everything he needed. Lucius had sauntered off behind him. Abraxas was off in a nearby shop and would probably join them, as the book shop and the Apothecary took the longest times to go through with Severus tagging along. And possible Astus. Sure, it smelled like bad eggs and rotten cabbage in the Apothecary but Astus had learned to ignore it.

Sure enough, Abraxas placed a hand on his shoulder a few minutes later and said:

"Kids still not done?"

"Please," Astus said. "I'm not even sure if Sev has finished with the potions section yet."

"And Lucius?"

"Probably acting like his carrier, like usual. We're spoiling him."

"He's the youngest," Abraxas said. "Fancy lunch after this?"

The hand on his shoulder was warm, familiar, and comforting. Astus glanced behind him, and smiled at Abraxas.

"Sure. As long as there's ice-cream for dessert."

Tbc…

* * *

Again, sorry for the lateness. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

Chapter twenty-three: First half of Severus' fourth year. It might be late, I don't know, but it will come.

Look forward to it, and be patient with me!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	23. Chapter 23

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Hmm, seems like a definitive Abraxas/Astus. However, it won't be just yet, and I won't throw them together at first sight and have them snog. They've become best friends, and needs to ease over to the next step (and yes, I know they've already been dancing around the issue for quite some time but don't stress them). For those who didn't want the pairing, just ignore them if they become too lovely-dovey with each other.

And, just to warn you, I haven't gone through this chapter very well (it's late, I'm tired, the chapter's rather long) so there might be spelling-mistakes. If there is something painfully obvious, don't hesitate to say so (and I'll try remember to fix it).

Anyway, no more talking for me. Read and enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Severus got his hair cut by his father a few days before he would return to Hogwarts for his fourth year. It wasn't an unusual occurrence; however, it had been a while since the last time.

His hair reached far below his shoulders and Astus was cutting it shorter but enough so he could gather it into a ponytail when he was brewing potions.

Severus liked it that way, short while his father wore the long hair with elegant style. Gently falling, never looking out of place even if he had just gotten out of bed in the morning. It was quite funny comparing the two of them with the two Malfoys, with Abraxas' hair short and Lucius' long. It was like the two children had taken after the different fathers.

"This good enough?" Astus asked and Severus looked into the mirror.

"Can I put it up?"

"No problems."

"Then it's fine," the teen replied. "It feels better now."

"I'm sure it does. Why didn't you ask to get it cut earlier, with the summer heat and all?"

"Dunno," Severus said. "It looks kind of nice but it's impractical for me. How can you get any work done with yours?"

"I put it up."

"So do I, and it's still not good enough!"

Astus chuckled. "I've gotten used to it," he said. "Having a few strands constantly ending up my eyes is no troubles anymore."

"It's annoying."

"It is for everyone at first."

Astus banished the excess hair around them and Severus inspected the new haircut some more.

"Have you got everything packed?" he asked his son.

"Yes, more or less. You asked me that yesterday."

"Well, I never was any good remembering everything for school," Astus said. "Never was good at remembering anything."

"Come on, you can't have been that bad," Severus said and turned to him.

"I was awful," Astus said. "Glad I never taught you that."

"You're not sloppy or anything," the teen said.

Astus knew he used to be. Oh, all the times Hermione had scolded him… Now he only smiled at his son and ruffled the teen's hair fondly.

"I was a teenager once, Sev," he said. "You know that."

"I just can't see you like one."

Couldn't blame him for that. Astus' smile got wider and he sat down to look outside.

-o-

They had time to talk to Petunia a bit on the platform, as she had made sure they would meet up. Astus was shocked to see her now as a young, beautiful woman. She dressed modern, but with a broach Bellatrix had bought her.

Come to think about, Astus had never seen pictures of Petunia as young whilst he lived at the Dursleys. No photo-albums from her childhood. He had never seen a photo of her and Lily together, and now she was sending them to Severus in fits of happiness. She sent some to Bellatrix as well, and she was starting to try out a career as an artist.

"What are you working with?" she asked as Lucius talked to Lily and Severus. Astus hummed, arms crossed before shrugging his shoulders and said:

"A bit of this and that. Whatever gets me by."

"You don't have a steady job?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"I suppose I don't," Astus said. "I have a rich friend who spoils me."

"Oi," Abraxas said. "You can handle yourself."

"Yes, and yet you insist on buying my clothes," the man said. "I have to fight you over it every bloody time."

"I'd love to have someone pay for my clothes," Petunia laughed. "You're like married already!"

"I swear, if I got a Galleon every time someone said that…" Astus muttered but he was smiling all the same.

Abraxas beamed at them both.

-o-

It didn't take long for Remus and Severus to get comfortable with each other again, and within two weeks from the start of the fourth year, they met up through Lily in the library. Remus had yet to tell James and Sirius, being afraid they would leave him and Severus didn't mind the pretence that Remus studied with Lily.

James had begun to settle down, still having a hopeless crush on Lily but not calling out to Severus if they happened to meet in the corridors. There was a slight chance that would stick, and Severus actually hoped for that. He had better things to do than have Potter following him around with low-grade insults.

The Ministry started showing up a bit more due to the growing violence done by Voldemort and his Death Eaters and supporters. They wanted to make sure the school was safe, or else it would be in danger of being shut down. Severus couldn't think of one reason why the school should shut; Hogwarts was one of the safest places for magical children. Only an idiot would try to shut the school down and have the children moved back home. Homes that could get attacked and burnt down within moments.

Well, maybe not Malfoy Manor. That manor had never been seized nor damaged by enemies since it was built hundreds of years ago. The wards surrounding it were ancient but well-kept. Abraxas was probably busy teaching Lucius about them, so that the young man could continue with keeping them intact.

Of course Abraxas had added new ones, a few in joint with Astus but they were more to scare the enemies before they stumbled upon the real ancient ones. Abraxas hadn't told Severus what they did, but the teen didn't think anything good happened.

A battle between the Ministry and Hogwarts began in early October, Albus wanting to keep the school open and the Ministry wanting to shut it down. This due to a raid done in south England, killing fourteen magical people and destroying homes for another forty.

"This is really crazy," Lily said one day in the library as she read through the article again instead of focusing on her Transfiguration work.

"It's chaos out there," Remus said, reading with her. "I can't believe people want to shut the school down. Don't they know we're safe in here?"

"The parents just want their kids nearby," Severus said. "It's instinct I guess, but they're realize we're okay here."

"Doesn't your father want you home?" Lily asked.

"He knows Hogwarts is safe," Severus said. "He trusts the headmaster to make sure we're all safe."

"Still, might not be enough for the Ministry," Remus said. "They're practically patrolling the school and the surrounding area."

"Panicked Ministry officials," Severus said. "Voldemort must be having a field-day at that."

Both of them looked at him. "What?" he continued.

"Nothing, I just… most people don't call… _him_ by name," Lily said.

"It's just a name," the teen said. "Dad calls him 'old man', is that any better?"

"He really calls You-Know-Who that?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Dad isn't scared of him."

"Astus doesn't seem scared of anything," Lily said. "Lucky him."

"He knows not to show it," Severus said. "For not being a Slytherin in school, he acts way too much like one."

"Well, now I know why you are like you are," she said and beamed. "You're just like him!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Please," he said. "We're not that alike. I'm better at potions, he's better at fighting. I'm good with theory, he's more of a practical person."

"Don't deny it. It's not bad being like your dad," Lily said.

"He's reckless," Severus pointed out. "To the point of absurdity."

"How can you get reckless to that point?" Remus asked.

"Being him," the teen muttered. "He's got little to no sense of self-preservation, so in that area no one can call him a Slytherin."

"Sounds more like a Gryffindor," Lily said. "The reckless-part anyway."

"We're not reckless," Remus protested.

Lily argued back, and Severus returned to his Charms essay. The Daily Prophet lay forgotten amongst the books, and at least for now they didn't have to worry about the chaotic world outside.

-o-

Voldemort wasn't sure what he should do. For the first time in many years, he was frightened. How much he tried to push it away the feeling returned, time and time again.

Nearly all his Horcruxes were gone. They had been taken, stolen away swiftly, without a trace. He was quite certain whoever had stolen them also knew how to destroy them. He had lost them.

All the Dark Lord could do now was to make sure no one got to the rest.

For now he tried to relax. In rage, he had started more violent sets of raids throughout England and had the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order completely terrified of what would happen next. He was thinking about finding a small Muggle village and completely wiping it off the map.

He didn't know who had stolen his Horcruxes, but he could at least take out his revenge on the rest of the world.

-o-

Astus stopped reading the Daily Prophet mid-October. It only served to make him depressed and angry, so why should he give more reason to become a bloody annoying person to be around?

Abraxas had taken to knead out the tension out of his shoulders almost daily, and voiced his concerns one day:

"You're worrying too much."

"Can't help it," Astus mumbled, head low as the blonde man eased out the knots in his muscles.

"You tense up as soon as I stop," the blonde continued. "You should try some sort of meditation, if just for some peace and quiet for an hour or two."

"I've tried it. Doesn't work."

"Then try again."

"How?" Astus asked, groaning as pain flared down his left arm. "Can't relax enough to try. Bloody papers, sodden old man who thinks he's some sort of lord, bloody hell, sod the whole world."

"Aggression works to a degree," Abraxas said. "Now, lay down on the couch. Like that."

Astus did lie down and Abraxas came around the couch to sit down near his hip. He summed a book, quite a heavy one and said:

"Do you object to the feeling of being weighed down?"

"As long as it's not my arms and legs," Astus said.

"Close your eyes then."

The raven-haired man did, wondering what Abraxas was planning. He startled a little when the book was placed on his stomach. He felt a little more pressed down to the couch and then Abraxas added another one.

"Just keep breathing," Abraxas said. "Don't think. Just breathe."

A third one was enough to make him feel trapped, but in a nice way. Astus sighed and sank deeper into the cushions. One of his hands found the blonde's knee and held onto it.

"I'm here," Abraxas' voice came. "Relax. Everything's alright. If you feel like sleeping, go to sleep. I won't stop you."

Astus didn't think it would work but found himself drifting off a few minutes later. It was the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

-o-

Halloween was rather subdued, a quiet affair where the students tried to relax and not think about the rising tide of violence and deaths. Severus had lit a candle earlier that day for his mother, and spoken to his father about how the rest of them were faring.

Malfoy Manor was standing steady as always, but Voldemort had started targeting small Muggles villages. The Ministry was overworked trying to get Aurors onto the scenes and protect Muggles as well as fighting of the Death Eaters. And after that, all the cleaning up and _Oblivating_ and lying. Astus was glad he was not an Auror.

Severus didn't stay in the Great Hall for too long, instead leaving to wander around the castle for a bit. It was at times like this he wished Lily could have been in the same house as him, or that it would be easier to meet her and Remus. He rarely felt lonely but he was beginning to realize how few friends he had beside those two. He spoke to his dorm-mates regularly but never as friends. They discussed homework and assignments, never what they were going to do on the weekend, or if they had gotten any letters from home or about their family. They all knew Severus had been adopted, but that was about it. He wasn't even sure if they knew his father's name.

"I see you're wandering around."

Severus turned to see Potter with Remus and Sirius flanking him.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus asked.

"Just seeing so that you don't plan something evil," the teen said with a shrug.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "I'm not evil, despite what your thick brain believes."

"All Evans talks about is you," James said as Severus began to walk away. "Have you made her fall for you, a slimy Slytherin?"

"If you had listened what she said, you wouldn't have said that," Severus said and turned to look at him. "I help her with homework if she needs it. I talk with her about anything, if she wants to, and I shut up when she needs peace and quiet. That's what _friends _do. She's just my friend, Potter. Stop acting like such a prick and she might actually spare a glance at you."

"What makes you so sure?" James snapped at him. "You have her under a love potion!"

"I will never in my life make such a vile thing like a love potion," Severus hissed and glared at him. "If I ever do, I have clearly lost my mind. Lily is not under the influence of any potions or spells regarding her friendship to me, but you seem to be under the influence of idiocy. Grow up, James Potter, and try to make something out of yourself before your ego blows up in your face."

The Gryffindor fell silent, shocked, and Severus slipped away.

-o-

"Potter gave me flowers."

Severus looked up at Lily who twirled her quill. Remus wasn't with them today, and they were hiding away in a dark corner of the library.

"Is that so?"

"And it's been about a week since he last insulted you," she continued. "Did you do something?"

"Might have told him to stop being a prick."

"And what made him listen?"

"Don't know," Severus said. "I'm rather surprised he seems to have listened. What kind of flowers?"

"Lilies," she said with a grin. "He isn't very creative."

"Well, he's still young. Still time to manipulate him."

"Don't you mean teach him?" she asked.

"Isn't manipulating easier?" Severus asked and Lily burst out laughing.

"True, true," she admitted. "Alright, there's still time to manipulate him."

"Do you like him?"

"When his ego doesn't blow up my face all the time, he does have some favourable features. And not just a good-looking face," she said. "I just wish he would stop being so stupid."

"Keep on wishing that," Severus said. "You'll need it."

She smacked him on the arm but he just grinned at her.

-o-

In the middle of November, Voldemort went silent. The raids stopped, the Death Eaters vanished, and not a single trace could be found of the Dark Lord or his army.

People breathed sighs of relief.

Astus felt a rising worry. He knew what it meant. Or rather, he was almost a hundred percent sure he knew what it meant. The man had gone into hiding. Voldemort, the feared Dark Lord, went into hiding.

Considering he only had one Horcrux left Astus wasn't surprised that he hid. Voldemort's only fear was death, and he must be feeling it chasing him by now. And if not, Astus would do his best to find the Dark Lord and do the chasing himself.

The Order remained on high alert though, and the Ministry didn't let down its guard. They remained free from attacks, but not from the fear. Diagon Alley was rather quiet nowadays, and from what Astus had heard wizards' villages were still heavily protected.

"It's annoying," he announced one late night in November.

Abraxas looked up from his book. "What is?" he asked. Lucius had retired a half-hour earlier, and the two men were alone in the living room, both seated in armchairs near the blazing fire. Apart from the flames, the room was dimly lit.

"This… _waiting_," Astus said. "Gets on my nerves."

"I know," the blonde said. "You've had no luck finding him?"

"He's a clever man, I give him that," Astus said. "He can very well stay in some manor a few miles away without me knowing."

"Mmm… well, we can only keep on trying. Perhaps if we annoy the rest of his network enough he'll come out of hiding."

"Oh dear," the younger of the two said. "Are you suggesting we'll create some _chaos_?"

"I've always been fond of upsetting the wrong people," Abraxas said. "Many consider me a man of true dark nature, but have you any idea what fun you can have upsetting a dark witch or wizard? They practically _buzz _with the rage, and I can't help it. I have to make them angrier."

"Hn," Astus said. "I had a knack for it; I just had to show up and they'd get all worked up, foam around their mouths like crazed dogs. That's generally how Bellatrix used to be. And now look at her; an upstanding person in society… with still some mildly disturbing personality traits."

"Like her fondness for cackling whilst fighting?"

"That is one thing," Astus said. "That particular talent seems to follow her wherever she goes, and whoever she turns out to be."

"But you love her anyway," Abraxas said.

"By Merlin, I do," Astus said. "First I adopted my old grumpy potions professor and then I went and befriended one of my enemies. Think about it now; I see them both as my children."

"The horror," the blonde said.

"More like the strangeness of my life," the man said. "My parents are alive and are in Severus' age. Bloody hell, I'm practically _pen-pals _with Petunia. _Petunia_! My evil aunt!"

"Well, she's technically not an aunt," the Malfoy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Astus slumped back into his armchair. "Just… I've got a weird life, Abraxas. If someone told me when I first saw Draco Malfoy I would one day live with his grandfather I would have told them they were bonkers."

"He wasn't nice?"

"Nasty little fellow, but then again, I probably misjudged him," Astus said. "I had a tendency to do that."

"It's the way you were raised," Abraxas said. "It doesn't make you a bad person."

"No?" the man said. "What if I had trusted Severus when he was the adult, and I the child? What if I had trusted him just once in my life? Instead I trusted him when he was already dead. After he had died in my arms."

Abraxas frowned and Astus swore silently. He hadn't really said… how Severus had died the first time, had he?

"In you arms?" the blonde said and walked over to him. Astus drew up his legs in a defensive position and said:

"Yes, well… yes. He did. He was attacked by Nagini. Fucking snake." He looked into the flames. "Severus, in that time, he really… he really loved my mother. That's why I know what he meant, his last words."

"What did he say?"

"'Look at me'," Astus said. "I guess he just wanted to see Lily's eyes one last time."

"But he's alive now," Abraxas said and put his hands on Astus' knees. "What happened then, has not yet to come, and will never come. Severus is now your son, and he will not become that man. He will never bear Voldemort's mark, nor will my son. You saved them both from that fate. Imagine that?"

"Yeah," Astus whispered, smiling a little. "Imagine that."

-o-

During the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break, Severus went there with Lily. She and James were on better terms now, and Potter had stayed cleared from Severus which suited him just fine.

"Who are you buying presents for?" he asked as they walked towards the village.

"Already took care of mum and dad, since they don't really fancy anything magical," she said. "So I've got to find something for Petunia, for some friends in my year, and you. So I've got to shake you off someone."

"Or you can just tell me to turn away," Severus said. "I promise I won't peek."

"Really promise?"

"Really."

"Alright then," she said happily. "So, what should I get Petunia? She likes to draw but I think I should get her some sort of jewellery, or something magical she can use."

"I think anything's fine to her, just as long as it's from you," the teen said.

"Hmm, but I still want to give her something she'd appreciate. How about you? Who are you buying for?"

"Dad, obviously, and Lucius. Something for Abraxas, then the Black sisters, I'll combine Andromeda's with Ted, they won't mind. Then I guess something small for my dorm-mates, and then you and Pet. Perhaps Remus as well."

"I think he'd like it," she said, grinning. "Do I have to look away when you buy something for me?"

"I'm sneakier than you so it doesn't matter if you look or not."

"Oi!"

-o-

Severus knew his father didn't wear much jewellery, and what he already had Astus proclaimed to be more than enough. So the teen didn't look out for gifts there, instead browsing around in hunt for something for the girls.

He found a broach for Narcissa that would go with her pale robes, and by accident stumbled over a delicate-looking ring with a single, small emerald on it. It would go nicely with Lily's eyes, and he bought it without thinking. He knew she wouldn't take the gift as him wishing for something more regarding their friendship, as he had given her a bracelet on her birthday. He bought it if it fit her, that was it.

Disgruntled of not finding anything for Petunia in there, they continued browsing through the shops. Lily giggled a little when Severus found an exquisite pair of white gloves that he purchased for Lucius.

"Laugh all you want," Severus said as the store-keeper wrapped it. "He loves these things."

"He does?" she said.

"He's such a fuss about his hands," the teen said, waving around his own. "And he likes them white. Really, really likes them."

"Lucius is weird," Lily concluded.

"Yeah, just look at the man who raised him. Abraxas is a complete nutter at times. Thank you very much," Severus directed the last at the store-keeper before they exited.

"He's not that bad," Lily said. "Just, special."

"Nutter," Severus stood fast at. "Oh, book shop. Want to go in?"

"Can we grab something to eat after that?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna try find some gifts."

"Yeah, maybe Tuney would like something to read," Lily said. "She only got a few books about magic, she wouldn't mind another one."

Severus went in search for anything for his father. Astus had over the years become a bit of a book-worm, and had written a great deal of things. Most of it only Abraxas was allowed to read, and when Severus had asked Astus his father had replied:

"I write about things no child should read."

Abraxas had later supplied that Astus did still have troubles with nightmares, that he remembered things too vividly. The man tried to write the memories from his turbulent past down in an attempt to put them behind him.

Severus looked around at the books. None of them looked appealing. But maybe a new journal? Astus always needed journals. A nice-looking one, perhaps spelled to have more pages than it looked like. He had a quick look around, and the shop had a small shelf with writing journals. He could get a quill to go with the journal at the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Lily had found a few books to people, including her sister and before heading over to Three Broomstick's Severus went into the quill shop and got an elegant black quill to go with the journal he had purchased for Astus.

They met some of Lily's friends and ate lunch with them. They even engaged Severus in some small talk, and didn't appear too uncomfortable in his presence.

After lunch the two continued browsing through the village even as snow began to fall. Lily decided to finish up on Honeydukes, buying candy for her dorm-mates and Severus would as well. They finished up their shopping and moved back the school with other groups of students. Severus was a bit surprised they had been allowed to go alone, but he had seen a few professors in Hogsmeade that day, and it didn't look like they were shopping. Might have been Aurors there as well, he couldn't know, but at least Albus tried to let the kids be kids.

"I'll see you around," Lily said as they came to the Great Hall and were to separate. "Wish you could eat with me sometime."

"Yeah, a Slytherin coming over to the Gryffindor table," the teen said with a snort. "That'd go over well."

"Well, at least I think we would get to see someone choking on their food," she said with a grin.

"Potter probably being one. He might have stopped harassing me but the shock of seeing me anywhere near the Gryffindor table would probably crash his poor head," Severus said.

She giggled a bit at that, before they went to their own tables.

-o-

Astus and Abraxas took Bellatrix with them two weeks before Severus' Christmas break and left England. Lucius was in charge of Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa would be living with him there for the time being.

If anyone asked Lucius, he would reply they were just travelling. Only he and Narcissa knew the truth.

They were trying to find Voldemort.

Astus was certain the man hadn't left England. That he was hiding away somewhere there, but he still had connections outside England, and a lot of locations where there was a slim chance he _could _be.

They wouldn't be gone the full two weeks, but would try to cover as much ground as they could. He first was a little hesitant letting Bellatrix go on her own, but she was an adult and a strong fighter. She knew when to attack and when to retreat

They split up in Austria, each heading a different way. Abraxas would pick his way through France, Germany, the small countries between them and Spain. If he had time over he would head south. Bellatrix would be going north to the Scandinavian countries, and was delighted at the chance of seeing large amounts of snow in the high north. Astus would be going east. He doubted he would be able to roam through the whole of Russia, considering its size and all the other countries he had to search first, but he didn't think Voldemort to isolate himself there.

On his third day he found his way to the caves again, and felt his bracelet heat up. He spotted Frewen before the vampire saw him.

"You are back," Frewen said once they greeted each other.

"Well, thought I'd stop by," Astus said. "I'm looking for the Dark Lord."

"I am certain he is not with us," the vampire said with a smile.

"I'm certain of that as well. I've got a feeling he's still in England but we're looking elsewhere just in case."

"We?"

"I have two friends searching other places," Astus said. "I was wondering if I could stay the night."

"You are always welcomed," Frewen said and invited him into the caves.

-o-

The manor was nothing impressive. Voldemort certainly couldn't brag about it. Not that he intended to. The manor was hidden to all but him and Nagini, and that was why he liked it so much.

No one knew where he was except himself. Should he want to meet any of the Death Eaters he would go to his other manor, the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. It was too noticeable though, and he rarely went there now. He was safe in this little manor.

He had built it himself, used a dead person's name and money for it, and added the Fidelius Charm. Nagini was the Secret Keeper, and so no one could find it. Of course, there were probably ways to go around the spell but Voldemort was safe for now.

Safe.

He sneered in disgust. He was concerned over his own _safety_. Scared for his own existence. But he was scared, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Where he once had had several Horcruxes, he now only had the piece in Nagini.

The man looked into the fire he had lit about an hour ago, and sighed. It was not his time to die yet. He refused to. There were still so many things he had to do. He wouldn't give up here.

He refused.

-o-

Lucius Malfoy wasn't exactly fond of Albus Dumbledore's Order. He went along with Albus just fine, even liked the old man, but most of the other Order members were extremely prejudiced.

Alastor Moody for an example. He had some sort of hatred against Abraxas and Astus for no good damn reason, and it was annoying meeting them.

So why was he suddenly thrust together with them in the Ministry?

Several people glared at him while Lucius did his best to look disinterested. He was just here for some bloody paperwork, he had done nothing to deserve this!

Albus luckily soon joined, and he smiled to Lucius.

"Aah, here for business?" he asked.

"Just some paperwork," Lucius said.

"How's your father and Astus doing?"

"Just fine. Out travelling with Bellatrix at the moment."

"Just the three of them?" Albus asked, not taking much notice of the Order members' disgruntlement that he actually talked to the Malfoy.

"Yes," the blonde said.

"What the hell are they doing then?" Moody asked.

"Didn't I just say? They're travelling," Lucius drawled out.

"Don't get cocky with me, boy," the man warned.

"Well, don't piss me off, _old man_," Lucius snapped back and turned cold eyes to him.

"Did they go anywhere special?" the headmaster intervened.

"No," Lucius said. "Just travelling."

"For fun?"

He glanced over at the headmaster. "Well, not exactly," he said. "But that's their business."

"Of course, of course," Albus said. "Well, it appears your paperwork is coming."

Lucius nodded and prepared to walk off when Moody grabbed his arm.

"Albus, you're too lenient with these people! Malfoys are evil," he hissed. "This one is no better!"

"Unhand me," Lucius said, "I've done nothing."

"You're a slimy Slytherin," someone else hissed.

The blonde sighed.

"Is there a problem?"

The new voice made them turn around and Andromeda Black glanced at them all. She was more respected amongst the Light since she was dating Ted Tonks, and Moody abruptly let Lucius go.

"Andromeda," Lucius said.

"Me and Ted were taking Narcissa out for lunch," she said with a gentle smile. "Would you allow me the honour to invite you along?"

"I would be most happy to join you," Lucius said. "I believe I need to get away from these people, no offence Albus."

"None taken, my boy," Albus said and looked at the Order. "They sometimes seem to not see what I see."

"Well then," Andromeda said and took Lucius' arm. "I'll be stealing him away then, Mr Dumbledore."

"You do so, Miss Black. Or should I expect a Mrs Tonks soon?"

She smiled softly. "There will be one, that I can assure you, if I so have to go down on my knee myself and ask him."

With that she spun around and took Lucius away from the bewildered Order, and a chuckling headmaster.

-o-

Severus was greeted in London by Lucius and Narcissa. He immediately became on guard and said:

"What are they doing now?"

"They are at home," Lucius reassured as Narcissa hugged Lily. "They are just… resting."

"Lucius," Severus said.

"No great injuries, just scratches," Lucius said.

"So all this time I've been talking to dad, he's been somewhere?" the teen said sternly.

"He told me not to tell you," the blonde said. "You know how your father looks like when he's stern, he's scary…"

"Alright, alright," the teen conceded. "But he's home?"

"Yes." Lucius thought that maybe scratches was a bit of an understatement but decided to let Astus handle that battle alone.

They greeted Petunia and Lily's parents, extending a one-day visit after Christmas before going to the Apparition point to go home to Malfoy Manor.

Severus' outrage was expected.

"Dad!" he yelled.

Astus weakly smiled at him. "It's just a broken bone," he said.

"Dad," Severus growled.

Abraxas sported a nice black eye had splinted two fingers. Bellatrix had managed to get away with some burn marks that were still healing on her arm.

Astus had broken his arm (in four places but let's not get into details), a rather sore back after being thrown into a rock, and some cuts still healing.

"You…" Severus breathed in. "You are a complete idiot."

"I think we established that years ago," Astus said. "Do I get a hug?"

Severus held onto him a little longer than usual, and said:

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Sight-seeing," Astus, Abraxas and Bellatrix said simultaneously.

"Right," the teen said, not looking very convinced. "What were you really doing?"

"I still hold to my claim that I saw him!" Bellatrix burst out.

"Yeah, well, in Denmark?" Astus said.

"There is nothing wrong with that country!"

"I didn't say it was, I've never been there, it's just that Voldemort doesn't have any connections there."

"Voldemort!" Severus exclaimed. "You were trying to hunt him down, just the three of you? How idiotic isn't that?"

"Well, if it's any consolation we didn't find him," the blonde man said.

"Yet you still managed to get beat up," the teen said.

"Oi!" Bellatrix protested.

"Can we just eat some dinner and relax?" Astus pleaded. "And I think I need to sit down."

Severus grumbled but agreed, and after dinner Astus got to lay down in the living room. He couldn't lie on his back and seemed cold, so Abraxas tucked two blankets over him.

"Why is he cold?" Severus said.

"He might have fallen into a frozen lake," Abraxas mumbled.

"Might?" Bellatrix said. "I'd like to say he did a pretty bloody good job of falling into a frozen lake. Cracked the ice, straight down and didn't come up for minutes. Thought he was a goner."

"We only realized later that he actually fought off grindylows," Abraxas said. "When he got up we saw them trying to pull him down."

"Nasty fuckers," the woman added. "I got to practise a fire spell on them." She strokes her wand lovingly, and all of them looked at her in alarm.

"Sister Bella, stop making the wand spark," Narcissa said at last. "Astus is almost asleep; you don't want to wake him by setting the house on fire."

Bellatrix controlled herself, but pouted a little. Severus sighed in despair and sank down next to his father. Astus barely reacted as the teen stroke his hair.

"I'm gonna die of a heart attack because of dad," Severus declared.

"Now, now, it's not that bad," Abraxas said.

"He will, I know it," the teen said. "Stupid."

"We'll try to discourage him from doing that," Narcissa said.

Severus finally climbed onto the couch, making himself comfortable whilst making sure he didn't jar Astus' arm, and then he relaxed. He just needed a bit of reassurance his father was alright despite his obvious stupidity and Gryffindor tendencies for barging ahead with no plan.

-o-

Christmas dawned brightly upon them, and Malfoy Manor became a little livelier. The Black sisters came over, Andromeda taking Ted with her as they planned to have dinner with his parents. One or two from the Ministry came by, as they knew both Malfoys and didn't have a family of their own.

Astus' greatest surprise though was Zack and Nathaniel. He didn't see them often after having finished school, but now Zack flung himself at the man while Nathaniel just grinned.

"You're thin," Zack said and started prodding despite Astus' protests. "Hmm, barely acceptable."

"But still acceptable?" Astus tried with.

"What kind of exercise are you conducting to remain so slim?" Zack demanded to know, still patting him down even as Nathaniel swung an arm around the man's shoulder.

"Erm, running from Death Eaters and dark supporters?"

"I do hope you're joking with me."

Astus swallowed. "No?" Zack glared at him. "What? There's nothing wrong with running from Death Eaters and… wait. I just realized how wrong that sounded. But still, you can't stop me from doing it!"

"You impossible, stupid man," Zack declared.

"Yeah, well, whatever, just stop doing perverted things to me."

Zack glowered but let him go.

"I got enough of that from Abraxas," he huffed.

"What, you two still aren't together?"

"What makes you say we will be?" Astus asked.

"Because, you two live in the same house, act like a married couple already and you don't protest when he kisses you," Zack counted up.

Nathaniel laughed when Astus merely hid his face in his hands and absolutely refused to answer Zack, who grinned smugly. He of course went off in search for Severus, who he proceeded to hug a long time and then ask a million of questions all ranging from school work to love life.

They opened a few gifts after the lunch, but mostly talked to each other or played games. Abraxas offered Firewhiskey, except for Severus who got butterbeer, and there was also the option of wine.

The day wore steadily on and Astus realized he was getting a little drunk. Maybe he had gotten a bit too much wine, because he was feeling warm and cosy, the sure sign he was tipsy and should start with the water.

The couch was deliciously soft underneath him though and he did think about not being able of holding his liquor at all before falling into a light doze. His head happened to end up on Abraxas' shoulder.

Abraxas looked down and saw his friend's eyes closed. He gently moved away the wineglass before it would fall to the floor and waved his hand, drawing a blanket over Astus' legs. The low murmur of voices only served to send Astus deeper into sleep, and he made himself comfortable against the blonde's side.

"Still claiming you're not together?"

Abraxas startled at Zack's voice, and then glanced over at him. The man was smiling slyly and continued, "Because that's so not just friendship."

"I believe you are drunk," the blonde replied with.

"Yep. Still, why aren't you together? Are you both in denial?"

Abraxas merely sighed. He wasn't certain where he stood with Astus, and certainly didn't want to destroy what they already had.

"Oh," Zack suddenly said. "I see."

"You see what?" the blonde asked.

"No, no, don't mind me," the man said, only frustrating the Malfoy further. "Is there anymore wine?"

"Ask Lucius."

"Thank you deepest."

Abraxas was left alone, shrugged off Zack's words and worked his arm around Astus' shoulders, hefting him up so his neck wouldn't be so strained. The man woke up a little and glanced up at Abraxas.

"I shouldn't drink," he muttered.

"Don't say that. You're rather adorable like this."

"Shut up," Astus mumbled. "Do I have to wake up?"

"No, I'm sure you can nod off for an hour. I'll wake you if necessary."

"Thanks…"

-o-

They opened the rest of the gifts after dinner, when they were just Severus, Astus, the two Malfoys and Bellatrix and Narcissa. Astus had chosen water for his preferred drink for the rest of the day and was sitting on the floor next to his son who was pointing out potions he wanted to try out. The book he was browsing through was a gift from Lucius.

Astus pointed out which ones he had made and Severus leaned against half of his chest, half against the couch as they shifted from page to page.

The man had opened his gifts already, and had had time to admire them. He had greatly appreciated Severus' practical gifts, and hoped that perhaps he could write down some happier things for once.

The night wore on until all of them began to yawn. Astus and Severus gave in first and got ready for bed. Astus came into Severus' room as the teen was arranging his new books and the other trinkets he had received.

"You think you can wait with the potions for a few days? Lily and Petunia were coming I heard."

"Yeah, but I thought I could do one, you know, to show Pet," Severus said.

"Mm, maybe. Just don't take one that takes forever to do."

"Come on, I'll take a first-year assignment. That'll be finished within an hour. I don't think she really cares what kind of potion it is, not right now at least."

"Probably right. Well, I better retire," Astus said and yawned. "Sleep well."

"You too, dad."

-o-

Petunia didn't care what potion it was. She was busy staring at the whole process in pure awe. She loved it. Lily couldn't help giggling at her sister and mentally praised Severus' cool demeanour about the whole thing.

Astus was sitting nearby with a book, feet up in Abraxas' lap who didn't seem to mind that one bit. The two spoke with each other from time to time, broken sentences she knew only old and close friends would be able to understand. Severus had told her a lot about how they usually acted, and how many times people misread them, just the way Astus and Abraxas wanted. They both liked to tease people.

"This is amazing," Petunia said, staring down at the cauldron as the potion changed colour and thickness according to Severus' stirs and adding of ingredients.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Severus agreed. "I've always loved it. Dad used to tell me about this friend he had, and what they did when they were twelve."

"What was that?"

"Well, they brewed a potion," he said. "A very difficult one. Adults have a hard time doing it, and they managed as kids."

"That's awesome," she breathed out. "What did it do?"

"You finish the potion, and then put in one strand of hair of a person you wish to impersonate," the teen said, "and you'll become that person for an hour."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"But… but what would it taste like? Does potions even taste good?"

"No," Lily complained. "They taste so yucky. Why haven't anyone invented potions with good taste?"

"Not all of them are horrible," Severus protested. "But that potion he drank was apparently pretty nasty. And some do taste… vile. But, if you add something to make them taste good, potions often loose their power. They just become good-tasting mass of ingredients."

"That's not good," Petunia said. "I think I'd rather go with the potion that works than just drink weird ingredients."

"Like those with worms in?" Severus couldn't help but add with a smirk.

She gagged, and smacked him on the arm while he and Lily burst out laughing.

When the two younger teens started a discussion about a potions assignment, Petunia sat down for tea with Astus and Abraxas. Lucius was out, but would return later with the Black sisters, save Andromeda.

They enjoyed the quietness of the house and their company together. Petunia got up her sketch pad a bit later and settled down, looking intently at both Astus and Abraxas.

By the time Lily and Severus finished their discussion she had drawn the two men roughly. Astus, however, was appearing to fall into a light doze, and Abraxas had one hand clamped down on one of Astus' ankles. She took a moment to watch them. They were so utterly relaxed around each other, that she almost envied them.

Well, she did have time trying to find the right one. Petunia returned to her sketch and continued on it.

-o-

They celebrated New Years quietly, just the two Malfoys and the two Mentis. They had no desire for other company and fired off some fireworks on their own.

Lucius was in charge of doing that, Severus helping, as the two fathers sat a safe distance away. They were seated on a heated blanket and Astus had drawn a heavy robe around his shoulders, settling into it as he gazed up at the sky and the fireworks.

Abraxas was sipping on some warmed drink, offering it to Astus every now and then. It was definitely something alcoholic, Astus felt it burn pleasantly down to his stomach, and he glanced over at the blonde man. Abraxas was watching the boys with a small smile on his lips.

The blonde noticed he was being watched and smiled at Astus before leaning closer, letting their cheeks rest against each other as he whispered:

"Happy New Years, Astus."

Well, he certainly couldn't argue with that as he watched Lucius prepare the last and the boys ran back to their fathers. Lucius slid down next to Abraxas and Severus ended up between them.

Severus laughed as he saw the biggest one unveil, spreading light over the sky in all sorts of colours and explosions. Astus drew an arm around his son and smiled with him, for the moment completely content with his life.

Tbc…

* * *

A new chapter! Yay.

This story is coming to an end. There are just two chapters left, but I can tell you already it will most likely be a sequel to this one. I'm already planning out what will happen and all sorts.

Anyway, next chapter: Second half of fourth year. Severus turns fifteen, Astus is getting closer in finding Voldemort and finally, Astus and Abraxas are getting closer and closer to the fine line between 'best friends' and 'something more than just best friends'.

Look forward to it.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	24. Chapter 24

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: AbraxasAstus.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you've been patient with me! I have been a very bad writer, not updating more often but you know, real life gets in the way sometimes. I hate that. I've been flinging around new animes, my original works (I seem to get more and more ideas until my head is spinning with possibilities) and so many other things.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter despite the lateness!

_Warnings: First AbraxasAstus moments in here. If you don't like, you can just skip it. Mostly just kissing._

-o-

**A/N**: One reviewer informed me through PM that he/she was unable to review on this chapter. If any of you experience the same problem, you can try review (or comment as it's now called) anonymous, or not logged in. You can PM me also if you want to. Hopefully there won't be too many problems with the reviewing. Now, back to the chapter!

-o-

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Severus' first day back at Hogwarts had gone well. He had met up with Lily halfway to the school, and spent that time with her and a couple of her friends. Aurors patrolled the train and guarded the students, going so far to follow them to the castle gates and wait until all of them were in before going back to the Ministry.

His birthday came and passed without too much notice; a call from his father and the Malfoys, Lily handing him a gift and presenting some candy she had bought in the Muggle world. They had spent some time at the lake trying out the different sorts, as Severus hadn't even seen most of them.

Astus got him a rare book of potions ingredients that Severus spent far too much time drooling over. Lily called it unhealthy. Severus only scowled. The Malfoys had sent him gloves for potion-making and a set of new stirrers.

"They're just encouraging your potions habits," Lily said a few days later.

"Well, I'm good at it," Severus said. "Plus I like it."

"You're so going to end up a potions master," she said. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. Maybe teaching," the teen replied. "I like teaching. Am I any good at it?"

"Believe me, half of my work in potions wouldn't have been so good if it hadn't been for you," she said. "You'd be great as a professor."

"Really?" he said.

"Really," Lily repeated. "Now, as you're already obsessing over potions, help me with the questions."

"You know," he said as he pulled the questions closer, "you're supposed to do this on your own."

"I know, I will try do most of them alone!" Lily said. "Honest! I just need to… understand some of it. You speak potions, so help me understand."

"Speak potions," Severus muttered under his breath, shaking his head while she just laughed at him.

-o-

The odd Death Eater raid happened now and again. Unpredictable, in the dead of the night, so swift no one had time to react. Houses burned, people died. But the moment the Ministry or Albus' Order arrived on sight, the Death Eaters ran. And Voldemort was never seen with them.

Astus was growing frustrated. This wasn't even a chase, because there was no one to chase. It was just and endless came of hide and seek, and he was sick of trying to find the bloody Dark Lord.

And he probably shouldn't treat this like a game but right now, he didn't fancy anything else. He was sick of war and death, had been around that for almost his entire life. He was more than ready for some peace.

"Stop tensing your shoulders."

Abraxas' voice made him blink, and Astus looked over at the man.

"I can see how you tense up, it's not good for you," the blonde continued.

"Well, if Voldemort could just die I'd be a lot more relaxed," Astus grumbled.

"Many people would be more relaxed," Abraxas said. "Believe me."

Astus tried to relax back into the armchair and sighed. It was already mid-January, and he had been trying to hunt down Voldemort for months. How large was the Dark Lord's net anyway? They never seemed to end, the subtle support to his cause.

For some reason, he felt ancient lately. Tired and overworked. He worried too much, which caused him to forget essential things like sleeping and eating. Astus glanced over at Abraxas, who was now reading a book Lucius had bought him a few days earlier.

"Voldemort's in England," Astus said.

"Yes, I believe we're realized that," Abraxas said and looked up at him. "It doesn't mean he'll get any easier to find."

"I know that," the man replied and sighed.

"What are you so tense about? He's been quiet."

"The attacks recently, I guess they're just getting under my skin," Astus said.

"I understand." The man put down the book. "And it doesn't really help the fact that we can't predict them."

"They are predictably unpredictably," Astus said with a small smile. "Just like the man behind it all."

"He always was a hard person to understand," Abraxas said.

"Still is."

The blonde agreed, and Astus rose up.

"No use in sitting up and agonizing about the matter," he said. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Abraxas said. "Don't have nightmares."

"Like I can control that," Astus retorted before trekking back to his room.

When he entered he groaned as he saw the mounds of books and clothes. He had been cleaning earlier in the day but never really got to the straightening up part. He felt like fifteen again, when every day looked like this chaos.

He began to pick up the clothes to have them sent to the wardrobe when something fell to the floor. Small, light, yet heavy and for some reason Astus hesitated in turning around. But finally he did.

And stared.

On the floor right at his feet, sitting there like it was supposed to be there, was…

"Impossible," he whispered before slowly kneeling down.

He picked it up with one hand, feeling its floating, heavy feeling, it rose from his hand, danced in front of his eyes and reflecting in the light.

"The resurrection stone…"

The one he left in the Forbidden Forest in the future.

-o-

Abraxas came upstairs an hour later, and he heard a quiet, sniffling sound from Astus' room. He frowned before crossing the hall and lightly knocking on the door.

"Astus?" he called out softly.

A moment's silence, then…

"Come in."

The blonde opened the door, and saw Astus sitting leaning against the bed with red-rimmed eyes and knees drawn up.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry if I'm crying like a child. Just… found something I didn't know I had."

"And that something is what?"

Astus opened one of his fists, and Abraxas frowned down at the tiny stone.

"It's one of the Deathly Hallows," Astus said. "The resurrection stone."

That had the blonde sit down next to Astus, and for a few minutes they were silent.

"Did you use it?" Abraxas finally asked.

"I'm still thinking about it," the man replied. "I mean, last time I did I saw my parents, and Sirius and Remus… now I don't know who I'd see. There's… there's so many I lost and still miss. And none of them are dead. Some aren't even born."

"They are real to you, and that's what matters," Abraxas said. He closed Astus' hand gently. "But I don't know it'll help using the stone."

"I know that. Using the stone the last time, it was like… it was like looking into the mirror or Erised all over again." Astus wiped his eyes. "I didn't like it. It just reminded me of all the things I didn't have."

"Then don't remind yourself again."

Astus let his head fall back and opened his hand again.

"I'm the master of death," he suddenly spoke. "I own all the three Deathly Hallows. Checked. The wand's here with me. I left it behind, same with the stone, only kept the cloak but they _followed _me into the past…"

"Hang on," Abraxas said. "I'm not overly familiar with this."

"Three things," Astus said and dropped the stone. It hovered in the air. "Oh, sod off!"

It fell down and he nodded, satisfied. Abraxas stared at the stone, then at him.

"Three brothers, each given something from Death," the man continued. "A powerful wand, a stone to bring the dead back and a cloak to hide you from all things. I don't remember the whole story now, but the cloak belongs… to the Potter family. Passed on for generations, from the brother who had it."

"Amazing…"

"Yeah. I didn't know my cloak was _that _cloak until I was seventeen," Astus said. "And the Elder Wand, I got it by fluke. Disarmed a person who didn't even know he was the master of the wand. And the stone… it was in a snitch."

"A snitch?" Abraxas said, confused.

"Yeah. With a message written on it. _I open at the close_, never got that until the end," Astus said. "I told you didn't I? That I let Voldemort kill me to get the last Horcrux out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it opened on the way to him. I figured it out. It would only open if I truly believed I would die."

"But how did they end up here, with you, if you left them behind?"

"I don't know," Astus said. "I just don't know…" The stone began to hover again, turning around in the air, and he yelled, "No one bloody asked you to come!"

"Is it alright for me to touch it?" Abraxas asked.

"Sure."

The blonde took it between two fingers, and gently placed it on the nightstand. Then he helped Astus up and into the bed.

"I don't know why they are here, but for some reason it seems important," Abraxas said. "It'll be alright."

"Fate has the tendency to screw me over," Astus said. "So I don't know…"

"Fine. For tonight, just sleep okay?"

The man considered this even as Abraxas drew the covers over him.

"Will you stay?" Astus said suddenly. "Just… just until I fall asleep?"

The blonde sat down and smiled gently. "You don't even need to ask," he said softly, and stroke away some of Astus' hair. "Don't worry. Just sleep."

Astus found it very easy to do so when he felt Abraxas' hand stroking his hair.

-o-

Severus found it easier to talk with Remus as time progressed. They shared an interest in learning, could sit for long periods of times in the library pouring over some book while Lily fondly looked on.

She had a grin on her face some of the times, and only shook her head when they asked if she wanted to join. It was their thing.

He also started writing more to Petunia. She in return sent him drawings, and then real photographs of Muggle London. He hadn't seen it often, and found it fascinating even if the pictures didn't move. All the buildings and things made his head dizzy, and he wanted to know what everything was. Lucius was still his first and best friend, but Lily and Petunia shared second place, Remus and Narcissa sliding in on third.

It soon hit him, in mid-February. He actually had friends. A lot of them. Just because they weren't his age, mostly, didn't mean they weren't his friends. He didn't feel lonely, not for a second. Not when lying in the darkness of his dorm, waiting for the sleep. Not when sitting alone in classes, or in the Great Hall for the meals. Not even when taking walks to be alone. There was always someone there, and for some reason, Severus felt lucky. As if he didn't have that before.

Somewhere… someplace, he hadn't had any friends. He had been all alone, and miserable. Severus wasn't sure where those thoughts came from, and mentioned as much to his father one night.

Astus looked thoughtful.

"Dad?" Severus said. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I… well, maybe," Astus said. "I'll tell you later."

"Tell me what?"

"The truth I suppose," the man said. "Don't look alarmed. I'll tell you as much; when I adopted you, I only had one thing in mind."

"Make me into a potions master and earn lots of money from it?" Severus said, and his father laughed a little.

"Well, that does sound nice…" he began. "No, seriously. I was fresh from a hellish life. I mean it. Chaos and death. You know all that."

"Yeah, I do," the teen said, quietly this time. Astus rarely spoke about it.

"I didn't have anything, anything at all," Astus said. "No plan, no friends, no family. Nothing. And then there were you. Facing the same outcome as me. I decided I didn't want that. I just wanted you happy."

Severus bit his lip. Fought back the treacherous tears. He hadn't cried in years. Astus smiled softly through the mirror and continued:

"Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah, you did," Severus replied. "You did a splendid job. Has anyone told you that?"

"Actually, they have. I'm surprised I managed. Merlin, before you I didn't even know how to hold a child!"

The teen had a tendency to forget how young Astus had been when they met. Well, not really young-_young_, but still, younger than a lot of parents. Yet he was so old in his mind. It was still hard to believe for Severus that Astus was that young. He seemed older than Abraxas sometimes.

"Severus?"

He looked at his father, and couldn't help it:

"I love you."

Astus blinked, looking a bit stunned, before smiling and replying:

"I love you too."

Severus lay down on the bed, drew the curtains around him and rolled over to his side. He wanted to hang on tightly to Astus for some reason. He had the feeling that in the near future, something would happen and he wanted to hang on tightly to not let his father go.

"Dad… you're trying to find Voldemort."

Wasn't a question. Astus seemed to notice that.

"Yes."

"Lucius told me," Severus said. "I made him, so don't get angry."

"I'm not," Astus said. "I keep a lot of secrets. Not all of them are meant to be hidden."

"What will you do when you find him?"

"To be honest?" his father said. "I haven't got a clue."

"Are you… going to kill him?"

The man was silent. Severus felt like hitting himself for asking such a question.

"Probably," Astus said at last. "I wish I didn't have to. I wish he hadn't become Voldemort at all. I wish… he could have gotten the family he deserved."

"How much do you know about him?" Severus whispered.

"Too much some days," Astus laughed. "And others, not a thing. He's like me, and yet he's not. I can't explain it better than that, Severus."

"You don't need to," the teen hastily said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"But you did, and I don't think that's wrong. You just want to know. Who doesn't?" Astus looked away. "That would be Abraxas calling. Apparently Bellatrix has been baking and she demands me to sit down and eat."

"Ooh, watch out for the poison one," Severus sniggered.

"You don't have to tell me that," Astus said and they grinned at each other. "Sleep well. Have good dreams."

"You too."

-o-

"I think Lily's getting interested in James."

Severus looked up from his book. Remus focused on his quill.

"So?" he asked. "She can be interested in whoever she wants. Or are you…?"

"No," Remus said and shook his head. "She's just my friend. I just… thought I should tell you. So you know if he gets crazy about seeing you two together. Because he knows… that she kind of likes him."

"Oh," the teen said. "So he'll think I'm taking her away from him?"

"Probably. You know James," Remus said. "Runs head first into a wall before even checking if it's there."

"Meaning, he'll be acting like an idiot again," Severus said.

"Yeah. Until Lily beats some sense into him."

"Hmm… I might actually want to see that," Severus and looked up from his book. "Potter being beaten to a pulp by a girl. Nice image."

Remus shook his head, amused.

"So you're not worried?" he said after a while.

"Nope," Severus said. "Lily would be good for him. She'll break down that gigantic ego of his, and might actually make him into a better person."

"That's… probably true. He has a gigantic ego."

"At least he knows to be nice to his friends," the teen said. "If he was bastards to you as well, I'd advice Lily not to get close to him."

"If he was that big of an arse, I don't think I would be friends with him."

"Good. But as long as he treats you fair and square, Lily included, I don't care." Severus returned to his book.

Lily came to the library a few minutes later, cheeks a little red and she settled down between them.

"Don't ask, either of you," she said as they looked over at her. "Just… do your homework."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, mum?" he said.

"Of course, mum," Remus said, nodding.

She blushed, her face matching her hair and the boys looked at each other, nodded and said in union:

"Yes, yes, of course dear mummy."

She smacked them both several times on the shoulders but couldn't help grinning.

-o-

Petunia looked out the window at the grey day and sighed. That sight wasn't really helping her drawing. She turned back to the sheet. She didn't know what to draw. Usually she drew nature, because it was easy, but lately her teachers and friends have pressured her to try more. Of course she had done sketching of people, objects, not just trees and flowers.

But what to draw?

She glanced around the flat. Took up a photo album, the one where she kept photos of the magical world. She flipped through it, and stopped in the middle.

Astus. The light fell perfectly on his face, half in shadow, half so clear. It was in black and white but what the hell, she knew his colours. His eyes, his skin. He was her favourite person to sketch.

But she had never shown any of those sketches to her friends in her world. Maybe… maybe that wouldn't matter. She really wanted to show off what she could do, and she always did her best when it came to a portrait of Astus.

With determination she settled down, the picture of Astus by her side, and she drew the first line with a smile on her face.

A few days later, Petunia felt very nervous. She was going to class, and they were going to work on their pieces. Only she wouldn't work on a tree or a flower this time, not even mountains or forest. No, she was going to draw Astus. She had done a few sketches, chosen a picture as a reference, and was now wondering what the hell she was doing.

Nonetheless, she settled down in the room and began to work.

She didn't notice someone was behind her until she heard a gasp. Turning around she discovered two in her class, staring at the sheet she had been sketching on.

"Hi," Petunia said. "Something… wrong?"

"You're… who's that?" one of them, Mary, said and leaned closer.

"It's…" Well, how does she explain a wizard? "A friend's father." There. Simple, and easy, and she didn't need to tell them he had a wand and made potions for a living.

"What? He looks too young!" the other one, Christina, protested.

"Well," she began. "The friend is in my sister's age, so… plus he was rather young when he got my friend."

"Wow," Mary said. "And you just draw this from memory?"

"Oh no," Petunia said and reached into her bag. "It's from a photo." She let them have a look and both Mary and Christina stared at the picture.

Astus was looking at the camera, his half-smile on his lips and without his robes. Petunia had a look herself, and tilted her head to the side. He did look young.

"Can't he come here and stand model?" Mary said with a grin.

Petunia wondered just what the hell she had gotten herself into as more from her class began to crowd around her place.

-o-

Astus stared down at the letter Petunia had sent. Abraxas, Lucius and Narcissa seemed to sense something was wrong but it was Narcissa who said anything:

"What does it say?"

"Apparently she's done my portrait a few times, and… I'm bloody popular. Someone wanted to buy one of her paintings."

"What?" Abraxas said.

"Yeah," Astus replied. "Petunia seems rather shocked by the ordeal as well, and wonders what will happen if she draws Abraxas or Lucius."

"She'll be declared the queen of painting and get rich," Narcissa said and then seemed to think while the three men stared at her. "Tell her to do them."

"You want her to use our looks to get famous?" Lucius asked.

"No, a family painting," the blonde woman continued. "All of us, mismatched and yet happy."

"Why?" Astus asked, confused.

"I've seen her draw. She's good. If she can draw you, she can do anything. I want a family portrait, then she can start painting us and get rich on it at the same time." Narcissa grinned. "I've always wanted to be a model."

"That's really the point of all this, isn't it?" Lucius accused much to Narcissa's amusement.

-o-

It surprised Severus that it took James several weeks to approach him again. Well, Lily couldn't create miracles that fast. Severus took it calmly when he was cornered by the Gryffindor in one hallway.

Potter was alone for once, and looked directly at the teen.

"Leave Lily alone," was the first thing James said to him.

"Seriously? That's what you want to say?" Severus said in disbelief.

"Do I need to say more, Mentis?" James growled.

"How many times do you need to be told that me and Lily are just friends?" Severus asked. "I have no interest in asking her out. You're the one she wants, but why do you put so little confidence in her? Think she's gonna run to someone else like some sort of whore?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Then don't assume she is anything like that!" the raven-haired teen growled. "Grow up for Merlin's sake!"

James' face grew red and Severus took the chance of blessed silence to walk away.

"Don't you think I'm going to let her get close to you!" James shouted after him.

"Yeah, you just try to stop her!" Severus replied.

-o-

Two days later Remus sat down at the usual table where Severus was already studying for a test in Transfiguration.

"Lily's angry with James," the teen said as he took out his books.

"Uhu," Severus said and made a note. "I can imagine that."

"Did he do something?"

"Just said he'd keep Lily away," the Slytherin said. "I don't think that went over well with her."

"If he told her that, then definitely not," Remus said. He was silent for a while. "I think James is suspecting something about me."

"Yeah. You're spending a lot of time in the library, where I'm known to be, and recently not with Lily as she is with James," Severus said. "Do you want to stop coming?"

"No!" Remus said. "I just… he and Sirius were my first friends. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose your friendship either though."

"I'm sure it'll work out," Severus said. "He can't be that big of an idiot."

"You never know with him," Remus said. "One moment he's all smart and clever, and in the next is head is just like a balloon."

Severus snorted at that.

-o-

In mid-April, Astus could conclude that Voldemort was hiding somewhere in Scotland. But he didn't know where, or how to find the man. He needed someone on the inside, and he didn't have anyone. That had started growing annoying around the time Severus was around five years old.

Abraxas watched him pace around and said:

"Northern Scotland perhaps?"

"It doesn't matter," Astus said. "We can't feel any wards. We can't feel anything. He's the freaking Dark Lord so of course he can make wards no one else but himself can discover."

"Of course," the blonde said. "But rarely things last forever. We just need to check often."

"If only that did help," Astus said and sat down. "This is so fucked up. I hate this."

"I know. A lot of us hate this," Abraxas said. "Should we try north tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the man said. "Should we bring Bellatrix with us?"

"Probably. She'd kill us if we didn't."

Astus nodded and leaned back into the couch. Abraxas relaxed into the cushions as well and for a few minutes they listened to the fire cracking. Lucius was spending the night with Narcissa so they were practically alone in the manor.

The raven-haired man felt a hand on top of his and looked over at Abraxas. The blonde's eyes were soft as they gazed back.

"What?" Astus asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just… you're beautiful."

Astus smiled a little. He wasn't about to blush at that but felt flattered.

"Do you have any ulterior motives with that sentence?" he asked.

"No. I just state the obvious." Abraxas let go of him. "You know what, I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be making you uncomfortable, I'll just go to bed."

Astus stopped him. They both danced around the subject. Abraxas fell back on the couch, swallowing heavily. The raven-haired man had been kissed more times by Abraxas than anyone else. And he had liked it. He had just been…

What? Scared?

Terrified would be more appropriate. He would be terrified to screw anything up. Destroy what they had built. Yet he didn't mind the kisses. The teasing. He just…

Astus swallowed heavily and took a leap.

Abraxas started when Astus carefully, very carefully intertwined his fingers with his.

"Astus?" the blonde said.

"I'm new to this," Astus said. "Alright?"

"Yeah."

"So don't screw it up by moving too fast," the raven-haired man said. "Got it?"

"Got it," Abraxas breathed. "May I…?"

"You've never really asked before, now have you?"

The blonde chuckled at that, and leaned in to brush his lips against Astus'. They moved closer, Astus pulling at his hand and slowly he was pushed back on the couch. He had never been seriously kissed in his life, and this was making his head spin. He couldn't get enough. He didn't want to get enough. Abraxas' weight on top of him was so comforting Astus was trembling.

They separated, Abraxas turning so they were side to side, and then he wrapped his arms around Astus before nuzzling his neck.

"Am I allowed to say how long I've wanted to do that?" Abraxas asked.

"I think I already know that," Astus said. "I was just scared to fuck anything up."

"You couldn't do that even if you tried."

Astus smiled humourlessly at that. "Believe me, I can. I have."

"In the past," the blonde soothed. "Not now. Alright? We're fine."

Astus wanted to believe that so much. He clung onto Abraxas, finding the man's heart beat soothing, and then said, quite unlike himself:

"Don't ever let me go."

"I wouldn't do that even if you tried to make me."

-o-

Severus noticed something was different the next day when he spoke to his father. He tilted his head to the side and said:

"Alright, what are you so happy about?"

"What?" Astus managed.

"You're happy about something," the teen said. "I can see that on your face."

"Oh…" The man ran a hand through his hair. "Noticed that, huh?"

"Course. What happened?"

"I don't really know how to say it. But it's good… I think it's good." Astus looked around the room, making Severus insanely curious.

"Dad, seriously. Just spit it out."

"Abraxas happened."

"You two finally did something about the mutual attraction to each other?" Severus said, and smiled as he saw his father blush heavily. It was rare to see that Astus nowadays, and the teen took every chance to see it.

"Oh god, don't say it like that… and since when did you get so mature?"

"Well, one of us has to be."

"I'm mature!" Astus protested. "Well, most of the time…"

"Most of the time," Severus echoed. "Sometimes… if one is lucky. Hopefully Abraxas will keep you in line."

"Oi," Astus said but didn't look particular angry. In fact, mentioning Abraxas has made him sort of smile, and Severus bit his lip to not fully grin at his father.

"So… done anything more than snog?" he asked innocently.

"Severus!"

-o-

It took Astus about two days to get used to sleep in the same bed as Abraxas. After five, he wondered how he could have slept alone at all.

Waking up and feeling warmth at his back, knowing who was there, made his heart flutter ridiculously and he found himself quite often laying a hand on his chest before glancing over his shoulder. Abraxas' relaxed face would meet his gaze, and Astus melted every time.

This morning was no different. He pressed back into the warmth of the blonde man, smiling as an arm came to rest at his waist and hugging him tighter. A tingling feeling spread from his stomach, to the tips of his toes and fingers, trickling through his hair and he shivered as it left him feeling so warm and content he didn't want to move.

He took Abraxas' hand in his own, intertwined their fingers and sighed softly. He sighed again as he felt the blonde kiss his neck. It had taken him a total of five minutes to get used to that one. He had gotten used to a lot of things, and he loved each and every one of them.

Astus rolled over to his back and Abraxas smiled sleepily at him.

"Have you even slept at all?" the blonde asked.

"Why sleep?" Astus replied softly, tracing his jaw. "This… I've never had this in my entire life. How can I sleep and miss it?"

"You need sleep, silly," Abraxas said, nuzzling his cheek. "You have the rest of your life to discover it."

"I still want to see as much as I can."

"Well, not until you get some sleep," the blonde said. "Come on."

Astus curled up on the bed, half of his face buried in Abraxas' silky skin and he fell asleep with a smile.

-o-

Voldemort moved along the halls, people bowing hurriedly as they saw him. Nagini followed him, hissing at the followers and keeping close to the man.

A few didn't bow, but they weren't really followers. Some hid in the shadows, desperate to escape the sun and then their cousins, suffering the same blood thirst but not the same fear of the sun.

Vampires. Those who walked under the moon, and those who walked under the sun. Usually the vampires kept themselves out of the wars of humans, but a few had rebelled and was on his side for joy-killing. They respected him but never bowed. He never asked them to.

This was one of his few rare trips outside of his manor. Mostly his Death Eaters could follow orders but time to time he had to get out and whip them back into shape and order. They seemed to be mindless when it came to raids. Lost without his orders. Voldemort felt like sighing every time he thought about it. They were supposed to be noble dark wizards and witches, not a bunch of stupid children eager to bully those weaker than them.

Glancing at his followers' shivering backs and mad eyes, Voldemort wanted to groan. Some were sane but others were hopeless, gone, _useless_. He wouldn't mind having new ones but what could he do? The dark was losing, he knew that. He was still as feared, but someone was destroying his forces.

He'll ask the vampires to accompany on the raids. Kill all the innocent they wanted, drink as much blood as their stomachs could take. That might teach the Death Eaters to show some backbone.

-o-

Severus started to prepare for exams. Or well, he had been doing it before, but now he really went in for it. He knew the workload would only increase over the years, and made sure to not miss a thing in his subjects.

Lily and James were growing closer, slowly but surely, however she still spent much of her study-time with Severus and Remus. Sometimes they were in the library, sometimes in an old classroom. Severus had already asked Slughorn for permission to use said classroom, and he was more than happy to allow them. After all, Severus was one of his favourite students.

They sat there one afternoon in May when Lily suddenly announced:

"I'm seeing James."

The two teens looked up at her.

"We already knew that?" Remus said slowly and looked at Severus.

"Yes," the teen said, "we already knew that. You haven't been very subtle about it."

Lily blushed. "I know," she moaned. "Plus he used to be such a git, and yet I fell for him. When he puts aside his large ego, he's quite a nice person."

"Yeah, you just got to kick him in the nuts before he stores that ego away," Remus said. "He's impossible with it."

"Don't I know that," Severus sighed. "Anything else you wanted, Lily?"

"Nope, just wanted to warn you. I've already told him to lay off you, but who knows what goes in that head? Now you'll know the reason if he comes and starts barking."

"Do I have your permission to hex him?"

"As long as it's legal, and you don't make him bald. Or… well, if you can manage to make his hair neat, I wouldn't really mind…"

-o-

Albus invited Astus and Abraxas to an Order meeting in late May. They weren't really sure what they were going to do there, seeing as most of the members didn't really like them. But they went anyway, Bellatrix in tow. She refused to leave them alone in a room filled with Light wizards and witches, despite Albus being there.

They were glanced and frowned at while Albus gladly greeted them, dressed in bright purple robes.

"You are colour blind," Astus decided. "You simply must be. There is no other word for it."

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply."

Bellatrix twirled her black locks around her fingers and smiled evilly at anyone who dared to look too long at her. They shuddered and whispered amongst themselves. Astus wondered if they even knew one of Bellatrix's best friends, Petunia, was actually a Muggle.

Judging how they stared, probably not. They looked as if he, Abraxas and Bellatrix was the devil's spawn. How incredible… _Gryffindor _of them. Some of them hadn't been in Gryffindor though. How to explain that one?

Astus noticed he was drifting away and mentally shook himself. Abraxas crossed his arms and stared around the room.

"Everyone looks the same," he said. "It's deeply disturbing."

"They're just joined all against us," Astus said, "that doesn't make them all look the same. Except for their glares."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Now, let's sit down."

Albus happily had them sitting next to him, and then gently coughed to get everyone's attention. Astus looked at the others, and he spotted a bit of this weird awe from them all. Honestly, people, good old Albus was a nice chap and all, rather powerful too but there is no need _whatsoever_ to gaze upon him like he was freaking God himself.

Maybe Abraxas was right about them looking the same. It was disturbing at the very least. Bellatrix gnawed on her nails, eyes darting over at the others, her eyes wide and a bit crazy. Astus sighed a little; no matter what time or dimension, no matter what side she was one Bellatrix would always manage to look a little mad.

"Now," Albus said. "Let's get this meeting started. The Death Eaters' raids."

"We've been getting reports that vampires have been seen with them," Moody said. "Most of the casualties have been because of vampire attacks so it's safe to assume they've joined the dark."

"What makes you so sure?" Astus said. "It's a few vampires. Doesn't mean the whole bloody race is behind Voldemort."

They flinched hearing the name. He felt like saying it a hundred times over. Moody growled at him though, and replied:

"What, you know some vampires who wouldn't join him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said and everyone beside Abraxas, Bellatrix and Albus stared at him. "Lovely people, they invite me for tea every time. Even if it's sweltering hot outside…"

"They're polite," Abraxas said.

"Well, they could make ice-tea once in a while," he muttered.

"It's not like they're the ones drinking the actual tea," the blonde replied. "If you told them I'm sure they'd be happy to make you ice-tea."

They noticed the Order was staring at them. Astus crossed his arms over his chest and said:

"What?"

"You're friends with vampires?" Moody finally got out. "And you dare showing your face here?"

"Well, Albus was the one who invited me," Astus said, "so do me a favour and shut up if all you're going to do is sprout nonsense. Honestly, Albus, what's up with these people?"

"Paranoia," the headmaster said. "And they are a bit more cautious than you."

"What do you mean, more cautious than me?" the man demanded to know. "I'm cautious!" Albus looked at him. "Most of the time anyway. So, moving on? We've agreed that not all vampires are on Voldemort's side?"

Again, the collective flinch. Astus was disturbingly pleased with the effect.

-o-

Severus' brain was empty. He had just finished all of his tests and was ready to sleep for two days. And laze around. Spend the last few days with his house-mates, or Remus and Lily.

Of course, James took up some of Lily's time, and Severus was pleased to notice that the Gryffindor had actually started to mature (most likely due to Lily, and her punches when he did something stupidly childish. She was effective that way).

Still, it was with some joy that Severus packed his trunk for another summer with his family. Petunia had promised him a tour of London, and he and Astus were going to sleep over at her flat so they didn't have to go back to Malfoy Manor all the time. And if he knew his extended family right, they would come barging into Petunia's flat just like they barged into Malfoy Manor (with the exception of Abraxas and Lucius, considering they actually lived there already).

Lily found him at the station and hugged him tightly.

"With any luck, we'll see each other in the summer," she said. "I'm actually… well, I'm going to spend some time with James, grooming him into the perfect man I want."

Severus found himself actually laughing at that. "You tyrant," he said, "someone should've warned Potter that you're not just easy on the eyes."

"Oi!" Lily said but laughed at the same time. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I do like him. He has some sort of an odd charm beneath all that Gryffindor ego and pride."

"Deep underneath," Severus said and nodded. She smacked him on the arm with a grin. "Well, it's true. Do you think he'll ever ease up with me?"

"If I have any say in it, he bloody well will," Lily said. "I'll whip him to submission."

"You do that, Lily, you do that."

-o-

For the first few days of the break, Severus did pretty much nothing. He spent long hours plucking and tearing at the herbs garden that had grown over the years, and gathered ingredients. Sometimes Astus helped him. He enjoyed seeing his father and Abraxas together though. They had been alone for so long; they deserved someone to love.

Lucius and Narcissa had begun to plan their wedding. Or well, Narcissa planned it. Lucius just agreed. He was _so_ whipped. The blonde didn't look as amused as everyone else did when Severus mentioned it. Narcissa had given out a very Bellatrix-like cackle, this sort of laugh that bordered on madness, and Severus found that very funny.

But finally he picked out his books and assignments and set to begin working them off. He wanted to have as much of the summer free as he possible could have, and they were soon to visit Petunia and Muggle London. He wanted to be done by then, maybe have a book or two with him so he could teach Petunia a little about the theory behind magic. He was looking forward to it.

He just didn't know before this summer was over, his whole life was going to change.

Tbc…

* * *

Such a… _cliché _cliffhanger.

Oh, and I'm so sorry for this unholy lateness! (unholy, where the hell did I get that from?) I apologize deeply.

As you know, ffnet has reminded us of the rating systems, and I've removed some of my works from here as they didn't quite fit in (plus I've changed a number of them so they could still fit in). But not to worry, I got accounts on both AFF and AO3. I've uploaded some on AFF, and began uploading Lovers' Secrets at AO3. I'm just being lazy not uploading it all. But if you want to read works of me on those sites, I'm there, with the same pen name as here.

So, chapter 25 and LAST CHAPTER of this story: The rest of the summer. A last few strands of joy before evil descends upon Astus. Will he win this battle, or will he lose?

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	25. Chapter 25

**Rewriting History**

**Summary**: Whenever Harry does something drastic, he always ends up in a strange situation. Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: AbraxasAstus.

**Warnings**: Harry was never in love with Ginny (They were only very good friends), blood and violence at some part in the story. Harry a bit out-of-character. It follows pretty much the books, except for the Harry and Ginny-love, some minor details and the ending battle (lots of character-death there). Severus Snape's life-history is different. And this is a time-travel story. Did I get everything now? Probably not, but who cares? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show.

-o-

Final chapter up ladies and gentlemen! I want to thank everyone who's been so patient with me, and also… please don't hate me for the end.

And as for the delay, I have no excuse. I've started some distance courses I could always blame on, and they're making me very nervous (freaking terrified more like, because I don't know if I can do it) and all this freaking out is making me so tired… not that it's any excuse to delay chapters. But it's a reason at least ^^

Enjoy!

_Warnings: Some AbraxasAstus, some violence and blood (not explicit)._

-o-

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Astus tugged at his clothing as he waited on Severus. Abraxas stepped forward and calmed his hands.

"You look stunning in Muggle clothes," the blonde said. "And no, I never thought I would say that to anyone."

Astus smiled a little, and wrapped his arms around Abraxas' waist. He knew the blonde would come barging in, Lucius and Narcissa behind him, then probably followed by Bellatrix and her wild hair and cackle, and it all would be fine but he didn't want to spend too much time away from Abraxas. It was just so damn comfortable with him.

"Dad, I don't think Abraxas will fit in your bag," Severus said as he came down to the hall.

"Just watch me," Astus said. "I'll shrink him."

"Oi!" Abraxas said.

"My own little puppet, safe and sound in my pocket," Astus said and smiled up at him before letting go. "Got everything, Severus?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose we'll be seeing you lot soon?" Astus said to Abraxas who only smiled.

"I won't make any promises," he replied. "But you know us."

"All too well."

-o-

Petunia stared a little at Astus as she showed them her little flat, and he laughed whenever he noticed.

"I was thinking we'd have some tea before going out," she said later and began to get up.

"No, no," Astus said and took out his wand. "Let me do the tea."

Petunia watched in fascination as the teapot was filled with water and was put to boil on the stove.

"I'll never get tired of seeing magic," she said then with a grin.

As he smiled, Astus hoped she never would. Remembering her horrified look as magic was performed before her, and now this… it wasn't like looking at his aunt. It was so much better. With some luck, she'd be smart enough not to marry Vernon Dursley.

After tea and scones (he didn't let Petunia or Severus have any biscuits to which they pouted at him) they went out into a frosty London. Astus had never seen much of the city, having lived first in Surrey and then being on the run after his seventeenth birthday. Even now he had barely visited Muggle London.

Petunia was happy enough to show off all her favourite places, and while Severus was exploring a bookshop Astus and Petunia walked together through the aisles of books.

"I haven't told mother or father," she said as conversation came to relationships, "but there's a man asking me out on dates."

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Vernon," she said and his heart froze. "I've rejected him, but he doesn't give up."

"You rejected him?" Astus said. "Why?"

"Because he's not my type," Petunia said and took out a book about paintings. She showed him some of the famous ones before putting it back. "He wants everything to be _so _normal. Every time anyone mentions magical things or supernatural things he gets angry. I'm starting to think about telling him I believe in witches, just to make him stop buggering me."

"Well, you wouldn't be telling a lie," Astus said with a smile.

"And I'm scared it'll only make him try harder," she sighed. "He's stubborn. Can't take no for an answer."

Astus hummed as he looked around. Inwardly he was seething. He never liked Vernon, and Vernon never liked him.

"Does he go to the same school as you?" he asked.

"Not the art classes, that's for sure," she laughed and picked out another book. "He's in economics I think. All numbers and reason and boring logic. Suits him. Doesn't suit me."

Once it did, Astus thought. He felt happy to have opened up some doors to his aunt's life. Doors that hadn't been open before. Like say, a half-crazed pureblood with a mess of hair and full grin because honestly, Bellatrix was on the good side but she would always look like a madman. Astus couldn't imagine her any other way.

They exited the shop, Petunia with a new book in her bag and Severus with a few that he said looked interesting. They wandered around for a while before deciding to eat outside. Severus stared around in the restaurant, having barely been in one whilst Petunia said to Astus:

"You're sure you want to pay? Have you got our sort of money and not… I can't remember what they're called but Lily showed me and they look all funny."

"I always carry both kind," Astus said and smiled at her. "Just in case."

"Not scared to be robbed?"

"Oh, I would like to see a wizard or witch trying to rob another wizard or witch."

"If it's a Muggle robber?"

"Then I guess I'll kick him in the balls," Astus said and Petunia clapped her hands over her mouth to not start laughing. Severus only shook his head. "What? Never heard that expression before, young lady?"

"Not in those words! Astus, that's vulgar!" she insisted.

"Well, it's true."

"Astus!"

-o-

The bed was a bit small after Astus had gotten used to Abraxas' bed, and his own at Malfoy Manor but he didn't complain. He turned to his side and watched the rise and fall of his son's chest.

Severus had fallen asleep just mere minutes after lying down, and Astus had gone to bed a little while later. But he couldn't sleep just yet.

He reached out a hand and tucked up the covers higher up his son's body, and Severus snuffled a little before turning to his stomach, arms tucked underneath the pillow and head turned towards Astus who smothered a chuckle at the sound the teen had just made. Oh, sometimes he wished he had a recorder, or a film camera. The blackmailing material he was letting slip by was almost criminal.

Astus settled into the pillow and closed his eyes. Petunia had been ready to sleep on the mattresses while one of them got her comfy bed but Astus had herded her off to the bedroom with a no-nonsense face on.

"There is such a thing as magic," he had said, "as you might now. There are spells to make small mattresses very comfortable."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Petunia, I once slept on the ground yet managed to make it feel like I was in a fluffy bed. We'll manage."

"Fluffy bed?" she hadn't helped but added.

"There is nothing wrong with a fluffy bed! I had never had one, so I wanted to try it out."

Petunia had merely laughed, and moved to her bedroom.

Severus turned again, making Astus' eyes open for a moment. The teen turned to his back with a little fuss, and then stilled. Astus just smiled, and closed his eyes again.

-o-

Abraxas, Lucius and the two Black sisters invaded Petunia's flat two days later. They fought for space with beds and at the small table Petunia owned, and ended up sitting on the floor in the living room, on mattresses, because there was no way they could make the table larger. It wouldn't fit in the room, nor would you be able to walk anywhere (unless you walked _on _the table).

Narcissa and Bellatrix set up camp with Petunia whilst the Malfoys and Mentis remained in the small living room. Of course Petunia had to give another tour, but this time Abraxas and Astus let them go on their own. Astus felt safe leaving Severus with them, and so the two adults ventured into Muggle London on their own.

The weather was lovely, and Astus had even managed to dress Abraxas so he wouldn't stand out. The blonde man liked the sunglasses the most, which he was quick to remind Astus about.

Mostly they just walked, and stopped at some cafés to indulge themselves. Abraxas found it all very fascinating, and Astus enjoyed it too. He had lived years solely in the Muggle world, but seeing the insides of the Dursley home, or their garden, hadn't been much of a social life. School wasn't much better.

They found some shops, but Abraxas let Astus handle the paying, since the blonde couldn't for the life of him figure out the pound.

At night they were all tired from a busy day on the streets, and retired early. The mattress still was a bit small, but Astus hardly noticed it. He was tightly encased in Abraxas' arms, the blonde's body spooning his. It was lovely and he had hardly lain down before sleep found him.

Lucius and Severus remained awake a little longer, and the blonde nudged the teen.

"Look at them," he drawled. "Love-birds."

Severus glanced over. Both Astus and Abraxas were asleep, Abraxas holding on so tightly one almost thought he was awake.

"He missed dad, that's all," Severus said.

"Two days," Lucius said. "It's been two days."

"And how long before you start missing Narcissa?"

"Obviously two minutes. I can't for the life of me figure out how father managed to hold on for two days!"

Severus chuckled quietly and marked his book before rolling over to his stomach. The two slept next to each other, and he rolled over his head so he could look at his friend. Lucius lay on his back, blankets to his waist and arms under his head.

"You guys are the love-birds," he said. "It's me, Bella and Pet against you lot."

"Oi! Nothing wrong with being in love," Lucius said with a grin. "Besides, I can complain about father to her."

"How Cissy ever stands you I have no idea."

Lucius shoved at him a little before yawning and turning to his side, facing Severus and able to glance over the teen so see the two men.

"I'm glad father and Astus finally realized they were perfect for each other," the blonde said. "Father was already snogging him before they even made it official."

"Wasn't that a dare or something?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't hear either of them complaining could you?"

That was true. Severus yawned and closed his eyes.

"I'm just glad he found someone," he said. "He's been alone for too long in that department. Now he won't be as depressed when I graduate and perhaps move."

"You wouldn't have to," Lucius said and squeezed his wrist lightly. "You're welcome to stay at the manor for how long you want."

"I know. I also know when I become of age I will own a manor of my own," Severus said. "I want to make that a home. And perhaps have a room there so dad always can come over. Malfoy manor is his first home, but I want to give him a second one."

Lucius was quiet for a while and Severus was almost asleep when he heard the blonde murmured:

"You're so kind… that's good."

"You're supposed to be asleep to be able to sleep-talk," Severus sleepily reminded, and only received a grunt in response.

-o-

The girls awed over Abraxas and Astus in the morning. Despite one of them being Narcissa's future father-in-law. Both she and Bellatrix were very delighted when Petunia snapped a photo of the two, still asleep, and managed to hide the camera before Astus woke up.

"You're up to evil things," was his morning greeting before burrowing down again. Severus only shook his head and asked what was for breakfast.

The two men did wake up again with all the noise, and got up just in time to eat.

"Lazy sods," was Lucius' greeting to them.

Abraxas responded by pulling his son's hair and flicking jam into his face. "Too early for all that taunting-nonsense," he said and took a cup of tea.

"Too early for a food-fight," Lucius retorted and cleaned the jam away.

Apparently it wasn't too early to get outside again, and this time shopping. Well, the girls wanted to shop. Abraxas and Astus took Lucius and Severus with them, mostly doing what their sons wanted to do.

They met up again in time for dinner, and Petunia had decided to cook. Astus helped her as the others were thrown into the living room and told to entertain themselves (without destroying the flat) until dinner was ready.

Petunia watched in slight fascination as Astus chopped the vegetables with startling efficiency, and the man glanced over.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," she replied and returned to the meat. "I was just… I thought you had others cook for you."

"I've done my fair share of cooking," Astus said. "It's nice. The house-elves at the manor have even gotten used to me helping out."

"What happened the first time?"

"They all ran to Abraxas, crying, and he told me I had to stop giving them heart attacks. Just a few days before that I had shocked them by cleaning my own room."

The woman laughed at that. "Oh my god!" she said. "The house-elves, they're so funny! I love hearing about them! And seeing them. They're so sweet."

"Yeah, once they get over the fact I just like cooking," Astus said. "They thought _I _thought their food was horrible since I came to the kitchens trying to cook something on my own. And when I cleaned my room they thought they hadn't done it good enough."

"How could they think that when it's you?"

"Well, we had just moved in," the man said, "and Abraxas told them to get me and Severus the best rooms so apparently they thought we were very important and should they screw up their heads would be flying."

"Would you actually do that?"

"No!" he said, horrified. "However, I've been in a house when the cut off heads of the house-elves are on display. Quite disturbing. They were watching me, I swear. Didn't dare to drop a pen, they would surely have woken up and screeched at me." Not to mention what old Mrs Black would screech. Then again, at present time she was not locked up in a portrait, as she was actually really alive. Astus nearly shuddered at the thought of meeting her eye-to-eye.

They managed to finish dinner whilst talking, and Petunia served it with as much dignity one could when you ate sitting on the floor.

"And for those who don't eat up their vegetables," Astus said, "won't be getting any of that delicious cake we made."

"Understood, mother," both Lucius and Severus said. Astus took out his wand and smacked them over the head with it.

"Next time I will accidently colour both your hairs blue," he said. "And make it stick."

Lucius, all too careful with his hair, shut up. Severus thought about it for a minute, then muttered:

"Bloody hell, it isn't worth it…"

Satisfied, Astus sat down, wand once more concealed.

-o-

They returned to the manor around a week later, tumbling through the doors just in time to be treated to lunch by the house-elves. Bellatrix and Narcissa were after that forced to go home and re-pack; tonight they'd be travelling to France with their sister for a few days. They were staying at some relatives to Ted, who would be joining them later.

Severus fell asleep in the middle of doing homework not long after the two women's departure and Astus carefully extracted the mostly done Transfiguration essay from the teen's hand to ensure no ink would be spilled on it. He dried the ink written on the paper, and rolled it up, putting it aside carefully. He then worked Severus up from the table, and to one of the couches. The teen had been sitting on the floor, but fallen asleep with his head on the table, one arm folded to be used as a pillow.

Soon though he was comfortably laid out on the couch, a quilt spread over him and Astus straightened up the books before leaving the library. He met Abraxas in the hall who quite promptly stopped him, pushed him up against the wall and gave him a good snog.

"What… was that for?" Astus panted out afterwards. Abraxas' fingers danced on his hips, up his waist and turning to stroke the thin back.

"I just wanted to do that," Abraxas replied. "And I want to do it some more. Come to bed?"

"When such a gentleman asks so nicely, how can I refuse?"

He didn't even care that it wasn't even time for dinner. Lucius came walking downstairs as they walked up, and the only thing he said was:

"Don't be too loud, alright? Or at least put up some silencing charms."

"I'll charm you," Abraxas muttered and sent a stinging hex on his son. The yelp told them it had hit its target, and with a laugh the blonde man dragged Astus behind him and ran down the hallway as Lucius shouted at them.

-o-

It was in the later days of July that all turned to hell. And, for once, it had taken Astus completely by surprise. And shock. And probably some slight horror, if one thought about it.

The day had begun normally. He woke up with his head buried in Abraxas' shoulder, and had stayed there until the blonde groggily woke up a half-hour later. Breakfast was eaten outside, in the fresh morning air and in the shade. The sun was already high up on the sky, shining brightly down at the grounds. They had talked about taking a swim in the small lake near the house. The one with wonderful, soft sand bottom and clear water.

Instead a message came from Albus. There was an attack.

"We'll be back before you know it," Astus told Severus while Abraxas and Lucius got ready. Bellatrix had been called and arrived just now with Narcissa in tow.

"I'll stay with Severus," Narcissa said, taking a hold of his shoulders. "So don't worry about us."

Astus smiled gratefully to her and kissed Severus' forehead, despite Severus being a bit too old for that. The teen didn't protest, just looked up at him.

"It's alright," he said. "Nothing's going to happen."

He should have learned saying that didn't exactly bode well.

-o-

It had gone well at the start at the very least. It was a large-scale attack though, so Astus was quickly separated from the others. He worked his way through the burnings houses, a small village had already been destroyed, and out on the open fields surrounding the place. Screams were scattered all over the place, along with the sound of flames devouring homes.

It was around then Astus snapped it up. A coincidence, but one so happily received he lost his bearings for a moment. He whirled around hearing the voice, stunned the man who had uttered those wonderful words, and was off with him moments later.

A forest nearby served as a temporary stop, and Astus looked down at the unconscious Death Eater. He didn't recognize the face. Then he aimed his wand towards the man's head and said:

"Legilimens."

The man's shields were torn down within moments, and Astus dove through the memories until he came to the right one.

_The location of Voldemort_.

He saw the manor. He saw the man. This Death Eater had been taken there personally. Big mistake. Astus grinned and came back out, the route to Voldemort's hiding place firmly planted in his head.

That's when he was attacked.

Not by a spell. Not from the front. No, from the back. Someone jumped on him and they fell to the earth floor. Astus rolled off, kicked out and hit something that made the attacker howl. He saw the man's face, a sunken-in and _wild _face, and then he saw the teeth.

Vampire. But as it was light outside, and he wasn't shrieking in pain, he was also a day-walking vampire. And from the looks of it, _very hungry_.

Astus got up, but the vampire caught him by the foot and dragged him down. The wand slipped out of his grip and suddenly there was the smell of old blood, rotting and horrible, and Astus pushed the hardest he could to get the vampire away from his body. No such luck. The vampire, whilst seemingly hungry, was by no means weak. Astus didn't stand a chance as long as he was on his back on the earth floor with the enraged vampire on top of him.

Still, he tried to fight the vampire off, but sharp nails dug through the robe and into his arms, causing rivulets of blood to flow. He twisted and turned, kicking out but everything shut down the moment the vampire's fangs sunk into his neck.

His magic swirled around them, but he couldn't attack. The vampire kept him immobile, and he felt a great deal of pain before it all sort of flattened out. The teeth pulled away, sucked the blood out and Astus' eyelids fluttered shut.

He didn't remember how long it took, only that the vampire finally let him go and ran away. He moved sluggishly, feeling blood running down his throat. His vision swam and he felt the poison move inside his bloodstream.

It took him a few dizzy moments to realize he was changing.

And that terrified him.

-o-

The battle was over, but Abraxas couldn't find Astus. He tried tracking the man, tried 'Point-me' with the wand but there was no sign of him.

"Something troubling you?" Albus asked.

"I can't find Astus," the blonde replied. "Have you seen him?"

"No," the aged headmaster said and looked around. "Ah, there's Miss Black. Perhaps she has."

Bellatrix came running over to them, and from the looks of it she had no good news. Paler face than normal, she looked between them both. Lucius came jogging and slowed to a halt next to his father.

"What is it?" Abraxas asked.

"Found this… in the forest." She held out a wand. "It's Astus'. And not far from it I found blood, and signs of a struggle. Also, some magical residue of someone Apparating away."

Abraxas took the wand from her and turned it around in his hands. The familiar wood hummed briefly before quieting. Astus' wand had always accepted Abraxas. He looked up at Bellatrix.

"Show me," he demanded.

She led the way to the forest. They all saw the dark spots of blood lingering on the ground. Abraxas kneeled down next to some splatters and heard others approaching, probably because of Albus. He didn't care.

Lucius' hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe he Apparated away from an enemy," the younger Malfoy said. "And didn't have time to take his wand."

"Unlikely," Abraxas said. "This wand… it's too important. He'd never leave it unless he was out of options."

"Perhaps he was," Bellatrix said. "Abraxas, he's only a man. We do make mistakes, and you of all people know how reckless he can be."

"This is something else," the blonde man said and rose up. He looked over at the headmaster and the Order who were now preparing to move out to Hogwarts. "Maybe he'll come there."

"You can't track him?" Lucius said.

"No," Abraxas said. "He didn't leave a trail."

He clutched the wand and slowly walked away from the spot, Bellatrix and Lucius following.

-o-

Astus didn't know where he had gone, but his magic wrecked havoc on his body if he tried to Apparate too far. He muddily thought he might have tried to go to Romania and the day-walking vampires there, but now, lying down on the ground he realized he'd never make it. His whole body throbbed and ached, pain coursing through his limbs and he remembered Albus saying something before the battle that they would meet up at Hogwarts afterwards.

Hogwarts seemed like his only choice. At least Madam Pomfrey was there. He doubted she could do anything, but he didn't know any other healers that wouldn't kill him on sight.

He slowly got up, struggling for each minute and coughed. The bitter tang of blood clung to his nostrils, flooded his mouth and he gagged at the same time as he wanted to lick it up, swallow back the blood into his body. Instead he let it trickle out on the grass before he got into a standing position. The magic inside him twisted around as he gathered enough to Apparate to Hogsmeade. It protested, wanted to fight off the threat raging inside his body but there was no other way. He would most certainly not make it by foot.

Crashing into the gate hadn't been his plan, but Astus couldn't afford to be picky. The pain had increased, and fumbling with the gate's lock he wondered where his wand had gone, and also why he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking.

The gates swung open and he nearly fell flat on his face. Astus looked up at the castle, so close yet so far, and whispered:

"Thanks, dear."

Then he began the trek up to the Entrance doors.

-o-

Abraxas was getting more and more agitated as no signs of Astus came up. Pacing around in the Great Hall while the Order members discussed what had happened during the battle, he wasn't exactly calming his son and Bellatrix down.

"Maybe he's gone home," the blonde man suddenly said.

"Yeah, like he wouldn't tell you then," Lucius said. "He would've contacted us if he had."

"I know," Abraxas muttered and started pacing again.

Another five minutes passed when the doors to the hall rattled. Everyone stilled. Abraxas drew his wand before he really was aware of what he was doing.

Albus rose up from his seat and crossed the hall, coming to a stop next to the blonde man.

"Perhaps it's Astus," he said.

"Yeah? And why would he do that noise?"

The doors rattled again, and then opened. Abraxas dropped the wand.

Astus was pale, much paler than normal, dark red blood covering his throat and part of his robes. They could all see the marks of fangs, the bloody depths in his normally emerald eyes. He was panting as well, teeth looking a little sharper than normal and then he fell forward.

Madam Pomfrey began to run despite calls for her to not do it. Abraxas stood frozen, hell everyone did, all until the healer turned Astus over and held him in her arms.

"Vampire… attack," came Astus' gasping voice. "Couldn't fight… him off. It's inside… I'm turning."

By this time Abraxas had moved, and hearing those words his eyes widened. Astus flailed wildly with one hand, only calming once the blonde had caught the hand in a gentle grip.

"Infirmary," Madam Pomfrey said.

Abraxas nodded, got Astus up and saw the looks from the other Order members. They wanted Astus out. He was infected. He was going to turn into a dark creature. Abraxas felt like cursing them, thought better of it and held Astus tighter as he followed the healer out from the room.

-o-

Astus groaned as he was put down on one of the beds. He clawed at his throat, then his arms. His body was on fire. He felt Madam Pomfrey's magic dance, crackle, over his skin as she ran a series of spells over him, and Abraxas eased him out of the bloodied robe.

"It's spreading so fast," the healer said. "There's no stopping it. But it's daylight!"

"And there exist day-walking vampires," Abraxas replied. "And apparently, not all of them are good. How long does he have?"

"He's already on good way becoming one. Look at me, dear." She grabbed Astus' face, waiting for his eyes to sluggishly lock onto hers, and then Madam Pomfrey smiled quite sadly. "Hello there. It hurts, doesn't it? I can't help you there, I'm so sorry."

"Burning," Astus gasped. "It's _burning_…"

They couldn't do anything. Madam Pomfrey tried though, cleaning off the blood and helping him into a new shirt while Abraxas held him as much as Astus' fevered mind could stand.

"Severus," he managed a few minutes later.

"You want him here?" Abraxas whispered.

"Yes, but don't let him see…" Astus gestured to his throat, where the wounds began to look infected. "Please… don't let him see."

Abraxas nodded and looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Stay with him, please," the blonde said and after getting a nod in reply, he left the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey wrapped Astus' throat with bandages before tucking the shirt up, concealing most of it. She stroked back the hair as his whole body tensed in pain.

"It's alright," she whispered. "Oh Merlin, this shouldn't have happened."

"Well, now it did," he said and smiled slightly. "I was foolish, didn't think. Will do so next time."

"You better," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Astus closed his eyes and tried to breathe. It was getting harder. Flames licked through every one of his veins, causing his body to shudder and writhe. He could feel it coming. His turning from human to vampire. And he was terrified.

Somehow, he lost track of time, because the next thing he became aware of was Severus sitting down on the bed. Astus opened his eyes, _hearing _his son's heartbeat and hating it. He grasped Severus' hand, tugged at it gently at the teen complied, lying down despite they both knew he was too tall to curl up with his father on the narrow beds of the Infirmary. But soon enough they were both comfortable and Astus swallowed, held Severus close and tried to control the twitching of his limbs.

"Abraxas said you got hurt," Severus said quietly. "He looked scared."

"I'm fine," Astus lied. "He's just worries, like you. I'm sorry if you got scared."

"Is something wrong?"

Astus looked up at Abraxas. The man bent down over them both, resting a hand on Astus' shoulder, keeping the other one clenched at his side. Astus swallowed again.

"No," he began slowly. "Just here for observation. You know Madam Pomfrey; one does not disobey her. Or there will be dire consequences."

Severus chuckled a bit. He took his father's hand.

"So you'll be alright?" he asked.

Astus closed his eyes painfully, breathed deep and let out:

"I'll be just fine."

-o-

Severus was taken to the Great Hall with Lucius and Bellatrix after a few hours, under the pretence Astus needed to rest. The moment his son left the Infirmary, Astus gripped the bed sheets and arched his back, growling. His teeth were beginning to sharpen and his eyes shone in the dim room. Abraxas still held his shoulder, holding it for as long as Astus could stand it.

"It'll be fine," he whispered as the pain raged through Astus' body. "It'll just be a little change. Being a vampire isn't the end of the world. You know others vampires, who live in peace. You won't turn into a monster and kill us. You'll just happen to drink blood instead of eating."

Astus whimpered as pain tingled down his spine. Why did this happen when he just had discovered where Voldemort were? He hadn't even had time to tell anyone. Should he tell them? Albus should be strong enough to defeat Voldemort. Or was he?

Astus wanted to finish it by himself. He knew that. But fighting internally was messing up his magic. He wasn't sure he could even fight normally, much less defeat Voldemort who was climbing to the height of his power.

The pain passed and Astus found himself almost dozing between the fits of pain, Abraxas moving down and kissing his forehead. The man's heartbeat sounded in Astus' ears but it wasn't distracting, not as much as he thought it would be.

He heard Poppy's from the other side of the room, a gentle, calm beat that made him sink into the bed. Power began to surge through his limbs. His fingers twitched, stretched. The nails were a little sharper, longer than before and his teeth began to ache.

He must have made some sort of sound because Abraxas shushed him, rubbing his shoulder and laying his forehead against Astus' temple.

"I'm alright," Astus mumbled. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"No… I'm not sure." He looked up at the blonde man. "But it's happening whether I want it to or not."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said.

"I should've gone with you," Abraxas said. "Shouldn't have left you at all."

"Don't blame yourself," Astus insisted. "Please, anything but that. It's been enough people blaming themselves for things that fucked up my life."

They looked at each other for some time, Astus working his jaw and sighing in relief when Abraxas pried his mouth open and rubbed at the gums.

"We'll make it work," Astus said. "You know day-walking vampires. You know friendly ones."

Astus nodded.

"Well, I'll take you there once it's finished. They will be the best for you. But how should we tell Severus?"

"Let me," Astus mumbled as Abraxas finished. "He deserves to hear it from me. His stupid old man can't even protect his own neck."

They both smiled tiredly at that. Astus looked at Abraxas, wondering why he was trying to commit the man's face to his memory and then realizing it. He fought down the sob that wanted out and pulled Abraxas down, kissing the corner of his mouth before hugging him.

"Could you get him for me?" Astus asked.

"What, now?"

"Yes. I want him to hear it now."

"Alright."

Abraxas stroke his face before turning to leave. Astus listened to his lover's heartbeat, closed his eyes and whispered:

"I'm sorry."

The moment Abraxas closed the doors Astus turned to look at Poppy. Her back was turned as she arranged some potions on a tray. He leapt up from the bed.

-o-

Abraxas wasn't even down in the Great Hall when he heard something akin to an explosion coming from the Infirmary. People came running out and he was already on his way back, heart beating wildly in his chest.

He threw the doors open, felt Albus stop behind him and they stared at the scene presented to them.

One wall had been partially torn down, glass and debris lying on the floor. The windows in the Infirmary couldn't be opened without Poppy's help, and she lay stunned on one of the beds. Astus must have placed her there.

"Where the hell is he?!" Moody shouted. "Why would he flee, huh?!"

Abraxas saw the clear signs of Astus' magic. He was leaving a trail for them to follow.

"I'm going after him," he said but was stopped by the Order members.

"He's becoming a vampire," Moody said. "He's going to kill you."

"He's not!" Abraxas shouted, and then saw Severus' face.

The teen was pale, eyes wide.

"Dad… dad's becoming a vampire?" he whispered.

Abraxas turned to look at Moody, shoved him away.

"Thank you for telling," he said through clenched teeth. "But I would have preferred to do it myself. Lucius, stay with Severus. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Will you go after him?" Severus said. "Get him back?"

"Sev, your father didn't leave because of what he was becoming," Abraxas said, ignoring the people around him. "He wouldn't do that."

"Then why did he leave?"

"I have an idea of why," Abraxas said. "Just trust me? Stay with Lucius."

Severus nodded and Lucius took him away.

"He's going after Voldemort," Abraxas told Albus. "That has to be it. He's been trying to figure out if any of the Death Eaters knew Voldemort's location; he must have found out before he was bitten."

"Then why not tell us?" the headmaster said. "Why go when he's in so much pain?"

"Because that's Astus," the blonde said. "Always doing things himself. Always think he has to be the one to do the sacrificing, not exactly helped with your fan club here."

"Hey!" Moody began.

"Shut up! Just shut up before I have your tongue removed," Abraxas said darkly. "Just because I play on your side, don't think I'm an innocent lamb. I'm going after him; he's left a trail of magic for me to follow."

-o-

Astus didn't know how he managed to get to the house, or how he got inside the wards, but he was in.

The hall of the small manor was surprisingly normal. But then again, he wasn't sure what he expected. Skulls decorating the walls? Avada Kedavra-coloured lights? Voldemort standing there laughing?

Well, whatever it had been it wasn't this. Chestnut walls, a smooth marble floor, high ceiling and frozen portraits on the walls. Muggle portraits he realized.

"How come I'm not surprised?"

Voldemort's voice made him snap his eyes from the walls, and he stared at the Dark Lord's form. The man himself was staring at him.

"That I'm here?" Astus asked.

"Correct."

"Well, heard a guy mention you," he said. "Tore through his head and found out where you lived, that's all." He straightened up slightly.

"And something is wrong with you," Voldemort continued as he started walking towards Astus.

"Yeah, got sloppy," the man replied, holding onto the wall as a wave of pain hit him. "Got bitten by a vampire… and you know, some vampires just gotta fuck with fate, just play around with us humans. Well, you human. I'm not going to remain human for long."

His teeth tingled and his gums were getting sorer for each minute. He flexed his jaw, and saw Voldemort inhale sharply.

"The teeth, right?" Astus said and moved away from the wall, withdrawing his wand that Abraxas had given back earlier. "They feel a bit weird, to be honest."

"How can you even stand?" the Dark Lord asked. "You should be in bed, in pain, unable to move."

"I'm the man who survives an Avada Kedavra," Astus said and spread his arms, magic running free and creating a wind around them. "You think becoming a vampire's gonna stop me for long?"

Voldemort got out his wand as the wind slashed at the tree panels on the wall. Astus' eyes gave off a glittering, hungry hue and they both ran forward.

Now, had anyone been around they would have been terrible startled. Or more likely, terrified.

A wide arch of light tore the manor's south roof right open, vanishing up into the heavens. Green light, Avada Kedavra, lit up the windows just moments later. A crash sounded. Then another one.

Inside, Astus jumped up on the wall, running along it and crashing paintings down onto the floor. He escaped another Avada Kedavra thrown at him, jumped down and twisted at the same time, shooting off a series of spells towards the Dark Lord who swiftly deflected them.

Voldemort began attacking harder, and Astus felt a grin work itself up on his lips. The smell of blood, both his own and Voldemort's, sent his brain into overdrive. He wanted to drink. His mouth already salivated at the thought of drinking the blood down. He could hear the man's heart beat, felt the anger roll over him.

The second crash had been Astus' attack on the unsuspecting serpent. Nagini's head had been severed clean off from the rest of her body. Voldemort was now mortal.

Still, he put up a hell of a fight. He wasn't the Dark Lord of England for nothing. His attacks were swift, and only Astus' newly acquired speed kept him from harm. Sure, his left arm had a deep gash on it but he didn't feel the pain. And if he did, he wouldn't have cared.

Power surged through his limbs as he jumped up in the air. A spell, unvoiced, tore out of the tip of his wand and created another wide beaming arch of light, this time tearing through the floor. The noise of blood splattering onto the floor and the smell that touched the air told Astus he had managed a pretty good hit.

Voldemort appeared next to the stairs to the second floor. His left hand held together the wound in his side, the wand turned onto Astus.

"You've turned into a monster," the Dark Lord panted. "At least when you fight. How many have you preyed upon?"

"None," Astus said.

"None?! Yet you have all this power?" Voldemort said. "Impressive. I dread to think what you can do once you've fully transformed."

"Yeah, I dread to think that as well."

The next spell tore open Voldemort's leg, and fresh blood coloured the wood. But the blow Voldemort got in poured blood into Astus' left eye. He simply closed it and licked some of his own blood into his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Voldemort asked, raising his wand again.

"Sweet…" he began. "Oh, it tastes so sweet. Why does it do that? Before, blood only tasted bitter."

"For a vampire, I suppose it's a different taste."

Astus lashed out with his wand. The spell was deflected, flew up and severed several pillars. A rumbling sounded. Voldemort looked up at the same time as Astus.

"I believe we just destroyed the pillars keeping this manor standing," Voldemort remarked. He looked back at Astus. "One last spell each? Whoever lands the heaviest blow wins. The crippled one has to stay."

"Agreed," Astus replied softly, and stood ready.

Voldemort moved his wand and shouted:

"Avada Kedavra!"

At the same time, Astus closed his eyes and said quietly:

"Sectumsempra."

The spell created in the future by his own son. Astus wondered briefly if Severus would ever think up such a spell in this time. Now when he had a father, a family, and while James Potter wasn't a friend, he wasn't really an enemy either.

The Avada Kedavra flew past his head. He could almost feel its malice, how it wanted to hit him. But it didn't.

Voldemort coughed up blood. The Sectumsempra had slashed him open from shoulder to hip. He began to fall and Astus was there, catching him. The manor rumbled once more as Astus settled him down on the floor comfortably. Voldemort gazed up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. "How can I have never heard of you… yet you're the one who will be known as the one who defeated me?"

"Because I come from a different time," Astus said. "A time where I still won over you, but everything was lost. Gone. Dead."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he coughed again, more blood spilling down. Astus' nostrils flared at the scent but he didn't try to drink any of the blood that escaped the Dark Lord.

"You… are a time-traveller," Voldemort gasped, then laughed breathlessly. "Oh my… now when I think about it… it doesn't seem like such an unlikely idea."

There was a crack, and Astus looked up. A hand tugged at his wrist, and Voldemort wheezed in a few breaths before saying:

"How… was all lost? Where you come from?"

"Battle," Astus said. "Hogwarts fell. She was in ruins. Just stone and dust mixed with blood." He gripped his stomach, and worked his aching jaws. Fangs had already sprouted out, poking at his lips when he wasn't careful. "Almost everyone I knew was dead."

"My side… killed them?"

"Yes. Some people who died weren't even on my side from the start. They were on your side. Then they changed. Sacrificed their lives for people they'd seen as enemies for years."

They both heard the south wing of the manor collapse. Dust and stones tumbled into the hall. Astus knew he should get out. Yet he remained on his knees next to the dying Dark Lord.

"Why? Why did they abandon their cause?" Voldemort asked.

"Because you weren't the kindest man," Astus said. "Lucius Malfoy was on your side."

"No," the man breathed. "Abraxas' boy? No way. Abraxas may be of the dark families, but he's never agreed on my ideas. He'd never allow his son to join me."

Voldemort coughed after that and Astus picked him up a little, so he wouldn't have such a hard time breathing.

"Abraxas wasn't alive in my time," Astus said. "He died when Lucius was young. Very young. It doesn't matter now. That Lucius Malfoy fought at your side, but his last moments… he defended his own son, who in turn defended someone who wasn't on your side."

"You're… from the future?"

Astus bent over a little, the pain coming back. The floor shook as another part of the manor collapsed. The dark magic danced in the air as the walls and roof shook it loose from its defences.

"Yes. Astus isn't my name."

"Yes… I did figure that one out. You should get out now."

"I should." Astus looked up at the roof. It had begun to creak. The walls shook, and the wood panels started to crack.

"I could have taken the world…" Voldemort said, almost dreamily. "You look like you could have too…"

"Had I been born in a different time," Astus said. "Then perhaps. Or maybe it's because I grew up the way I did that I could have done such a thing."

"Perhaps. Now get out."

"You're trying to save my life?"

Voldemort smiled a little. His breathing was slowing down. His heartbeat more so. "You have a child. Even if he would have the Malfoys should you go… for some reason, I don't want him to lose such a character like you. Now get out."

Astus nodded. But before he rose up he placed Voldemort's wand back in the man's hand and pressed it over his damaged chest, careful to not make it hurt. Voldemort managed to squeeze his wrist.

"One day, we will meet again," Astus said. "In a different life, a different time… maybe only in our afterlife, but one day. I know that. And then, I won't let you be alone."

The Dark Lord chuckled, red mist colouring his pale lips. "I'll look forward to that."

Then his eyes closed. Astus rose up as the breathing ceased. Then went down as the pain exploded throughout his body.

"Astus!"

He heard Abraxas' scream through the rumbling of the manor. He looked up to see the blonde man at the entrance doors, face white and eyes wide. Then there was a crack in the roof, and Astus looked up to see it come rushing down towards him.

"Severus…" he whispered.

-o-

The manor came crashing down, and Abraxas screamed his lover's name before he had to quickly move away. Stones and wood fell down where he had just been, and great clouds of dust and ashes rose up from the collapsed house.

After a few minutes, things were finally still. He stretched out his magic, searching for Astus'…

And he didn't find it. Abraxas whipped out his wand and ran a diagnostic spell over the house. The ground floor had collapsed into the cellar. Lifting one piece of rubble could cause others to fall down. He couldn't get inside.

"Astus," he still said, as if expecting the man would answer him. "Astus!"

There was no answer.

-o-

Abraxas barely remembered the journey back to Hogwarts. All he knew was that he was suddenly leaning against the Entrance doors, hot tears burning in his eyes. Dust and ashes from the manor clung to his robes, and he opened the doors, walking up to the Great Hall. His heart thudded in his chest.

"Oh, Severus…" he whispered. "Oh dear Merlin, you stupid idiot, Astus… you can't be…"

But he had checked several times. Astus' magic was nowhere to be found. He hadn't found much magic at all, as the defences around the manor had collapsed. Some dark magic remained, making him feel sick. Voldemort had manipulated the magic to the point that even Abraxas, a man born with dark magic, didn't want to get too close. It would probably disappear over the next few days, as Abraxas had seen Voldemort's corpse next to Astus.

The doors to the Great Hall stood open and he braced himself. He still hadn't accepted it. How would Severus ever do it?

Walking inside and everyone's eyes were on him. Albus rose up from the Head Table and Severus jumped up from where he had been sitting. The Order members watched him warily.

"Abraxas?" the headmaster said. "You didn't find him."

"Voldemort's dead," he said. "Astus killed him."

"Are you certain?" he said while the others around him gasped.

"I saw Voldemort's corpse," the blonde said. He looked over at Severus, then his own son. "I'm so sorry… the manor collapsed… Astus didn't get out in time…"

Severus had already started shaking his head, and now his legs buckled. Only Lucius' quick reflexes caught him before the teen ended up on the ground. Whilst the others stared in shock Abraxas hastened over to them, just as Bellatrix got up and ran to their side.

"No," Severus whispered. "No, it can't… he must have gotten out, he _must _have…"

"I'm so sorry, but his magic vanished. I couldn't feel it anymore."

The teen screamed. Several of the Order members flinched as Abraxas caught the flailing body and held it tightly.

"Abraxas," Albus said. "It can't be…"

"I'm not willing to believe it either," the blonde said, "but what was left of the manor was too fragile to move. But I will move it. Every single rock and piece of wood, I will remove them until I find him. Alive or dead."

-o-

Night fell. Around the collapsed manor there was only silence. The forest nearby had gone quiet with its fall. Not a single animal made a sound. The dark magic that had surrounded the place was slowly crawling away, vanishing into thin air. Becoming nothing.

The moon climbed up onto the sky. Shining down on the manor, some of its light shone straight into the cellar, between bits of debris. The previously tasteful interior couldn't be recognized anymore.

Pierced by several pieces of sharp wood lay a corpse. Already slashed open at the chest, it hadn't bled much from these new wounds. The impact with the cellar floor though had caused Voldemort's eyes to open half-mast, but they were sightless, blankly staring up at the sky. Blood that had dribbled out of his mouth was now dried and looked almost black in the moonlight.

Just a few feet away, practically unharmed lay another body. The long, black hair covered the pale face as the body lay on its side. One arm resting on the waist, the other stretched out. Where nails previously had been short on graceful fingers was now a slighter sharper version of them. From what little one could see of the mouth was a pair of fangs poking the lips.

The moon shone down on Astus Mentis' body. And then, just as a cloud was about to take its light away, one of his fingers twitched.

End

* * *

Oh god. I'm horrible. I'm absolutely horrible. Well, at least I just didn't leave it off with Abraxas' part.

This is still the last chapter of Rewriting History. The next you will see of this timeline and universe, is in a sequel. I've planned writing one after like after just a few chapters.

I hope you have enjoyed my story, and that you can patiently wait for the sequel. I will try to have it up as soon as possible, it's just that my distance courses are a bit exhausting (learning a new language's grammar and relearning another one, it's never easy) and therefore I've been running late on this one.

Until another time (hopefully soon)

Ja,

Tiro


	26. Author's Note, not an update!

Author's Note, not an update or a new chapter!

Just writing here to say that the sequel to Rewriting History is now out! It's called _Changed Future _and here follows some brief info about it:

**Changed Future**

**Summary**: Sequel to Rewriting History. A threat against the Potter family lets them inside the Prince Manor, where Severus Mentis lives… along with a guest in the shadows. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: AbraxasAstus and some couples from the books.

**Warnings**: Slash, some violence.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Go and check it out! However, do be aware that it might not be seen for the first few hours.

Tiro


End file.
